


Brainstorm

by Emily_May



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_May/pseuds/Emily_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Копирайтер Джаред Падалеки приходит устраиваться на работу в одно из крупнейших рекламных агентств Нью-Йорка - "Киннетик". И с первого взгляда ухитряется не понравиться креативному директору агентства, Дженсену Эклзу, тогда как со стороны Джареда всё с точностью до наоборот...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brainstorm

**Глава 1**

Телефон завибрировал в кармане как раз в тот момент, когда я, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, мчался вверх по эскалатору подземки, надеясь сэкономить пару минут драгоценного времени, которое безжалостно истекало. Вот чёрт, стоило сегодня встать в проклятую рань, десять раз сменить прикид, побриться, затолкать в себя пару стаканов сока и ни кусочка еды и выйти из дома с расчётом на то, что к назначенному времени я неспешно подойду к дверям “Киннетика”, чтобы вся тщательно выстроенная конструкция похерилась из-за какого-то грёбаного самоубийцы. Который не нашёл ничего лучше, как свести счёты с жизнью в час пик на одной из самых оживлённых веток нью-йоркского метро.

Разумеется, поезда встали. Разумеется, я катастрофически опаздывал на это проклятое собеседование.

И разумеется, телефон зазвонил как раз вовремя.

Я на бегу извлёк его из кармана, не глядя, нажал кнопку и, запыхавшись, проорал:  
-Да?!

-Падалеки! - голос Женевьев Кортез был полон весёлого изумления. - Ты там трахаешься что ли?

-Ну разумеется, - я выскочил на улицу, под хлещущий дождь со снегом и кенгуриными прыжками бросился к переходу, на котором на последнем издыхании моргал зелёный. - В особо извращённой форме. С ёбаными суицидниками и сраными светофорами. И блядскими таксистами! - добавил я в ярости, когда мимо пронёсся жёлтый автомобиль, едва не обдав меня грязью с головы до ног.

Жен хохотнула.

-Расслабься, малыш. Боссы тоже опаздывают. Но тебе хватит времени, чтобы добраться до нас спокойным шагом. Ты же только что из метро вылез?

-Угу, - я слегка сбавил темп и расстегнул пальто - с этой беготнёй я вспотел как свинья.

-Помнишь адрес?

-Угу.

-Давай, Падалеки, - засмеялась Женевьев Кортез, мой ангел, моя лучшая боевая подруга с незапамятных времён, которая ухитрилась настолько раздуть мои скромные таланты копирайтера перед боссами одного из лучших рекламных агентств Большого Яблока, что те сломались почти сразу, назначив мне собеседование. Очень вовремя, надо сказать: отступные, выплаченные мне на предыдущем месте работы, откуда меня выперли в результате подковёрных интриг, замаскировав всё это под “собственное желание”, стремительно заканчивались, а ведь не прошло и месяца... Неужели я такой транжира? Хотя, если жить в двух шагах от Бродвея, то ясно, куда со свистом улетают финансы... Нет, не на гулянки и наркотики, а на статусное место жительства. Пусть даже оно - маленькая съёмная квартирка с окнами в глухую стену соседнего дома.

Так что дар убеждения Жен, занимавшей должность секретарши одного из боссов, пришёлся очень даже кстати, и я намеревался как минимум сводить её в ресторан, если всё срастётся. Шутка ли, попасть на работу в “Киннетик” - одно из самых крутых агентств в этом городе, куда стекались, по слухам, самые крупные клиенты. Жен что-то упоминала про феерические внешние данные и обаяние обоих боссов, которые умело и чётко обхаживали каждого, кто обращался в “Киннетик” даже с явно фиктивным тендером, после чего у клиентов зачастую менялся подход, и они почти не глядя подписывали контракт. Кортез распиналась про зелёные глазищи и обалденные губы одного, и тёмные волосы и шикарную улыбку другого, а я скучал, слушая эти девичьи слюнопускания, пока не услышал слово, которое заставило меня навострить уши.

Генеральный был геем. Открытым. Более того, у него имелся любовник в собственном агентстве - кто-то из дизайнеров, имени я, разумеется, не запомнил. Вот это я называю - полный пофигизм. А как же принцип: не гадь там, где ешь, и не спи с тем, с кем работаешь? Хотя, куда я лезу, кто их знает, что там за отношения...

А второй, который зеленоглазый (или нет?), плотно увяз в путах брака, поэтому Жен с ним тоже ничего не светило. По её словам, он вёл себя как последний бабник, но заподозрить его в интрижках никто не осмеливался: все заигрывания оставались в пределах работы и здорово тонизировали, признавалась Жен, осушая очередную кружку.

Я задумчиво слушал её и думал, что, пожалуй, мне повезло - если устроюсь в “Киннетик”, то можно больше не скрываться: раз уж генеральный - гей, да и для пары менеджеров-лесбиянок, по словам Жен, нашлось место, то копирайтер-пидорас точно не вызовет нареканий.

Да, меня зовут Джаред Падалеки, мне двадцать пять лет, и десять из них я твёрдо знал, что предпочитаю мужчин. Впрочем, удивить кого-либо этим сейчас было по меньшей мере странно. Даже мои родители, по-моему, не особенно удивились, когда я совершил небольшой каминг-аут на своё восемнадцатилетие. Хотя... им всегда было, по большому счёту, положить на меня и мои заёбы. Вот за Мэган они взялись всерьёз: образование, учёба в Европе. А я так - отрезанный ломоть, тренировочный материал.

Впрочем, я на них не в обиде, если честно. Я давно живу один, зарабатываю на еду и квартиру, остаётся даже на развлечения по пятницам - бар, гей-клуб, необременительные знакомства на ночь. Последнее, кстати, происходит не так часто. Пожалуй, я стал более разборчивым, что с одной стороны успокаивало, а с другой - тревожило: старею я, что ли? Глядишь, так докачусь до мирного сожительства с каким-нибудь приличным мужиком, будем с ним гулять в Центральном парке по вокресеньям, кормить уток и обедать в Daniel. Перспектива, ничего не скажешь. Хотя с другой стороны, чего мне терять?

Я сам не заметил, как подошёл к стеклянным дверям “Киннетика”, который располагался в стильном особняке, стиснутом с боков безликими небоскрёбами: в одном - банк, в другом - бесчисленные офисы. В этом плане “Киннетик”, конечно, выигрывал - своё здание, маленький задний дворик, креативное граффити на стенах, окружающих парковку. Я мельком отметил бордово-коричневый мерседес, стоящий бок о бок с с раритетным корветом на отдельном парковочном месте, и отчего-то сразу понял, что опоздал.

В ту же секунду в кармане пискнуло сообщение от Жен:

_“они тут. беги форест беги”_

Я влетел в просторный холл, оформленный в сдержанных лиловатых тонах, перемешанных с чисто-белым, и практически доскользил по гладкому мраморному полу прямо до стойки секретаря. Оттуда высунулось удивлённое личико симпатичной темноволосой девушки, одетой, кстати сказать, вовсе не строго. Если не сказать - фривольно: декольте, юбка шириной с ладонь, все дела. Я тут же пожалел, что напялил этот дурацкий костюм, в конце концов я устраиваюсь на творческую должность, и дресс-код - это глупо. Блин, Жен могла бы предупредить, сучка.

-Здрасьте, - немного удивлённо сказала девица, когда я затормозил перед ней. - Вы к кому?

-Я к мистеру... - блядь, как его...- К мистеру Кинни.

-Щас, - отозвалась девица невежливо, быстро потыкала в кнопки офисного телефона и, расплываясь в улыбке, проговорила: - Привет, Дженс... А Брайан отошёл? К нему тут... - Она смерила меня с головы до ног странным взглядом и решительно закончила. - Пришли.

Выслушав собеседника, она прикрыла микрофон рукой и перегнулась ко мне через стойку.

-Как вас представить?

-Джаред. Э-э-э, Джаред Падалеки. Я копирайтер.

Девица высоко вздёрнула брови (кстати, одна проколота!) и слово в слово передала в трубку.

-А-а-а, хорошо. Щас поднимется. - Она нажала отбой и усмехнулась, глядя на меня. - Отличный костюмчик для копирайтера. Самое то. Высший писк.

Я понял, что сейчас надо мной будет ржать весь офис, но виду не подал. Просто выпрямился и спросил как можно холоднее:

-Куда мне?

-Щас прямо, потом справа в лифт. Пятый этаж. Прямо по коридору - до упора. Увидите дверь, не промажете.

Я молча кивнул и направился к лифту, спиной чувствуя пристальный насмешливый взгляд подкрашенных глаз. Настроение падало с каждой минутой. Чёрт, я никогда и нигде так не робел, как здесь: то ли секретарша действительно исхитрилась меня накрутить, то ли это был обычный мандраж, но отчего-то сильней раза в два, чем принято в таких случаях. До трясучки.

Позади меня раздались быстрые шаги, и в открывшиеся двери зеркального лифта вместе со мной вбежал невысокий паренёк. Блондин с ярко-голубыми глазами и симпатичной мордашкой. Стопроцентный гей, даже на шмотки смотреть не надо. Под мышкой он держал большую сумку-планшет, в руке зажат мобильный - что-то такое шикарное, с сенсорным экраном и стильными обводами.

Я молча посторонился и нажал кнопку пятого этажа. Парень покосился на меня, улыбнулся и непринуждённо спросил:

-На собеседование?

Я не смог не улыбнуться в ответ - уж больно приятно он это делал, словно светился весь изнутри.

-Ага. На копирайтера.

-Круто! Желаю удачи. Я - Джастин, - он протянул мне руку, я пожал её, и в голубых глазах загорелся заинтересованный огонёк. Он признал во мне своего. Интересно, сколько ему лет? На вид так не больше двадцати...

-Джаред.

-Очень приятно. Загляни после собеседования к дизайнерам, сходим кофе попьём, - как бы между делом бросил он. - Ну, давай, ни пуха!

Махнул рукой и вышел на четвёртом, сияющий, яркий, весь будто пронизанный солнцем. Я таращился ему вслед, пока двери бесшумно не закрылись, и лифт продолжил движение. Вот это непосредственность! Воистину, благословенное агентство для талантливых геев - всё напоказ, включая вполне однозначное заигрывание. Я немного воспрял духом и, обдумывая заманчивое предложения Джастина, вышел из лифта.

И тут же очутился в каком-то дьявольском вертепе.

Множество косых перегородок, ширм и неровных колонн делили огромное пространство на разрозненные неравные части. С потолка падал свет - через большие мансардные окна; стены были кое-где покрыты штукатуркой, а местами проглядывал голый кирпич, но в этом, судя по замыслу дизайнеров, была вся фишка. На стенах висели фотографии, распечатки картинок из интернета, пробковые доски, усеянные бумажками, стикеры с напоминаниями и плакаты с дурацкими лозунгами. И повсюду были люди - сидели за столами, орали по телефону, бродили туда-сюда, перебрасываясь шутками, кричали друг на друга, выясняли отношения, напевали, ржали в голос и просто сидели, уткнувшись в мониторы. И при этом - работали. Причём я ни на секунду не усомнился, что на все сто.

Как там она сказала? Прямо до двери и не ошибётесь?

Блядь, где здесь “прямо”, если наискосок поставлена тёмно-красная ширма с какими-то пошлыми журавлями, а за ней буквой V два стола, загромождённые, помимо мониторов и клавиатур, бесчисленным хламом в лотках для бумаг. Я попробовал обойти конструкцию, попал в узкий коридор между двумя шкафами, облепленными наклейками из жвачек, кое-как протиснулся вперёд и буквально выпал на чей-то стол. Сидевший за ним парнишка поднял голову и вопросительно глянул на меня, снимая огромные наушники.

Да, пожалуй, только так и можно работать в этом аду. В берушах или “синхайзерах”.

-Привет, - проговорил парнишка. - Вы заблудились?

-Типа того, - признался я. - Мне бы к мистеру Кинни.

-А, к Брайану... Это вот сюда, - паренёк махнул рукой себе за спину, и я увидел проход между перегородками, который упирался в стеклянную дверь, затянутую изнутри жалюзи. - Спросишь Жен, она представит.

Услышав знакомое имя, я воспрял духом и поблагодарив парня, который снова натянул наушники и уставился в монитор, поспешил в указанном направлении. Помедлил перед дверью, зачем-то пригладил волосы и постучал.

-Не заперто! - раздался голос Жен, я вошёл в маленькую приёмную, и подруга поднялась мне навстречу - сияющая, одетая в супер-обтягивающее красное платье, очень сексуальная даже на мой взгляд. - Джаред! А я только что хотела тебе звонить... Боссы ждут, проходи.

Она звонко крикнула куда-то в пространство: “Ребят, к вам Джаред Падалеки!” и, сбив с лацкана моего пиджака несуществующую пылинку, чмокнула меня в щёку, шёпотом пожелав удачи.  
Я сглотнул, снова пригладил волосы (дурацкая привычка, но с моей так называемой причёской у меня на башке вечный бардак) и постучался в кабинет. Оттуда донеслись обрывки разговора и взрыв хохота, сквозь которые пробилось:

-Заходи!

Ну, я и зашёл. Собственно, с этого всё и началось - когда я переступил порог их кабинета и увидел... Нет, как-то по-дурацки звучит: увидел любовь всей моей жизни. Но, клянусь, в тот момент я подумал, что если рано или поздно не смогу быть рядом с ним - то не смогу жить вообще. Да, пафосно и банально, но что поделать, если всё было именно так.

На мягком диване напротив двери вальяжной кошкой развалился безумно привлекательный мужик лет тридцати пяти - тёмные волосы, орехово-зелёные глаза, чуть надменная полуулыбка “мистера-я-поимею-вас-всех”. Одет в рубашку без галстука, брюки, ботинки стоимостью в мою потенциальную зарплату. На руке - дорогущие стильные часы. Брайан Кинни, генеральный директор рекламного агентства “Киннетик”, безусловный альфа-самец, открытый гей и, судя по цинично прищуренным глазам, сволочь ещё та.

А потом я перевёл взгляд на того, второго, которому, при удачном раскладе, предстояло стать моим непосредственным начальником. Я напрочь забыл его имя. Я забыл, как зовут меня и что я здесь делаю. Да что там... я забыл, как дышать.

Блядь, не бывает, не бывает таких глаз... таких огромных, тёмно-зелёных, словно освещающих лицо изнутри. И таких ресниц - длиннющих, от которых даже тень падала на его щёки, покрытые мелкой россыпью веснушек. Веснушек! Нос прямой, губы - и-де-аль-ны. Он выглядел совершенно - от коротко стриженой макушки до носков ботинок, нормальных таких грубых ботинок со стёртыми носами. Свитер болотного цвета с треугольным вырезом, джинсы, сидящие чуть мешковато. За долю секунды я успел разглядеть каждую мелочь, каждую деталь (кулон на кожаном шнурке, перстень на безымянном пальце правой руки, обручальное кольцо на левой) его облика, вобрать это в себя единым глубоким вдохом и на выдохе понять, что влюбился.

В глубоко женатого гетеросексуала Дженсена Эклза, креативного директора “Киннетика” и соучредителя фирмы, а также, по словам Жен, одного из близких друзей Кинни. Я вспомнил его имя в ту же секунду, когда осознал, насколько глубоко и безнадёжно влип. Единственное, что могло бы меня хоть как-то спасти, это выставить себя полным некомпетентным идиотом, подставить Жен и с чистой совестью покинуть “Киннетик”, чтобы с глаз долой, из сердца вон, пусть и не сразу...

Но я сделал шаг в трясину. Сознательно. Спокойно. Я смотрел на Брайана Кинни, но чувствовал на себе взгляд внимательных зелёных глаз.

-Привет, - сказал я. - Я - Джаред Падалеки, тот самый копирайтер, который вам нужен.

В глазах Кинни вспыхнул огонёк заинтересованности - наверное, моя наглость так подействовала. А Дженсен Эклз внезапно усмехнулся краем губ и отвернулся к окну, больше не проявляя ко мне никакого интереса. Это было более чем странно, потому что мне именно с ним предстояло составить... гм... креативную пару. А получилось так, что меня с язвительной дотошностью допрашивал Кинни, а Эклз периодически ронял замечания или короткие вопросы, после чего умолкал и снова отворачивался к окну, предоставляя мне возможность созерцать его затылок, плечи, сильную стройную спину и... задницу - такую, что у меня, “творца”, так сказать, со стажем, слов не было, чтобы её описать. Вылинявшая ткань, обтягивающая ягодицы, медные заклёпки на карманах...

-Джаред!

Ох... кажется, я отвлёкся.

-Да, мистер Кинни.

-Брайан, - небрежно бросил тот.

-Брайан, - повторил я, а про себя прошептал: “ Дженсен”.

-Спасибо, что пришли, Джаред. Мы с Дженсеном обсудим вашу кандидатуру в течение сегодняшнего дня, и вам обязательно перезвонят.

А чего ты ожидал, Падалеки? Что тебя с порога потащат контракт подписывать? Или ты настолько втюрился с порога, что решил, будто уже здесь работаешь, и расписал счастливое будущее с Дженсеном Эклзом на год вперёд как минимум?

-Вам спасибо, - деревянно произнёс я, и Дженсен, словно уловив отчаяние в моём голосе, обернулся и смерил меня взглядом. Я не смог его расшифровать. Блядь, у меня был отличный заход, так какого же хрена я так быстро сдулся и стал выглядеть жалким? Всё, теперь точно Кинни решит, что я полный придурок, который только и знает, что выёбываться с порога, а Эклз... что решит Эклз, я даже представлять себе не хотел. И плевать, что у меня отличное портфолио... мы с ним не сработаемся. Точно.

Есть у меня такая черта: враг ещё не напал, а я уже обороняюсь изо всех сил. Ощетиниваюсь со всех сторон, не подберёшься. Да и больно надо...

Я буркнул слова прощания, больше не стремясь произвести впечатление, и нажал на ручку двери, но она внезапно распахнулась, и в кабинет влетел.... тот самый блондинчик, с которым я потрепался в лифте. Джастин, точно.

Он смерил меня беглым взглядом, улыбнулся и подбежал к Кинни, размахивая распечатками с каким-то эскизами. Я всё ещё топтался в дверях, наблюдая, как Джастин кладёт бумаги на стол Брайана, становится рядом, наклоняется, указывая на что-то пальцем, а рука генерального небрежно ползёт по спине блондинчика, собственническим таким жестом... Вот я и выяснил с порога, кто тут любовник великого Кинни. Тоже мне, великое дело...

Внезапно у меня чуть ли не над ухом раздался сдержанный кашель, и я очнулся.

-Всего доброго, Джаред, - произнёс мягкий голос, и Дженсен, который каким-то образом совершенно бесшумно подошёл ко мне, вежливо распахнул передо мной дверь. Ещё и придержал, пока я, не зная, куда девать глаза и шалея от этой близости, протискивался мимо него в приёмную. От него пахло каким-то приятным терпким одеколоном, свитер с тихим шорохом задел моё пальто, я почувствовал почти осязаемое тепло его тела и внимательный насмешливый взгляд, от которого у меня загорелись уши.

Да, я был не на высоте. И, скорее всего, эта работа мне не светит. Но во всяком случае я понял, что мечты иногда получают физическое воплощение, причём идеальное. Но это не отменяет тот факт, что они продолжают оставаться мечтами.

Я вышел в приёмную и вздрогнул, когда за моей спиной хлопнула дверь.

  
**Глава 2**

В этот вечер мне никто не позвонил. Ну, разумеется… Я выпил пива, посмотрел по ящику какой-то дурацкий детектив, посидел в интернете и улёгся спать как паинька – в полдвенадцатого. Всё это время я добросовестно отгонял от себя мысли о Дженсене Эклзе, но стоило мне скользнуть под одеяло, как этот невозможно красивый, невозможно гетеросексуальный мерзавец вальяжно прилёг рядом.

Мысленно я обласкал его с головы до ног. Зацеловал до смерти эти мягкие губы. Искусал плечи и грудь, изрисовал языком живот, добрался до паха и с восторгом обнаружил, что ему нравятся мои ласки… во всяком случае, член стоял более чем уверенно. Я положил на него руку и потянул его ладонь к себе, пока прохладные пальцы не сжались вокруг моей ноющей плоти. Он прикрыл глаза, закусил губу и принялся дрочить мне – самозабвенно, так, словно занимался этим всю свою жизнь. Я с ума сходил от этой внезапной, ошеломляющей близости, от ощущения его руки на своём члене, от переплетения наших ног, рук, языков в глубоком поцелуе…

Охтыжблядь!

Я кончил очень быстро и умопомрачительно сильно, с тем только исключением, что сделал это себе в руку. И волшебство момента пропало. Зеленоглазый морок с длинными ресницами и божественным телом испарился, как не было, на моих пальцах стыла неприятная влажность, и простыню, по-хорошему, надо было сменить… Но я не мог заставить себя двигаться. Блин, назовите это как хотите – наваждение, одержимость, любовь-с-первого-взгляда, чёрт-Джаред-ты-попал – всё подойдёт. И это выше моих сил – бороться. Я же не монах, чтобы усмирять плоть, или кто там ещё этим занимается…

Я провертелся с боку на бок полночи и уснул только под утро, в результате проспал до полудня и встал совершенно разбитый. Была пятница – день, который в моей офисной жизни считался благословенным, а сейчас – абсолютно бессмысленным.

Старательно избегая мыслей о Дженсене Эклзе, несостоявшейся работе в «Киннетике» и невнятной ситуации в целом, я сварил кофе, выпил его, таращась в окно на унылую стену офисного здания и клочок серого неба, с которого летели мелкие снежные крупинки, и понял, что если сегодня не развеюсь и не позволю себе лишнего, то окончательно потеряю голову и нагряну в «Киннетик», чтобы взять Эклза в заложники. Мысль об этом, к сожалению, не отрезвила, а завела меня.

Дженсен. На коленях, в наручниках, покорный, нежный…

Блядь!

Я направился в ванную и молча доделал то, что начала природа. Оргазм был слабее, чем ночью, но длился дольше, до судорог в ногах. Потом умылся, почистил зубы, нехотя повозил бритвой по щекам и уставился на себя в зеркало.

Нужно было срочно спасаться.

Как назло, из всей записной книжки в моём мобильном позвонить было решительно некому. Это как со шмотками… полный шкаф, а надеть нечего. Особенно если собираешься на важное мероприятие. В моём случае в роли мероприятия выступал терапевтический загул, а в роли шмоток – те немногие, кто способен был меня понять.

Я долго листал записную книжку, пока не остановился на Женевьев. Может быть, это была ошибка, не знаю. Снова на те же грабли… О чём с ней говорить, о моём лузерстве? Но с другой стороны она была замечательной девчонкой, с удовольствием таскалась со мной по гей-барам и сомнительным клубам, отбивала меня от навязчивых баб и мужиков и напивалась со мной наравне, то есть в слюни.

Я позвонил, но было занято. Пришлось писать SMS:

_«жен, есть планы на вечер? приглашаю»_

Ответ брякнул через минуты две:

_«где, когда? :)»_

Вот это настоящий друг. Я быстро набрал:

_«у входа в метро кристофер-ст. разведаем новое место. в 8?_

Мобильник пискнул почти сразу.

_«ок :***»_

Как только планы на вечер определились, жить стало веселее. Можно было представить, как мы с Жен завалимся в тот симпатичный бар на пересечении Чарльз и Бликер-стрит , выпьем, а потом пойдём в Pieces и я, блядь, устрою жаркую ночь. И себе, и тем, кто окажется не против.

И ну тебя к дьяволу, Дженсен Эклз.

Я заказал пиццу салями, открыл пиво и улёгся перед теликом. Проснулся от резкой трели дверного звонка, принял заказ, вернулся на диван и сожрал кусков шесть в одно рыло, запив парой бутылок пива. Всё это время по телику шёл телемагазин, в котором две ведущие упоённо расписывали достоинства революционного лифчика пуш-бра.

-«Закажите пуш-бра прямо сейчас, и вы получите второй совершенно бесплатно!», - пропел я с набитым ртом в унисон с грудастой дамочкой на экране. – На три размера больше, - добавил я от себя, кинул недоеденный кусок в коробку, вытер руки салфеткой и бездумно защёлкал каналами.

Новости, реклама, какой-то старый чёрно-белый фильм, снова реклама, олдскульный боевик со Сталлоне, репортаж с выставки «AdNet»…. – толпы народа, жаждущего узнать о рекламе в Сети, баннеры, мониторы, полный хайтек. Я собирался вернуться к старому доброму Слаю и незатейливому мочилову, как вдруг мой палец замер на пульте, дыхание перехватило, и я едва не уронил недопитое пиво.

На меня смотрел Дженсен Эклз.

Моё зеленоглазое проклятие, ослепительно улыбаясь миллионам телезрителей, вещало в подставленный микрофон что-то о новых технологиях, о возможностях социальных сетей, о WOW-коллах и «дополненной реальности», а я, забыв обо всём, тупо наслаждался звуками его голоса, тем, как двигались его губы, как он задумывался на несколько секунд над вопросом интервьюера, как жестикулировал и смеялся…

Креативный директор рекламного агентства «Киннетик» Дженсен Росс Эклз представляет своё видение будущего рекламных технологий в Сети…

…и совершенно не представляет, каково, блядь, мне.

Я сделал над собой титаническое усилие и переключил канал. Безупречное лицо Эклза сменила перекошенная окровавленная физиономия Сталлоне, который упоённо мочил недругов из небольшой базуки. Во избежание искушения я закинул пульт подальше, открыл ещё пиво и стал смотреть.

Просто чтобы отключить мозг.

Где-то я читал, что если сильно на чём-то зациклиться, тебе будет казаться, что по телику, по радио, в прессе и даже в разговорах в транспорте твоя «заноза в заднице» присутствует постоянно. Мозг раздражает факт твоей одержимости, и он концентрирует внимание на том, на что раньше тебе было плевать.

Ведь когда-то же мне было действительно плевать на Эклза!

Сталлоне кончился. На титрах я всё же дотянулся до пульта и переключил канал.

На редкость страшный ведущий мрачно вещал о падении курса национальной валюты в Гваделупе. Так, словно это событие предвещает как минимум всемирный апокалипсис.

Я плюнул, выключил проклятый ящик и отправился в спальню; перед мной встал нелёгкий выбор – что надеть на сегодняшний разгул. И именно этому выбору я намеревался посвятить оставшееся до встречи с Жен время, а не оплакивать своё никчёмное существование, в котором креативный директор «Киннетика» присутствовал лишь виртуально.

-Закажите Дженсена Росса Эклза прямо сейчас, - пробормотал я, распахивая дверцы шкафа, - и вы получите его совершенно бесплатно.

  
**Глава 3**

Жен звонко чмокнула меня в губы – маленькая, смешная в этой дурацкой радужной шапке с большим помпоном и мягком коротеньком пальто, из-под которого, тем не менее, юбки видно не было, только ноги в тёмно-красных колготках и сапогах на платформе.  
Я по сравнению с ней выглядел невзрачным задротом: пальто, шарф, шапка скучных оттенков серого, зелёного и коричневого. Можно сказать, что одежда полностью отражала моё настроение в данный момент – задор пропал, куролесить почему-то расхотелось, и вообще оказаться бы сейчас дома, с пивом и качественной порнушкой…

-Привет, Падалеки! Шикарно выглядишь. Куда лучше, чем в том костюме…

-Боссы не оценили? – кисло поинтересовался я. Жен приноровилась к моему шагу и взяла меня под руку.

-Боссы со мной тебя не обсуждали, Джей. Они вообще сегодня на встречах целый день, в офисе даже не появлялись… А ты что, - она вдруг остановилась и заглянула мне в глаза, - реально заморочился, что не прошёл?

Я кисло улыбнулся и попытался отшутиться:

-Конечно, моя самооценка упала ниже плинтуса, и я от горя впал в творческий кризис. Буду бухать и трахаться - всё, на что я способен.

Жен хмыкнула.

-Темнишь, Падалеки.

-Само собой, проницательная ты моя. Слушай, давай не будем залипать на месте, холодно пиздец как...

Мы бодро дотопали до бара, где я намеревался начать вечер пьянства и разврата, пробились внутрь (пятница всё-таки) и заняли единственные свободные места у стойки. Я с ходу взял хороший разгон и заказал двойной виски. Жен ограничилась коктейлем.

-Ну, твоё здоровье, детка! - я отсалютовал ей стаканом и залпом опрокинул в себя половину порции. Внутри сразу же разлилось блаженное тепло, голову заволокло лёгким туманом, и я с ужасом осознал, что в таком состоянии самое оно грезить о несбыточных мечтах. Дженсен упрямо лез в мою голову, пробивался сквозь мою отчаянную защиту, и мне ничего не оставалось, как допить остаток и заказать ещё.

Жен смотрела на меня с весёлым изумлением.

-Да ты и впрямь решил устроить себе весёлую ночку, дружок.

-Когда я тебе врал? - я поймал пущенный мне по стойке барменом запотевший стакан, поднёс к губам. - Кризис у людей творчества - страшное дело.

Жен усмехнулась, глядя на меня исподлобья.

-Так, давай, Падалеки. Выкладывай.

Я и так знал, что рано или поздно сломаюсь, и пожалел только об одном: что это произошло так быстро. Всего через полторы порции виски и целый день мучительных раздумий.

-Мне кажется, я влюбился.

Господи боже мой, звучит как в дешёвой мелодраме. Или что хуже - в мыльной опере. "Мама, я влюбился". - "Она тебе не пара!"

Брови Жен поползли вверх.

-Ты? Чёрт, Джаред, ты же у нас известный циник по этой части... Кто он?

Я посмотрел на свой стакан, допил залпом, набрал в грудь воздуха, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду и выдал, охреневая от собственной глупости:

-Дженсен Эклз.

Жен поперхнулась коктейлем и закашлялась. Она кашляла так долго и упорно, что я несколько раз от души врезал ей по спине.

-Падалеки, ты безнадёжен, - сипло выговорила она. - Нет, чисто по-женски я могу тебя понять... эти глазки, реснички, губки, задница... - Она мечтательно сощурилась, и я вздохнул как дурак. - Но, Джей, он же стопроцентный натурал. Его любить - это мазохизм какой-то. Даже для нас, девчонок. Падалеки, по нему сохнет половина женского населения "Киннетика", но он патологически верен своей жене. Мне кажется, к нему даже Кинни неравнодушен... но тут уж только мои догадки. Так что, Джей, люби, конечно, но не смей убиваться по этому поводу, слышишь?

-Ты говоришь так, будто ревнуешь, Кортез, - мрачно отозвался я, болтая кубиками льда в стакане.

-Я говорю так, потому что на тебя реально жалко смотреть. Влюбился он... Эй, бармен, ещё виски и "лонг айленд"!

Вот так всегда. Выпивка - лучшее лекарство от лучших чувств. Жен права на все сто. Она всегда, чёрт возьми, права.

Мы выпили ещё, и я направился в туалет, осознавая, что нажрался позорно быстро. Проталкиваясь сквозь разношёрстную толпу, я ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды лиц обоего пола, пару раз меня чувствительно шлёпнули по заднице, но настроения останавливаться и вдаваться в бессмысленный флирт у меня не было. Может быть, позже... Когда я окончательно дойду до кондиции, если не свалюсь такими темпами...

Я ввалился в мужской туалет. В углу тискались два парня, увидев меня, они остановились, но я вяло помахал им рукой - продолжайте, мол, а сам прошёл к раковине и открутил кран с холодной водой. Смочил виски, хорошенько поплескал в лицо и замер, когда моей задницы коснулась чья-то рука.

В зеркале над моим плечом плавало пьяное ухмыляющееся лицо.

-Приве-е-ет, - раздалось протяжное. - Пзнкомимся?

-Не интересуюсь, - буркнул я традиционную формулу отказа, принятую в нашей среде, но парень оказался настойчив.

-Ты хорошенький, - он прижался к моей спине, заёрзал, жарко дыша мне в шею. - Может, передумаешь?

Может, и правда передумать? Неплохой старт для разгула - молодой, симпатичный... пьяный в жопу, ну да ничего. И если не смотреть... если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что это Дженсен.

Парень уже тянулся к моим губам, когда я сбежал. Протолкался через толпу танцующих к стойке, где Жен уже вовсю флиртовала с каким-то изрядно окосевшим менеджером в сбитом набок галстуке, и ухватил подругу за локоть.

-Мне надо на воздух...

-Ему надо на воздух, - пояснила Жен менеджеру, с явным облегчением вцепляясь мне в руку. - Давай, малыш, нескучного вечера тебе.

Мы вывалились в искристую морозную ночь - под ногами похрустывал свежий лёд, воздух приятно обжигал лёгкие. От дневной слякоти не осталось и следа, и Нью-Йорк действительно обрёл праздничный вид: рождественские гирлянды, сверкающие витрины, мягкие хлопья снега, падающие с неба. Я всегда любил Рождество за особое ощущение чуда и не собирался отказываться от этой милой детской привычки, даже несмотря на то, что о чудесах уже давно речи не шло - я вырос, перестал находить подарки под ёлкой, да и когда я последний раз ставил дома ёлку... Но надо же во что-то верить - и проще всего верить в то, к чему привык.

Я запрокинул голову и поймал губами снежинки.

-Ты в порядке, Падалеки?

-Я пьян в очко, Жен.

Она хохотнула, крепко беря меня под руку.

-Удивил. Куда?

-В Pieces.

-Меня пустят?

-Угу.

-Сучка ты, Падалеки. Знал бы, как меня достало играть роль твоего почётного эскорта...

-Там есть вполне себе лесбиянки...

-Пошёл ты!

Она звонко расхохоталась и потащила меня в сторону бурлящей людским потоком Кристофер-стрит. Я плёлся за ней, внезапно задумавшись, как Дженсен Эклз встречает Рождество. Наверняка дарит дорогую безделушку жене и получает в ответ не менее дорогой подарок. Они целуются, смеются, примеряют свои цацки, а потом пьют сладкий пунш, и губы у него сладкие, и немножко липкие, и дыхание отдаёт фруктовым пряным ароматом, а язык...

Замечтавшись как девчонка, я налетел на остановившуюся Жен, которая подозрительно сощурилась, оглядывая меня с головы до ног.

-Так, опять ты... Джей, тебя не пустят не то что в Pieces - в любой низкопробный гей-бар. Ну-ка быстро собрался, глаза из кучки вывел, тряпка! Эклз, конечно, куколка, но держу пари, там, куда мы идём, таких красавчиков - сотни. И в отличие от Дженни - стопроцентные гомики. Падалеки!

-Отомщу, - вяло пообещал я, встряхиваясь. Мне захотелось потереть снегом горящее лицо. Круговерть света, людского гомона, музыки плыла вокруг меня, вращалась огромной сверкающей каруселью, и я летел вместе с ней, как бессмысленная деревянная лошадка - всё время по кругу, всё время один, и нет до меня никому никакого дела - ни редким наездникам, ни прохожим, никому... Кажется, я поделился с Жен этой удивительной мыслью, на что она хмыкнула и сказала:

-Лошадка... Ты - лось, Падалеки. Пошли.

Как ни странно, в Pieces нас пустили без особых проблем. Я сдал пальто в гардероб и мельком отметил, что выгляжу вполне сносно для ночи безумного флирта - чёрные джинсы, обтягивающие задницу, белая приталенная рубашка с расстёгнутым воротом, блядский плывущий взгляд, чёлка... Я порепетировал съём перед зеркалом, пока не увидел Жен, которая сняла пальто и осталась в супер-мини платье с абсолютно нереальным декольте.

-Ебать, Кортез, ты в таком виде сегодня на работу ходила?!

-У нас кэжуал дей по пятницам, Падалеки.

-Слушай, это всё равно, как если бы я припёрся в офис... ну, не знаю... в шортах.

-Заткнись, моралист. - Жен поправила микроскопическую юбку, поддёрнула грудь (пуш-бра?) и потянула меня за руку - на кипящий людьми танцпол, где скрещивались лучи света и в такт музыке пульсировали разноцветные огни. Нас тут же подхватило вихрем безудержного пьяного веселья - вокруг нас извивались в танце тела, касались меня мускулистыми плечами, бёдрами, жадными ладонями, взгляды тянулись ко мне со всех сторон, обнимали, ласкали, звали за собой... Жен направилась в бар, понимающе похлопав меня по плечу, а я потерялся в бешеной круговерти звонкого, жёсткого ритма. Ко мне тут же притёрлись двое: один - крепкий парень в чёрной майке - выплясывал передо мной, второй - стройный, затянутый в кожу, - ёрзал своим стояком по моему заду. Я чувствовал себя котлетой в гамбургере, но не мог отрицать, что это заводило.

Интересно, здесь есть комнаты отдыха?...

Парень в чёрной майке прильнул к моим губам. Его дыхание пахло алкоголем и табаком, руки были жадными и нетерпеливыми. Тот, кто тёрся сзади, нежно укусил меня за ухо. Они явно надеялись на тройничок.

Я позволил им увлечь себя через весь танцпол в сторону серебристого занавеса, по всей видимости, отгораживающего зону отдыха; всё время, пока мы шли, их руки безостановочно шарили по моему телу, подталкивали, поглаживали, и я волей-неволей завёлся: что ни говори, а самцы знали своё дело. Краем глаза я заметил Женевьев, которая потягивала коктейль у стойки, болтая с какой-то "принцессой", и не обратила на меня внимания. Она прекрасно знала, что я попал в свою стихию, и здесь спасать меня нужно разве что только от самого себя.

Тесной обжимающейся группкой мы уже подходили к занавесу, как вдруг в поле моего зрения мелькнуло знакомое лицо. Я замедлил шаг, прищурился, разглядывая танцующих... нет, блядь, я не мог ошибиться. Рост, цвет волос, сияющая улыбка... Джастин. Дизайнер из "Киннетика".

Ничего такого в подобном совпадении не было. Обойди в пятничный вечер все гей-клубы на Критсофер-стрит - и стопудов нарвёшься на знакомого. Это же мекка голубой жизни Большого Яблока, его червоточинка, его сладкая гнильца...

Парень в чёрной майке настойчиво потянул меня за руку. Я радражённо выдернул кисть, не выпуская из виду блондинистую макушку.

-Малыш?

-Расхотелось, - я вывернулся из объятий второго и решительно направился через зал туда, где в кругу парней увлечённо танцевал Джастин. Его сияющая улыбка слепила даже на расстоянии. Протолкавшись ближе, я пристроился в танце рядом и поймал взгляд небесно-голубых глаз - в них мелькнуло узнавание, и Джастин приветственно обхватил меня за плечо.

-Джаред, верно?

-Ага. А ты - Джастин.

Он рассмеялся, увлекая меня в ритмичный танец.

-Рад встрече!

Мы покрутились друг с другом, изображая брачный танец двух озабоченных животных, и Джастин потащил меня к бару.

-Выпьем, Джаред? Тем более, есть повод!

У меня аж сердце остановилось.

-Повод?...

-Ну да, - Джастин буквально волок меня сквозь плотную толпу, невысокий, ладный, словно излучающий какой-то немыслимый свет. Мы выпали из разгорячённой массы людей как раз напротив бара, и несколько человек обернулось при нашем приближении.

Я почувствовал себя так, будто мне без предупреждения, с размаху врезали под дых - моментально подкосились колени, сердце зашлось рваным ритмом, руки похолодели...

Ничего такого в совпадении, говорите?

Пиздец же... Форменный. Такого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. Жен, блядь, где ты сейчас?!

Брайан Кинни, вздёрнув одну бровь, лениво отсалютовал мне стаканом.

-Привет, копирайтер. Сколько новых слов узнал за сегодня?

Я проглотил язык. Практически буквально. Я даже не слушал толком, что он говорит, потому что рядом с генеральным директором "Киннетика", в числе прочих друзей - жеманной "принцессы", унылого мужика, смахивающего на бухгалтера, недобро сощурившегося парня, который тёрся подозрительно близко к Кинни, - стоял... Дженсен Эклз.

Стопроцентный натурал, верный супруг, креативный директор "Киннетика", облокотившись на стойку, смотрел на меня с непроницаемым выражением лица, слегка покачивая стаканом с виски. Я попробовал выдавить из себя хоть что-то похожее на приветствие, но не смог. Краем глаза я заметил, как переглянулись Брайан и Джастин, собрал все силы и выпалил:

-Привет!

Дженсен, на которого я пялился в этот момент, слегка улыбнулся, склонив голову к плечу. Сама сдержанность, чёрт возьми. Эти глаза... невозможно прочитать, что в них, - сразу тонешь, теряешься как в тёплом мягком тумане. Это не было совпадением, блин. Это судьба, самая настоящая... Это, можно сказать, чудо. Рождество, не зря я в тебя верил...

-Выпьешь? - совсем рядом с ухом раздался голос Джастина, и я вздрогнул от неожиданности, принимая влажный стакан с виски.

-Я...

-С днём рождения, Брайан! - пропел Джастин, не слушая меня. - Прости, торта нет, я на свечках побоялся разориться...

И вокруг все загалдели, стаканы сталкивались, виски выплёскивалось на пол и одежду, об меня тёрлись чужие горячие тела, и неожиданно меня вынесло на Дженсена, плечом, грудью я ощутил тепло его тела, уловил в какофонии запахов аромат его одеколона и совсем близко увидел смеющееся лицо, лучики в уголках глаз, влажные губы, приоткрытые, словно для поцелуя... Клянусь, мне пришлось скрутить самого себя в узел, чтобы не прижаться к ним ртом. В джинсах моментально стало тесно и горячо. Окончательно охренев и воспользовавшись всеобщей толкотнёй, я осторожно протянул руку и, молясь всем богам, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, быстро провёл по пояснице Дженсена, скользнул по ягодице и отдёрнулся, лелея ощущение упругой крепкой плоти в ладони.

И тут же выпутался из толпы и позорно сбежал, навлекая на себя подозрения в первую очередь.

Но мне было плевать, если честно.

Я не мог видеть его лицо, его глаза...

Потому что мне показалось, что в тот момент, когда моя ладонь коснулась его тела, он посмотрел именно на меня.

  
**Глава 4**

Затерявшись в толпе и убедившись, что никто не бежит за мной, чтобы насильно вернуть в объятия Дженсена Эклза (ха, размечтался!), я поискал взглядом Жен, не нашёл и полез за телефоном. На дисплее укоризненно моргали три непринятых вызова и два непрочитанных сообщения. И все - от Кортез.

"джей ты где? я тебя обыскалась. в комнаты отдыха не пойду, не надейся :Е"

"джей иди ты к черту, я домой. удачной ночи и надеюсь, тебя не закадрил маньяк. целую".

Моя последовательная человеколюбивая Жен. Я сунул мобильный в карман и огляделся. В принципе, мне здесь нравилось, музыка играла зажигательная, танцпол был достаточно большим, чтобы случайно не столкнуться с теми, с кем я сейчас меньше всего хотел общаться, так что всё говорило в пользу того, чтобы остаться. И постараться нажраться достаточно, чтобы не думать о той компании у противоположной стойки.

Я сжал руку в кулак, стоя посреди колышущейся в едином ритме толпы танцующих. В моей ладони ещё чувствовалось тепло его гладкой кожи, оно словно застыло в линиях, в отпечатках пальцев... чёрт, по ним теперь можно прочитать, насколько я одержим им. Я провёл рукой по лицу и потянул носом, улавливая горьковатый аромат чужого одеколона.

Блин, со стороны я, наверное, смотрюсь как полный идиот, стоящий столбом посреди океана колышущихся тел. Как в грёбаном кино, когда всё в рапиде, кроме рефлексирующего главного героя.

Так, Падалеки, хватит. На сегодня - реально хватит. Ты нажрался, протрезвел, встретил Эклза, немножко полапал его... считай, пятница удалась. Остальное можно смело перевести в разряд несбыточных мечт и отправиться, наконец, на поиски настоящих приключений.

Я протолкался к стойке у самого выхода, заказал виски, выпил, не чувствуя вкуса, и вернулся на танцпол другим человеком - которому внезапно стало глубоко плевать на всё происходящее. Меня тут же обступили мужики разной степени привлекательности, и я протянул руку одному из них - симпатичному стройному брюнету в облегающей куртке из тоненькой кожи. Он подтанцевал ко мне, обхватил за шею и прокричал на ухо:

-Привет, я Мэтт!

-Джаред!

-Потанцуем или пойдём?

Вот это подход. Решительный малый. Домой мне тащить его не хотелось, поэтому после недолгих размышлений я потянул его в сторону серебристого занавеса. Второй раз за вечер. И на этот раз мне ничто - слышишь, Дженсен Эклз?! - ничто и никто не помешает хорошенько оттрахать этого смазливого красавчика.

Мы нырнули за водопад сверкающей ткани и оказались в сумрачном царстве, наполненном стонами, вздохами и смутными тенями слившихся в объятиях, целующихся и трахающихся в разных позах мужчин. Воздух казался густым и спёртым от запаха мускуса, спермы, пота и сотни вариантов разных одеколонов. Из сумрака выныривали обнажённые фигуры, касались меня и снова исчезали в душной мгле. Я мимолётно подумал, каков шанс встретить здесь Кинни с Джастином, и тут же отбросил эту мысль, пообещав себе до завтрашнего утра как минимум не думать о всех представителях "Киннетика" вместе взятых.

Обойдя весь лабиринт и не найдя мало-мальски удобного уголка для полноценного траха, я потащил покорного Мэтта в туалет... плевать на запрет занимать кабинки с иной целью, нежели облегчиться. В залитом ярком свете сортире двое тёрлись боками у писсуаров, оценивающе разглядывая хозяйство друг друга, ещё один в полуотрубе висел на раковине, из которой хлестала вода. Мы проскользнули мимо них, я подтолкнул Мэтта в ближайшую кабинку, ногой захлопнул дверь и припёр парня спиной к стенке.

Он был симпатичным, я говорил? Чёрные волосы, смуглая кожа в распахнутом вырезе куртки, нахальный дразнящий взгляд. Я провёл ладонью по его щеке, ощущая себя бесконечно пьяным. Может быть, будет лучше по-другому?...

Я развернул его спиной к себе, прижал грудью к перегородке, вызвав сдавленный смешок, стащил с него узкие кожаные штаны. Он не носил белья. Так я и думал. И если закрыть глаза и провести ладонью по гладкой подтянутой ягодице, можно представить себе, что это...

...Спустя полминуты Мэтт шумно дышал и постанывал, кусая рукав куртки, съехавшей со смуглых плеч, а я трахал его, удивляясь силе собственного желания - мне хотелось продолжать бесконечно, я жмурился, входя на всю глубину, энергично двигая бёдрами, и он подмахивал мне с покорностью, сводящей меня с ума... если закрыть глаза, то можно представить себе, что это...

Я кончил внезапно и резко, словно сломалась какая-то внутренняя преграда, выскользнул из Мэтта и понял, что мне даже помогать ему не придётся - парень уделал всю стенку перед собой. Разгорячённый, улыбающийся, он повернулся ко мне и, не успел я сообразить, что к чему, прильнул к моим губам с какой-то дурацкой нежностью. Я аж растрогался.

-Понравилось, малыш? - тихо спросил я, взъерошив тёмные волосы. Вообще-то не в моих правилах трепаться после секса, тем более после разового перепиха. Но Мэтт выглядел таким... таким парадоксально невинным и одновременно сексуальным, что я сделал исключение. К тому же я был ещё пьян.

-Да, Джаред, - гляди-ка, имя запомнил... - Ты просто супер.

-Ну и славно, - проговорил я, вытираясь бумагой и застёгивая джинсы. - Давай, приводи себя в порядок и пошли потанцуем.

-...просто супер, - повторил он, улыбаясь. - Но было бы ещё круче, если бы ты называл меня всё-таки Мэттом, пока ебёшь. Я не хастлер, мне клички придумывать не нужно.

Я замер, не до конца застегнув молнию.

-Прости...

-Кто такой этот Дженсен? - Мэтт пригладил встрёпанные волосы, застегнулся и с готовностью посмотрел на меня. - Ты о нём думал, пока меня трахал?

Блядь, тут что - филиал исповедальни?!

Я неопределённо пожал плечами, развернул Мэтта и вытолкал его за дверь - он хихикал и в шутку сопротивлялся, а я, наоборот, завёлся от злости. Почему, ну почему всё обязательно нужно усложнять? И будь ты проклят, Дженсен Эклз, если ты уже забрался в моё подсознание и не даёшь мне спокойно получить удовольствие! Хотя получил бы я его без твоего присутствия, вот что интересно...

Вывалившись из кабинки следом за Мэттом, который тут же метнулся к раковине и принялся укладывать пальцами свою драгоценную причёску, я угрюмо встал подальше от него и начал мыть руки. За моей спиной отворилась дверь соседней с "нашей" кабинки, я мельком глянул на выходящего из неё мужчину в зеркало и...

...мягко говоря, охренел.

Нет-нет-нет-нет, ну почему, почему, почему сегодня целый день я нахожусь во власти тотального пиздеца?! Почему как только я решаю, что всё наладилось, меня снова тычут мордой в лужу, как нашкодившего щенка?!

Почему этот чёртов Дженсен Эклз оказался невольным свидетелем моего ничтожного реванша?!

Стыд жаркой волной ударил в лицо, заставив меня опустить голову, вцепиться в края раковины и попытаться сделать вид, что это не я. Этот лось в белой рубашке, чёрных джинсах, лохматый и рагорячённый после секса - не я, не Джаред Падалеки, который за парадоксально короткое время ухитрился натворить столько фигни. Начиная с идеи вообще прийти в Pieces...

Дженсен приблизился и встал к соседней раковине. Открыл кран. Я упрямо смотрел вниз, краем глаза видя край рукава его свитера, тонкий кожаный браслет на запястье, сильные пальцы, обручальное кольцо на безымянном...

Блядь, только попробуй заговорить... только попробуй сделать вид, что узнал меня. Чёрт, я называл Мэтта его именем... Он слышал. Он наверняка слышал. Твою мать, какой кошмар...

Но Дженсен молчал. Я чувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд, как тогда, когда я впервые коснулся его. Он словно лениво прикидывал что-то, рассматривая меня с головы до ног, и в этом взгляде не было агрессии и непонимания. Я осмелился осторожно повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на него сквозь спасительную чёлку, может быть, объяснить... но внезапно на моё плечо легла рука и весёлый голос Мэтта осведомился, не желаю ли я продолжить знакомство за баром.

Я резко обернулся, рявкнул что-то невразумительное, зверея от злости на этого маленького придурка, он ошарашено отступил, дрогнув лицом, и у меня хватило сил только на то, чтобы оттолкнуть его. Мэтт неловко налетел бедром на писсуар, ухватился за стену, чтобы не упасть, и оскалил зубы:

-Сучка ты, - выдохнул он. - И стоит у тебя только на твоего дружка.

Это была полная finita la comedia. Достойное завершение сегодняшнего вечера.

Краем уха я услышал, как хлопнула дверь, и понял, что Дженсен Эклз ушёл.

  
**Глава 5**

 

_Carry on my wayward son_   
_There'll be peace when you are done_   
_Lay your weary head to rest_   
_Don't you cry no more..._

Блядь. Что это? Откуда это? А... это мой телефон... Чёрт, мне кажется, он орёт не абы где, а в моей личной несчастной голове. Жалко, что нельзя ответить, просто клацнув зубом. И придётся.... мать твою, придётся открывать глаза.

Если пересчитать, сколько раз я, просыпаясь субботним утром с ощущением, словно в башке поселился взвод маленьких мерзких гномов-рудокопов, клялся себе на утреннем стояке, что никогда - никогда больше вообще! - не возьму в рот ни капли спиртного. Вот и сейчас я машинально пообещал, что завязал навеки, потому что чувствовал себя просто омерзительно.

Телефон заливался где-то под кроватью. Я, с трудом разлепив один глаз, застонал, свесил руку и зашарил по полу. На пути к уху я трижды уронил этот проклятый аппарат. В конце концов мне удалось просипеть в трубку:

-Да?

-Джей?

-Ёб твою мать, Жен!

-Разбудила?

Сучка. Сучка. Сучка. Её голос звучал звонко и бодро, как у ведущей детской спортивной программы. Я поморщился, потирая лоб, в который изнутри бодро тюкали блядские гномы-рудокопы.

-Кортез, ты реально страх потеряла. Сама съебалась вчера в детское время, а я, между прочим...

Я не договорил. Я медленно опустил трубку на одеяло и беспомощно смотрел на человека, выходящего из моей ванной. В моём полотенце на бёдрах. Клянусь, на моей памяти такое было впервые - раньше я всегда помнил, что вернулся домой не один, поэтому сейчас мной овладело ужасное чувство, что я окончательно лишился ума.

Голос Жен что-то верещал в трубке, и парень, приблизившись и встав коленом на кровать, аккуратно забрал у меня мобильный. Он выглядел... очень даже ничего. Смуглый, подтянутый, светлоглазый брюнет с правильными чертами лица и приятной улыбкой - да любой на моём месте ухватился бы за такого красавца не глядя. Но я, как уже всем понятно, лёгких путей не ищу. Наверное, потому что дурак.

-Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? - задал я обязательный для безумных алкашей вопрос, откидываясь на подушку и закрывая глаза. В принципе, в общих чертах ответ я знал, но мне стало интересно, что обо всём этом думает моё случайное приключение.

-Меня зовут Мэтт, - сообщил парень, падая на кровать рядом со мной. - Ты помнишь меня?

Мэтт. Ну конечно. Тот самый ублюдок, который... которого я... и... Дженсен Эклз! В соседней кабинке! О, Господи!

Вероятно, на моём лице отобразилась вся гамма чувств - от узнавания до ужаса, - и Мэтт встревожено нахмурился, осторожно коснувшись моей руки.

-Эй, ты чего?

Я застонал и рывком натянул на голову одеяло, погружаясь в спасительную темноту.

-Зачем я это сделал, блядь?

-Что? - Мэтт приподнял уголок одеяла и уставился на меня.

-Тебя домой привёл!

-Откуда я знаю, - неожиданно развеселился Мэтт. - Ты меня сначала чуть в сортире не убил, потом догнал, попросил прощения, напоил и отвёз к себе на такси. Очень по-джентльменски.

-Мы... - я сглотнул. - Мы трахались?

-Хотел бы я тебе соврать, но... - Мэтт усмехнулся, и я преисполнился к нему идиотской благодарности. - Нет, Джаред, ничего не было. Ты вырубился на пороге, и мне пришлось тащить тебя в спальню. А поскольку ты здоровый лось, я, кажется, надорвал спину. - Он перекатился на живот и кокетливо взглянул на меня. - Почему-то мне кажется, что ты мне должен массаж, милый...

-Почему-то мне кажется, что тебе уже пора, - решительно изрёк я, садясь и хватаясь за голову. Комната плыла перед глазами, качалась на волнах тошнотворного тумана. Мэтт никак не вписывался в это страшное утро - несмотря на свою нарочитую заботливость, серо-зелёные глаза и ослепительную улыбку. Больше всего на свете я хотел немедленно остаться один. Вот буквально по щелчку пальцев.

-Джаред, это нечестно...

Блин, он ещё и ноет. Терпеть не могу нытиков. Какое всё-таки счастье, что вчера я нажрался до такого состояния, что вырубился раньше, чем мы добрались до постели и я успел натворить дел; обычно после бурного секса на протяжении большей части ночи они вообще не уходят. Ну, точнее уходят, но очень долго, трудно и частенько со скандалом.

Скажете, я циник? Ничуть. Вы взгляните на этих смазливых мальчиков - да они ни за что не променяют нерегулярный, но щекочущий воображение трах со случайными незнакомцами на стабильность в отношениях. А я чем хуже? Мне, в принципе, никто постоянный не нужен, сексуальная жизнь у меня достаточно разнообразная, никаких тебе сцен ревности, выяснений несуществующих отношений или скандалов с битьём посуды. И я уж точно не намеревался продолжать какие-либо шашни с Мэттом.

-Малыш, - сказал я мягко. - Давай начистоту. То, что ты проснулся в моей постели, это случайность, не более того. И я, честно говоря, не умею говорить намёками. Я благодарен тебе, что довёз меня вчера в целости и сохранности, и готов поделиться с тобой утренним кофе, так и быть, но потом ты исчезнешь так быстро, словно тебя здесь никогда не было. Договорились?

Мэтт фыркнул, нехотя скатился с кровати, отшвырнул полотенце и нарочито лениво начал одеваться. Я наблюдал за ним, мучаясь от похмелья и нечеловеческого стояка, который применить к Мэтту мне не позволяла гордость. Мне пришлось дождаться, пока он напялит на себя все свои немногочисленные шмотки и уберётся на кухню, чтобы встать и быстро накинуть свободный халат.

В голове пульсировала тупая боль, во рту, казалось, гномики-рудокопы устроили отхожее место. Я поплёлся в ванную, смочил лицо ледяной водой и уставился на себя в зеркало. Смотреть страшно. Глаза опухли, налились кровью, волосы всклокочены, лицо бледное как у мертвеца. Держу пари, что в моих жилах вместо крови течёт виски.

Мэтт чем-то гремел на кухне, очень по-домашнему. Я вошёл, взгромоздился на стул и принюхался: запах, разлившийся по маленькому помещению, мог бы поднять и мёртвого. Парень где-то раскопал старую турку, молотый кофе и сварил его по старинке, на плите, проигнорировав навороченную кофеварку. Я невольно проникся к нему: не всякий способен уйти из моей жизни так красиво.

Мэтт бухнул передо мной чашку с чёрным дымящимся напитком, сел напротив и уставился на меня весёлыми серыми глазами.

-Слушай, можно вопрос?

Я лениво поболтал в чашке ложечкой, прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям. Как минимум половина ёбаных гномиков-рудокопов свалила на заслуженный отдых, но оставшиеся продолжали равномерно тюкать по черепу изнутри.

-Валяй. Только один. А потом...

-..."допивай свой кофе и вали". Я уже понял. - Серые глаза смеялись, и я почувствовал себя неловко. - Ты не волнуйся, я не привык задерживаться надолго.

-Очень хорошо... - пробормотал я в чашку.

-Джаред, - Мэтт перегнулся ко мне через стол, глядя на меня в упор. - Кто такой Дженсен?

Я чуть кофе не поперхнулся. Осторожно отставил чашку в сторону и сплёл пальцы.

-Почему тебя так волнует этот вопрос?

-Потому что вчера ты мне весь мозг этим Дженсеном вытрахал, - спокойно отозвался Мэтт, прихлёбывая кофе. - Начал в клубе, закончил на пороге. Когда вырубился. Я так понял, что у вас с ним что-то вроде несчастной любви, и ты по этому поводу здорово психуешь.

-Да? - глупо переспросил я.

-Ага, - подтвердил Мэтт. - Ты реально слегка двинутый, не обижайся только... Ты всё время, пока мы в такси ехали, рассказывал мне о нём. Мне кажется, я с закрытыми глазами по памяти его нарисую... все эти глаза, веснушки, губы... - Он коротко рассмеялся. - Не поверишь, но ты предложил мне вчера перекраситься в русый и прилепить накладные ресницы.

О, чёрт... Вот же я мудак. Полный. Падалеки, ты запрёшься дома на месяц и будешь смотреть только канал "Дикая природа". Чтобы никаких соблазнов. Вообще.

Мэтт словно угадал, о чём я думаю, что, впрочем, было нетрудно - мимика у меня, к сожалению, богатая, - и проговорил весело:

-Да ладно тебе, Джей... можно тебя так называть? Джей. Дело совсем безнадёжно, да?

Я угрюмо кивнул. Даже если представить, что Дженсен Эклз вовсе не настолько гетеросексуален, как о нём говорят, и в клубе он оказался не только в качестве гостя на дне рождения Брайана Кинни, то мои вчерашние закидоны с лёгкостью свели на нет даже мельчайший проблеск интереса - если таковой вообще был.

Мэтт с сожалением покачал головой.

-Сочувствую, приятель. - Быстро же я из "милого" стал "приятелем"... - У меня был друг, у него тоже был... ну ты понимаешь.

Я не понял, о чём он.

-Нет.

-Ну, ВИЧ.

-Блядь, типун тебе на язык! - завопил я и тут же схватился за голову от боли. - Кто тебе сказал?... Что ты несёшь?!

-Ты же сказал, что всё безнадёжно... - Мэтт удивлённо вскинул брови, и я застонал.

-Господи, да натурал он. Натурал.

Мэтт внезапно расхохотался, едва не уронив чашку.

-Джей, ты долбоёб. Натурал... Я думал, всё действительно плохо. Приятель, да из натуралов получаются самые ненасытные и на всю голову трахнутые геи. Надо только приложить определённые усилия, подобрать нужный ключик, и я тебе клянусь, что через месяц максимум твой Дженсен будет у тебя сосать с присвистом. Или ты у него. Ну это уж как договоритесь...

Клянусь, в этот момент я реально озверел. Этот мальчишка посмел проехаться своими грязными лапами по моей мечте. Единственной, если не считать перманентного желания съехать из этой дыры.

-Что ты несёшь? - Блядь, я даже орать толком не могу, всё отдаётся в голове. Ну когда же он уйдёт, а...

-Расслабься, Джей, - проговорил Мэтт довольным тоном. - Ты, конечно, можешь мне не верить, но с твоей внешностью и капелькой артистизма никакой Дженсен не устоит. Даже самый натуральный. Как йогурт. - Он заржал, довольный шуткой, и я зажмурился. Это воистину невыносимо.

Мэтт слез с табурета, прошёл мимо меня, легко задев рукой по груди и мазнув губами по щеке.

-Запри за мной дверь, герой-любовник. Если хочешь, увидимся на неделе... я тебе там визитку оставил. А так я каждую пятницу в Pieces. Удачи, сладкий.

Хлопнула дверь, и я остался один. Осторожно разлепив веки, я увидел на столе перед собой маленький белый прямоугольник.

Буквы расплывались перед глазами, но мне удалось прочесть, что там было написано:

"Мэтт Коэн, менеджер по продажам. Компания FunnyFun. Яркие впечатления на любой вкус".

-Да, ты меня впечатлил, парень, - с трудом пробормотал я, бросая визитку на пол; она мягко спланировала к моим ногам. - Практически презентовал свою фирму, что уж тут...

Это было если не худшее, то самое странное похмельное утро за последние несколько лет. Благодаря Мэтту Коэну я не переставал думать о натуралах, ставших геями, и геев, переквалифицировавшихся в натуралы, и эти бредовые мысли не отпускали меня до вечера, когда я более-менее пришёл в себя, позвонил Женевьев и рассказал ей всё.

  
**Глава 6**

Жен приехала меня спасать с бутылкой шампанского и коробкой шоколада. Я сразу же почувствовал себя капризной девицей в стадии острого ПМС, а Кортез выступила в роли благородного терпеливого принца. И плевать, что всё шампанское и почти весь шоколад Жен умяла сама, пока мы смотрели по телику одно из этих дурацких субботних шоу для неудачников, которые отлично покутили в пятницу.

Потом мы поболтали немного, и Кортез уехала на такси. Я бесцельно побродил по квартире, попил кофе, полистал прошлогодний Men's Health, а в моей голове бесконечно воспроизводились слова Мэтта, записанные на подкорку. Чёрт, мне очень хотелось ему верить, но я столько дров наломал за последние дни, что Дженсен, даже если мы вдруг снова случайно встретимся, даже не посмотрит в мою сторону.

И правильно сделает.

Я допил кофе, сел за компьютер и обновил резюме на сайте поиска работы. Полазил по рекламным ресурсам, почитал новости. Сунул в закладки несколько удачных идей слоганов - при творческом затыке их можно удачно переработать, так, что не подкопаешься. Открыл и перелистал свои презентации, убрал кое-что из портфолио. Теперь осталось только дождаться понедельника и отправляться по собеседованиям.

Мне отчего-то стало совсем тоскливо. Настолько, что я занялся уборкой. Вынес мусор, распихал постиранное бельё по ящикам, вымыл пол на кухне, передраил посуду и вытер пыль со всех поверхностей. Тошно.

Была бы у меня собака, вдруг подумал я, я мог бы сейчас пойти с ней гулять.

Перед моим внутренним взором вдруг предстала на удивление яркая картинка: мы с Дженсеном идём по осеннему парку, а вокруг нас с весёлым лаем прыгает большой красивый пёс. Это было настолько сопливо-романтично, что я оторопел и приказал воображению немедленно выключиться. Оно не послушалось и мстительно дорисовало наш нежный, долгий и совершенно реалистичный поцелуй под развесистым красным клёном - золото солнца в волосах Дженсена, веснушки, тени от ресниц на щеках, мягкие губы, раскрывшиеся под моим нажимом... Мои руки на его бёдрах, его ладони, скользящие по моей груди. И пёс у наших ног.

Тьфу ты чёрт!

Я понял, что если не хочу весь оставшийся вечер провести под холодным душем, то должен немедленно убраться из дома. Идея оказалась неплохой - на улице шёл мягкий приятный снег, искрились витрины, украшенные к Рождеству, людские потоки текли по улицам, вливаясь в распахнутые двери магазинов, зазывающих прохожих фантастическими скидками на подарки. Я подумал, что, наверное, стоит заглянуть в какой-нибудь из них - прикупить рождественских сюрпризов для Жен и парочки друзей, которые этого заслуживали. По крайней мере будет чем занять себя в ближайший час.

Пошатавшись по магазинам и испытав все муки выбора, я, наконец, приобрёл шарфик Hermes для Жен (справедливости ради скажу, что с 70% скидкой), а также набор японских ножей для моих приятелей - семейной парочки геев-адвокатов. Нагруженный пакетами, я вышел из магазина под волшебный падающий снег, смахнул маленький сугроб со скамейки и сел, пристроив подарки в ногах. Меня охватило странное чувство умиротворения, словно всё шло так, как оно должно было идти - и каждое моё действие, каким бы глупым или бессмысленным оно ни казалось, точно укладывалось в паззл моей жизни, занимая своё законное место. Минус на минус даёт плюс, верно? А значит, все мои косяки в общем и целом создают по-своему красивую и правильную картину мира, на которую не так уж и неприятно смотреть. В конце концов сейчас Рождество, и я вправе рассчитывать на чудо.

В кармане тихонько запел телефон. Номер незнакомый, с городским кодом.

-Алло? - Я откинулся на спинку скамейки, уставился в расцвеченное иллюминацией вечернее небо.

-Мистер Падалеки? - женский голос, энергичный и звонкий. Я невольно сел прямо.

-Он самый.

-Вас беспокоят из агентства "Киннетик". Мистер Кинни попросил меня позвонить вам и передать, что вы приняты.

Я сначала подумал, что не расслышал. Попросил девушку повторить, что она и сделала с глубоким недовольством в голосе. Решила, наверное, что я не только тормоз, но и глухой.

Этого не может быть, правда?

-Мистер Падалеки! Вы меня слышите?

-Да, - пробормотал я, слишком ошеломлённый, чтобы реагировать эмоционально.

-В понедельник к десяти утра вас ждут в "Киннетике". Захватите документы, - она быстро перечислила список. Я честно попытался запомнить, всё ещё не веря своим ушам.

Господи. Меня. Приняли. В "Киннетик".

Аллилуйя, Ты просто чудо!

Если бы я курил, то, клянусь, бросил бы в этот самый миг.

Меня приняли в "Киннетик". Каким-то чудом Кинни разглядел за моей нелепой клоунадой то, что им всем действительно было нужно. Или просто более вдумчиво прочёл мои презентации. Или Джастин ему напел в уши, что я неплох... хотя откуда ему-то знать? Впрочем, я не сомневался, что парень испытывает ко мне симпатию, пусть даже чисто дружескую.

Или...

Я начал вставать со скамейки, но тут же снова сел, пришибленный внезапной мыслью.

Или на решение принять меня в "Киннетик" повлиял Дженсен Эклз.

Но зачем? Ему моё присутствие невыгодно, я - конкретный раздражающий фактор, который будет только мешать в совместной работе. Скорее всего, я придумал то, чего не было: Эклз просто смирился с решением Кинни, или на рынке копирайтерского труда всё совсем плохо, и я оказался лучшим из худших. Если Дженсен подчинился мнению Брайана, то ничего у нас с ним не выйдет. В креативной паре должна быть "химия"... какая, к дьяволу, "химия", если речь идёт о совместной работе стопроцентного натурала и по уши влюблённого гея? Разве что только односторонняя...

Я сидел на скамейке под искристым снегопадом, и ангел за моим правым плечом предостерегал меня от необдуманных шагов и даже - вот блин! - пытался робко отговорить от только что полученной работы, а демон за левым с наслаждением нашёптывал, что уже в понедельник я увижу Дженсена Эклза и смогу в полной мере проявить свой талант по завоеванию неприступного тела. В конце концов я устал их слушать, велел обоим заткнуться, встал, подхватил пакеты и направился домой, переполненный самыми противоречивыми чувствами.

Чудо свершилось, но я совершенно не знал, что с ним делать.

  
**Глава 7**

Первую половину воскресенья я провёл перед распахнутым шкафом как последний придурок: завтра мне хотелось выглядеть одновременно и стильно, и без лишнего пафоса, так что выбор оказался нелёгким, но я справился. Простая футболка-поло тёмно-серого цвета и синие джинсы, в меру потёртые. Я понял, что невольно копирую стиль Эклза - свободный покрой, треугольные вырезы, приглушённые цвета, - и решил, что это правильно: нам предстоит много времени проводить вместе, и нужно исключить любые раздражающие факторы, включая цвета одежды. По собственному опыту я знал, что неплохо умею "зеркалить" людей, невольно располагая их к себе, поэтому дал себе слово с первого диалога начать непринуждённо копировать манеру поведения Эклза. И очень надеялся, что всем этим ухищрениям не помешает моя дурацкая влюблённость и все сопутствующие ей признаки: волнение, дрожащие колени, потеря дара речи и прочие неудобства.

В конце концов я могу просто не смотреть на него, правда?

Вечером я созвонился с Кортез, и мы отправились в милый итальянский ресторанчик неподалёку от моего дома, чтобы отпраздновать моё назначение пиццей и отличным домашним вином. Я всегда держу слово, можете мне поверить.

-Ты весь сияешь, - Кортез рассматривала меня сквозь бокал. - Вчера, когда ты позвонил собщить мне эту сногсшибательную новость, твой голос звучал не так уж чтобы весело...

-У меня была вся ночь на размышления, Жен.

-И?

-И я понял, что действительно чертовски рад.

Кортез прищурилась.

-Оно и видно, Падалеки. Смотри, не накосячь по работе, а то я тебя знаю... у тебя когда безумный роман намечается, мозги сразу в яйца стекают. На одних чувствах у нас долго не продержаться.

-А как же Джастин? - невинно спросил я и получил скомканной салфеткой по носу.

-Между прочим Джастин - офигительный художник и талантливый дизайнер, а его шашни с Кинни - дело давнее и нас не касается.

Я поднял руки, сдаваясь.

-Окей, окей. Убедила. Я буду безупречен. Сработаюсь с Эклзом, оправдаю доверие Кинни, подружусь во всеми, даже с бухгалтерией, буду паинькой, заинькой и пусечкой...

-Двухметровой, - с удовольствием уточнила Жен.

-В точку.

Кортез тряхнула головой и коснулась моего бокала своим.

-За это и выпьем, Падалеки. Я в тебя верю.

Чёрт, в этот момент я и сам себе верил. И если бы кто-нибудь осмелился нашептать мне, как оно всё обернётся на самом деле, я бы рассмеялся ему в лицо. В конце концов я взрослый мальчик, я умею держать себя в руках и сублимировать неразделённые желания в продуктивный рабочий процесс. И, если нужно, эмоции я тоже буду держать при себе - никаких заигрываний, прикосновений, "случайных" поглаживаний...

Я моментально вспомнил ощущение тёплой гладкой кожи Дженсена Эклза под моей ладонью и чуть не застонал от разочарования. Демон в моей душе возликовал и напомнил слова Мэтта о том, какими ненасытными могут быть натуралы, внезапно превратившиеся в геев, и вся моя тщательно выстроенная оборонительная конструкция угрожающе зашаталась. "Пособие по соблазнению натурала. Теория и практика для нерешительных лузеров". Падалеки, ты справишься. В конце концов что ты теряешь? Ну, работу. Но это ничто по сравнению со сладостью победы...

-Эй, - окликнула меня Жен. - Ты чего залип? Хотя мне кажется, что я догадываюсь, о чём ты думаешь... У тебя такое лицо, что я стала сомневаться, правильно ли ты сделал, что согласился.

-Хочешь поспорить?

Жен коротко хохотнула.

-Если ты насчёт Эклза, то я бы поставила миллион, кабы он у меня был, на то, что у тебя ничего не выйдет.

-А ты рискни сотней, - предложил я, шалея от собственной безбашенности. - А я поставлю штуку.

Кортез чуть не подавилась вином, вытаращила глаза, расплылась в восторженной улыбке и завизжала громким шёпотом:

-Падалеки, ты сбрендил! Замётано! - Она протянула мне руку, и я крепко сжал её маленькую твёрдую ладонь. - Срок?

-Месяц, - брякнул я наобум.

-Готовь денежки, я в отпуск собралась, - самодовольно проговорила Жен. Моя гениальная Жен, которая, сама того не ведая, склонила чашу весов в сторону пусть не самого лёгкого, но, безусловно, самого приятного решения.

Я позвал официанта и попросил "разбить" рукопожатие. Он проделал это с улыбкой:

-Надеюсь, ваш спор того стоит, сэр.

Мы с Жен переглянулись.

-О, да, - ответил я. - Это лучшее пари в моей жизни.

Мы допили вино, рассчитались, вышли, распрощались на углу, закрепив сделку ещё одним рукопожатием, а потом Кортез села в такси, а я не спеша побрёл домой. Пробудившийся от спячки голос разума яростно нашёптывал мне, что это глупо, детский сад, нездоровый цинизм и игра, не стоящая свеч, а демон воодушевлённо рисовал передо мной картины соблазнения Дженсена Эклза и уверял, что всё в моих силах. Ведь недаром всё складывалось в мою пользу: и неожиданный приём на работу, и шутка Женевьев, обернувшаяся вполне серьёзным пари... И если уж чудо изволило свершиться, то только мне суждено довести его до логического конца.

Есть у меня одна особенность: перед важными событиями в моей жизни я не могу спать. Блин, скольких испорченных дней рождений мне это стоило в детстве, когда, промаявшись всю ночь без сна, я получал утром подарки, а в обед благополучно засыпал над праздничным тортом. Но сегодня произошло ещё одно маленькое чудо - я уснул, едва коснувшись головой подушки, и, как мне показалось, это был добрый знак.  
Глава 8

-Это Сара, руководитель проектов, наша бестия, под которую клиент сам ложится – по доброй воле, пушку у виска в счёт не берём. Гэмбл, вот тебе копирайтер в твою шайку, думаю, справится, если не сожрёшь.

-Очень приятно… - пробормотал я, теряясь под взглядом прищуренных раскосых глаз рыжеволосой женщины в ярко-бирюзовом брючном костюме. Кинни насмешливо покосился на меня и потрепал по плечу.

-Не шугайся, малыш, я за ней пригляжу.

Гэмбл фыркнула.

-Уже покровительство организовал, а, Кинни?

-Обсудим позже, - хищно оскалился Брайан и круто повернулся ко мне, смерил оценивающим взглядом и легонько потрепал по плечу. – Удачи, Падалеки. Сара познакомит тебя со своей рабочей группой, а Кортез, - Жен с готовностью вынырнула из-за его спины, - покажет тебе твоё место.

Кинни ушёл, а я с тоской подумал, что уже одиннадцать часов утра, меня протащили по всему офису, представили всем, кому только можно, включая вечно занятых сотрудников технического отдела, уладили формальности в бухгалтерии и эйчар-службе и даже угостили кофе (спасибо Жен), но ни одна зараза не удосужилась привести меня к Дженсену Эклзу. Кортез откровенно веселилась, заметив мой унылый вид и сделав правильные выводы. Поймав мой взгляд, она выразительно потёрла большой и указательный пальцы друг об друга и оскалилась во все свои белоснежные тридцать два. Вот стерва.

Сара представила меня двум менеджерам своей группы – эккаунту Лорен Коэн, эффектной красотке с точёной фигурой и роскошной гривой каштановых волос, и её помощнику Джейсону Маннсу, стройному симпатичному парню, судя по моему гей-радару, абсолютному натуралу, к тому же, безответно влюблённому в Коэн.

Мне отвели место за перегородкой, отделяющей нашу рабочую группу от общего пространства офиса, так что я сидел вроде бы близко ко всем, но в то же время в уединённом закутке между ширмой и стеной. Если вытянуть шею и вывернуть её влево, то за колонной можно было разглядеть часть дизайнерского отдела, там же жили медийщики. Справа в зоне, хаотично разгороженной ширмами, обитали менеджеры других рабочих групп и их личные копирайтеры, а прямо передо мной прекрасно просматривался вход в святая святых – кабинет руководства.

-Ну, на новом месте, как говорится, приснись жених невесте, - глумливо изрекла Жен, когда я уселся и осмотрелся. – И это… не забудь копилку завести. Я тут посчитала, если ты будешь откладывать по тридцать баксов…

Она не договорила и с хохотом умчалась, когда я с рычанием запустил в неё скомканной бумажкой. Из-за ширмы тут же высунулся Маннс, с интересом глядя на меня.

-Вы давно знакомы?

-Да года два уже, - отозвался я, включая компьютер. – А что?

-Она, конечно, стерва, но штучка горячая, - доверительно сообщил Джейсон. – Что скажешь?

На меня неожиданно накатило раздражение и возникло желание сразу расставить все точки над «и».

-Скажу, что я не по этой части, приятель.

Лицо Маннса слегка вытянулось.

-То есть ты… - он неопределённо крутанул рукой в воздухе и отчего-то покраснел как рак.

-Именно, - любезно сообщил я. – А Кортез – моя хорошая подруга, и в обиду я её не дам.

Маннс насупился и скрылся за перегородкой. Я удовлетворённо вздохнул, ввёл пароль, вошёл в систему и тут же обнаружил пять новых сообщений в рабочей почте. Первое – приветственное, общая рассылка от Женевьев, добро пожаловать в наш коллектив, бла-бла-бла. Второе – из эйчар-отдела, с просьбой занести кое-какие документы. Третье – от Джастина, который искренне поздравлял меня с поступлением на работу и намекал на послеобеденный кофе. Четвёртое – от Коэн с вложенным файлом и просьбой ознакомиться. И пятое… от Дженсена Эклза.

Я непростительно долго пялился на имя отправителя и пустую тему письма. Почему-то мне казалось, что, если уж последнее время моя жизнь настолько полна чудес и знамений, то это письмо не должно стать исключением: в нём обязательно должно быть что-то, что даст мне слабую надежду, позволит думать, что…

Размечтался.

«Доброе утро, Джаред. Надеюсь, вы познакомились со всеми и готовы приступить к работе. Я на встрече, приеду после обеда. Попросите Лорен прислать вам бриф и назначить брейншторм на три часа. Спасибо».

Да пожалуйста, чё.

Моему разочарованию не было предела. Я сам толком не мог объяснить, что именно меня так расстроило… несоответствие реальности надуманным ожиданиям или то, что мне придётся ждать встречи с Эклзом ещё четыре часа… но факт есть факт: настроение испортилось. Я ещё раз перечитал письмо Дженсена в надежде, что упустил что-то между строк, сохранил его в отдельную папку, которую мстительно назвал «Веснушка» и открыл вложение из письма Лорен, попытавшись наконец заняться работой.

Всё, что я вынес из брифа, было амбициозное пожелание клиента – крупной телекоммуникационной компании – за мало денег сделать много хорошего: например, продвинуть себя среди молодёжи, поднять продажи, повысить лояльность и всё это - нетрадиционными методами. Я подумал, что современные детки от рекламы малость подустали и вообще перелезли из теликов в интернет, значит, и придумывать историю нужно в рамках Сети, чтобы хотя бы первично заинтересовать наших «14-25». Я сделал несколько набросков слоганов, накидал пару идей и отвлёкся только тогда, когда почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Подняв глаза, я увидел Лорен Коэн. Блин, если бы я был натуралом, я бы слюнями исходил по этой красотке. Хоть и стерва она, по глазам видно. Бедный Маннс.

-Привет, - доброжелательно улыбнулась она. – Пойдёшь с нами на ланч?

-О… эмм. Да. Конечно. – Я расплылся в ответной улыбке. – Спасибо за приглашение.

Лорен чуть подалась вперёд, обдав меня тонким ароматом духов, помедлила, с беззастенчивым интересом разглядывая меня, а потом отошла от стола, покачивая бёдрами, и бросила через плечо:

-Встречаемся у лифта!

Блядь, ещё чего не хватало. Лорен Коэн… нет, только не это. Я взмолился всем богам, чтобы они защитили меня от истовой влюблённости стервозной натуралки, схватил пальто и, скрестив пальцы, отправился на выход.

Внезапно передо мной как из-под земли выросла Жен. Мрачная как туча.

-Ты куда это?

-Обедать. Пойдёшь?

Кортез подозрительно сощурилась.

-С этой сучкой Коэн, недоноском Маннсом и климактерической стервой Гэмбл?

-Я смотрю, у вас тут такая любовь процветает, ступить некуда… Ну, да, меня пригласили.

-Иди, - зловеще предостерегла меня Жен. – Только помни, эти две дамочки тебя с потрохами сожрут, если ты им не понравишься. Отличная школа выживания, не спорю, но проблем будет больше, чем выгоды. Помяни моё слово, Падалеки, - она ткнула меня пальцем в грудь, - здесь у нас только видимость одной большой семьи, а на самом деле бесконечная гражданская война на выживание. Теперь, когда ты у нас, я имею право устроить «Киннетику» антирекламу. Приятного аппетита.

Она круто развернулась и направилась к себе – спина ровная, голова задрана, каблучки чеканят шаг. Я заворожено смотрел ей вслед, пока Лорен Коэн не просунула руку мне под локоть и не пропела нежным голоском, что умирает с голоду и где-меня-чёрт-возьми-носит.

Я аж оторопел от такой наглости, но смолчал. В компании угрюмого Маннса и высокомерной Гэмбл мы пообедали в мексиканской закусочной на углу, я с непривычки хватанул полперца чили и минут десять сгорал заживо, пока эти две стервы исходили на дурацкие шутки, маскируя их под заботу. Единственный, кто спас положение, оказался Маннс – он принёс из бара кувшин холодной воды, стакан, молча поставил их передо мной и снова уткнулся в свою тарелку. Я благодарно улыбнулся. Всё-таки у нас может что-то срастись. Дружба, я имею в виду.

Глядя на Джейсона, я снова вспомнил про пари. Интересно, где обедает Эклз? И с кем? Если с Кинни, то это дело гиблое, но если предпочитает ланч в одиночестве… я думаю, мне не составит труда «случайно» оказываться в тех же местах. Я надеялся только, что он не шатается по дорогим ресторанам, где дневное меню обходится не меньше, чем в тридцать баксов, иначе я разорюсь к чертям. А что он любит? Почему-то мне кажется, что стейки. Хорошие, средней прожарки. Как в «Буллс Хорн» на Мэдисон-авеню, где столики накрыты белыми крахмальными скатертями, а от блеска серебра рябит в глазах. Я представил, как Эклз впивается в мясо крепкими ровными белыми зубами, как жуёт, с наслаждением прикрывая глаза, как, проглотив, облизывает губы и смотрит на меня взглядом, в котором не то что неприкрытый намёк – откровенное приглашение… Давай, подначивают меня эти невозможные зелёные глаза, не тормози, детка, тебе просто нужно быть чуточку настойчивей, и я изменю своё мнение о тебе и отдамся в ресторанном сортире, под весёлый перезвон столового серебра.

Я очнулся, когда Лорен Коэн потормошила меня за плечо и со смехом изрекла, что у меня, видать, от острого перца расплавились мозги, и мой первый день «Киннетике» может стать последним. Разумеется, это была шутка, и я даже изобразил, что смеюсь, но на самом деле мне было совсем не смешно.

Приближался час икс.

Оказавшись в офисе, я первым делом рванул к компьютеру, проверил почту, набросал в ворде то, что успел придумать, вывел на печать и помчался искать принтер. Он обнаружился под боком у Джастина, который, завидев меня, обрадовался и предложил вечером отметить мой первый рабочий день где-нибудь в уютном месте. Я забрал свои распечатки, поблагодарил за приглашение и ретировался в лёгком недоумении: их тут совсем, что ли, не кормят, что они кидаются на свежую кровь как изголодавшиеся вампиры? Если Лорен я ещё мог понять, то какого хрена ко мне лез Джастин, который трахался с таким великолепным самцом, как Брайан Кинни?

Воистину мир сошёл с ума. Неужели это я положил начало апокалипсису, заключив грёбаную сделку с Кортез? Так и уверовать в конец света недолго. Правда у меня была своя версия развития событий: все умрут, затрахав друг друга до смерти.

Подтверждение брейншторма пришло без пяти три, и я впился глазами в дверь. Дженсен должен был появиться с минуты на минуту, и мимо меня он не проскочит. Я услышал, как вдалеке раздался звонкий девичий смех, затем полетели приветствия: «Салют, Дженс!», «Как дела, шеф?», «Привет, мистер Эклз!», и виновник торжества вышел из-за угла, когда часы на моём запястье тихонько щёлкнули, отмеряя три часа дня.

Стройный, невероятно красивый, одетый в дорогой костюм и лёгкое кашемировое пальто (я тут же уныло покосился на свою поло), Дженсен Эклз пересёк пространство передо мной, отвечая на приветствия и улыбаясь, и исчез за дверью своего кабинета, оставив после себя слабый аромат одеколона. Меня он будто бы не заметил, хотя я сидел в первых рядах благодарных зрителей.

Передо мной появилась Коэн с распечатками в руках и блокнотом с логотипом «Киннетика», улыбаясь, как довольная акула.

-Пошли, Джаред, - проговорила она. – Шеф не любит, когда опаздывают на брейнштормы.  
Глава 9

Ценой нечеловеческих усилий мне удалось справиться с нервной трясучкой только на пороге переговорной; когда мы с Лорен вошли в комнату, Эклз уже сидел на диване – без пиджака, галстук ослаблен, верхняя пуговка белоснежной рубашки расстёгнута – и пил кофе из невероятных размеров чашки. Свет, пробивающийся сквозь неплотно прикрытые жалюзи, довершал идиллическую картинку с рекламного плаката «Я всегда начинаю утро с кофе Black Sin», и я, если честно, на мгновение впал в ступор, любуясь совершенной композицией: чёрный кожаный диван, Дженсен Эклз в белоснежной рубашке, дымящаяся чашка в руке, мягкий золотой свет... Мне дико захотелось достать мобильный и запечатлеть эту картину, но, разумеется, я не стал этого делать.

\- Привет, Дженс, - весело сказала Коэн, плюхаясь на кресло напротив, и я замер столбом посреди комнаты, чувствуя себя крайне неуютно. Дженсен кивнул Лорен и уставился на меня, вопросительно подняв брови. А что мне, скажите на милость, оставалось делать, если единственное свободное место было рядом с ним, на диване?

\- Привет, Джаред, - проговорил Эклз. - Если ты привык работать стоя, дело твоё, но если что – я не кусаюсь.

Я почувствовал, как медленно, но верно краснею. Опустил голову, чтобы не было так заметно, подошёл и сел на самый край, чувствуя на себе насмешливый взгляд зелёных глаз. Сразу же в памяти в красках возник пятничный позор, но я усилием воли запретил себе думать об этом. Блин, он смотрел на меня так, будто тоже вспомнил всё – и мои поползновения под шумок, и дикий инцидент в туалете… Клянусь, я чувствовал себя так, будто сижу перед ним абсолютно голый. Как в кошмарном сне, когда сдаёшь экзамен в лучшем случае в одних трусах.

К счастью, Эклз отвёл взгляд и обратился к Лорен, которая тут же бойко заговорила о проекте, о задачах агентства, о финансовых возможностях клиента и сметах, которые от нас ждали к следующему понедельнику. Я покосился на Дженсена: тот слушал, прикрыв глаза, расслабленно откинувшись назад и забросив руку на спинку дивана – так, что его пальцы едва ли не касались моего плеча. Кружку он пристроил на колено.

Я медленно потянул носом, вбирая запах его одеколона, смешанный с терпким ароматом кофе. От невозможной близости кружилась голова, и мне пришлось прикладывать неимоверные усилия, чтобы сосредоточиться на том, о чём говорит Коэн.

Блядь, такими темпами меня выпрут за профнепригодность раньше, чем я докажу, что на самом деле не такой идиот, каким кажусь. Давай, Джей, соберись, тряпка!

Лорен умолкла, и Дженсен одним гибким движением поднялся с дивана, подошёл к флипчарту и взял фломастер. Покачался на каблуках и неожиданно обратился ко мне:

\- Есть идеи, Джаред?

Я судорожно вдохнул, сконцентрировался и протянул ему свои распечатки. Эклз поднял одну бровь, улыбнулся и покачал головой:

\- Ты реально хочешь, чтобы я сел и прочёл? – осведомился он. – Нет, ты давай расскажи мне. Своими словами.

Ну, и я рассказал. Поначалу сбивался, путался, краснел… такого со мной никогда не было, на прошлой работе меня любили за бойкость изложения не только на письме, но и в устной речи, часто брали с собой на презентации к клиентам… но сейчас я реально чувствовал себя как на экзамене. Профессор Эклз и нерадивый школьник.

Но потом, неожиданно для себя, я разошёлся. Даже встал с дивана и забегал по переговорной, жестикулируя. Озвучил свою идею по интернет-кампании, изложил мысли насчёт сложностей с избалованной целевой аудиторией, вывалил всё, что знал про вирусную рекламу, эмбиент и прочие нестандартные методы продвижения и умолк только тогда, когда Лорен впилась в меня свирепым взглядом. Ноги подкосились, и я рухнул на диван, уронив свои листочки.

Дженсен Эклз задумчиво постучал кончиком фломастера по зубам, и мне в голову снова полезли неприличные ассоциации. С трудом отогнав их, я стойко выдержал его внимательный и вроде бы даже одобрительный взгляд.

\- Неплохо, - выдал он. – Я тоже думал о сетевой истории, но, как ты понимаешь, нам нужно продумать интегрированную кампанию. Зацепить наших мальчиков и девочек в реальной жизни и затащить в онлайн.

Я закивал, ободрённый его вниманием. Чёрт, он действительно слушал, что я говорю.

\- И у меня появилась идея. – Дженсен повернулся к флипчарту, и я с трудом удержал себя, чтобы не сползти взглядом на его задницу, обтянутую брюками. Краем глаза я видел, что Лорен пристально смотрит на меня. Только бы не запалиться…

Дженсен размашисто написал что-то на листе и отступил в сторону, чтобы мы могли увидеть.

ИГРА.

\- Игра? – Коэн подняла брови.

\- Именно. – Эклз качнулся на каблуках, его лицо словно светилось изнутри, озарённое идеей. – Что нужно этим скучающим избалованным молодым людям – школьникам, студентам, юным бездельникам, - которые не знают, куда себя пристроить? Игра! Нужно увлечь их сюжетом, втянуть в процесс, назначить приз, и пусть бьются до упора. А мы под шумок продвинем им клиентские продукты, сделаем их неотъемлемой частью нашей игры и таким образом убьём двух зайцев, - он посмотрел на меня, и я кивнул. – Не оттолкнём наших балованных детишек и привлечём новых.

У меня в голове сложилась картинка. Практически полная. И я, осмелев, выдал:

\- Квест.

Дженсен одобрительно склонил голову к плечу, заинтересованно глядя на меня.

\- Продолжай.

\- Ну… можно давать им задания. В интернете. Объединять в команды. Пусть выполняют… Бегают по точкам, собирают артефакты… - меня снова понесло. – Выкладывают фото, видео, отчёты… Набирают очки. Пользуются клиентскими сервисами – звонками, SMS, мобильным интернетом и всё такое. А в конце…

-… мы собираем всю ораву в одном месте, объявляем победителя, вручаем приз. И так – в несколько этапов, которые объединяет один сюжет.

\- Да! - я вскочил и забегал по комнате. Лорен на всякий случай подобрала ноги. – Мы создадим легенду… историю, в которую интересно будет играть. Например… ну… - я запнулся, и тут меня озарило: - Спасение мира!

\- Неплохо. Дальше.

\- Миру угрожает неведомая опасность! – Я взмахнул руками и едва не задел Эклза, но он, похоже, не обратил на это внимания, заинтересованно подавшись в мою сторону. – Например… угроза из космоса. Или апокалипсис. Что-нибудь фантастическое. И наш клиент – на стороне добра. Объединяет под собой всех, кто хочет спасти мир! Найти сверхоружие или волшебный артефакт, который задаст жару зелёным человечкам…

\- Супер! – коротко резюмировал Дженсен, крутанулся на каблуках и быстро застрочил на флипчарте. – Итак…

Я выдохнул и снова рухнул на диван. Лорен переводила взгляд с меня на Дженсена с неуверенной улыбкой, словно не ожидала, что у нас получится вот так сразу. С лёту. На одном дыхании. «Химия». Она возникла как по волшебству – я чувствовал, как Эклз буквально впитывает мои сбивчивые идеи, быстро перерабатывает их логически и заносит на флипчарт в виде изящных чётких схем. Лорен что-то строчила в блокноте. Я записал основные моменты на обороте своих распечаток и поймал себя на мысли, что улыбаюсь. И что мне действительно чертовски хорошо. Знаете, когда вот так всё получается, это сродни оргазму – в ментальном смысле. Причём обоюдному.

\- Завтра покажешь мне драфт презентации, хорошо? – Дженсен обернулся ко мне, и я поспешно кивнул. – Включи в неё эту схему, срисуй отсюда, - он указал на изрисованный флипчарт. – Лорен, сделай предварительный просчёт сметы и поставь дизайнерам сроки. К понедельнику у нас должна быть конфетка, а не предложение. Это тендер, так что поднажмите, здесь сырой идеей не отделаешься. Всё.

Дженсен со щелчком закрыл фломастер и упал на диван рядом со мной – глаза горят, аж раскраснелся от возбуждения. Мне ужасно захотелось, чтобы Лорен Коэн испарилась в пространстве, или её забрали зелёные человечки, пофиг. Лишь бы остаться с ним наедине. Я не уверен, что смог бы что-то предпринять, чтобы хотя бы начать оправдывать пари, но… Блин, я не мог насмотреться на него. Просто насмотреться. Вот честное слово.

\- Дженс, - подала голос Коэн, и я немедленно решил слепить куклу вуду. – Это был самый стремительный брейншторм на моей памяти, и я рада, что идея удалась, но мне надо обсудить финансовые вопросы. Есть время?

\- Конечно, - Дженсен вытянул ноги и бросил на меня быстрый благодарный взгляд. – Спасибо, Джаред. Можешь идти.

Я встал. На деревянных ногах подошёл к двери и положил ладонь на ручку. Не оборачиваясь, сказал:

\- Джей.

\- Что, прости?

\- Джей. Меня обычно так зовут… друзья, - добавил я совсем тихо, и Эклз повторил:

-Хорошо, Джей. И, кстати, мы на «ты», договорились?

Я замер от охватившего меня волнения. От звука его голоса, произносящего моё имя. Клянусь, я готов был записать его на диктофон и прокручивать перед сном.

\- Да, - неожиданно севшим голосом проговорил я. – Конечно… Дженсен.

И вышел, окончательно уверовав в зелёных человечков, апокалипсис и рождественские чудеса.

 

**Глава 10**

Жизнь – она действительно зебра. Полоса белая, полоса чёрная и так далее, а как далеко задница – никто не знает. Окрылённый неожиданным успехом, я совершенно не задумывался в тот момент, что всё может перевернуться с ног на голову. Да и скажите мне, кто вообще, будучи влюблённым и счастливым, просчитывает ходы наперёд?

Я добрался до рабочего места, рухнул на стул и некоторое время посидел молча, собираясь с мыслями. Пока всё складывалось более чем удачно – и успешный первый брейншторм, на котором мне удалось зарекомендовать себя как более-менее соображающего креативщика, и тёплое отношение Эклза, который внезапно сменил равнодушие на милость, и даже уважительный взгляд, которым меня одарила Лорен, возвращаясь на своё место. Я ответил ей широкой улыбкой и принялся за работу, пока не ускользнуло вдохновение. Мне всегда нравилось писать – я умел связно и красиво излагать мысли, выстраивать логику, оформлять расплывчатые идеи в чёткие формулировки. И сейчас меня реально пёрло. За полчаса я набросал структуру презентации, сочинил вступление, нарисовал пару схем и внезапно вспомнил, что так и не перерисовал с флипчарта творение Дженсена.

Встав, я захватил с собой лист бумаги, ручку и отправился в переговорную. Там, к счастью, никого не оказалось, и я устроился на диване. Почерк Дженсена оставлял желать лучшего, но, в общем и целом, схема была понятна, так что я с энтузиазмом взялся за дело, размышляя, не стоит ли намекнуть ему, что во многих агентствах давно пользуются электронными досками, откуда гораздо легче перетащить информацию в компьютер. Но очевидно Эклз предпочитал работать по старинке, и это мне даже нравилось. Более… человечно, что ли.

Я корпел над схемой, несколько раз подходил ближе, разбирая написанное, и так увлёкся, что не услышал, как за моей спиной отворилась дверь. Очнулся только от лёгкого вежливого покашливания и чуть не уронил свою писанину.

Дженсен стоял в нескольких шагах от меня с ноутбуком под мышкой и неизменной чашкой кофе в руке. Я смешался, отступил, покраснел и снова превратился в полного придурка. Эклз рассматривал меня с вежливым интересом. Я снова поразился тому, какие у него глаза… невозможного цвета, выразительные, яркие, окаймлённые пушистыми ресницами. Интересно, он закрывает их, когда целуется?...

\- Тебе ещё долго, Джей? – спросил Дженсен, аккуратно затворяя за собой дверь, и я глупо подумал, что сейчас он подойдёт ко мне совсем близко и зажмёт в углу, реально. Краска бросилась в лицо, и я промямлил, понимая, что спалился по полной программе:

\- Я… почти закончил. Но могу потом…

Дженсен подошёл ближе. Так близко, что я мог протянуть руку и коснуться его.

\- Почерк – не моя сильная сторона, - усмехнулся он, взглянув на схему на флипчарте. – Разобрался?

\- Вполне, - мне пришлось откашляться, чтобы это произнести. Эклз бросил на меня внимательный взгляд, отошёл и сел на диван. Я стоял, не зная, что мне делать.

\- Знаешь, - вдруг проговорил Дженсен, - я рад, что у нас всё получилось. Так редко бывает.

Он говорил совершенно нейтральным дружеским тоном, но я расслышал в нём тёплые нотки – или мне показалось, что расслышал, но в этот момент я не мог ни о чём думать, кроме захлестнувшей меня волны идиотского счастья.

\- Я уверен, из нас получится отличная креативная пара, Джей.

Господи, сделай так, чтобы слово «креативная» мне послышалось, пожалуйста…

\- И мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты поехал презентоваться со мной.

\- Что? – я подумал, что окончательно оглох от радости. Это было более чем внезапно – в первый день позвать обычного копирайтера на встречу с клиентом - копирайтера, который поначалу двух слов связать не мог и мямлил как двоечник у доски.

\- В следующий понедельник. К клиенту. Со мной.

Он разговаривал со мной, как с несмышлёным ребёнком, снисходительно улыбаясь, и я совершенно растерялся.

\- Но…

\- Хорошая практика, Джей. Насколько я знаю, на прошлом месте работы тебя часто брали на презентации, так чего ты сейчас застыл, как будто я тебя… не знаю… в бордель зову? – Зелёные глаза смеялись, в уголках чётко обозначились лучики.

\- Просто… - промямлил я (соберись! соберись, уёбище жалкое!) – Просто это так неожиданно, мис… Дженсен. Ну, вот так сразу…

Эклз рассматривал меня с интересом, словно прикидывал, на какую глупость я ещё способен.

\- А знаешь, я привык «вот так сразу», - проговорил он, откидываясь на спинку дивана и раскрывая ноутбук. – Так что возражения не принимаются под угрозой увольнения. – Заметив, как я напрягся, он добавил: - Шучу. Давай, дорисовывай, у меня сейчас встреча здесь. И завтра к обеду жду твоё, без сомнения, гениальное творчество.

Он опустил взгляд на экран и погрузился в чтение. Я некоторое время постоял, собирая мысли в кучу, дрожащими руками зарисовал остаток схемы и подошёл к дверям, но Дженсен даже головы не поднял. Я бросил жадный взгляд на его точёный профиль - брови чуть нахмурены, ресницы опущены, кончик языка прижат к верхней губе. Если бы я не был так уверен в обратном, я бы решил, что Эклз меня дразнит, но никаких доказательств у меня не было. Он вёл себя исключительно корректно. Могло бы быть и хуже, если бы он вдруг оказался самодовольным придурком, страдающим звёздной болезнью, так что мне, можно сказать, повезло.

Словно почувствовав мой настырный жадный взгляд, Дженсен вдруг поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на меня. Он не улыбался, выглядел ужасно сосредоточенным и слегка раздражённым, поэтому я извинился и быстро покинул переговорную комнату.

Только рухнув на стул и вперившись невидящим взглядом в монитор, я понял, что за всё это время Дженсен ни единым жестом, взглядом или словом не выдал, что знает обо мне больше, чем следует. Словно и не было того жуткого момента, когда наши глаза встретились в зеркале туалета в клубе Pieces. Словно он не слышал, как в экстазе я громким шёпотом выкрикивал его имя, вцепившись в плечи того парнишки, Мэтта. Словно мы встретились в первый раз – как с чистого листа.

Это было немного странно, но, в общем, нормально для достойного человека. А потом… ну мало ли Дженсенов на свете…

«Мало, - ехидно отозвался внутренний голос. – Боюсь, что слишком мало».

\- Заткнись, - пробормотал я и попытался сосредоточиться на презентации. Мне удалось перенести схему Эклза на слайд, я добавил кое-что от себя, чтобы картинка казалось более целостной, и сохранил файл с пометкой «черновик». Откинулся на спинку стула и потёр глаза, уставшие от монитора. К своему удивлению, во время работы я полностью отрешился от царящего вокруг гвалта, бесконечных трелей телефонных звонков и взрывов смеха, и сейчас почувствовал себя так, будто меня с размаху швырнули в реальность.

Рядом с моим столом нарисовалась Коэн.

\- Как успехи, Джей?

Блядь, ей я не разрешал называть меня Джеем!

\- Нормально, - мрачно ответил я. – Подготовил черновик, завтра на свежую голову доработаю.

\- Пришли посмотреть мне и Саре, - распорядилась Лорен, и я мысленно показал ей фак. Война так война.

\- Прости, не могу, - произнёс я, глядя в прищуренные глаза Коэн. – Я не привык так работать. Обычно я присылаю готовый продукт, который мы можем дошлифовать все вместе. Но не раньше, чем я сочту необходимым его показать.

Пухлый рот Лорен удивлённо приоткрылся, в глазах вспыхнуло плохо скрываемое раздражение.

\- Слушай, я не знаю, как ты привык, но здесь…

\- В чём дело? – к нам подошла Гэмбл, и я понял, что против двоих мне не выстоять. Да, согласен, это было просто глупое упрямство, ведь мне на самом деле ничего не стоило кинуть им сырую презентацию и пусть обсуждают, что хотят, но я пошёл на принцип. Я смотрел на этих двух фурий и понимал, что в этот момент мы втроём методично раскапываем топор войны.

Лорен тряхнула волосами, поджала губы, буркнула что-то невразумительное и отошла. Странно. Я ждал, что она нажалуется.  
Гэмбл проводила её удивлённым взглядом и уставилась на меня.

\- В чём дело, Джаред?

Я вкратце обрисовал ей ситуацию. Она скривила лицо, но, к моему удивлению, не стала настаивать. Сказала что-то вроде «обсудим позже» и испарилась. Я облегчённо выдохнул, перевёл взгляд на экран и увидел моргающий значок нового сообщения в почте.

Письмо от Жен, общая рассылка. Тема: «Рождественская вечеринка».

_«Коллеги! Согласно официальному распоряжению нашего любимого руководства, в эту пятницу в семь часов вечера все желающие и нежелающие собираются в пабе Clover, чтобы правдами и неправдами отметить Рождество и поиграть в «тайного Санту»! Начиная с завтрашнего дня, я подойду к каждому из вас и заставлю вытянуть бумажку с именем вашего подопечного, которому вы, как самый настоящий Санта, вручите подарок на нашей мега-вечеринке! Надеюсь, все всё поняли. Целую. Ваша Жен»._

Миленько и чертовски неформально. Я помедлил и написал ответ, убрав из копии всех, кроме Женевьев.

«новеньких тоже касается?»

Кортез ответила через минуту:

«всех касается, Падалеки. подстроить, чтобы тебе достался мистер Веснушка?»

Я поразмыслил и настрочил:

«нет, играем по-честному. обмоем мой первый день? можно в тот бар, откуда стартовали в пятницу»

Женевьев долго не отвечала, и я даже забеспокоился, не застукал ли её сам Дженсен, но ответ пришёл, и нельзя сказать, что он меня порадовал:

«прости, не могу. свидание. с натуралом для разнообразия»

«зараза. удачной ночи»

Я закрыл почту, полазил в интернете и решил, что пора собираться домой. Люди стекались к лифту из всех углов нашего необъятного офиса, и я подхватил сумку, пальто и влился в этот говорливый поток, мельком отметив, что за неплотно прикрытой дверью кабинета Дженсена горит свет. Домой моя «креативная пара» явно не спешила.

Я потоптался, набираясь наглости, чтобы зайти попрощаться и налюбоваться им напоследок, но внезапно меня цепко ухватили под локоть. Я обернулся и встретился с нахальным и весёлым взглядом ярко-голубых глаз под светлой чёлкой. Джастин.

\- Приглашение в силе, - ослепительно улыбнулся он без всякого подвоха или заигрывания, и я, подумав, решил согласиться. В конце концов Жен меня променяла на какого-то натурала, с Коэн или, упаси боже, с Гэмбл мне никуда идти не хотелось, да и вряд ли меня позовут, поэтому из двух зол – отправиться домой и убить вечер за телевизором или выпить пива в компании Джастина Тейлора - я выбрал второе. Тем более что парнишка казался приятным, умным и наверняка не против поболтать.

\- Пошли, - решительно сказал я. – Посвятишь меня в тайны королевства «Киннетик». За особый эксклюзив с меня пиво.

  
**Глава 11**

Джастин вполне оправдал мои ожидания – собеседник из него был приятный, болтал он много и с удовольствием, мимоходом расписывая мне все тонкости взаимоотношений в «Киннетике». Уж не знаю, с чего он так разоткровенничался, но именно в этот вечер я узнал, что Гэмблиха неравнодушна к Кинни, Лорен спит с каким-то технарём, но делает вид, что между ними ничего нет, Маннс постоянно косячит, но за красивые глаза и преданность Коэн его прикрывают, ещё пара-тройка имён и фамилий, которые мне ничего не говорили, грешат промеж собой, и единственный, кто выглядел безупречно на фоне этого бедлама, был – кто бы вы думали? – Дженсен Эклз!

\- Он действительно… никогда? – Я пододвинул Джастину стакан с виски (мы незаметно перешли на тяжёлую артиллерию). – Вот ни разу?

\- Я, конечно, свечку не держал, - Тейлор лихо опрокинул виски в рот, скривился и дёрнул плечами, - но, насколько мне известно, этот мужик – само целомудрие. Ты, наверное, догадываешься, сколько народу к нему подкатывало за те годы, которые он тут работает, но либо Эклз классно шифруется, либо действительно – никогда и ни с кем. У женатиков такое редко бывает, особенно если жена живёт в другом месте.

Я навострил уши.

\- В смысле?

\- В прямом. Они вроде как женаты, но Дэннил работает в Лос-Анджелесе – актриса она, снимается во всяких сериалах… И дома бывает налётами. – Джастин подозвал официантку, и мы заказали ещё по одной. – А у Эклза шикарная квартира на Манхэттене, такая здоровенная, с дизайнерским ремонтом. Прикинь, если бы у меня моя половинка моталась хрен знает где, я бы развернулся… ух…

Меня отчего-то неприятно кольнуло упоминание о квартире.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что у него хата такая расписная?

\- В прошлом году он собирал нас на свой день рождения, - не моргнув глазом, выдал Джастин. – Почти всё агентство припёрлось. Нажрались тогда знатно. Мы с Брайаном уехали, а кое-кто остался ночевать. И знаешь что? Этот кое-кто потом заявил, что в дулю пьяный Эклз даже попытки пристать не сделал. Я не знаю, кулак у него не стёрся ещё… - Он хихикнул, и я понял, что дизайнер изрядно навеселе.

\- Кое-кто – это кто?

\- Да какая разница, - вдруг нахмурился Джастин. – Я и так тебе рассказал больше, чем следовало бы… - Он внезапно прищурился и уставился на меня с подозрительным весельем в глазах. – А что это ты так заинтересовался нашим недотрогой-мистером-Веснушкой, а? Имей в виду, Джаред, тебе точно ничего не светит.

\- Это ещё почему? – решил подыграть я, внутренне сжавшись: раз уж этот парнишка, который знает до фига и больше, настолько уверен в моём фиаско, так стоит ли пытаться вообще?

\- Ну, во-первых, как ты понял, он не по нашей части, - Джастин ухмыльнулся и отсалютовал мне стаканом. – А во-вторых… - он интимно понизил голос, и я невольно подался вперёд, чуть не опрокинув стакан, - уже пробовали. И не раз.

\- Ты?! – я вытаращил глаза.

Джастин расхохотался, глядя на моё непритворное изумление.

\- Куда мне… Брайан.

\- Кинни?!

\- Что ты так орёшь? Ну да, Кинни. Они же друзья с детства. Брайан рассказывал мне, что несколько раз пытался завалить нашего Веснушку, но всякий раз обламывался. Прикинь, каково ему было – Кинни вообще не терпит отказов. Ему обычно и не отказывают… даже натуралы ломались, если Брайану хотелось…

Я слушал и охреневал. И это говорит любовник Брайана Кинни, который теоретически должен ревновать как Отелло. А получается, в данной ситуации ревновал я. Кинни был действительно сногсшибательно красив и добиться любого для него не составляло труда, но какой же настойчивостью и блядским желанием нужно было обладать, чтобы методично пытаться совратить Эклза? Своего, чёрт побери, друга!

\- Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я должен с ума сходить, что Кинни мне изменяет? – Джастин словно прочёл мои мысли, и я с трудом сосредоточился на его лице. – На самом деле у нас… свободные отношения. Никто никому ничего не должен. Но живём мы вместе. И он любит, когда я ночую дома.

По его тону я понял, что в глубине души, как бы блондинчик не хорохорился, ему хочется, чтобы их с Кинни отношения утратили глупое прилагательное «свободные». Я даже пожалел его, такого независимого. Куда лучше было бы, если бы Брайан Кинни засунул себе в жопу свою блядскую натуру и обеспечил Джастину счастливую супружескую жизнь.

Уж не знаю, с чего я так расчувствовался – то ли потому, что Джастин невольно сыграл на моей стороне, то ли от облегчения, что Эклз оказался крепким орешком, не по зубам самому Кинни-Великолепному-и-Неотразимому, - но я махнул рукой официантке и заказал бутылку виски. Джастин горячо поддержал мою идею, и мы отметили вечер понедельника ударной дозой живительного напитка.

Что было потом, я помню смутно. Вроде бы Джастин пытался меня поцеловать. Вроде бы я не дался. Потом мы оказались на улице, под падающим снегом, и кидались снежками. Было весело, пьяно, и я с трудом удерживал себя, чтобы не разболтать Тейлору про пари. Кажется, я всё же ничего не сказал.

А потом я уехал домой на такси. Слава богу, один. И всю дорогу думал о Кинни и Эклзе. О том, что у меня нет шансов.

И о том, что моя дурацкая влюблённость, вопреки коварному удару судьбы, неожиданно переросла в нечто большее.

  
**Глава 12**

Утро вторника наступило слишком быстро и как-то чересчур болезненно. Впрочем аспирин и горячий кофе чуть-чуть поправили дело, а тонна мятной жвачки, как я надеялся, убрала выхлоп. На работу я явился почти вовремя… почти – потому что на входе меня поймала секретарша с ресепшена и потребовала заполнить какой-то бланк на электронный пропуск. Пока я тщательно записывал данные под её диктовку, она в упор таращилась на меня и, по-моему, подозрительно принюхивалась.

Я мысленно послал её ко всем чертям, отдал бланк и помчался к лифту. Мерседес Дженсена стоял на своём обычном месте, и мне надо было как можно тише и незаметнее просочиться на своё рабочее место, чтобы не схлопотать нагоняй за десятиминутное опоздание – я ещё не понял, как здесь с дисциплиной. Мне везло почти до конца – до того момента, как я, перекинув через локоть пальто и неся в другой руке стаканчик с купленным в автомате кофе нёсся, лавируя между столами, в свой закуток. Лорен, заметив меня, что-то крикнула, я неловко махнул ей, надеясь, что эта стерва не донесёт Гэмблихе, круто завернул за перегородку и…

…с размаху налетел на Эклза.

Он попытался уйти от столкновения, но опоздал на долю секунды – я врезался ему в грудь, и кофе из моего стаканчика, как в заштампованном идиотском кино, выплеснулся на бежевый свитер Дженсена. От неожиданности и охватившего меня ужаса я уронил и стакан, и собственное пальто, забормотал извинения как последний мудак, зашарил по карманам, ища хоть что-нибудь похожее на платок и с убийственной ясностью осознавая, что всё глубже и глубже закапываюсь в бредовые заискивающие извинения, которые слушать противно. И тогда я просто замолчал. И с опаской посмотрел на Дженсена, который стоял ко мне почти вплотную.

Эклз оттянул двумя пальцами испачканный край свитера и мягко сказал:

\- Если бы я знал, что ты устраиваешь забеги с кофе по утрам, я бы распорядился, чтобы тебе проложили трассу по прямой.

Блядь, я молчал и был готов провалиться сквозь землю. А он неожиданно улыбнулся, обогнул меня, бросил что-то вроде «не бери в голову» и направился к туалету. Я так и остался стоять, пришибленный таким поворотом событий; да любой другой на его месте, оценив ущерб, нанесённый дорогущему свитеру, тут же отчехвостил бы виновника при всём честном народе и был бы прав. Дженсен же поступил совершенно нелогично, более того – невероятно мягко.

Значит ли это… Чёрт, у меня даже голова перестала болеть, а сердце забилось быстрее, и от волнения вспотели ладони. Значит ли это, что… А может быть, он… Нет, не может быть. Да, да, да, пожалуйста, пусть это будет так. Пусть моя скромная персона заинтересует Дженсена Эклза настолько, что он, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчёт, невольно относится ко мне иначе, чем к другим…

\- Джей! – резкий голос Коэн вывел меня из ступора, и я нагнулся поднять своё пальто. Выпрямившись, я встретил взгляд её прищуренных глаз.

\- Привет, Лорен. Извини за опоздание, на ресепшене задержали.

\- Ну-ну, - она вновь уткнулась в монитор. – Бодро у тебя денёк начался, а? У Дженни, между прочим, встреча сегодня. Через полтора часа.

\- Если надо будет, оплачу ему химчистку, - мрачно отозвался я, прошёл за свою ширму и уселся за стол. Голову снова сжало пульсирующей болью. Господи, на хрена мне этот рост, длинные ноги и руки, если я с ними не умею управляться, а?

Передо мной воздвигся Маннс.

\- Салют, Джаред. Эклз ещё утром просил напомнить про презентацию…

\- Угу.

Мне не хотелось ни с кем разговаривать, и я дал себе зарок прикупить наушники, чтобы окончательно отгородиться от внешнего мира. Из двери директорского офиса высунулась Жен, приветственно махнула рукой, и я улыбнулся: для неё я всегда готов был сделать исключение.

На экране появилась стандартная заставка, и моё внимание привлекла моргнувшая незнакомая иконка. Какой-то мессенджер.

«падалеки, это я, привет. это внутренний чат нашего офиса. Наш айтишник должен был добавить тебе в список контактов всех наших. Кого не опознаешь по нику, спрашивай»

Я быстро пробежал список, мимолётом отметив, что Кинни и Джастин не в сети, и усмехнулся: Тейлор, поди, до сих пор оправдывается перед Брайаном, с какой радости вчера так нажрался. Как бы то ни было, мне казалось, что отношения у них гораздо крепче и ближе, чем можно было судить по вчерашним рассказам Джастина.

Дженсен Эклз был записан под своим именем и фамилией, рядом красовалось фото – портрет в чёрной рубашке. Слишком маленькое, чтобы разглядеть подробности, но достаточное, чтобы я совершенно автоматически сохранил этот снимок к себе на компьютер.

Подобный чат был мне в новинку, поэтому я решил уточнить:

«жен, а нафига?»

«ускорение процесса. чтобы тебе к Джастину не бегать всякий раз. кстати, как он себя чувствует после вчерашнего?»

«откуда ты знаешь?»

«от верблюда. ты вчера не последний уходил. так что?"

«выпили и я домой уехал. А как твоё свидание?»

«не торт. Лысый и с пузом в отличие от своей фотки десятилетней давности. Я чуть не сблевала».

«привыкай, кортез, натуралы не особо себя блюдут»

«кстати, о натуралах… отcчёт пошёл»

Я занёс руки над клавиатурой, чтобы написать достойный ответ, но передумал. В конце концов Жен права, и неизвестно, что мне хотелось больше: остаться при деньгах или соблазнить Эклза по зову сердца, а не меркантильных соображений. Да, я его хотел – хотел до боли в паху, до чёртиков перед глазами, меня тянуло к нему как магнитом, но я боялся – спугнуть, не понять, оттолкнуть или сделать что-то не то. Ситуация могла бы выглядеть совсем безнадёжной и мне проще было бы отдать Жен честно проигранные деньги, если бы не две слабенькие зацепки, дающие мне надежду на исход в мою пользу.

Первая: Дженсен Эклз, закоренелый гетеросексуал, в гей-клубе. Пусть это был вечер в честь Брайана Кинни, а Эклз – один из его близких друзей, отмазка слишком натянутая. Убеждённый натурал, которого конкретно воротит от зрелища мужской любви, вряд ли пойдёт в подобное место. И отсюда автоматически тянулась вторая зацепка: станет ли гетеросексуально настроенный мужчина водить давнюю, долгую и, судя по всему, искреннюю дружбу с геем? Если верить Джастину, Эклз и Кинни друзья с детства, и Брайан не раз пытался уломать Дженсена… так какой, скажите на милость, натурал будет терпеть подобное? Скорее всего после первой же попытки дружба бы закончилась, но не в этом случае.

На другой чаше весов лежал длительный брак, флирт (но не более!) с женским населением «Киннетика», обрывки каких-то сплетен, сто лет назад поведанных мне Жен (тогда мне ещё плевать было, кто такой Дженсен Эклз), и всё.

И при всём при этом Эклз ведёт себя безупречно. Ни с кем не спит, никому не раздаёт авансов, сама невинность – от коротко стриженой макушки до кончиков начищенных туфель.

Я прикусил кончик карандаша и невидяще уставился в экран. Назовите это интуицией, чувством пятой точки или как угодно, но я знал: у Дженсена есть за душой какая-то тайна, которую он ревностно хранит, не подпуская к себе никого настолько близко, чтобы можно было приоткрыть завесу. Единственный, кто мог знать о «скелетах» Эклза, был Брайан Кинни, но уж кто-кто, а он в жизни никому ничего не расскажет. Ну разве что Джастину…

Я настолько увлёкся мыслью о том, что Дженсен Эклз именно такой, какой есть, потому что скрывает какую-то тайну, что не заметил, как подошла Гэмбл и довольно ядовито поинтересовалась, чем это я занят, если не шевелюсь уже битый час. Я вяло огрызнулся и попытался сосредоточиться на работе.

Спустя полтора часа возни, перерисовки схем и переписывания слишком длинных / слишком коротких / слишком сложных / слишком простых предложений, я перечитал всё ещё раз и остался доволен. Дело за малым: чтобы Дженсен одобрил.

Я вспомнил, что Лорен говорила про встречу, и открыл мессенджер. Иконка Эклза светилась зелёным, да я и не видел, чтобы он уходил.

Во рту пересохло, сердце ёкнуло и подступило к горлу.

Падалеки, давай уже!

Я опустил руки на клавиши и быстро набрал, замирая от волнения:

«привет, Дженсен. Извини ещё раз за утро – я не хотел. Готов компенсировать чистку. Кстати, презентация готова. Посмотришь, если не занят?»

Слишком много слов. Ощущение заискивания. Блядь, ну почему, когда вопрос не касается работы, я начисто разучиваюсь связно излагать мысли? А особенно – в такой ситуации.

Я гипнотизировал взглядом иконку, пока та не мигнула, показывая, что пришло новое сообщение.

«не стоит жертв, Джей. Свитеру уже сто лет, я всё равно собирался его выкидывать. Перешли мне презентацию, плиз. Встреча отменилась, я весь твой».

Я. Весь. Твой.

Блядь, что ЭТО было? Я с трудом удержался, чтобы не забегать по комнате, исполняя триумфальный танец. Просто фигура речи, иронический намёк на то, что появилось свободное время, или… действительно нечто большее? Блин, ну как же хочется верить даже в такую малость, как три слова, напечатанные в мессенджере…

Я быстро отослал Эклзу презентацию, зарылся пальцами в волосы и уставился на тёмные строчки на белом фоне, одними губами повторяя про себя последнее предложение. Господи, я стал похож на влюблённую школьницу, которая даже самые невинные жесты и слова преподавателя интерпретирует так, как ей хочется. Если так и дальше пойдёт, Падалеки, тебя ждёт мир фантазий, имеющий мало общего с реальностью, и вот тогда ты точно вылетишь с работы, несмотря на доброе расположение Дженсена Эклза.

Я. Весь. Твой.

Прошла вечность, прежде чем иконка коротко моргнула. Я вытер руку о джинсы, кликнул по сообщению, открывая его и видя лаконичное:

«заходи».

  
**Глава 13**

Когда я переступил порог его кабинета, то сразу понял две вещи. Первая: он не имел в виду то, что сказал. Ну, точнее «я весь твой» в его устах прозвучала как простая шутка. Иначе бы на диване не сидели рядком Гэмбл и Коэн и не смотрели бы на меня как на дрессированное чудо-юдо.

А ещё Дженсен переоделся. Вместо заляпанного кофе свитера на нём была светлая рубашка и тёмно-зелёный джемпер с эмблемой какого-то британского клуба на груди. Ну, если он иногда ночует на работе, неудивительно, что у него тут филиал домашнего гардероба… Этот цвет ему чертовски шёл: кожа казалась светлее, а глаза – ярче в миллион раз. И сейчас они просто сияли – каким-то неимоверным оттенком светло-зелёного с плавным переходом в более тёмный, почти изумрудный.

Он кивком поприветствовал меня, и я, не спрашивая разрешения, сел в кресло, чувствуя на себе мрачные взгляды двух фурий. Дженсен остался стоять, сунув руки в карманы и слегка покачиваясь с мыска на пятку. Я почувствовал, что задыхаюсь. Я не понимал, почему все молчат.

\- Джей, - внезапно произнёс Эклз, и я вцепился в него взглядом как утопающий в спасательный круг. – Я хочу сказать…

Запорол. Слажал. Написал полную хрень. Падалеки, я говорил тебе включить голову? Говорил?

-… то что ты мне прислал – это гениально.

Эклз говорил спокойно, но было слышно, как в голосе дрожит плохо скрываемое возбуждение. Я подумал, что ослышался. У меня реально звенело в ушах от напряжения.

\- Гениально, - повторил он, и я шумно выдохнул. – Вряд ли я смог бы написать лучше. Блестящая логика, чёткая структура, отличный слог в легенде, проработанная механика игры… Знаешь, я не ожидал, что ты справишься без моей помощи. – Дженсен развёл руками и улыбнулся. - Есть пара несущественных моментов, которые мы с тобой поправим на месте, и можно отдавать дизайнерам на обработку. Если мне не изменяет чутьё, - он обернулся к Гэмбл и Коэн, - наш дорогой клиент такую идею с руками оторвёт. Я прав? – Его глаза смеялись, и я невольно улыбнулся. Дженсен снова посмотрел на меня, и пусть я не прочёл в его взгляде ничего, кроме чисто профессионального восхищения, но чисто интуитивно понимал: если бы не Сара и Лорен, он бы обязательно сделал какой-нибудь жест одобрения… может быть, протянул мне руку, или похлопал по плечу…

Забыв о презентации, я опустил взгляд на его руки. Он засучил рукава рубашки и джемпера, открывая предплечья, поросшие мелкими золотистыми волосками, сильные запястья, широкие твёрдые ладони, длинные пальцы. Неизменный кожаный браслет в виде тонкого шнурка с несколькими узелками. Обручальное кольцо. Массивный серебряный перстень на правой руке. Чистое извращённое удовольствие – наблюдать. Представлять себе, какими могут быть эти руки. Нежными. Жёсткими. Властными. Опасными… Ласкающими и бьющими наотмашь.

Кажется, в своих фантазиях я зашёл слишком далеко. Или моё лицо перестало выражать подобающие случаю признательность и гордость и стало напоминать физиономию старшеклассника, который подглядывает за одноклассницей в школьной раздевалке. В любом случае, я очнулся от того, что все трое молча смотрели на меня. Дженсен – вопросительно, Гэмбл – раздражённо, Коэн – с любопытством.

Я сразу же вжился в роль школьника, которого выдернули из грёз вопросом о том, что хотел сказать Голдинг обществу своим «Повелителем Мух». То есть хлопнул глазами, уже понимая, что спалился, и сказал:

\- Э-э…

\- Ты настолько шокирован тем, что твою работу так оценили? – осторожно поинтересовался Дженсен, улыбаясь.

\- Мне кажется, он вообще тебя не слышал, - мстительно встряла Лорен, и Гэмбл кивнула.

Мне захотелось немедленно провалиться сквозь землю. Или – ещё лучше – чтобы эти две фурии сделали это вместо меня.

\- Джей?

\- Да, мист… Дженсен.

\- Ты в порядке? – Эклз подошёл ближе, улыбка сползла с его губ, лицо стало встревоженным. Я мог бы протянуть руку и дотронуться до его бедра, обтянутого грубой джинсовой тканью.

\- В полном, - выдавил я, глядя в сторону. – Извините, я просто… отвлёкся.

Я чувствовал замешательство Дженсена – он явно не понимал, что происходит. Или… отлично понимал, но не решался подыграть мне. В любом случае я мог лишь догадываться о том, что происходит в голове Дженсена, потому что он не выдавал себя вообще ничем. Из него вышел бы неплохой контрразведчик. Или шпион в тылу врага.

\- Я прошу прощения. Мне вдруг стало нехорошо. Но сейчас лучше. Значительно.

\- Нежная творческая натура, - фыркнула Коэн.

Я мрачно посмотрел на неё.

\- Завидуй молча, Лорен.

Гэмбл позеленела. А Дженсен рассмеялся.

\- Девочки, не ссорьтесь, - проговорил он, присаживаясь на край стола. – Давайте лучше обсудим моменты, которые нужно исправить, и разойдёмся с миром. Сара, тебе есть что сказать?

Гэмбл разложила на коленях распечатку моей презентации и принялась комментировать, по большей части – конструктивно, но никаких серьёзных нареканий моя работа не вызвала. По ходу её монолога Дженсен встал, прошёлся по кабинету, совершенно по-домашнему потягиваясь – так, что край джемпера задрался, рубашка выбилась из-за ремня джинсов, и я имел удовольствие лицезреть полоску обнажённой кожи. Мне становилось всё труднее и труднее просто сидеть на месте – хотелось либо выскочить и стремглав добежать до сортира, где в два рывка помочь себе сбросить возбуждение, либо с блеском завершить свою двухдневную карьеру в «Киннетике», набросившись на креативного директора на глазах изумлённых фурий.

Гэмбл продолжала что-то вещать, Эклз периодически вставлял свои замечания, Лорен строчила в блокноте, а я делал вид, что слушаю. И едва умер на месте, когда Эклз, завершив очередной круг почёта по кабинету, приземлился точно на подлокотник моего кресла.

Я почти уверен, что он сделал это неосознанно, как чрезмерно увлёкшийся человек. Почти… потому что надо же верить в чудеса, чёрт побери!

Я слегка отвернул лицо, чтобы с дивана меня не запалили, и впился взглядом в задницу Дженсена Эклза, которая находилась сантиметрах в десяти от меня. Если бы я захотел, я бы смог положить голову на его бедро. Его запах – умопомрачительный, терпкий аромат "кофе-сигареты-Кillian Incense Oud" ласкал моё обоняние и дразнил воображение: мне казалось, что именно его я чуял тогда, в грязной кабинке туалета Pieces, трахая парня по имени Мэтт, - этот запах пробивался сквозь пошлую вонь секса, пропитавшую стены клуба, и чистым потоком втекал в мои ноздри, заставляя раз за разом неосознанно выдыхать во влажный от пота тёмный затылок: «Дженсен, Дженсен, Дже-е-енсен…»

\- Дженсен, - почти беззвучно прошептал я и осёкся. Взгляд Эклза был устремлён на меня, и в нём удивление смешивалось с каким-то болезненным обречённым пониманием. Словно он всё понял только сейчас, но совершенно не испытывает восторга по этому поводу. Да и с какого перепуга он должен радоваться, если натуральнее его, по словам моих коллег и друзей, только натуральный йогурт «Тнува» из еврейского супермаркета.

А потом Дженсен моргнул, и глаза будто заволокло тонкой ледяной плёнкой. И это было странно. Словно вдруг вокруг него выросла стена из искристых глыб льда, от которых повеяло холодом.

Он резко встал, махнул рукой, обрывая монолог Гэмбл, рассеянно пробормотал: «Я всё понял, давай почтой», добавил: «Всем спасибо, все свободны» и отвернулся к окну. Сара, недоумевая, нахмурилась, но дисциплинированно встала и потянула за собой ничего не понимающую Лорен. Я остался сидеть. У меня просто не было сил встать. Всё рушилось на глазах – медленно, как башни-близнецы в замедленной съёмке.

Гэмбл и Коэн покинули кабинет. Я продолжал сидеть. Дженсен обернулся ко мне, его взгляд был потухшим, усталым и каким-то больным. Словно из него разом вытянули тот дивный свет, который заставлял его глаза сиять.

\- У меня всё, Джей. Вопросы?

Да миллион…

\- Нет, - сказал я, вставая. – Я всё понял.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул он. – Иди.

И я ушёл, чувствуя спиной, что он смотрит мне вслед. И как бы мне ни хотелось обернуться, спросить, попытаться понять, что произошло, я этого не сделал, потому что – да, чёрт побери! – я испугался.

  
**Глава 14**

Усевшись на своё место и хорошенько поразмыслив, я решил, что при таком раскладе месяца, отведённого мне на пари, было явно мало. Пришлось сообщить об этом Жен, намекнув, что первый шаг – каким бы он ни был корявым – сделан, но возникли непредвиденные сложности. Уточнять я не стал. Просто попросил увеличить срок. Ответ от Кортез пришёл незамедлительно, словно она ждала моего сообщения:

_«только ради тебя, Падалеки. Месяц, полгода, год – сколько хочешь, лишь бы получилось»_

Странно. Наш спор начал терять смысл… какой в нём толк, если одна из сторон практически сдаётся? Я фактически получал карт-бланш: за любой срок соблазнить неприступного Дженсена Эклза, который, к тому же, оказался невероятно крепким орешком. Благодаря моей несдержанности, между нами что-то изменилось – и нельзя сказать, что в лучшую сторону. Вот загадка века, которую мне предстоит решить. Разрешите представиться: Шерлок Холмс, блин.

Я был расстроен, разочарован и совершенно не знал, что делать дальше. Работа избавила от тягостных мыслей, но лишь на короткое время: я исправил всё, что должен был, отослал презентацию Лорен, Саре и Дженсену и получил единственный ответ от Гэмблихи – мол, всё хорошо, спасибо. Эклз молчал. В чате его иконка светилась ярко-зелёным, и я с трудом удерживался от соблазна написать ему и спросить, что случилось, но потом решил, что, в общем-то, я не имею никакого права лезть с расспросами. С его-то точки зрения, скорее всего, вообще ничего не произошло.

Остаток дня я промаялся бездельем: Гэмбл и Коэн уехали на какую-то встречу, воспользовавшись этим, Маннс слинял с работы пораньше, и меня вообще никто не трогал. Даже Жен. Джастина весь день не было, Кинни я видел мельком – он забежал к Эклзу около пяти, быстро вышел и бросил на меня странный взгляд. Я уткнулся в монитор и сделал вид, что работаю. На душе было тошно.

Около семи, когда большая часть народа потянулась к выходу, я сходил за кофе и вернулся на рабочее место. Мне не хотелось уходить. Я вообще не представлял, чем займусь дома… снова начну в сотый раз по косточкам разбирать случившееся сегодня или подрочу на порнуху и завалюсь спать? И то, и другое казалось одинаково унылым завершением дня.

Кинни уехал около половины восьмого. В кабинете Дженсена продолжал гореть свет. Периодически отрываясь от монитора, я видел его силуэт за неплотно прикрытыми жалюзи: он расхаживал по кабинету, кажется, кому-то звонил… Потом уселся за компьютер и пропал из виду.

Терять мне было нечего. Я помедлил, собираясь с духом, и вбил в поисковик «Дженсен Эклз».

На экране появилось не так много ссылок. В основном на сайты, где освещались новинки рекламного бизнеса, громкие удачные кейсы, яркие промо-акции. Эклз пару раз давал интервью, комментировал какие-то интересные истории, но в основном от лица «Киннетика» выступал Брайан Кинни. Я просмотрел несколько однотипных сайтов, ссылающихся друг на друга, отмотал на пару страниц назад в поисковике и внезапно наткнулся взглядом на странную ссылку. В ней присутствовала только фамилия «Эклз», и я решительно кликнул мышкой.

Это был сайт местной газеты – «Даллас Ньюс». Ссылка вела на статью о некоей Донне Шеффер, вдове Алана Роджера Эклза. Эта дама прославилась тем, что основала в Далласе религиозное общество «Узревших Сияние», в котором находили спасение алкоголики, малолетние преступники и прочие неблагополучные социальные элементы. Донна Шеффер активно вела благотворительную деятельность, обучала детей в воскресной школе, разносила по домам брошюрки «Узревших Сияние» и внешне выглядела, как абсолютно благообразная милая дама с приятной улыбкой. Я присмотрелся к нечёткой фотографии и понял, что не ошибся: схожесть была налицо. Да и фамилия её покойного супруга была не такой уж распространённой.

В общем, я раскопал самую верхушку айсберга. Значит, Дженсен родом из Техаса, его мать – женщина крайне религиозных взглядов, отец умер… Может быть, в этом кроется загадка? В далёком детстве и юности Дженсена Эклза – до того, как он переехал в Нью-Йорк?  
А что, вполне логично. Я почему-то вспомнил «Кэрри» Стивена Кинга и поёжился: нет, невозможно, чтобы Донна Шеффер была такой фанатичкой, как ёбнутая мамаша Кэрри. Но с другой стороны на одних догадках далеко не уедешь, и я решил, что обязательно ещё раз поговорю с Джастином: может быть, Брайан рассказывал ему хоть что-нибудь о своём знакомстве с Дженсеном, о чём стоит вспомнить… В том, что я достаточно очаровал блондинистого дизайнера, чтобы тот начал мне доверять, я не сомневался. Рано или поздно я вытяну из него всё, что он знает.

Я потянулся, хрустнув спиной, затёкшей от долгого сидения на одном месте, и бросил взгляд на часы. Надо же, уже половина девятого… В офисе царил полумрак: светился только монитор моего компьютера, ну и в кабинете Эклза по-прежнему горел свет. Я пригляделся, но движения не заметил. Может быть, он там уснул?

Мысль зайти показалась мне безумно соблазнительной и пугающей одновременно. Я не знал, как сделать так, чтобы не показаться излишне навязчивым, чтобы всё выглядело так, что я просто зашёл попрощаться перед уходом… Я боялся, что снова выдам себя – невольным жестом, мимикой, голосом…

Я долго собирался с духом, минут пять. Выключил компьютер. Сунул в карман мобильный. Снял с вешалки пальто, перекинул через руку и медленно направился в сторону кабинета Дженсена. Каждый шаг давался мне с трудом. Может быть потому, что сердце билось так часто, что я почти задыхался.

Дверь в кабинет была приоткрыта, оттуда лился свет. Я потоптался в нерешительности, занёс руку, чтобы постучать, но что-то меня остановило. Не знаю почему, но я придвинулся ближе к щёлке и заглянул внутрь, вновь чувствуя себя старшеклассником, подсматривающим за девчонками.

То, что я увидел, заставило меня затаить дыхание и в буквальном смысле прирасти к полу.

Дженсен Эклз сидел на диване, опираясь локтями о колени и уткнувшись лбом в сплетённые руки. Безмерно усталый, поникший и одинокий. Но не это потрясло меня настолько, что я мучительно переборол порыв вскочить и броситься к нему, наплевав на всё.

Эклз плакал.

Почти беззвучно, короткими вдохами втягивая воздух, вздрагивая плечами. И от этого было ещё страшнее – я мог понять женскую истерику или горькие рыдания, вызванные скорбью, но не вот эти слёзы – зажатые внутри, сдавленные, мучительные, не приносящие облегчения. Если бы он бесился, орал, психовал – было бы проще. Подойти, попробовать успокоить, вытащить на разговор… Но сейчас… блядь, я не знал, что мне делать. Как не сделать ещё хуже.

Клянусь, зрелище плачущего Дженсена Эклза было худшим видением в моей жизни. У меня невыносимо тянуло под сердцем, но я не решался шагнуть в кабинет. А Дженсен не замечал меня, сидя абсолютно неподвижно, только крупно вздрагивая всем телом.

Наконец я понял, что в принципе не смогу подойти к нему без того, чтобы не испортить всё. Вряд ли он обрадуется моему участию, если учесть, чем закончилась наша последняя встреча. И потом у меня было ощущение, что я слишком близко подошёл к тайне Эклза, и не был уверен в том, что готов начать расследование с таких безнадёжных, тихих, скупых слёз.

Я начал медленно закрывать дверь, но грёбаная Фортуна снова повернулась ко мне задом: карманом пальто я зацепился за ручку, дёрнул слишком сильно, и Дженсен услышал. Он вскинул голову и уставился на меня безумным взглядом – глаза покраснели от слёз, веки припухли, на щеках поблёскивала влага. Он был бледен больше обычного, и веснушки тёмными брызгами проступали на светлой коже.

Несколько секунд мы смотрели друг на друга – за это время в моей голове пронёсся примерно миллион вариантов развития дальнейших событий, но ни один из них не оправдался. Дженсен снова опустил голову, резко вытер лицо рукавом, встал и повернулся ко мне спиной.

\- Ты что-то хотел, Джаред? – бесцветным голосом поинтересовался он.

Джаред. Не Джей.

\- Я… зашёл попрощаться, Дже… мистер Эклз.

\- До завтра, Джаред.

Он не оборачивался, упрямо глядя в окно, на разноцветье огней во мраке. Я видел, как напряжены его плечи, как сжаты кулаки, словно весь он превратился в сплошной нервный узел – невозможно прикоснуться, чтобы не причинить боль. Я помедлил, набрал в грудь воздуха и выпалил:

\- Всё будет хорошо, Дженсен. Правда.

И тут же потянул за ручку двери. Но успел увидеть, что он бросил на меня через плечо удивлённый взгляд, в котором я за долю секунды, прежде чем дверь окончательно закрылась, сумел совершенно точно увидеть что-то похожее на благодарность.

  
**Глава 15**

Я вернулся домой, чувствуя себя безмерно уставшим. У меня крепло ощущение, что я ввязался в долгую и мучительную авантюру, которая всего за два дня перевернула мою жизнь с ног на голову, и если бы не моя мучительная одержимость Дженсеном, я бы давно забил болт и на пари, и на «Киннетик». Нашёл бы себе работу в неприметном агентстве, где глаз положить не на кого, и пахал бы себе с десяти до семи с перерывом на обед. Как все.

Войдя в квартиру, я разделся на ходу, прошёл в ванную и отвернул краны. Устрою себе терапевтическое спа, блин. В баре нашлась бутылка вина, и я справедливо рассудил, что из запоя надо выходить постепенно, поэтому налил себе бокал и залёг в ванну, чувствуя себя каким-то киношным придурком. Не хватало ещё голой девицы напротив, да лепестков роз для довершения общей картины.

Я титаническим усилием воли заставил себя не представлять вместо гипотетической барышни совершенно реального Дженсена Эклза, выхватил из стопки журналов, лежащей на бачке унитаза, первый попавшийся и постарался сосредоточиться на статье о новинках на рынке мобильных телефонов. Мысли коварно повело в сторону вчерашнего брейншторма и сегодняшнего недолгого триумфа. И никакая грёбаная ванна, вино и видимость релакса не смогли избавить меня от одержимости Дженсеном хотя бы на один вечер.

Выматерившись, я выбрался из воды, чувствуя, как меня слегка ведёт, что неудивительно - на старые дрожжи-то… Как был голый, не вытираясь, прошёл на кухню, разыскал в баре початую бутылку виски и плеснул на донышко стакана. Потом от греха запер дверцу бара, убрал ключ на полку шкафчика и собрался было отправиться в гостиную, как вдруг моё рассеянное внимание привлёк белый прямоугольник, валяющийся у ножки табурета.

Визитка Мэтта Коэна. Я и забыл совсем…

Подняв картонный прямоугольник, я повертел его в руках. Мелькнула дурацкая мысль позвонить Мэтту, но я обрубил её на полпути. Вместо этого я вернулся в гостиную, включил ноутбук и, отпив виски, вбил в строку поисковика адрес сайта, указанного на визитке.  
Зачем я это сделал – не понимаю. Впрочем, я был слегка пьян и мог выдать это за оправдание.

Сайт FunnyFun оказался дурацким. Примерно таким же, как название конторы. Насколько я понял, Мэтт с коллегами занимались тем, что придумывали и организовывали сомнительные с точки зрения безопасности развлечения для индивидуальных клиентов. Ну, например, романтический ужин на стреле крана высотой семьсот футов. Или путешествие по подземным катакомбам (читай – канализации) Нью-Йорка. Или завтрак в люльке на высоте сотого этажа Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Словом, щекочущие нервы приключения для сильных духом. Цены, кстати, тоже ощутимо щекотались.

Я свернул сайт и бездумно уставился на пустой экран, мелкими глотками попивая виски. В голове билась какая-то мысль, которая казалась мне очень важной, но я никак не мог ухватить её за хвост. Знаете, так бывает, когда тебя загнали в угол, все барьеры между тобой и внешней агрессией рухнули, и тебе ничего не остаётся, кроме как в отчаянии пойти ва-банк. Поставить всё, что есть, и помолиться на удачу.

Я размышлял, крутя в руках стакан, и в голове постепенно всё становилось на свои места. В конце концов мне действительно нечего терять, и если я в итоге получу пинок под зад, то хотя бы за дело. Не так обидно, когда понимаешь, что исчерпал все доступные способы. И практически недоступные – тоже.

Я пошёл в коридор, забрался в карман пальто и достал телефон. Вернулся к компьютеру, открыл сайт FunnyFun и набрал номер Женевьев, надеясь, что она ещё не спит.

\- Падалеки? – зазвенел в моём ухе бодрый голос, и я, морщась, отодвинул трубку от уха.

\- Он самый.

\- Ты чего – снова заливаешься на ночь глядя?

Я посмотрел на пустой стакан.

\- Уже закончил. Жен, мне нужна твоя помощь. Я передумал.

\- Что? – я практически увидел, как ползут вверх её брови, а рот округляется в мягкую «О».

\- Я про тайного Санту, - я смотрел в мерцающий монитор и понимал, что сейчас своими руками устрою апокалипсис локального масштаба. – Ну, помнишь, ты писала? Подарки друг другу и всё такое… Так вот. Я бы хотел сыграть нечестно. Раз уж ты дала мне поблажку по срокам, сделай для меня ещё одно доброе дело.

Женевьев помолчала. Я слышал в трубке её дыхание и ждал.

\- Падалеки, - наконец произнесла она странным голосом. – С тобой всё в порядке?

Ну как, блядь, КАК я ей объясню, что со мной творится? Расскажу, что видел плачущего Дженсена, что разглядел в его глазах невысказанную благодарность, и меня сорвало окончательно и бесповоротно?

\- Нет, - ответил я. – Ты мне поможешь?

\- Ты хочешь Дженсена? В смысле, хочешь стать его тайным Сантой? – поправилась Кортез, и я улыбнулся.

\- Оговорка по Фрейду, детка. Да. Всё так.

\- Ты меня пугаешь, Джей.

\- Это у меня просто голос такой. И я чертовски устал за сегодня.

Она снова помолчала, потом сказала:

\- Хорошо, Падалеки. Считай, что Дженсен – твой. Ты уже нашёл ему подарок? Знаешь, что-то мне подсказывает, что да…

Я снова взглянул на монитор, на дурацкий, пёстрый, слишком аляпистый сайт FunnyFun, откашлялся, потому что в горле вдруг встал тугой комок, и тихо сказал:

\- Нашёл.

  
**Глава 16**

Мэтт перезвонил мне на следующий день около часа дня, когда я собирался на обед с Женевьев. Дженсена с утра не было на работе, зато Кинни постоянно шлялся туда-сюда, трепался с Гэмбл, пару раз подходил ко мне и спрашивал, как дела. Я отвечал вежливо и односложно, и в конце концов он отстал. У меня не было ни настроения, ни желания общаться ни с кем. В принципе, даже с Жен.

Звонок застал меня, когда я засовывал руку в рукав пальто, и я чуть не выронил телефон. Голос в трубке звучал незнакомо, и я сначала подумал, что кто-то ошибся номером.

\- Мистер Падалеки? Мэтт Коэн, компания FunnyFun. Вы оставляли заказ на нашем сайте. Я ваш личный мене…

\- Мэтт?

В трубке воцарилась короткая пауза, а затем я услышал радостно-насмешливое:

\- А-а, Джей! Вот это совпадение…

\- Не говори, - пробормотал я, кое-как натягивая пальто одной рукой. Женевьев уже стояла возле моего стола, вопросительно подняв брови, и я махнул ей рукой: мол, иди, я догоню. Она обиженно насупилась, хлопнула ладонью по моему монитору и направилась к лифту, а я сел на стул и прикрыл динамик ладонью.

\- Оперативно работаешь, Мэтт.

\- Стараюсь. Клиент капризный пошёл, не позвонишь вовремя – уже истерики. – В трубке раздался смешок. – Интересный заказ, Джей… Твой Дженсен должен оценить твою креативность.

\- Откуда ты…

\- Элементарно, Ватсон. Логика. Прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы ты с твоей одержимостью переключился на другого. Я прав?

\- Прав, - обречённо проговорил я, невольно глядя на закрытую дверь кабинета Дженсена. – Поможешь?

\- Это моя работа, приятель. Цену ты знаешь. Завтра утром тебе доставят карточку с кодом. Чтобы принять участие, нужно активировать его по телефону и забронировать удобное время. Это подарок?

\- Да.

\- Тогда в дополнение к карточке тебе дадут открытку, куда ты можешь вписать время, место и имя одариваемого и вручить ему. Насчет имени… хочешь, я сам впишу?

\- Иди ты…

Мэтт засмеялся. Но по-доброму, без издёвки, и я решил, что этот парень неспроста попался на моём пути. Тогда, в Pieces, я готов был его убить, но сейчас он казался мне каким-то добрым ангелом. Я впервые подумал, что мог бы подружиться с ним. Просто так, не ради периодического необременительного траха. Впрочем, возможно, всё дело было в мандраже, который я испытывал, в моих растрёпанных чувствах и осознании того, что пути назад нет.

\- Я всё понял, - сказал я. – Спасибо, Мэтт. Кстати, у тебя родной сестры случайно нет?

\- Нет, и слава богу. – Коэн коротко хохотнул. – С меня хватает родителей, которые регулярно выносят мне мозг. Значит, договорились, Джей? Завтра отдаёшь курьеру деньги и получаешь конверт. А дальше – сам. И звони если что, - его голос потеплел. – Особенно если надумаешь повторить то маленькое приключение.

\- Вряд ли. Но спасибо. Буду иметь в виду.

\- Удачи, сладкий, - усмехнулся Коэн и отключился. Я сунул мобильник в карман и поспешил на выход. От волнения у меня совершенно отсутствовал аппетит, но я надеялся, что это пройдёт. Надо сказать, чувствовал я себя так, словно ступил на первую ступеньку бесконечно долгой лестницы на эшафот, так что какая, нахрен, еда…

Но я всё же пообедал с Жен, которая поначалу пыталась вытянуть из меня хоть что-то насчёт подарка, но быстро сдалась, пригрозив, что даже если Эклз в пятницу не расколется, она лично напоит его до полусмерти и выведает всё. Не знаю, по-моему, она решила, что я приобрету ему рождественский презент в ближайшем секс-шопе. Всё остальное, по её мнению, не стоило игры в молчанку.

Я вернулся на своё место, мельком отметив, что Дженсен ещё не вернулся, сел за компьютер и стал разбирать почту. Выполнив пару мелких заданий от Коэн, я надел приобретённые по пути на работу наушники и включил любимую музыку. Нет ничего хуже, чем убивать время попусту, когда у тебя буквально мозг взрывается от переживаний, но мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как терпеливо ждать окончания рабочего дня. В принципе, я мог бы отпроситься у Гэмбл пораньше, но мне не хотелось лишний раз связываться с этой рыжей стервой. Последнее время мы общались исключительно по рабочему чату, и с Коэн – тоже, чему я был несказанно рад. Похоже, после моего идиотского «каминг-аута» в кабинете Дженсена они сочли меня полным придурком и решили сократить общение со мной до минимума.

Ну и слава богу.

В районе пяти вечера от Джастина пришёл мейл с вложенным файлом – дизайнерским черновиком моей презентации. Я открыл и искренне порадовался: парень действительно был талантлив. Ухватив самую суть, он наполнил каждый слайд яркими образами, подчёркивающими написанное, сделал картинку броской, сильной, бьющей прямиком в подсознание. Я почти не сомневался, что в понедельник мы успешно продадим идею.

Только вот дожить бы до него.

Женевьев ускакала без десяти семь, послав мне воздушный поцелуй, красивая, как никогда. Всё ясно: снова свидание. Завтра будет нытьё и жалобы на очередного «придурка, который позвал меня в ресторан и лапал под столом за коленку начиная с аперитива». Коэн и Гэмбл ушли ровно в семь, одарив меня на прощание странными взглядами. Я изобразил фальшивую улыбку и сконструировал фак под столом.  
Джастин, проходя мимо, просиял и подмигнул. Я помахал ему рукой. Надо будет обязательно повторить наш выход в свет, но только на сей раз я устрою так, чтобы этот парень выложил мне всё, что знает, об отношениях Кинни и Эклза. Даже если ради этого мне придётся напиться вусмерть, напоить Тейлора и пожертвовать следующим днём. Я даже рассматривал вариант потискаться с ним, если он уж слишком захочет, но не более того. Исключительно ради дела.

В половину восьмого, когда практически все уже разошлись, включая Кинни, я выключил компьютер, надел пальто и направился к лифту. Звук моих шагов гулко раздавался в тишине пустого холла, и я вспомнил все виденные мной ужастики, в которых героиня бродит по пустому зданию школы или офиса, преследуемая по пятам коварным маньяком. Мне стало смешно. В принципе, я вполне подходил на роль маньяка. Какая из меня, с моим ростом, жертва?

Я нажал кнопку лифта и стал следить за цифрами, бегущими на табло. Первый… второй…

Господи, как не хочется домой. И идти никуда не хочется. Я целый день не видел Дженсена, и у меня началась натуральная ломка. Плевать, пусть смотрит на меня волком, пусть не разговаривает, если хочет… я готов просто смотреть на него. И вспоминать мокрые ресницы, измученные глаза, обведённые красным, влажные щёки и губы - наверняка солёные от слёз.

…третий… четвёртый…

Если бы я мог, я бы… Да что толку говорить. Упасть бы перед ним на колени, забрать стиснутые руки в свои ладони, сцеловать солёную влагу с его лица… И плевать, в чём причина его слёз, - я бы разобрался. Я бы помог. Я бы…

…пятый.

Двери лифта разъехались с тихим шорохом, и меня словно током шарахнуло: в кабине стоял Дженсен Эклз.

  
**Глава 17**

Это был нокаут. Удар под дых, исполненный судьбой с непревзойдённым мастерством бывалого боксёра, и надо сказать, я выдержал его из последних сил. Но мимику не спрячешь, поэтому Дженсен увидел на моём лице всё, что я последовательно испытал: шок, изумление, недоверие, радость, нежность и желание. И клянусь, в первый раз мне не было мучительно стыдно за свои чувства.

Он стоял очень прямо, собранно, и смотрел на меня взглядом, который я не смог расшифровать. Потом сделал шаг вперёд, и мне пришлось посторониться, чтобы пропустить его. На лице появилось слабое подобие вежливой улыбки.

\- Снова припозднился, Джаред?

Я прислонился к стене, наблюдая, как он проходит мимо меня, жадно вдыхая его запах. В принципе, мне было плевать, что он думает обо мне, и как я сейчас выгляжу. Влюблённый больной придурок, доведённый до отчаяния.

\- Джей, - проговорил я ему в спину, обтянутую дорогим пальто, усеянным капельками воды. Сверкающие брызги путались в его волосах, россыпью лежали на шее. На улице снег, правильно, ведь скоро Рождество…

Дженсен замер, словно я в него выстрелил. Тишина показалась вдруг очень громкой, тяжёлой, словно ультразвук, выкрученный до максимума, до звона в ушах. Мне казалось, я слышу его сдержанное дыхание.

А потом он обернулся. И улыбнулся. Пусть не слишком широко и весело, но вполне искренне. Я поймал его взгляд и наконец-то увидел в нём хоть что-то, кроме усталости и равнодушия.

\- Джей, - повторил Дженсен, кивнул и быстро направился к своему кабинету, на ходу доставая ключи. В этот момент я словно раздвоился: одна часть меня оторвалась от стены и бросилась следом, а вторая влетела в лифт и нажала кнопку первого этажа. Но на самом деле я остался на месте, оцепенев; наш недо-диалог очень ярко показал: что бы там ни случилось с Дженсеном тогда, в кабинете, он справился. И мимо меня только что прошёл почти прежний Эклз – собранный, спокойный, с зоной отчуждения в сто миль.

Я прижался затылком к прохладной стене и закрыл глаза, слушая его удаляющиеся шаги. Когда они стихли, мне захотелось взвыть, сломать что-нибудь, врезать первому встречному или просто тупо напиться. Последнее я и так делал слишком часто, поэтому вариантов оставалось не так много.

\- Блядь, - беззвучно выругался я, стукнул кулаком по стене и поднёс палец к кнопке вызова лифта.

\- Джей.

Я вздрогнул, так и не нажав злосчастную кнопку, и обернулся. Дженсен стоял в дверях своего кабинета и смотрел на меня. Он снял пальто, оставшись в болотного цвета свитере и вытертых джинсах. За его спиной горел тёплый золотистый свет, путался в волосах, окружал фигуру мягким сиянием. Клянусь, в тот момент мне реально стало не по себе, словно я увидел… ну не знаю… ангела. Впервые в моей жизни со мной творилось такое, и я поклялся себе, что если переживу эту встречу, то обязательно запишу её в дневник. Заведу специально для такого случая.

Я сделал шаг ему навстречу.

\- Джей, - повторил он. – Ты меня прости, что я так… ну… вёл себя с тобой.

Я очень хотел сказать ему, что мне плевать, но слова застряли в горле, и я сделал ещё один маленький шаг.

\- Мне очень жаль, что ты видел меня… в таком состоянии. Больше этого не повторится. Обещаю.

Да к чёрту твои обещания, хотел заорать я. К чёрту! Плачь, кричи, смейся, делай, что хочешь, только дай мне возможность быть рядом с тобой в эти моменты. Чтобы я мог утешить, закричать вместе с тобой, поддержать твой смех… Чтобы я мог прикоснуться к тебе губами и прекратить всё это одним махом.

\- Это была минутная слабость. Извини.

Ещё шаг. Я видел, как меняется его лицо при моём приближении, как маска сдержанной вежливости спадает, а на её место нарастает скорлупа отрешённости и замкнутости, словно его черты на глазах сковывал лёд. Он отступил в кабинет, продолжая держаться рукой за дверной косяк, словно боялся: если отпустит – полетит в бездну. Знакомое ощущение. И несмотря на холод в его глазах, я шёл к нему, надеясь непонятно на что.

\- Джей, - проговорил он, когда я подошёл и остановился в двух шагах от него, не решаясь прикоснуться. Его запах обволакивал меня, нежил, ласкал – в отличие от взгляда, который, если бы мог превращать в камень, давно бы сделал из меня неудачный вариант Статуи Свободы.

\- Джей, - повторил он спокойно. – Иди домой.

Дженсен помедлил на пороге, словно хотел сказать ещё что-то, но отвёл глаза и, отступив от двери, аккуратно прикрыл её перед моим носом. Я мог бы распахнуть её одним ударом, влететь, схватить, не дать уйти, но разум яростно вопил, чтобы я остановился и не смел этого делать, если не хочу ничего испортить окончательно.

И я подчинился. Постоял немного у двери, прислушиваясь к тишине внутри, развернулся и пошёл обратно к лифту.

В какой-то момент мне показалось, что я никогда отсюда не уеду. И Дженсен так и будет бесконечно окликать меня, просить прощения и отправлять домой, стоит мне только оказаться с ним рядом. Но двери кабины раскрылись, я ступил в ярко освещённое зеркальное нутро и, не поворачиваясь лицом, нажал кнопку первого этажа.

Мне почему-то хотелось думать, что Дженсен всё это время смотрел мне вслед.

  
**Глава 18**

Когда курьер на следующее утро доставил мне красиво упакованный пухлый конверт, я решил, что если Дженсен откажется принять подарок, или высмеет меня при всех, или примет, но пошлёт меня далеко и надолго, я немедленно кладу на стол Кинни заявление об уходе по собственному. Как вы понимаете, дело было далеко не в деньгах, которые я отвалил в пользу FunnyFun, хотя, конечно, это нанесло ощутимый удар по моему бюджету. Прятаться я тоже не собирался: пусть другие играют в тайного Санту, а я вполне себе явный.

Спрятав подарок в ящик тумбочки, я впервые задумался, кому из сотрудников «Киннетика» достанусь я. Мне оставалось только искренне надеяться, что не Гэмбл с Коэн – эти две ревнивые ведьмы вполне могли торжественно вручить мне имбирное печенье с крысиным ядом. Я, конечно, утрирую, но в любом случае – ничего хорошего от них ждать не приходилось.

Я был бы не против, если бы моим тайным Сантой оказался Джастин – у парня хороший вкус, он обязательно придумал бы мне приятный подарок. Или на худой конец Маннс – как бы к нему не относились в агентстве, я никогда не смеялся над ним и периодически охотно болтал с ним о всякой ерунде.

О том, что Женевьев могла подсунуть меня Эклзу, я даже думать боялся и надеялся, что это не так. На мои расспросы Кортез важно ответила, что исполнила только одно желание – моё, и я должен расслабиться и не заёбывать её всякими глупостями. Но ей верить …

Дженсена снова не было с утра; он явился только к обеду, тут же вызвал меня, Сару и Лорен к себе, и мы устроили маленький брейншторм по поводу очередного проекта – не такого масштабного, как моя «гениальная» презентация, но ценного с точки зрения клиента – крупного кофейного магната. Дженсен вёл себя как обычно, немного шутил, был оживлён, обращался ко мне «Джей» и даже хлопал по плечу пару раз. Единственное, чего он не делал – это не смотрел на меня. Его взгляд всё время убегал, проходясь по мне вскользь, и даже обращаясь ко мне, Эклз умудрялся смотреть куда угодно, только не мне в глаза. Я подозревал, что он играет изо всех сил, что на самом деле ему хочется, чтобы я провалился сквозь землю, и он смог бы вздохнуть свободно.

Поздравляю, Падалеки, сказал я себе. Уж не знаю, во что выльется вся эта затея, но ты оказался единственным в этом агентстве, кто внёс сумятицу в размеренную жизнь Дженсена Эклза. И как бы он ни относился к тебе, нельзя не признать, что всё это – не-рав-но-ду-ши-е.

Пусть я чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что ухитрился всколыхнуть какие-то тёмные, неведомые мне – да и кому бы то ни было – пласты жизни Дженсена, невольно заставив его болезненно реагировать на мои - действительно случайные! – столкновения с ним в самых невероятных ситуациях. Пусть он сейчас деланно играет на публику – за толстым слоем искренности я видел всю ту же скорлупу изо льда. Пусть, пусть, пусть… Всё это – доказательства того, что он что-то испытывает ко мне, и надо быть полным дураком, чтобы упустить такое.

О любви я даже говорить боялся и надеялся, что это хотя бы просто интерес. Пусть даже дружеский, чёрт с ним, Дженсен может быть каким угодно оригиналом, который вообще никого к себе не подпускает. И я намеревался ухватиться за эту ниточку, которая постоянно ускользала от меня, так, чтобы пробраться по ней, как древний герой по клубку, в лабиринт загадочной души Эклза.

После брейншторма я засел за презентацию и возился с ней до вечера, стараясь не обращать внимания на Дженсена, который периодически возникал в поле моего зрения и вновь исчезал, не удостаивая меня взглядом. Один раз меня отвлёк Джастин, который примчался с какими-то конфетами и очень трогательно меня угостил – как знал, что я люблю сладкое. Я успел предварительно договориться с ним на вечер, и Тейлор убежал спешно заканчивать какой-то сложный проект. Женевьев принесла мне кофе. Маннс рассказал анекдот. Даже Гэмблиха с Коэн меня не трогали. Все вокруг будто сговорились сделать мне приятное, но чутьё меня не подводило никогда: я твёрдо усвоил, что если всё слишком шоколадно, пиздец не за горами.

И он наступил.

Дженсен ушёл рано, попрощавшись со мной дружелюбным быстрым кивком и мазнув беглым взглядом. Я проводил его глазами, снова углубился в работу и не сразу заметил, что рядом с моим столом кто-то стоит. Лишь когда перед моим носом по монитору побарабанили чьи-то длинные ухоженные пальцы, я очнулся, поднял взгляд, рассеянно моргая, и увидел Брайана Кинни.

Нельзя не признать, что этот сукин сын выглядел просто сногсшибательно. От небрежно, но продуманно встрёпанных волос до начищенных до блеска “Гуччи”. От него, в отличие от Дженсена, исходило совершенно неприкрытое, какое-то животное обаяние, действующее на уровне инстинктов, и даже я, одержимый Эклзом, почувствовал, как меня невольно повело в его сторону.

Он смотрел на меня нечитаемым взглядом, и я кашлянул.

\- Чем могу помочь, мистер Кинни?

\- Брайан.

\- Вы что-то хотели, Брайан?

\- Тебя, - сообщил он и поднял бровь, когда я поперхнулся. - Пошли поговорим.

Он развернулся и направился в сторону своего кабинета. Из-за перегородки высунулся Маннс и вопросительно шевельнул бровями, указывая взглядом на Кинни. Я пожал плечами, на всякий случай прихватил блокнот и ручку и последовал за генеральным директором в его логово. Надо сказать, что предчувствия меня охватили не очень хорошие, но до последнего я утешал себя тем, что за четыре дня работы просто не успел напортачить так, чтобы поиметь выговор от главного человека в агентстве. Тем более что я удостоился похвалы от Дженсена, и даже Гэмбл, в случае чего, не сможет это отрицать, как и Лорен. Я вообще думал, что Кинни к креативному процессу не имеет никакого отношения и занимается исключительно общей стратегией и финансами компании, и меня удивило такое внимание к моей творческой персоне. А потом я вспомнил наш кутёж с Джастином и напрягся. Неужели Кинни так возбудился из-за той невинной маленькой пьянки? Или Тейлор наплёл ему чёрт знает что?

Мы миновали Жен, вытаращившую глаза в изумлении, и вошли в кабинет Кинни, обставленный чуть шикарнее и претенциознее, чем обиталище Эклза. Здесь тоже стоял мягкий чёрный кожаный диван (я сразу представил, как Кинни устраивает на нём профессиональное тестирование своему блондинистому любовнику), массивный стол, стеклянный журнальный столик с пепельницей в виде причудливо изогнутого бронзового листа. Брайан уселся, извлёк из кармана пиджака пачку сигарет и закурил, закинув ногу на ногу. Шикарный, уверенный в своей неотразимости самец.

Я стоял перед ним как шпион на допросе. А Кинни буравил меня взглядом, от которого я начал медленно превращаться в ледышку.

\- Сядь. А то ещё в обморок кувыркнёшься, - наконец бросил он, затянувшись. - Куришь?

Я отрицательно покачал головой и опустился на самый край дивана.

\- Похвально. В общем, ты догадываешься, юный гений, зачем я тебя позвал, верно? О чём я хочу поговорить с тобой?

\- Нет, - честно признался я.

Кинни медленно и тщательно затушил сигарету в пепельнице, отчего-то покачал головой, словно удивляясь моей тупости, и поднял на меня пронзительный взгляд.

\- Об Эклзе, - сказал он холодно, и я замер, понимая, что самые худшие подозрения, о которых я боялся даже думать, оправдались на все сто.

  
**Глава 19**

Я смотрел на Брайана и почему-то представлял себе его вместе с Дженсеном. Не просто рядом, по-дружески, а с мучительной отчётливостью – в объятиях друг друга, в постели, в кабинете на этом чёртовом диване… Я знал, что такого никогда не было, и тем не менее проклятое воображение работало без моего участия, подсовывая мне всё новые и новые порнографические картинки, от которых разум мутился, а в глубине души поднималась самая настоящая звериная ярость. Я собрал волю в кулак и заставил себя вежливо улыбнуться, надеясь, что Кинни ничего не заподозрит.

\- Ну что ж… не будем тянуть время, - небрежно произнёс он, откидываясь на спинку дивана и окидывая меня насмешливым взглядом. – Не то, чтобы я действительно считал, что ты опасен для общества, но на всякий случай предупреждаю: или ты прекращаешь свои поползновения в сторону Эклза, или в ближайшее время всё будет устроено так, что ты, к сожалению, покидаешь стены нашего дружелюбного агентства. – Он специально выделил голосом слово «дружелюбного», словно в насмешку. – Поверь, Падалеки, мне бы очень не хотелось этого делать, но твоё поведение, которым ты блеснул за последние пару дней, может привести к неприятным последствиям. Усёк?

Ревнует?! Блядь, Брайан Кинни что – ревнует Эклза ко мне?! Чёрт, только этого не хватало… Я испытал странное облегчение, но в то же время насторожился: что-то было в интонациях Брайана, что заставляло подумать, что не всё так просто. И, возможно, дело совсем не в ревности. Но в чём тогда? У них одна тайна на двоих? Или Кинни просто в курсе и пытается уберечь Дженсена? Блядь, я с ума сойду, невозможно же так…

\- Почему? – в лоб спросил я, разворачиваясь к Брайану лицом и глядя ему в глаза. Кинни выдержал мой взгляд, потянулся за сигаретой, элегантно прикурил, выдохнул в потолок тонкую струйку сизого дыма и усмехнулся, качнув головой.

\- Тебе какая разница, Падалеки? Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. Просто поверь мне на слово и оставь Эклза в покое. Прекращай эти свои глазки щенячьи строить и разыгрывать неземную любовь. – Видя, как я на него смотрю, он ухмыльнулся: - А ты думал, никто не замечает? Падалеки, у тебя на лице всё расписано – как бы ты хотел, когда, где и, самое главное, с кем. Короче, - его голос внезапно стал жёстким, глаза нехорошо блеснули. – Завязывай с ухаживаниями, детка. Почему – тебя не касается, но я тебе одно скажу, и, надеюсь, это тебя заставит крепко задуматься. Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, тебя здесь не будет. Но и Эклза тоже. А если учесть, что это агентство – фактически его жизнь, то оцени последствия прямо сейчас.

Он готов уволить своего близкого друга вместе со мной?! Блядь, да что же это творится?!

Кинни словно прочёл мои мысли.

\- Расслабься, Падалеки, я не такой сукин сын, как обо мне говорят. Эклза здесь не будет по другой причине. И эту потерю, - он внезапно подался ко мне, выдохнув дым мне в лицо и сверля меня тяжёлым взглядом, - я тебе не прощу.

Он резко встал, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Я был настолько ошарашен, что смог подняться далеко не сразу. Просто сидел на диване, чувствуя, как внутри что-то медленно рвётся, и думал, что ещё никогда в жизни не испытывал подобного. Во мне клокотала дикая смесь стыда, боли, злости, желания узнать правду и ярость от пережитого унижения. Это было немыслимо. У меня было ощущение, что передо мной только что захлопнули дверь, отрезая единственный свет, который у меня был, и я, словно растерянный испуганный ребёнок, мечусь в кромешной тьме. И мне страшно.

Кинни больше на меня не смотрел. Стоял ко мне спиной, сунув руки в карманы, и ждал, пока я уйду. Я медленно поднялся. Прошёл мимо него, проглотив всё то, что хотел высказать ему в лицо, слегка задел плечом. Брайан повернул голову, и наши взгляды скрестились, как два грёбаных ножа.

\- Кстати, - вдруг проговорил Кинни тихо и зло. – Очень не рекомендую делиться впечатлениями о нашей встрече с кем бы то ни было, Падалеки. У тебя есть один-единственный шанс. Не проеби его.

Он отвернулся и отошёл к окну. Я просверлил взглядом его спину и снова смолчал. Что-то мне подсказывало, что я поступил верно. Ради Дженсена.

Едва я переступил порог кабинета, ко мне метнулась до предела встревоженная Женевьев. Очевидно у меня на лице творилось что-то несусветное, потому что она потащила меня из приёмной наружу, в гудящее и абсолютно равнодушное к моим бедам офисное пространство, заволокла в тихий угол и буквально прижала к стенке.

\- Что случилось?! На тебе лица нет, Джей, я, блин, подумала, что ты вообще в обморок грохнешься…

Я смотрел на неё и знал, что должен соврать. Ради Дженсена. И вообще – ради Дженсена, по хорошему, я должен уволиться. Чтобы наверняка.

У меня даже получилось улыбнуться. Возможно, искренне.

\- Ничего страшного, Кортез. Просто Кинни высказал мне свои претензии по поводу моих опозданий.

Она внимательно вглядывалась в моё лицо, и я буквально чувствовал, как рушится моя неуклюжая ложь.

\- Врёшь, Падалеки. Ты не такая уж нежная фиалка, чтобы от подобного нагоняя сознание терять. Блядь, да у тебя рожа как с похорон, будто умер кто. Кинни, конечно, тот ещё сукин сын, но не уволил же он тебя? Джей?!

Меня тошнило. Я не хотел ничего объяснять.

\- Нет. Не уволил.

\- Тогда что? Что случилось-то? И не ври мне, всё равно не умеешь!

Я не умел. Я ни хрена не умел. Ни врать, ни держать себя в руках, ни замечать, как на меня смотрят другие. Наверное, я умел любить, да что в этом толку…

\- Жен, - с трудом выговорил я. – Давай потом. Позже.

\- Когда?! Блядь, Падалеки, ты меня с ума сведёшь, придурок! – Она ощутимо тряхнула меня за плечи, и я неожиданно разозлился. На неё, на Кинни, на всё это чёртово агентство, на весь белый свет. Выпутался из её настойчивых объятий и решительно оттеснил в сторону.

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить. Вообще. Никогда. Отъебись.

Она обиженно взглянула на меня, губы дрогнули. Блин, наверное, не стоило так жёстко… она же мой лучший друг, как ни крути.

\- Прости, Жен, - пробормотал я, неловко погладив её по плечу. – Просто поверь, ничего страшного не случилось. Ничего такого, из-за чего тебе стоит переживать. Да и мне, наверное, тоже. Просто я… ну… немного разволновался. Всё же первый нагоняй, сама понимаешь… И чувствую я себя не очень. Вот и расклеился. Прости.

Она хмыкнула, отступая на шаг и смерив меня презрительным взглядом.

\- Очень убедительно, Падалеки. Талант. Короче, если захочешь рассказать, что действительно случилось, возможно, я тебя выслушаю. Возможно. Потому что сейчас от тебя ничего не добиться, кроме вранья. Удачи.

Жен развернулась и зашагала по коридору в сторону кабинета. Первым порывом было догнать её и всё объяснить, наплевав на предупреждение Кинни… Кортез ни за что не разболтает, я ей доверял целиком и полностью. Но что-то меня остановило. Словно красный предупреждающий огонёк вспыхнул в мозгу и ворота закрылись, оставляя меня наедине с этим кошмаром. Я просто не мог. Я должен был сам пережить всё это – внутри, где сейчас творился настоящий ад.

«Тебя здесь не будет, но и Эклза – тоже».

«Агентство – это его жизнь».

Я не смогу... не сумею вот так разом оборвать всё. После того, что я видел, после улыбок, слов, касаний Дженсена, после слёз Дженсена, после оборванного дыхания в тот миг, когда я подошёл к нему, стоящему в дверях кабинета. После всего этого не-рав-но-ду-ши-я.

Я прислонился затылком к стене и закрыл глаза.

И принял единственно правильное решение.

  
**Глава 20**

Гэмбл была на месте – сидела с ровной спиной, как на параде, и пялилась в монитор с мрачным выражением лица. Увидев меня, она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но внезапно осеклась и вопросительно улыбнулась. Я усмотрел в этом добрый знак, пододвинул стул и сел напротив неё, нечеловеческим усилием воли собрав в кучу более-менее разумные мысли. Я не знал, что из этого получится, сработает ли моя очередная ложь, или мне придётся бесславно покинуть стены «Киннетика», одним махом распрощавшись со всеми проблемами.

\- Джаред?

\- Сара. – Я набрал в грудь воздуха и прыгнул в пропасть. – Я хочу поговорить с вами об изменении графика моей работы.

Честно говоря, она такого явно не ожидала. Может быть, думала, что я сообщу ей, что сегодня отрабатываю последний день и исчезаю из её жизни как мимолётное недоразумение.

\- Поясни? - осторожным тоном.

\- Насколько мне известно, в моём договоре прописана возможность в определённых обстоятельствах перейти на удалённый режим работы с периодическими выездами в офис по необходимости. Правда, с меньшей зарплатой. Это ведь верно?

\- Да, но…

Я облизнул вдруг пересохшие губы.

\- Я хочу работать из дома.

Она выглядела совершенно растерянной и немного сердитой.

\- Но… Джаред, ты же только вышел в офис! Что случилось за эти четыре дня?

До фига всего, Сара. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько.

\- Ко мне переезжает больная родственница. Из Сан-Антонио. Я там вырос, - зачем-то пояснил я, охреневая от того, как легко у меня получается лгать. – Родители не могут ухаживать за ней, сестра работает в Европе, больше у нас родственников нет, так что остаюсь только я. Тётя Мэрил (тётя Мэрил?!) в детстве много занималась мной, поэтому я просто не вправе отказать родителям в просьбе. Я думаю, это ненадолго… - Я увидел ужас на лице Сары и поспешно добавил: - Сестра возвращается в Штаты в начале лета и перевезёт тётю Мэрил обратно к родителям. Понимаете, тётя Мэрил не может обслуживать себя сама, госпиталь обходится слишком дорого (блядь, Падалеки, ты ещё слезу пусти для достоверности!), а я в юности подрабатывал сиделкой (ага, блин, «бэбиситтером» при обдолбанных дружках), так что… - Я развёл руками, переводя дыхание после вдохновенного диалога, придал своему лицу максимально честное и даже несколько трагичное выражение и добавил: - Я готов потерять в деньгах, потому что семья… ну вы понимаете… Семья важнее.

Фанфары. Оскар, не меньше. А лучше три: за режиссуру, сценарий и лучшую мужскую роль в одном лице. Я плохо представлял себе, чем и как докажу наличие гипотетической «тёти Мэрил», получится ли у меня довести дело до конца, сумею ли я выдержать снежный ком лжи, который неминуемо покатится на меня после таких заявлений, но одно я знал точно: исчезнув с глаз Дженсена, став лишь голосом в телефонной трубке и зелёной иконкой в чате, я избавлю себя от львиной доли мучений, а Эклза – от меня. И при этом останусь так близок к нему, как только это возможно. Буду изредка приезжать в офис на важные брейнштормы, а для всего остального есть электронная почта, скайп и мобильный телефон. В век высоких технологий живём, чёрт побери, как-никак.

Я в жизни не громоздил такого количества вранья, но, судя по лицу Гэмбл, она мне поверила. И не просто поверила – но едва не прослезилась. Реально, в её глазах из «талантливого» выскочки я превратился в кого-то вроде агнца, озарённого сиянием самопожертвования. Для убедительности я сложил брови домиком, и Сара толкнула мне по столу коробку с салфетками. Я вытащил одну и прижал к носу, чувствуя, что явно переигрываю. Мне точно нужно было поступать в школу актёрского мастерства Джеймса Мэдисона в моём родном городе, глядишь сейчас бы уже снимался вовсю. В сериалах каких-нибудь, например. И знать не знал Эклза с его невозможными глазами, губами, улыбкой, слезами и запахом сигарет, кофе и вечного Killian Incense Oud.

Блядь. Я смотрел на Сару честными глазами и понимал, что вот-вот спалюсь, но она ни черта не видела, заворожённая моим благородством. Мелькнула мысль, что если всё-таки она – мой тайный Санта, то завтра меня ждёт неплохой подарок. Главное, чтобы не ходунки для «тёти Мэрил».

\- А ты говорил об этом с Дженсеном? – поинтересовалась Гэмбл, возвращаясь к деловому тону. – Я не против твоего перехода на такой график, но твой непосредственный руководитель обязан дать добро, сам понимаешь. Когда тебе нужно уйти?

\- С понедельника. – Я не хотел оставлять незаконченных дел, да и всё равно рано или поздно придётся объясняться с Дженсеном. – Но я уверен, что его такой режим устроит. Я живу достаточно близко, чтобы оперативно приехать в офис, если нужно, а на моё место вы сможете взять ещё одного толкового менеджера. – Это уже было форменным подлизыванием, но я не мог удержаться – уж слишком нравилось мне выражение лица Гэмбл. – Так что, Сара, я могу попросить мистера Кинни подписать бланк о переводе, а Дженсен подпишет завтра, когда выйдет на работу. Или не подпишет… и мне придётся уволиться.

Судя по глазам Сары в этот момент, я понял: подпишет как миленький.

\- Ты сможешь предоставить завтра все необходимые документы? В бухгалтерии тебе скажут, что нужно. И Джаред… - Гэмбл впервые посмотрела на меня нормальным тёплым взглядом. – Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, но я рада, что у вас такая крепкая и ответственная семья.

\- Я тоже очень рад, Сара. И спасибо вам за понимание.

Она склонила голову и слегка порозовела, вдруг превратившись из стервы в симпатичную милую барышню.

\- Не за что, Джаред. Я свяжусь с эйчарами прямо сейчас, - она глянула на часы и сняла трубку телефона. – Попрошу их подготовить приказ о переводе, и узнаю, что тебе нужно принести завтра.

\- Спасибо.

\- И дождись меня. Кинни всё подпишет сегодня, время ещё есть.

\- Спасибо, Сара, - повторил я, и она махнула рукой: иди, мол. Я стремительно вернулся на своё рабочее место – мне предстояло поднять множество старых связей и разориться на откровенную, пусть и отлично сделанную «липу».

Меня обуревала гордость за то, что всё получилось, как я хотел, и стыд за то, что я удрал с поля боя, поджав хвост, едва Кинни произвёл пробный выстрел. В том, что Брайану понравится моя идея исчезнуть с глаз долой, я даже не сомневался. Жен меня не сдаст, а остальные знать не знают, что никакой «тёти Мэрил» не существует. Правда, мне придётся рассказать Кортез всю подноготную, но это было самое меньшее из зол.

Единственное, чего я не мог предугадать, это реакцию Дженсена.

И я боялся только одного: что он меня не простит.  
Пропущенное дополнение

Кинни, разумеется, всё подписал. Усмехнулся, скривив губы, но подмахнул приказ, заметив, что я принял верное решение. Я молча забрал бумагу и вышел из кабинета. Ещё не хватало обсуждать с ним мой вынужденный демарш, из-за которого я и так чувствовал себя хреново.

Женевьев уже ушла, и я заглянул к дизайнерам: Джастин сидел за компьютером и что-то рисовал на планшете. Увидев меня, он просиял и взмахнул рукой.

\- Привет! Слушай, мне ещё минут двадцать, и я готов выдвигаться. Всё в силе?

\- Извини, - сказал я. – Давай в другой раз.

Тейлор разочарованно вздохнул и насупился.

\- Ну вот… - протянул он. – А я настроился…

\- Завтра, - улыбнулся я. – Вечеринка же… Там и пообщаемся. Кстати, ты случайно не знаешь, кто мой тайный Санта?

Джастин забавно прищурился.

\- Знал бы – не сказал. В этом же вся прелесть, Джей!

Интересно, подумал я, как Кинни воспримет мой прощальный подарок Дженсену? Как последнее трепыхание червяка, угодившего на крючок, как попытка сделать наперекор, как совершенно бестолковый и никому не нужный акт мазохизма?

\- Да, - я попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но получилось не очень. Благо в комнате царил полумрак, и Тейлор не разглядел мою гримасу. – Действительно, в этом вся прелесть. Счастливо, Джастин. До завтра.

\- Пока, - он махнул рукой и уткнулся в свой планшет раньше, чем я вышел.

На улице снова шёл снег – мягкий, сказочный, нежный как холодный лёгкий пух. Вся парковка была устелена белоснежным покрывалом, и я невольно обратил внимание на корвет Брайана, заметённый снегом. И рядом с ним, на месте коричневого мерседеса – белую пустоту.

Может быть я зря устроил всю эту маету с переводом? Надо было грамотно вырулить из неприятного разговора с Кинни, проявить побольше наглости, врасти задницей в своё место и до конца дней своих в «Киннетике» постоянно держать эмоции под контролем. Наверное, я бы даже справился – ценой порванных в клочья нервов, когда человек, которого ты не имеешь права любить, постоянно находится рядом. Это как зуд в ране, которую расчёсываешь до крови: и понимаешь, что этого делать нельзя, и физически не можешь иначе.

Поэтому я не хотел усложнять никому жизнь. И уговаривал себя, что поступил единственно верным образом: вроде и рыбку съел, и нахуй не пошёл. Или как там говорится…

Я жутко боялся, что завтра, когда Дженсен спросит меня, почему я решил так поступить, я не смогу соврать ему так легко и непринуждённо, как всем остальным. Судя по всему он, несмотря ни на что, на меня очень даже рассчитывал – и мой переход на фриланс мог расценить, как небольшое обидное предательство. А если помножить всё это на мою дурацкую убеждённость, что Эклз что-то ко мне испытывает, то чёрт знает, как он вообще отреагирует. Может, вздохнёт спокойно, а может…

Блядь, как же я устал. Хрен с ним, доживём до завтра – увидим.  
Я доехал до дома, выпил пару виски, лёг и уставился в темноту, понимая, что сегодня всё равно не спать. Мысленно я прокручивал все возможные варианты завтрашнего разговора с Дженсеном и остался реально удовлетворён только одним исходом. Я думаю, вы понимаете, каким.

В конце концов право на мечты ни один Кинни у меня не отнимет.

Ночь я убил на бессмысленный сёрфинг в интернете, ночной канал с дешёвой порнухой, виски и жаркие, сладкие, совершенно сумасшедшие грёзы о Дженсене Эклзе. Я с наслаждением представлял себе все эпизоды по очереди, в порядке развития сюжета: от невозможного первого поцелуя до обоюдной разрядки после целого сезона страстного, начисто лишающего остатков разума секса. Я готов был быть с ним сверху, снизу, сбоку, как угодно – лишь бы с ним. Лишь бы бесконечно долго ласкать его тело, смотреть в голодные зелёные глаза, в которых плещется отражение моего желания, чувствовать его дрожь под ладонями, его вкус на языке, заглушать его стоны поцелуями, а попытки извернуться – нежной, но мёртвой хваткой. Входить в него плавно, въезжать с размаху, дразнить и поддаваться, если он захочет трахнуть меня, подставляться, требовать ещё, ещё, ещё…

Я вылизывал его, раскрывал, заставлял чувствовать каждое прикосновение моих рук, языка, члена - от мимолётных, до почти грубых, на грани с болью. Я хотел, чтобы он вытворял со мной то же самое, хриплым сорванным шёпотом называя каждое своё действие.

Я хотел, чтобы он кричал, умолял, плакал… И наоборот, издевался, приказывал, дразнил. Я видел его в роли покорного и нежного любовника и тут же на моих глазах он превращался в опасного, жёсткого, властного повелителя моих мокрых фантазий. Я любил его. Я доверял ему. Я готов был принять его любым - лишь бы это случилось. Хотя бы раз. Один. Грёбаный. Раз.

Блядь, я кончил за эту ночь наверное раз пять, всякий раз изумляясь силе оргазма. И три из них были практически без рук.

Разумеется, этой ночью я не спал и абсолютно взвинченный, измотанный, усталый поднялся с измятой постели в шесть утра, чувствуя себя приговорённым к казни. Принял душ, оделся без особых изысков - джинсы, простая чёрная футболка, серая толстовка с капюшоном. Ещё раз созвонился с парнем, который обещал предоставить мне липовую историю болезни и рекомендации врача для несуществующей тётушки, и договорился о встрече на моей станции через полчаса. К слову, я давным-давно подцепил его в одном из клубов на Кристофер-стрит и трахнулся с ним раза три. Он работал в больнице, патологоанатомом. Романтично, да? И полезно, как оказалось.

В меня не полез завтрак, зато я вылакал две чашки кофе и на время превратился в бодрого зомби. Всю дорогу до работы я старался не думать о сегодняшнем дне вообще, абстрагировался, читал рекламные плакаты в метро, пытался слушать плеер и разглядывал попутчиков, дремлющих на сидениях напротив. Последний отрезок пути - парковку перед «Киннетиком» - я преодолел минут за пять, притом что там было от силы полминуты ходу.

Корвета Брайана не было, и я облегчённо выдохнул. Но удивило меня другое: мерседес Эклза стоял на месте, и судя по снегу на лобовом стекле и крыше, достаточно давно. Я взглянул на часы: половина девятого утра. Рабочий день с десяти. Интересно, он приехал ещё вчера и всю ночь провёл здесь? Зачем, чёрт побери?

Как только я вошёл в пустынный офис, меня затрясло, несмотря на то, что я окунулся в тепло. Я знал, что незамеченным проскользнуть на рабочее место мне не удастся, поэтому ещё в лифте попытался настроиться на разговор. Господи, почему я так сглупил, мелькнула в голове трусливая мысль, что не потребовал перевода с сегодняшнего дня...

Потому что ты ещё не конченный придурок, а так, в предпоследней стадии, резонно возразил внутренний голос. Потому что ты всегда стремился уходить, закончив все дела, каким бы неприятными они ни были. И сейчас самое время доказать себе, что ты, несмотря на свою одержимость Дженсеном, остался прежним Джаредом.

Путь из лифта до офиса Эклза показался мне длиной с милю, не меньше. Дверь была закрыта, внутри горел свет, тонкими полосками пробиваясь сквозь жалюзи. Я трусливо подумал, что если прокрадусь мимо на цыпочках, Дженсен ничего не услышит, и тут же отругал себя за недостойные мысли. Давай, Джаред, соберись, на эшафот надо взойти с достоинством, чтобы публика оценила.

Я быстро прошёл мимо двери кабинета Дженсена и с позорным облегчением устремился к себе, на ходу стаскивая пальто. Отлично. у меня есть время подготовить предсмертную речь.

Но, как обычно, кулак судьбы подстерегал меня за поворотом - как ворюга в тёмном переулке. Я зашёл за ширму и щёлкнул выключателем; зажёгся какой-то особенно яркий свет, и Дженсен Эклз, сидевший за моим столом, поднял на меня усталый взгляд.

**Глава 21**

Ошарашенный внезапностью явления Эклза, я ошеломлённо шагнул назад, зацепил плечом вешалку и успел поймать буквально на лету, но тут же уронил пальто. Дженсен терпеливо наблюдал за моими хаотическими манипуляциями и только один раз раздражённо вздохнул - еле слышно, словно окончательно признавая мою бестолковость. Он выглядел так, словно действительно не спал всю ночь: в мятой рубашке навыпуск, в мягких потрёпанных джинсах, под глазами – круги, вокруг губ – лёгкая тень щетины. Перед ним лежал приказ о моём переводе, и Дженсен положил на него ладони, словно припечатывая к столу.

\- Объяснишь, что это значит? – спокойно спросил он, пристально глядя на меня.

У меня заполыхали щёки и уши, но спустя мгновение меня бросило в дрожь. Мы были одни в этом огромном пустом здании, и мне казалось, что грохот моего сердца разносится от подвала до чердака. Дженсен смотрел на меня вопросительно, он не улыбался, был собран и, несмотря на свой помятый вид, излучал холёное, безупречное спокойствие. И именно в этот чёртов момент у меня дыхание перехватило от его совершенной красоты, и вся кровь от мозга предательски отхлынула в низ живота. Он спрашивал меня о какой-то блядской ерунде, о каком-то приказе… а я хотел его, хотел до потемнения в глазах, до дрожи, до тянущей боли в яйцах, до пересохших искусанных губ, нывших от желания впиться в этот яркий, чётко очерченный рот, задающий бессмысленные вопросы. Я снова попятился в спасительный полумрак, прикрываясь пальто как щитом, и упёрся спиной в колонну. Слюна стала вязкой и горькой.

\- Я перехожу на фриланс. – Я не узнавал свой голос. Я вообще не узнавал себя. Мне точно было противопоказано приближаться к Дженсену ближе, чем на десять футов… я даже порадовался, что принял верное решение. Если я всякий раз впадаю в близкое к помешательству состояние, лучше мне вообще его не видеть. Не дышать им. Не слышать его низкий мягкий голос. Не думать, как бы не сорваться и не сгрести его в объятия.

Или хотя бы делать это как можно реже.

\- Обстоятельства… Приезжает… больная родственница… тётка… тётя Мэрил… Она… ей нужен уход, - залепетал я, откашлялся и притиснул скомканное пальто к своему стояку. – Я вчера поговорил с Сарой, она одобрила моё решение. И Брайан подписал… он тоже… одобрил… - Я запнулся, глядя, как Дженсен медленно встаёт из-за стола, берёт мой приказ, моё грёбаное спасение, и, глядя мне в глаза спокойным отрешённым взглядом, рвёт его на мелкие части, усыпая белыми клочками клавиатуру.

\- Глупости. Ты нужен мне здесь. У меня проектов на носу – пара десятков. Ты думаешь, что сможешь мотаться на брейнштормы по три раза на дню?

Я сглотнул и потянул из внутреннего кармана пальто фиктивные документы на злосчастную тётушку, но взгляд Эклза равнодушно скользнул по ним и вернулся ко мне.

\- Найми сиделку, - проговорил он сухо. – Готов рассмотреть вопрос о повышении твоей зарплаты, чтобы больше не возникало проблем. – Он оторвался от ширмы и сделал шаг ко мне. Мне же, в свою очередь, бежать было некуда, если только испариться на месте. – Джей, послушай. Ты проработал всего четыре дня, показал себя замечательным специалистом, я включил тебя во все возможные планы, и ты внезапно заявляешь о какой-то тётушке, о фрилансе и чужих, - он подчеркнул это слово, - одобрениях, будь то сам чёртов Кинни. Я – твой прямой руководитель, Джей. И отныне все серьёзные решения ты будешь принимать только вместе со мной.

Я вжался в колонну, когда Дженсен пересёк границу света и тени и подошёл ко мне почти вплотную, словно без спросу нырнул в моё пространство и заполнил его целиком – своим дыханием, запахом, теплом и неведомыми мне тайнами. Его глаза больше не казались мне вырезанными из куска зелёного льда – они искрились живым, лучистым светом, а усталое лицо вдруг разгладилось, посветлело и перестало напоминать скованную холодом маску.

\- Ты нужен мне, Джей, - повторил он, вглядываясь в моё лицо. – И мне плевать на мнение любого сотрудника этого агентства, который думает иначе. Я долго искал и нашёл именно того, кто мне нужен. И впредь я не потерплю тайн и недоговорённостей, которые имеют тенденцию качественно портить всё хорошее. Тебя кто-то надоумил?

\- Н-нет, - пробормотал я, сразу вспомнив злые глаза Кинни.

\- Несчастная родственница действительно существует?

\- Д-да. – Врать – так до победного.

\- Странно. – Дженсен побарабанил пальцами по подбородку, тускло блеснул ободок обручального кольца. – Когда служба безопасности по нашей просьбе проверила тебя ещё до выхода на работу, я выучил твою родословную до четвёртого колена и что-то не припомню там ни одной «тётушки Мэрил»…

Он смотрел на меня в упор, явно ожидая, что я начну оправдываться, но я и так понимал, что вся моя ложь рассыпается в труху буквально на глазах. Мне явно не стоило усугублять ситуацию, но остатки глупой гордости не позволяли сознаться вот так сразу, поэтому я красноречиво промолчал и отвёл глаза.

\- Всё ясно, - усмехнулся Дженсен. – Что вообще происходит, Джей? Можешь мне объяснить?

«Это ты мне скажи!» - хотел заорать я, но не мог произнести ни слова.

Он стоял ко мне слишком близко, но словно бы не замечал этого. И вообще – я видел перед собой другого Дженсена, не того, который плакал в тишине пустого офиса или делал шаг из лифта, чтобы пройти мимо меня и захлопнуть дверь, а того – из моих горячечных полуночных фантазий, из дурацкого видения про осенний парк и белого лабрадора, из вполне реального клуба Pieces, где и произошла наша вторая – настоящая – встреча в совершенно диких обстоятельствах. Он был похож на Дженсена, которого я увидел впервые – всего неделю, а, кажется, что вечность назад – в кабинете Брайана Кинни, и если учесть, что до этого со мной ничего подобного не происходило, я сделал вывод, что это и есть любовь – настоящая, с болью и наслаждением, всё как полагается.

Шквал мыслей пронёсся в моём мозгу, целый шторм – с громом и молниями.

\- Что происходит? – повторил Дженсен настойчивей, и мне показалось, что он всё понимает. Просто хочет услышать от меня. Ещё раз убедиться в собственной правоте и с чистой совестью вновь отгородиться от меня великой ледяной стеной.

Поэтому вместо ответа я просто наклонил голову и на выдохе прижался к его губам.

Он удивлённо вздрогнул, чуть приоткрыл рот, и я тут же нежно скользнул языком внутрь, дурея от собственной безрассудной храбрости, помноженной на острое, всепоглощающее желание. Я не касался его, по-прежнему судорожно сжимая своё скомканное пальто, которое колом стояло между нами, не давая сблизиться… я просто целовал его – медленно, вдумчиво, наслаждаясь вкусом его мягкого рта, с восторгом ощущая нажим ровных зубов под этими соблазнительными губами… Он не отвечал мне, но и не отталкивал, стоя на месте и опустив руки. Я осмелел, уронил пальто и мягко подтянул Дженсена к себе – ещё ближе, не прекращая поцелуя, сквозь неплотно прикрытые веки разглядывая его судорожно зажмуренные глаза. Всё его тело было напряжено до предела, и я осторожно и нежно провёл рукой по его спине, всеми линиями ладони, завитками на кончиках пальцев впитывая тепло его кожи сквозь рубашку. Другой рукой я несильно прижал его к себе, удерживая за шлевку ремня, и он длинно выдохнул мне в губы, вздрогнул всем телом и резко отстранился, буквально оттолкнувшись от моей груди. Я невольно разжал руки, и Дженсен тут же торопливо отступил на несколько шагов, прямо на яркий свет.

Он тяжело дышал и блуждал взглядом по сторонам, пытаясь прийти в себя. Я шагнул к нему, но Дженсен тут же вскинул голову, вытянул руку ладонью вперёд, и я замер. Другой рукой он неосознанно с силой провёл по рту, словно стирая следы моего поцелуя, и у меня окончательно упало сердце. А так же то, что до этого момента уверенно стояло уже минут десять.

Клянусь, я думал, что хуже уже быть не может. Оказалось – может.

Эклз побледнел и выпрямился, губы, всё ещё покрасневшие от моего поцелуя, дрогнули в подобии усмешки.

– Думаю, нам не стоит повторять этот бесценный опыт, Джаред, - ровным голосом проговорил он. Чёрт, он ещё находил в себе силы язвить. Чокнутый мистер Веснушка, мой Дженсен… - Я думаю, тебе следует знать, что я не гей. – Он легко и почти незаметно запнулся перед последним словом, произнося его как нечто глубоко ему чуждое, и я сразу понял: лжёт, но под страхом смерти в этом не признается.

\- Хорошо, Дженсен, - я постарался говорить максимально нейтральным тоном, хотя внутри меня штормило не по детски. Идиотизм какой-то: стоят двое, которые только что увлечённо целовались, и разговаривают так, словно их в одну секунду перекинуло в параллельную вселенную, где они друг друга и знать не знают. А поверх осознания нелепости ситуации накладывалось разочарование – глухое и болезненное, как будто ты, как проклятый, кропотливо собирал паззл из пяти тысяч кусков, а кто-то в шутку или по глупой ошибке взял и стряхнул твою картину на пол.

Примерно так я себя и чувствовал: сраным любителем сложных паззлов, которого жизнь так ничему и не научила. Мне было сказано «уходи» - я остался, мне был задан вопрос – я ответил на него поцелуем… Неудивительно, что судьба меня так невзлюбила и устроила мне блядские качели – от эйфории к разочарованию и обратно.

Я отлепился от колонны и поднял с пола своё пальто.

\- Я могу занять своё рабочее место? Коллеги скоро придут…

\- Разумеется, - Эклз отступил в сторону, давая мне пройти, и проговорил так, словно последних пяти минут в его жизни вообще не было:

\- Значит, мы с тобой всё решили, Джаред. Ты остаёшься. – Его тон был сдержанным, но почему-то мне показалось, что где-то в горле у Дженсена застряла сжатая пружина, звенящая от напряжения. – А что касается этого… недоразумения, я уверен, что всё останется между нами и забудется как… как…

\- Как страшный сон, - тихо подсказал я со своего места.

Дженсен дрогнул лицом, но тут же справился с собой. Кивнул, отвернулся и направился к своему кабинету. Я смотрел ему вслед, и у меня нестерпимо, почти до слёз жгло в горле.

  
**Глава 22**

Я сообщил Саре, что Дженсен меня не отпустил на вольный выпас, но я как-нибудь улажу вопрос с тётушкой Мэрил, большое спасибо. Оставив недоумевающую Гэмбл смотреть мне вслед, я вернулся на рабочее место, уселся, вперившись взглядом в жалюзи на кабинете Дженсена, и принялся впервые, наверное, за последние несколько дней обстоятельно приводить мысли в порядок.

Итак, что мы имеем. Дженсена Эклза, который сводит меня с ума своим непредсказуемым поведением. Тайну Дженсена Эклза, которая сводит с ума его. Поцелуй, благодаря которому я понял, что все те, кто наперебой орёт о его гетеросексуальности, попали пальцем в небо. Явное неравнодушие Дженсена ко мне, но – на расстоянии. Один-единственный раз оно сократилось до приемлемого минимума и тут же вернулось в исходную позицию.

Какие выводы? Дженсен боится. Его тянет ко мне (я довольно хмыкнул), но он яростно отрицает этот факт и хочет, чтобы наши отношения держались в строгих рабочих рамках. Оттого и облегчение в его глазах и голосе, когда я включаю не влюблённого придурка, а нормального сотрудника агентства.

Теперь насчёт Кинни. Он явно в курсе всех проблем Дженсена и не хочет, чтобы я стал одной из них. Отсюда его резкость и угрозы, в серьёзности которых я слегка усомнился. Вполне может быть, что он утрировал намеренно, чтобы я поскорее отступился. Но теперь я не доставлю ему такого удовольствия.

Мне удалось пробить крохотную брешь в ледяной защите Дженсена, растопить её своим дыханием, нежными осторожными прикосновениями, и теперь главное не дать ей затянуться снова. Я этого не допущу. И пошли нахуй все – Гэмбл, Кинни, любой, кто скажет, чтобы я оставил Дженсена в покое.

Не оставлю. Но больше не буду действовать в лоб. Настоящие герои всегда идут в обход.

Я набрал номер FunnyFun и обрадовался, услышав голос Мэтта в трубке.

\- Привет, детка, - проговорил я. – Это я, твой персональный клиент.

\- Привет, - судя по голосу, он улыбнулся. – Догадываюсь, зачем звонишь. Активировать?

\- Да, - сказал я и прикрыл динамик ладонью, отвернувшись. – Номер сертификата: пять-шесть-восемь-три-один. На эту субботу. На восемь вечера.

Послышалось мягкое щёлканье клавиш, затем голос:

\- Готово. На этот день вы вообще у меня одни.

Я забеспокоился:

\- Рискованно в такую погоду?

\- Нет, там будет тепло. Мы всё обеспечим. От вас требуется только приехать минут за пять, подняться на самый верх, и вас встретят. Адрес напомнить?

\- Я записал. Там нормальный подъезд?

\- Охрана в курсе, вас впустят.

\- Спасибо, Мэтт, - тепло сказал я, и он усмехнулся.

\- Главное, чтобы не зря.

\- Не зря, - сказал я, улыбаясь. – Я уверен.

Уверенность моя, разумеется, была хлипкой, но этого я говорить не стал, чтобы не ввязываться в долгий душеспасительный разговор. Положив трубку, я достал из ящика конверт, вынул из него строгую открытку с логотипом FunnyFun, положил перед собой, собрался с духом и аккуратно подписал: «Дженсену Эклзу от Джареда Падалеки». Внёс в нужные графы наши имена, дату, время, сунул открытку обратно в конверт и запечатал.

Всё. Осталось дождаться часа икс.

Я обвёл глазами офис: мимо носились нарядные девушки, обдавая меня ароматами духов, настроение царило совершенно нерабочее. Из-за перегородки высунулся Маннс и рассказал очередной анекдот, сам же от души поржал и спрятался обратно. Жен прошла мимо моего стола, даже не повернув головы: всё ещё дулась. Я улыбнулся и сунул руку в карман, где лежал маленький свёрток – вчера по пути домой я купил ей небольшой сюрприз в знак примирения. Она, конечно, бывает невыносимой, но всё же я её люблю. Это правда.

Джастин нарисовался возле моего стола ближе к обеду, когда я закопался в работу. Положил передо мной пару моих любимых конфет, привлекая внимание, и мы поболтали ни о чём: о вечеринке, о том, кто сегодня точно нажрётся, о грядущем Рождестве и прочих нейтральных глупостях. В конце концов он пригласил меня пообедать, но у меня от волнения начисто отшибло аппетит, и я отшутился, что на вечеринке больше виски влезет. Когда он свалил, слегка разочарованный, я поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Кинни, который стоял чуть поодаль.

Он смотрел на меня так, словно хотел убить. Ну, или покалечить. У меня по спине побежали мурашки, но я стойко выдержал его взгляд. В конце концов он развернулся и, не говоря ни слова, исчез в своём кабинете. Закралось неприятное подозрение, что он вызовет меня к себе для объяснений, но этого не произошло.

Ближе к концу дня атмосфера стала совершенно нерабочей, и я, отправив свои труды Гэмбл, Лорен и Эклзу, расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула, глядя на окошко чата, в котором горели крохотные зелёные огоньки тех, кто был онлайн. Несколько раз я открывал окно диалога и закрывал его. А когда огоньки начали постепенно гаснуть, и мимо меня потянулись к лифтам смеющиеся люди, я выключил компьютер, забрал конверт и встал.

\- Идёшь? – Маннс высунулся из-за ширмы, напомнив мне чёрта из табакерки.

\- Собираюсь.

\- Давай вместе, - предложил он.

\- Идёт.

Проходившая мимо Женевьев, одетая как на парад, услышав наш диалог, фыркнула и направилась к лифту, даже не сбавив шаг. Мы проводили её взглядом, и Маннс еле слышно вздохнул. Мне стало смешно.

\- Да пригласи ты её на свидание уже. Ты ей уже дырки во всех возможных местах глазами прожёг.

Маннс покраснел.

\- А можно?

Я рассмеялся.

\- Что значит – можно? Я ей не любовник, не сват и не брат. Одно могу сказать: девчонка свободна, находится в поиске и открыта для нормальных предложений, - я подчеркнул слово «нормальных», и Маннс покраснел ещё пуще. – Так что никаких намёков на наручники, плётки и «золотой дождь» на первом свидании.

\- Придурок, - беззлобно фыркнул мой коллега и скрылся за ширмой.

Дженсен и Брайан выходить из кабинетов не спешили, и мы с Маннсом подошли к лифту, возле которого стояла оживлённо беседующая группка сотрудников. Никто не смотрел на меня косо, и я расслабился. Всё-таки не каждой живой душе в этом агентстве известно про мои чувства к Эклзу. Но сегодня я намеревался это исправить, и ощущение мандража вновь поднялось в душе жаркой стыдливой волной.

К чёрту. Ты дожил до двадцати пяти лет, Джаред Тристан Падалеки, и у тебя никогда в жизни не было подобного. Лучше сделать и пожалеть, чем наоборот.

Мы вышли под падающий снег, смеясь и дурачась; нас догнал Джастин и запустил в меня снежком. Я сгрёб его за шкирку и пригрозил зашвырнуть в сугроб, все вокруг рассмеялись и посоветовали сделать это немедленно, пока Тейлор не нажаловался «папочке». Я расхохотался и поднял глаза: окна кабинета Эклза ещё светились, но я знал – я был твёрдо уверен – что он обязательно придёт.

Нужно только подождать.

  
**Глава 23**

Паб Clover оказался на удивление уютным и симпатично украшенным к празднику: повсюду еловые ветви, нарядные гирлянды, разнокалиберные носки на каминной полке – настоящий дух Рождества. Видимо, владелец был католиком.

По залу полукругом были расставлены столы на четырёх человек, на каждом горела свеча в корзинке из еловых веточек, поблёскивали бокалы и столовое серебро. На небольшом возвышении вроде сцены стояла пушистая ёлка, украшенная шариками с изображениями клевера. Под ней яркой кучей громоздились разнокалиберные коробки с подарками от тайных Сант с прилепленными стикерами, на которых были указаны имена одариваемых. Воспользовавшись моментом, когда Джастин и Маннс отвлекутся, я быстро сунул свой конверт в блестящую разноцветную груду и затесался в толпу.

Мы с Джастином и Маннсом заняли один из столиков сбоку от сцены, откуда просматривались все остальные, включая места напротив, куда, судя по бутылке Moët & Chandon на столе, должны были сесть Брайан и Дженсен. Я поискал взглядом в пёстрой разношёрстной толпе Жен, но не увидел. Лорен и Гэмбл, сидевшие через три стола от нас в компании каких-то мужиков, пялились на нас, и я неожиданно для себя подмигнул обеим. Коэн поджала губы, а Сара улыбнулась. Прогресс.

К нам подошёл официант и осведомился, что мы предпочитаем в качестве аперитива: шампанское, вино или сразу (чо уж там!) виски. Я попросил шампанского, парни последовали моему примеру. Мне не хотелось напиваться раньше времени, тем более учитывая, что я ничего не ел.

Играла весёлая музыка, по стенам скользили разноцветные огоньки, остро и приятно пахло хвоей, смесью разнообразных духов, люди переговаривались, смеялись, бродили по залу, комментировали груду подарков… Я лениво потягивал шампанское и думал, что впервые за много лет я праздную Рождество по-настоящему. На прошлой работе мы тупо выпили в офисе и разошлись: ни подарков, ничего… А здесь – словно сам Санта взял нас под контроль, бдительно следя, чтобы атмосфера праздника была соответствующей.

Возле входной двери произошло оживление, и толпа людей, которые ещё не заняли своё место, расступилась, пропуская тех, кого ждали все, и я – особенно. Как вы понимаете, я сейчас не о Кинни.

Брайан шёл впереди, улыбаясь, холёный, сногсшибательно эффектный, в расстёгнутом пальто, белоснежной рубашке с закатанными рукавами, облегающих брюках, подчёркивающих задницу и не оставляющим никакого простора для воображения. Я невольно подался назад, в тень, хотя вряд ли в этой пестроте он меня вообще разглядит.

За ним шёл Дженсен. Куртка цвета хаки с меховой опушкой, на блестящем мехе поблёскивали капли влаги. Та же одежда, что и утром. Улыбка, на которую хотелось ответить. Эклз взмахнул рукой, и я обратил внимание, что он снял свой обычный браслет. Вместо этого на запястье красовался тонкий серебряный ремешок часов, очевидно недешёвых.

Он скользил взглядом по залу так, словно кого-то искал. Отвечал на приветствия, на улыбки, прихватил с подноса бокал с шампанским, но глаза продолжали бродить по лицам, выискивая… меня?

Я привстал, оказавшись на свету, и слегка взмахнул рукой, когда Дженсен проходил через пустое пространство в центре зала, направляясь к своему столу. Он мгновенно обернулся, словно только ждал этого жеста, и я улыбнулся одними губами, мягко обласкав его взглядом. Дженсен неуверенно ответил на мою улыбку и тут же отвернулся, чересчур быстро и слишком нервно. Но в том, что он хотел увидеть именно меня, я не сомневался.

Кинни перехватил наш быстрый обмен взглядами и дёрнул ртом, но я, изобразив равнодушие, отвернулся и преувеличенно оживлённо заговорил с Маннсом, краем глаза наблюдая, как Дженсен и Брайан садятся на свои места, и рассаживаются остальные гости. Эклз поднёс к губам бокал, и я снова поймал его беглый взгляд, но не ответил, продолжая трепаться с Маннсом. В животе было щекотно, голова кружилась, но я сохранял ясность мысли. Приближался решающий момент, и я не хотел проебать его. Мой звёздный час, как-никак.

Музыка слегка притихла, и на сцену внезапно выскочили двое: невысокий парнишка с волосами, убранными в короткий хвостик, с рожками на обруче на голове, и Женевьев в охренительно коротком красном платье с белой опушкой и колпачке Санты. Я услышал, как Маннс рядом со мной судорожно закашлял, и снисходительно похлопал его по спине.

\- Всем пррривет! – завопила Кортез, и зал зааплодировал, откликнувшись одобрительным гулом. – Хочу всех поздравить с тем, что этот долгожданный момент, наконец, наступил, и мы все собрались здесь, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество так, как только мы это умеем делать! – Она подмигнула, и зал взорвался воодушевлёнными возгласами. – Сегодня я исполню роль Самого Главного Санты, а Стив Лепски, - она игриво пихнула «рогатого» в бок, - будет моим оленем Руди. Да, Стиви?

\- Да, - мрачно отозвался парнишка и потряс рожками.

Жен обвела зал сверкающим от возбуждения взглядом.

\- Итак, дорогие гости, завязываю с прелюдиями и перехожу…

-… к сексу! – заорал кто-то. Жен кокетливо поправила волосы, а я бросил беглый взгляд на Эклза: тот смеялся, в отличие от Кинни, который выглядел хмурым. То-то же.

\- Для секса ещё слишком рано, Джордж! – крикнула Жен, и все расхохотались. – А вот для подарков от тайного Санты – самое время! Приступим, девочки-мальчики?

Дождавшись одобрительных воплей, она крутанулась на месте так, что её юбчонка взлетела до неприличных высот, и Маннс рядом со мной издал неопределённый сдавленный звук. Конечно, куда этой холёной выдре Лорен до моей Кортез, которая воистину девочка-огонь.

\- Итак, Руди, - провозгласила Жен, - давай!

«Олень» наклонился, вынул из кучи блестящую коробку и протянул Кортез, которая стояла с интригующим лицом, словно ведущая Оскара, не больше, не меньше.

\- Что тут у нас? – Жен выдержала паузу и выкрикнула: - Тайный Санта поздравляет Мэри Ларсен!

В зал выскочила невысокая рыженькая девушка в очках, и все зааплодировали. Жен вручила ей коробку и спросила, интимно понизив голос:

\- Есть подозрения, от кого?

\- Открою и сообщу на ушко, - засмеялась Мэри, вызвав волну одобрительных возгласов и свиста, и вернулась на место.

Дело пошло бодро. «Руди» доставал подарки, Жен звонко зачитывала имена одариваемых, вручала коробки, пакеты и конверты, которые часто разворачивались прямо на месте, после чего Кортез дотошно выясняла насчёт тайного Санты. Звучали выкрики с мест, предположения, смех… Я смеялся и аплодировал вместе со всеми, пока меня ощутимо не ткнули в бок. Джастин.

\- Чего сидишь, Джей? – улыбнулся он. – Тебя вызывают!

Я оторопел и бросил взгляд на Жен, которая держала в руках небольшую плоскую коробочку, перевязанную голубой лентой. Кортез выжидательно смотрела на меня, и я поднялся с места, ощущая себя в прицеле заинтересованных взглядов.

\- Новичкам везёт! – провозгласила Жен, когда я подошёл к сцене, избегая смотреть на стол, за которым сидели Кинни и Эклз, но их взгляды я чувствовал очень хорошо… - Держи, Па… Джаред! И давай, открывай прямо щас, а то отберу, - её глаза смеялись, в них неожиданно появился жгучий интерес, и у меня мурашки побежали по телу. Коробочка приятной тяжестью легла в ладонь, и я, слегка помедлив, потянул за ленточку.

Шуршащая бумага спланировала на пол. Я открыл простую коробку и обалдел: на бархатной подстилке голубого цвета лежала шикарная фляжка. Обтянутый кожей с тиснением серебристый металл мягко поблёскивал в свете ламп. Дорогой подарок. Блядь, ОЧЕНЬ дорогой подарок.

Я обвёл взглядом зал, сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Кто, ну скажите мне, кто, чёрт побери, рискнёт потратить кучу денег на сюрприз для парня, который работает здесь всего-то пять дней и которого знают-то от силы несколько человек? Гэмбл? Вряд ли. Лорен? Увольте. Маннс? Не похоже, чтобы у него водились свободные средства. Джастин? Я покосился на Тейлора, и он мне подмигнул, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица.

Чёрт, ну не Дженсен же! Ну не Дженсен же, правда?...

А вдруг… он?

Я осторожно глянул через плечо на Эклза. Он сидел в расслабленной позе, покачивая бокалом с шампанским, и смотрел на меня с дружелюбной улыбкой. Я перевёл взгляд на Кинни – тот вообще пялился в сторону с мрачным выражением лица.

\- Ну так что? – весело спросила Жен. – Есть варианты?

\- Есть, - ответил я. – Но тайна останется тайной. – Я отсалютовал всем фляжкой и удалился на своё место, провожаемый аплодисментами и разочарованным гулом.

Маннс тут же отобрал у меня подарок и восхищённо повертел в руках.

\- Чувак, это охуеть какая вещь. Поди пару сотен точно стоит, если не больше. Кому-то ты тут здорово приглянулся, а? – Он толкнул меня в бок и подмигнул.

\- Да, Джей, твой тайный Санта постарался, ничего не скажешь, - протянул Джастин. – Может, всё-таки Гэмбл? Лелеет надежду на бурный секс с симпатичным новичком-подчинённым?

\- Идите вы, - отмахнулся я и бережно спрятал фляжку в карман куртки. В этот момент на сцене произошло какое-то замешательство, «олень» передал Жен очередной подарок, что-то шепнул, и я вздрогнул, выпрямившись и чувствуя, как сердце прыгает к горлу, да там и остаётся, перекрывая дыхание.

Кортез с загадочной улыбкой обвела зал, опустила взгляд, и я увидел в её руках свой конверт.

\- А сейчас, - проговорила она, и люди притихли, видимо, заподозрив нечто грандиозное, - первый случай раскрытия инкогнито за сегодня! Тайный Санта не постеснялся стать явным, так что вручить подарок ему придётся – тра-да-да-дам! – лично!

Я дрожащей рукой поднёс к губам бокал и залпом допил остатки, ловя на себе вопросительные взгляды Маннса и Джастина. Меня трясло от дикого волнения, и я вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. Жен смотрела на меня с лучезарной улыбкой.

\- Итак, - произнесла она, и её голос зазвенел от радостного возбуждения. – Этот замечательный секретный конвертик наш Санта по имени Джаред Падалеки приготовил для… Дженсена Эклза!  
  


Немая сцена. Кажется, в этот момент даже музыка, которая весь вечер звучала фоном, внезапно оборвалась. А потом зал реально взорвался свистом, улюлюканьем и бурными аплодисментами. А я стоял как вкопанный, глядя на Эклза, который замер, не донеся бокал до рта. Клянусь, в этот момент я не слышал и не видел ничего, кроме ошеломлённого лица Дженсена, его огромных, распахнутых от изумления зелёных глаз, почти физически ощущая, как наши взгляды переплелись воедино и задрожали, как невидимая струна, протянутая через весь зал.

Не сводя с него глаз, я вышел из-за стола и приблизился к Жен, которая с улыбкой протягивала мне конверт. Время вокруг меня замедлилось до консистенции прозрачного тягучего желе, окружающие звуки казались далёкими и глухими. И только Дженсен, медленно вставший со своего места, казался реальным. Живым. Далёким и одновременно очень близким.

Кажется, Кинни на мгновение схватил его за руку, словно не желая отпускать, но Дженсен, не сводя с меня взгляда, дёрнул кистью, высвобождаясь. Я смотрел, как он подходит ко мне, как шок и удивление на его лице сменяются преувеличенной весёлостью… кажется, он вспомнил, что должен играть до конца. Жен склонилась ко мне, что-то шепча на ухо, но я не слышал.

Я смотрел и не мог насмотреться.

Мои ноздри защекотал запах знакомого одеколона, каждой клеткой кожи, каждым нервом я впитывал его тепло – я чувствовал его даже на расстоянии, и в этом была самая настоящая магия... Как там говорится? Воздух между нами наэлектризовался… нет, он просто исчез, как досадная помеха, невидимая прослойка между мной и Дженсеном, мешающая как следует насладиться этой невозможной прилюдной близостью. Я понимал, что сейчас выдаю себя всем – и жадным ласковым взглядом, и полным разворотом тела в его сторону, фактически – раскрытыми объятиями, и тем, что считывалось на раз – флюидами лихорадочного возбуждения, исходившими от меня нескончаемым потоком.

Я вынул из рук Жен конверт и сделал шаг вперёд, вторгаясь в его личное пространство; Дженсен оказался совсем близко, но не отступил - то ли действительно остолбенел от неожиданности, то ли просто не хотел… Я набрал в грудь воздуха, облизнул губы и вложил в его руку свой подарок, на мгновение коснувшись тёплых пальцев. Он бегло взглянул на конверт и вновь – на меня, пристально, чуть нахмурив брови.

\- С Рождеством, Дженсен, - тихо сказал я.

Мир не рухнул. Он взорвался оглушительно громкими, даже чересчур, аплодисментами и восторженными воплями. Жен хлопала меня по плечу и что-то верещала, глаза Гэмбл стали как плошки, Лорен таращилась на меня как на неведомую хрень, где-то за моей спиной что-то вопил Маннс… Дженсен, растерянно улыбаясь, посмотрел на зал, на Кинни, который застыл в позе «если б мог, я б щас…», и снова повернулся ко мне.

\- Спасибо… Джей, - произнёс он негромко. – Это было… гм… неожиданно.

Я думал, он сейчас скажет «…и приятно», но Эклз умолк и явно не представлял, что делать дальше. Жен подскочила к нему и подхватила под руку:

\- Дженс-Дженс-Дженс, мы все просто изнемогаем от желания узнать, что внутри, так что открывай! Эй! – крикнула она в зал. – Подбодрим нашего любимого креативного директора, а, «Киннетик»? От-кры-вай! От-кры-вай!

Зал моментально подхватил её крик. Я ждал. А что мне ещё оставалось делать…

Дженсен посмотрел на меня, я ответил лёгким пожатием плеч. Он улыбнулся, словно приняв решение, и поднял конверт над головой:

\- Я уверен, что Джаред постарался с выбором подарка, - проговорил он громко, и зал моментально притих. – Но что-то мне подсказывает, что этот сюрприз предназначается мне лично, - он внезапно подмигнул, и я восхитился, насколько уверенно он держится. – Если это не сертификат в секс-шоп, то я обязательно поделюсь с вами впечатлениями чуть позже. После того, как закроюсь в подсобке и посмотрю, что внутри.

Зал захохотал, захлопал шутке, и Дженсен, отсалютовав мне конвертом, отправился на своё место. Я успел увидеть, как Кинни склоняется к нему и что-то говорит с напряжённым выражением лица, но Эклз продолжал улыбаться, кивать тем, кто орал громче всех, и мне пришлось отвернуться, чтобы ещё больше не затягивать свой завуалированный каминг-аут.

Судя по глазам Кинни, мне не жить.

Я вернулся за свой стол, и меня тут же облапали с двух сторон: Маннс, подпрыгивая, вопил, что я чокнутый подхалим и подлиза, Джастин, хохоча, сообщил, что более сексуального вручения подарка в жизни не видел, за исключением его собственного дня рождения, когда Брайан преподнёс ему хастлера с бантиком на члене.

Странно, но никакой неловкости я не испытывал. Что-то мне подсказывало, что всё прошло в точности как нужно. В глазах публики я выглядел наивным влюблённым новичком – стадия, через которую прошли многие в «Киннетике», - и отчасти это была правда, неожиданно сыгравшая мне на руку: пусть думают, что хотят. Что я потерял голову и пытаюсь таким образом добиться расположения шефа, что я решил выступить подобным образом в пику остальным, проще говоря, выебнуться: мол, плевать мне, смотрите, какой я крутой…

Главное, что Дженсен понял. По крайней мере, я надеялся, что понял. И, к сожалению, Кинни – тоже.

Дело оставалось за малым: чтобы Эклз действительно принял мой подарок. Задумка была такова, что до последнего он не мог знать, что прячется за безликим номером на открытке, и в мою пользу могло сыграть только его доверие. Согласится ли он пойти со мной неизвестно куда неизвестно зачем или вежливо отговорится делами? Впрочем, у него действительно могли быть дела… но тогда я просто позвоню Мэтту и перенесу сюрприз на другое время.

Как бы теперь узнать…

Жен закончила с подарками, с удовольствием вручив себе последний – кто-то преподнёс Кортез флакон хороших духов, и я подумал, что это мог быть Брайан. Кинни, словно прочитав мои мысли, метнул на меня ледяной взгляд. Я ответил ему невинной улыбкой. Наверняка уже всё высказал Дженсену, провались ты пропадом, сволочь блядская…

Музыка зазвучала громче, Жен спрыгнула со сцены и помчалась ко мне, проталкиваясь сквозь пары, выходившие на танцпол. Я едва успел встать, и она повисла у меня на шее, визжа от восторга.

\- Бля, Падалеки, ну ты выступил… Ну ты ваще… Слушай, - зашептала она мне на ухо, - я умираю от любопытства: что там? Ну… я имею в виду, это же не сертификат в секс-шоп?! Нет, молчи… Нет, скажи! Мой выигрыш под угрозой?!

Я смеясь отстранил от себя девушку.

\- Много будешь знать – плохо будешь спать. На вот, - я порылся в кармане и достал свёрток. – Это тебе от явного Санты. С Рождеством, Кортез.

Она вытаращила глаза, запрыгала на месте и торопливо порвала обёртку. На её ладонь выпала бархатная коробочка. С трепетом открыв её, Жен завизжала:

\- О боже-боже-боже, Джей, какая… какая красотища!

Она вытянула руку, и я застегнул на её запястье браслет – очень симпатичная бижутерия: серебристая плетёнка с вкраплением маленьких фианитов. Над моим ухом завистливо присвистнул Джастин.

\- Кортез, если это не предложение руки и сердца, то я не знаю…

\- Иди ты, - кокетливо прокричала моя подруга, красуясь. – Нафиг мне его сердце сдалось вместе с рукой? Пусть другим предлагает, а я обойдусь хорошим, крепким, толстым… - Она поиграла бровями, и мы расхохотались, все втроём. Даже Маннс, который только что слюну не ронял, жадно разглядывая Женевьев.

Всё ещё смеясь, я взглянул в сторону Брайана и Дженсена. Кинни беседовал с Гэмбл, фривольно рассевшейся на краю стола в своём чересчур коротком для её возраста платье. Дженсена на месте не было, и я зашарил взглядом по толпе танцующих. Не найдя, я извинился перед ребятами и начал протискиваться между парочками в направлении туалетов. Во-первых, мне действительно приспичило, а во-вторых, я надеялся, что Дженсен исполнил своё обещание и отправился в уединённое место, чтобы вскрыть конверт.

В сортире я обнаружил парочку, которая увлечённо обжималась в тёмном уголке, сделал вид, что их не вижу, помочился и умылся ледяной водой, прогоняя головокружение. Моё опьянение достигло той стадии, когда надо было либо останавливаться, либо, забив на всё, пускаться в отрыв; в смеси с адреналином шампанское пузырьками вскипало в крови. Моя личная кессонная болезнь под названием «первая-настоящая-любовь».

Я вышел, споткнулся о пустую пивную бочку, слыша за стенкой оживлённый гул голосов, взрывы смеха, чёткий пульсирующий ритм музыки… На меня повеяло холодом, потянуло сигаретным дымком. Я сделал несколько шагов в сторону подсобки и обнаружил приоткрытую дверь чёрного хода.

В узком переулке, уставленном мусорными баками, было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Но я почувствовал его раньше, чем увидел: Дженсен стоял, прислонившись к противоположной стене, и курил, нахохлившись. Воротник его куртки был поднят, мех ласкал щёки и подбородок. Он словно ждал меня – поднял глаза, казавшиеся совсем тёмными на бледном лице, и мотнул головой, приглашая подойти.

Я стряхнул головокружение, шагнул к нему и встал напротив.

Дженсен выдохнул облачко дыма, щелчком зашвырнул сигарету в темноту, она полетела, рассыпаясь искрами.

\- Я посмотрел, что в конверте, - проговорил он, сунув руки в карманы. – Я правильно понял, что это сюрприз?

Я вздохнул.

\- Правильно.

\- И ради него стоило устраивать весь этот спектакль?

Сердце сжало холодом, повеявшим от этих слов, но отступаться было поздно.

\- Стоило, - сказал я. – Поверь мне.

Он усмехнулся в воротник.

\- А ты настырный…

\- Есть такое. Но я совершенно не хочу… - я запнулся. – В общем… ну… чтобы ты думал, что это всё ради них… - Я махнул рукой куда-то назад. – Мне вообще плевать, что там могут подумать… но если тебе это важно… их мнение… то я прошу прощения. Мне просто хотелось…

Он внимательно смотрел на меня, не двигаясь с места, и мне казалось, что я вижу, как пар от его дыхания оседает на тёмном мехе крохотными искристыми капельками.

\- Мне хотелось сделать это ради тебя, - закончил я.

Он молчал, превратившись в тёмную тень на фоне ободранной стены, только глаза поблёскивали на ярком светлом пятне его лица.

\- Чтобы ты знал, что мне не страшно, - прошептал я. – И я смогу сделать так, чтобы ты тоже ничего не боялся. Чтобы тебе тоже стало плевать. – Меня понесло, но я уже не мог остановиться. – Блядь… когда я увидел, как ты плачешь… я подумал, что больше всего на свете хотел бы защитить тебя… я не знаю, от чего, просто защитить. Чтобы больше никогда… Дженсен, я знаю, это звучит глупо, я знаю тебя всего неделю, но я за всю мою сраную жизнь не чувствовал ничего подобного… ни к кому. Это какое-то безумие, я понимаю… и я не собираюсь вовлекать в него тебя, если ты не хочешь, я уже сделал глупость с этим подарком… Но они думают, что я просто очередной влюблённый придурок, которому ничего не светит, так что тебе бояться нечего… Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не очередной влюблённый придурок. Что я правда готов на всё, лишь бы…

\- Джей.

Мне катастрофически не хватало воздуха и казалось, что я сейчас просто грохнусь перед ним в обморок, здоровый лось, позор какой… И это его короткое «Джей» на миг вернуло меня к жизни, подарило мне глоток воздуха. Я беспомощно смотрел на него, не зная, что ещё сказать, и нужно ли вообще.

\- Джей, - проговорил он. – Слушай… Я… Ты сейчас наговорил мне столько, что разбираться во всём этом я готов только на трезвую голову, - он усмехнулся, и у меня немножко отлегло от сердца. – Давай вернёмся к началу. К твоему сюрпризу.

\- Х-хорошо, - прошептал я.

\- Я так понимаю, он для нас… двоих?

\- Дженсен, пожалуйста, если ты не хочешь…

Он внезапно свирепо блеснул глазами, и я заткнулся.

\- Я ненавижу, когда меня перебивают.

\- Извини.

\- Завтра я свободен.

\- Извини? – я глупо хлопнул глазами.

\- Окей, намёк не понят, - Дженсен досадливо поморщился. – Я принимаю приглашение.

Ледяные когти, терзавшие моё сердце, внезапно превратились в тёплые пальцы.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул я, чувствуя себя так, словно сиганул с моста в холодный Гудзон, а приземлился в чистые тёплые воды Индийского океана.

Он оторвался от стены, не вынимая рук из карманов, подошёл ко мне. Всё ещё закрытый, зажатый, но с невидимой брешью в защите, которая расширилась ещё немного. Ещё совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Ты можешь мне доверять, Дженсен, пожалуйста… - пробормотал я, и он хмыкнул.

\- Я знаю тебя всего неделю.

\- Этого достаточно…

\- Посмотрим.

Он обогнул меня, слегка задев плечом, и остановился за моей спиной.

\- И ещё одно, Джей. Больше не слова о… моей слабости. Для тебя это не козырь, а для меня – не игра.

\- Хорошо, - прошептал я, глядя в стену перед собой. – Конечно, Дженсен.

Я услышал шорох и понял, что Эклз пожал плечами.

\- Чёрт знает что… - пробормотал он себе под нос, шагнул и скрылся за дверью, оставив меня одного.

  
**Глава 25**

Я ушёл практически сразу, после того как вернулся в зал. Попрощался с Жен, Джастином, Маннсом, помахал Гэмбл и Лорен, даже Брайану кивнул, схлопотав в ответ ледяной взгляд. Дженсена снова нигде не было видно, но я не стал его искать. Единственное, что мне хотелось, это уйти и лечь спать, чтобы побыстрее наступило завтра. Знаете, как детстве.

В голове царил полный хаос, в котором в равных пропорциях смешались пузырьки от шампанского, счастье от того, что Дженсен принял моё приглашение, страх, что я со свойственной мне «грацией» наступил на тонкий лёд, под которым скрывается бездна, надежда, что я сумею оправдать обещания, которые надавал сам себе, неуверенность и одновременно – отчаянная бравада: у меня всё получится.

Я остановился перед входом в подземку и вынул мобильный. Помедлил, открыл телефонную книгу. Нашёл знакомое имя – единственное на букву J. Его номер я записал ещё в первый день, отыскав в справочнике агентства.

Снег оседал на мерцающем экране телефона, таял крупными каплями.

«Привет. Это я, Джей. Я забыл договориться с тобой насчёт завтра. Как поедем и всё такое…».

Мобильный тихо пискнул: сообщение доставлено. Я подождал немного, но ответ так и не пришёл. Наверное, Дженсен просто не слышал… Он же согласился, верно? Было непохоже, что он соврал мне или готов настолько быстро передумать… Блядь, а если… Нет-нет-нет, он не может так поступить. Он просто не услышал сигнал. Просто не услышал сигнал. Просто не…

Экран мобильного вспыхнул. Я трясущимися руками нажал на кнопку.

«падалеки, ты чего натворил? кинни от эклза ни на шаг не отходит, на Б. лица нет. точнее есть, но оно тебе не понравится. мне кажется, это из-за тебя».

Я не стал отвечать. Хватит откровений на сегодня. Я влюблённый придурок, мне можно.

В подземке меня разморило, я задремал и едва не проехал свою станцию. Сонный, вымелся вместе с потоком людей на улицу, добрёл до дома, вошёл, разделся и рухнул на диван лицом вниз. И уснул – в футболке, джинсах, с молчащим телефоном в руке.  
Утром я обнаружил, что лежу в дико неудобной позе, тело ломит, шея свёрнута набок и отзывается неприятной болью при каждом движении, а мобильник валяется на полу и подмигивает экраном. Матерясь, я подхватил его и ткнул в кнопку. Попал, кстати, не сразу.

«Я заеду за тобой. В семь»

Сообщение пришло в три часа ночи. Я перевернулся на спину, подпихнул под голову неудобную диванную подушку и положил телефон на грудь. Моё физическое состояние оставляло желать лучшего – лёгкое похмелье, затёкшее тело, смутная головная боль, - но в душе всё пело и танцевало джигу. Полным составом группы «Риверданс».

Я не помню, как убил время до вечера, но отлично помню, как ближе к трём начался мандраж. В четыре я не мог ничего делать, кроме как бездумно пялиться в телевизор. В пять я накапал себе унцию виски и едва не пролил себе на майку, так тряслись руки. Это мне напомнило первое школьное свидание, когда я пригласил Ларри Когана, симпатичного парня из параллельного класса, в кино на тупейший боевик. Целый день я ничего не ел, волновался, пять раз переоделся, как девчонка, а перед выходом из дома тайком опрокинул две, а то и три рюмки отцовского вискаря. В результате к кинотеатру я пришёл изрядно окосевший, чем очень удивил Когана, мы сели на задний ряд и выпили пива… я осмелел настолько, что положил руку ему на ширинку, он прижал мою ладонь и заёрзал, застонав сквозь зубы. Мне очень хотелось сделать ему приятно, но внезапно пиво, смешанное с виски, произвело феерический эффект, и меня вывернуло на пол между рядами. Коган почти сразу встал и ушёл, оставив меня сгорать от стыда и унижения. Больше я никогда не пил перед свиданиями. Волновался, мандражил, но не пил.

До сегодняшнего дня.

Ладно, унция – это ерунда. Только в желудке потеплело, и немного унялась дрожь в руках.

Я уговаривал себя не смотреть на часы каждые пять минут, и всё равно смотрел, проклиная медленно ползущую стрелку. В шесть я сидел одетый, в шарфе и ботинках. В полседьмого меня снова заколотило. Без десяти семь я зачем-то пошёл в ванную и почистил зубы. Ровно в семь я вынул мобильный из кармана и уставился на тёмный экран.

Дженсен знает, где я живу – это можно легко узнать у эйчаров. Но есть одно «но»: до вчерашнего вечера он не знал, что ему предстоит. Эйчары выпивали вместе со всеми на празднике, и вряд ли кто-то из этих весёлых симпатичных девушек наизусть помнил мой адрес, а сегодня выходной, и без доступа к компьютеру тоже ничего не сделать. Значит… значит, Эклз выяснил адрес раньше. На кой чёрт?

Я не успел развить мысль, как мигнул экран мобильного. Ровно в семь-ноль-пять.

«Я внизу»

Лифт был занят. Я скатился по чёрной лестнице, чудом не свернув шею. Перед выходом из подъезда набрал в грудь воздуха, пригладил волосы (чёрт, и стричься жалко, и лохмы в разные стороны) и вышел. Точнее, почти выбежал, едва не споткнувшись о порог. Было бы круто сейчас брякнуться носом вниз, ага.

На подъездной дорожке, мерно урча двигателем, стоял коричневый мерседес. Я нырнул в его тёплое нутро, улыбаясь, как дурак, и Дженсен снисходительно усмехнулся, поворачиваясь ко мне. На нём была вчерашняя куртка, расстёгнутая, под ней – пушистый серый свитер с высоким воротником, и я подавил порыв коснуться его – просто чтобы почувствовать мягкость дорогой шерсти.

\- Надеюсь, ты не в смокинге? – улыбнулся Эклз, по-своему интерпретировав мой взгляд, и я замотал головой.

\- Нет, нет… слушай, это хорошо, что ты так оделся. Ну… на всякий случай. Должно быть тепло, но вдруг…

\- Ты меня окончательно заинтриговал, - сообщил Дженсен, трогаясь с места и выруливая на улицу. Я откинулся на спинку удобного сидения, вытянул ноги и счастливо улыбнулся, чувствуя, как меня прямо-таки заливает умиротворение.

\- Надеюсь, ты не жалеешь?

Он покачал головой.

\- Пока нет.

\- И не пожалеешь, Дженсен, обещаю…

Он хмыкнул.

\- Я вообще не понимаю, почему согласился.

\- Потому что я умею уговаривать, - я взглянул на него, сияя, и Дженсен сдался – ответил мне улыбкой, которая в буквальном смысле озарила салон, такая она была светлая, словно в ней участвовали не только губы и глаза, а всё его лицо, веснушки, лучики в уголках век…

\- Это же не свидание, нет? – уточнил он, притормаживая на светофоре.

\- Ни в коем случае, - я ухмыльнулся. – Просто очередной брейншторм.

\- Отлично, - кивнул он. – Вводи меня в курс дела. Куда дальше?

Я назвал адрес. Дженсен хмыкнул и быстро ввёл данные в навигатор.

\- Если бы ты был маньяком, я бы понял. Насколько я знаю, там район ещё тот…

Свернув с освещённого проспекта, мы углубились в лабиринт тёмных улиц, и тут даже я занервничал. Мимо тянулись мрачные дома, сменяющиеся какими-то зловещими пустырями, но навигатор упорно вёл нас вперёд, сквозь мрачный район, предназначенный под снос, прямо к заливу. Я испытал непреодолимое искушение позвонить Мэтту и уточнить, не собрался ли он устроить нам неприятный сюрприз, но в этот момент Дженсен резко повернул руль, дома расступились, и мы выехали на пустырь, примыкавший к Гудзону.

Вдали перемигивался золотыми огнями мост Джорджа Вашингтона, за нашими спинами молчаливо теснились коробки под снос, впереди расстилалась чёрная гладь залива, а прямо перед нашими глазами высилась чёрная громада недостроенного небоскрёба, этажей в сто, не меньше, озарённая лучами прожекторов и окружённая сетчатым забором, на котором зловеще теснились запрещающие въезд знаки. Ворота были распахнуты, подъездная дорога из бетонных плит уползала во двор.

Дженсен заглушил двигатель и молча уставился на высотку.

\- Это какая-то шутка? – спросил он спокойно.

Я хотел ответить, но в этот момент в кармане тренькнул мобильный. Я выхватил его и поспешно нажал кнопку.

\- Мэтт?

\- Я вас вижу, парни. Заезжайте, охрана впустит. Я встречу.

Я нажал отбой, повернулся к Дженсену, который оцепенело взирал на открывающийся перед ним апокалиптический пейзаж, и коснулся его руки. Эклз вздрогнул и перевёл на меня недоверчивый взгляд.

\- Заезжай в ворота, - мягко сказал я. – Мы приехали.  
Глава 26

Знаете, я, конечно, предполагал, что произойдёт, но даже не представлял себе, что это будет… так круто. Словно мы вдруг перенеслись в незнакомый, совершенно чужой, но восхитительно захватывающий мир, и я запоздало молился только об одном: чтобы Дженсен не боялся высоты. Иначе весь мой сюрприз превратится в пшик, а стыд за провал будет преследовать меня до конца жизни.

Мэтт встретил нас с улыбкой и двумя бокалами шампанского. К моему облегчению, Дженсен, который всё ещё пребывал в состоянии шока, то ли действительно не узнал в нём парня из сортира Pieces, то ли умело сделал вид. Мэтт сунул нам бокалы и мягко подтолкнул к люльке, болтавшейся на двух толстых тросах у подножия небоскрёба. На сидениях были разложены мягкие пледы, со всех сторон натянута страховочная сетка из тонкой серебристой проволоки, украшенная какими-то блестящими нашлёпками, что придавало люльке футуристический вид.

Дженсен посмотрел на меня огромными недоверчивыми глазами, и я затаил дыхание: вот он, момент откровения. Сейчас он заявит, что ни за какие коврижки не полезет в эту ненадёжную хреновину, что я окончательно сбрендил, что это хоть и чертовски креативно, но ни хуя не здорово, что…

\- Тебе придётся меня держать за руку, - криво усмехнувшись, проговорил Дженсен. – Я не боюсь высоты, но эта штука… - Он с сомнением окинул взглядом люльку. - В общем, я могу только догадываться, что это только аперитив, и очень надеюсь, что доживу до основного блюда.

Шутит. Не всё так плохо. Доверяет? Безусловно. Заинтригован? Ещё бы.

О, господи-господи-господи, только бы всё получилось, пожалуйста…

Я с замирающим сердцем ступил на шаткий пол люльки, почти сразу плюхнулся на задницу и протянул руку Эклзу. Тот чуть помедлил, легко оперся на мою ладонь и вскочил следом. Конструкция качнулась, и я засмеялся, как дурак. Мэтт наблюдал за нашими действиями с довольной улыбкой.

\- Ключ на старт, - сказал он. – Удачного полёта, парни. Увидимся через два часа.

Где-то тихо заурчал мотор, люльку дёрнуло, и она медленно поехала вверх, чуть покачиваясь на ходу. Эклз вцепился в мою руку и нервно засмеялся, привалившись ко мне боком, совершенно, начисто забыв надеть привычную броню. Сквозь несколько слоёв одежды я ощущал его тепло, слышал лихорадочный стук сердца, частое быстрое дыхание… Люлька поднималась всё выше, то ныряя в яркий свет прожекторов, то снова пропадая во тьме, и за нашими спинами скользили наши двойники, отражённые в тусклых стёклах огромных окон. Ветер с залива трепал наши волосы, забирался под одежду, но мне не было холодно. Огромный сверкающий мир медленно раскрывался под нашими ногами, чёрный бархат, прошитый мириадами разноцветных звёзд; золотой мост над тёмной водой с высоты был похож на собственную драгоценную копию, улицы, проспекты, перекрёстки, низкие дома под нами и даже небоскрёбы вдалеке… всё выглядело ожившим макетом большого города, созданного безумным архитектором. Небо было ясным, и звёзды плыли вокруг нас, теряясь в слабом мареве электрического света, но чем выше мы поднимались, тем ярче и больше они становились. Я сжал руку Дженсена, замирая от совершенно детского восторга. Я напрочь забыл про шампанское. Я не чувствовал холода.

\- Ты мне пальцы сломаешь, - вдруг пробормотал Эклз.

Он смотрел по сторонам, и лицо его было задумчивым и очень светлым.

\- Прости, - я склонился к нему, почти коснувшись губами уха, и Дженсен дёрнулся, отстраняясь. Я тут же сел прямо и ослабил хватку. В голове шумело – то ли от ветра, воющего между перекрытий за нашими спинами, то ли от чудовищного волнения.

\- Красиво, - подал голос Дженсен. – И даже не очень страшно.

\- Потому что я с тобой.

Ветер трепал его короткие волосы. Он облизнул губы, и я подумал, что зря он так – обветрятся… И будет больно целоваться.

\- Эй, это не свидание… Завязывай с романтикой, Джей.

\- Конечно, конечно… Ведь мы знаем друг друга всего неделю. И ты не… ну, не гей.

Он фыркнул в воротник, но ничего не сказал. Я вспомнил, как он не далее как вчера утром сообщил мне эту потрясающую новость и погладил его ладонь большим пальцем.

\- Ты – мой шеф, я – твой преданный подчинённый… Ты мне не дал уйти, считаешь меня гением и всё такое… Говоришь, что нужен тебе… - я смотрел вдаль и улыбался, зная, что Дженсен косится на меня.

\- Нужен как специалист, - быстро вставил он.

\- Как скажешь, - я снова мягко погладил его ладонь, тёплую, почти горячую. – Я наговорил тебе кучу всего вчера… Проблема в том, что без тебя я не смогу разобраться, где правда, а где мои глупые фантазии. И я действительно готов подождать, пока ты решишь, что с этим делать.

Дженсен усмехнулся.

\- А я должен что-то с этим делать?

\- Конечно, ведь в паре должна царить гармония и взаимопонимание.

Он закашлялся.

\- В креативной паре, Джей.

\- А есть разница?

\- Слушай, давай просто помолчим…

Он вытащил руку из моей ладони и сунул в карман. Нахохлился.

\- Хорошо, будем считать, что ты утратил дар речи от восторга.

\- Джей.

\- Молчу. Кстати, мы приехали.

Люлька мягко дёрнулась и замерла, сравнявшись верхним краем с парапетом смотровой площадки небоскрёба. К нам тут же протянулись чьи-то руки, помогая выбраться. Я спрыгнул на бетонный пол, поддерживаемый под локти двумя парнями в тёмной униформе с логотипами FunnyFun на груди, и, мягко говоря, обалдел. За моей спиной Дженсен издал неопределённый полузадушенный звук, и я понял, что он тоже впечатлился, если не сказать больше.

На пустынной площадке высился белый шатёр, с трёх сторон укрытый от ветра и обращённый входом к заливу. Изнутри его заливал мягкий золотистый свет, и вся конструкция сияла, как маленькое бледное солнце, затмевая блеск звёзд, рассыпанных над головой. Это было похоже на волшебство – когда на мёртвом камне вдруг вырастает цветок, или на бесплодной земле вдруг распускается сад.

Нас усадили за стол, накрытый по всем правилам, и молчаливый улыбчивый официант в тёплом пуховике поверх фрака разлил шампанское. Дженсен выглядел так, словно его телепортировали на другую планету. Или он очнулся от глубокой комы и узнал, что проспал не сутки, а добрый десяток лет.

\- Джей, - сказал он, когда к нему вернулся дар речи. – Ты ещё хуже на голову, чем я думал.

Я отсалютовал ему бокалом.

\- Я полностью чокнутый, сейчас разгар лета, тебя зовут Билл Гейтс и это не свидание. Твоё здоровье, Дженсен.

Он фыркнул и отпил глоток. Снова облизнул губы, и по моему телу прошла жаркая волна.

\- Не делай так больше.

\- Что? – Он изумлённо поднял брови.

\- Губы. Не облизывай.

\- Ты устроил мне игру в мойщиков окон, ужин практически в открытом космосе и требуешь, чтобы я перестал облизывать губы?

\- А какая связь?

Дженсен уже откровенно смеялся – губами, глазами, всеми своими лучиками, веснушками, мелкими морщинками на лице, от которого я не мог отвести взгляд… Мне хотелось перегнуться через стол, сметя на пол серебро и хрупкий фарфор, подтянуть его за шею, самому вылизать его рот. Очевидно, у меня снова не вышло удержать невозмутимое выражение лица, потому что Дженсен вмиг перестал улыбаться, насторожился и как-то… померк, словно кто-то невидимый повернул диммер, приглушая свет. Он преувеличенно медленно развернул салфетку и аккуратно положил на колени, тем самым словно обрывая наш странный диалог.

Рядом воздвигся официант с блюдом, накрытым блестящей крышкой.

\- Лобстеры для джентльменов, - провозгласил он, поднял крышку, и оттуда вырвался клуб ароматного пара.

Эклз недоверчиво усмехнулся.

\- Ты ограбил банк, Джей? Страшно представить, сколько…

\- Не хочу об этом, - отмахнулся я, поддевая ножом панцирь. – И вообще, считать чужие деньги – это моветон.

Он выглядел смущённым.

\- Ну, извини. Но знаешь, это, наверное, самый дорогой подарок на Рождество, который я получал за всю жизнь. Причём от человека, которого я знаю…

-… неделю, - закончил я и подцепил вилкой белое мясо. – Ешь.

Мы ели, пили шампанское и молчали, а звёзды медленно кружились над шатром, и город блестел миллионами огней, и ветер с залива приносил солёный запах океана, и, кажется, где-то играла музыка, тихая, нежная, светлая… И при всём этом это было не свидание. Так, деловой ужин под звёздами. Брейншторм, твою мать.

Дженсен молчал. Было неловко нарушать тишину какой-нибудь нелепой шуткой, поэтому я терпеливо ждал, пока он не заговорит первым. Официант куда-то исчез, и мы остались одни. Только ветер, звёздный водоворот, мерцание огней и всё та же тихая музыка, льющаяся словно из ниоткуда.

Эклз аккуратно положил вилку, сделал глоток из бокала и поднял на меня глаза, серьёзные и очень-очень яркие.

\- Давай поговорим, - сказал он.

  
**Глава 27**

Звёздный хоровод не останавливался ни на миг. Я взглянул на бархатное небо, усыпанное сияющими бриллиантами, и нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться.

\- Давай поговорим.

Он отодвинул тарелку, встал и кивнул, приглашая следовать за собой. Мы вышли из шатра и направились к парапету, отделяющему нас от головокружительной сверкающей бездны. Дженсен поплотнее запахнул куртку, порылся в карманах, достал сигареты. Я прислонился к парапету и задрал голову, разглядывая звёзды.

\- Есть такая теория…

\- Джей, - перебил он. – Я серьёзно. Что всё это значит?

\- Что?

\- Вот это, - он кивком указал на шатёр. – Всё.

\- Твой рождественский подарок.

Дженсен обречённо качнул головой, усмехаясь.

\- Джей.

\- Но это правда, - сказал я мягко. – Ты ничем мне не обязан, я от чистого сердца… Я говорил тебе, что готов на многое ради тебя, потому что…

\- Потому что?

\- «Влюблённый придурок», знакомый с тобой всего неделю. Ситуация на грани фола, да?

\- Джей.

\- А что мне ещё сказать? Да, я не знаю о тебе почти ничего. Точнее сказать, абсолютно ничего, кроме того, что тебя зовут Дженсен Росс Эклз, тебе двадцать девять лет, пять последних ты работаешь в «Киннетике», у тебя есть жена-невидимка по имени Дэннил, квартира на Манхэттене, друг Брайан Кинни и… - я запнулся, чуть было не ляпнув про прошлое, которое не даёт покоя. Дженсен усмехнулся, медленно выдохнув дым, и я поймал сизый завиток краем губ, втянул в себя.

\- Проблема в том, Джей, что этой информации вполне достаточно для работы.

\- Проблема в том, что мне плевать, кто твоя жена и где у тебя квартира. Проблема в том… - я вцепился застывшими пальцами в парапет и говорил, говорил торопливо, ощущая явственное дежавю: узкий переулок, мусорные баки, фигура Дженсена у стены, потухший взгляд, тлеющая сигарета в сведённых от холода пальцах, - … что я каждый грёбаный вечер засыпаю, думая о тебе. Все эти чёртовы семь дней, начиная с прошлого четверга, когда я пришёл в «Киннетик» и увидел тебя. Ты веришь в судьбу, а, Дженсен? Я вот – да. У меня такое ощущение, что меня всё подталкивало к тебе, вот буквально всё… и моё решение пойти в пятницу в Pieces, и наша… встреча, и потом звонок… когда я сидел на скамейке и ждал чуда, так, от нечего делать… И плевать, сколько времени я тебя знаю – час, неделю, год – это ничего не изменит. И у меня просто ни хрена не получается притворяться, вот правда… - Я почти кричал. – Я, может быть, и постарался бы ради тебя, но тогда у меня просто крышу снесёт ко всем чертям. Ты не дал мне уйти – и даже в этом я увидел не профессиональный интерес, Дженсен, а совершенно иное. Я в каждом твоём жесте, взгляде, улыбке пытаюсь выцарапать хотя бы кусочек неравнодушия, которое для меня как доза, как средство избавления от ломки, которую я сам себе создал и готов был даже пережить, если бы ты тогда подписал этот чёртов приказ… Я готов работать с тобой и делать вид, что ничего не происходит, но тогда я просто тупо сдохну. Ты лишил себя последнего шанса избавиться от меня, а меня – от окончательного крышесъезда. И именно поэтому я тебе сейчас всё это говорю, ни хрена не зная, как ты отреагируешь, что ты сделаешь и как, потому что терять мне уже нечего.

Я выдохнул, перевёл дух и опустил голову, уставившись на мигающие огни, отражённые в чёрной воде Гудзона. Я чувствовал его потрясённый взгляд, но не мог смотреть ему в глаза. Не сейчас.

\- Джей, я…

\- Если ты захочешь, всё будет по-прежнему, - глухо сказал я, не поднимая головы.

\- Джей. Джей, посмотри на меня.

Медленно и устало, почти неохотно, я повернулся и уставился на него сквозь дрожащую пелену слёз, выступивших от ветра. Да, от ветра.

\- Ты понимаешь, что ты творишь? – прошептал Дженсен. – Ты понимаешь, зачем?

\- Если ты захочешь, - упрямо повторил я, - всё будет по-прежнему.

\- Я хотел бы… - его голос внезапно охрип. – Хотел бы, но… Ты не дал мне шанса. Ни единого.

\- Ты мог бы выкинуть конверт, Дженсен. Зачем, чёрт побери, ты согласился принять мой подарок? Из любопытства?

\- И это тоже, - он вздёрнул подбородок, снова нацепив значительно помятую броню. – Мне было интересно, что ты такого придумал, чтобы влезть в мою жизнь с максимальными спецэффектами.

Он хорохорился, но на самом деле – защищался. Обречённо, понимая, что его стене, вырезанной из куска мёрзлого льда, пришёл конец.

\- Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, - проговорил я, с силой опираясь на парапет, так, что онемели ладони. – Делай с этим что хочешь.

Дженсен зажмурился, будто я ударил его, а когда его глаза распахнулись, в них творилось такое, что у меня подкосились ноги. Как будто в этот миг рухнули последние обломки льда, и он предстал передо мной с обнажённым сердцем; слетели остатки брони, ураганным ветром унесло маску ироничной вежливости, и я поразился такой внезапной перемене в нём – будто своими словами я случайно подобрал ключ к тому, что он так долго и упорно хранил в себе. Я подозревал, что только что распечатал ящик Пандоры, но в следующий мир разум оказался сметён мощной волной нахлынувшего облегчения: у меня получилось. У меня почти получилось.

Он смотрел на меня так, словно знал раньше, будто потерял меня и уже отчаялся встретить снова. В этом было что-то странное и даже пугающее – видеть, как резко и бесповоротно человек меняется на твоих глазах… и клянусь, что на один короткий миг я испугался, что совершил непоправимое. Но тело уже не подчинялось мне, и разум отключился окончательно.

\- Я не мог иначе, Дженсен, - прошептал я, глядя в обезумевшие зелёные глаза, голодные, жаждущие, словно он ждал только этого момента.

\- Вот и я… блядь… не мог иначе, - сдавленно прошептал он, рванул меня за воротник пальто и с силой притянул к себе.

  
**Глава 28**

На короткий миг у меня мелькнула мысль, что в этом есть что-то болезненное, что-то… неправильное, но Дженсен не позволил мне додумать – зарылся пальцами в мои волосы, сжал с неожиданной силой, дёргая к себе, и прижался губами к моему рту, лихорадочно, жарко, с приглушённым хриплым стоном. Его язык скользнул внутрь, я перехватил его, вобрал в себя, чувствуя, как окончательно и бесповоротно теряю рассудок – губы мягкие, горячие, настойчивые ласкали мой рот, его слюна горчила от шампанского, жар дыхания – частого, хриплого, тяжёлого – словно втекал в моё тело, опаляя каждый нерв. Я чувствовал, как он дрожит, прижимаясь ко мне – грудью, бёдрами, сильными ногами, в которых звенел каждый мускул… он зарывался в меня ртом, не давая перехватить глоток воздуха, прикусывал губы, облизывал вкруговую, превращая поцелуй в сладкую, невозможную пародию на другие ласки, и я не выдержал, застонал, вжавшись в него одним судорожным движением бёдер. Там, под слоем вытертой джинсы, было твёрдо и жарко, и Дженсен плавным ответным движением потёрся об меня, не прерывая поцелуй.

Это был полный, бесповоротный и рвущий крышу кайф, который ни в какое сравнение не шёл с тем, что я испытывал раньше.

До него.

Отстранившись на мгновение, Дженсен обвёл моё лицо шальным, тёмным взглядом – губы покрасневшие, влажные, припухлые, дышит тяжело, вцепившись в отвороты моего пальто, в глазах – требовательное, сумасшедшее желание. Я притиснул его к себе, прошептал: «Не здесь, Дженс…», но он мотнул головой, дёрнул меня за собой, увлекая за бетонный куб лифтовой шахты, в крохотное пространство между стеной и бездной. Меня впечатало затылком в камень, живот обожгло холодом, и тут же жаром нетерпеливых пальцев – он пробрался под мой джемпер, лихорадочно гладя кожу, и я, застонав, дёрнул его за ремень, скользнул ладонями по твёрдым горячим бокам, сходя с ума от контраста мягкой шерсти и гладкого тела. Меня трясло – от адреналина, от возбуждения, готового рвануть как бомба, от рук, губ, бёдер Дженсена под ладонями, от нашей торопливой возни с ремнями, застёжками, пуговицами… от невозможности содрать с него к чертям эту куртку, этот проклятый свитер, джинсы и всё остальное, чтобы всем телом вобрать в себя этот адский, опаляющий, сумасшедший жар. Он скользнул губами по моему горлу, рывком оттянул воротник джемпера, лизнул ключицу, и у меня потемнело в глазах, я ощутимо шарахнулся затылком о стену и смутно подумал, что в FunnyFun нас запомнят надолго … Дженсен плавно сполз вниз, шаря нетерпеливо и жадно по моей груди и животу, царапая, щипая, выкручивая и тут же нежно оглаживая кожу, и я зарычал сквозь зубы, когда почувствовал его частое тяжёлое дыхание в расстёгнутую молнию джинсов.

Нет, нет, не так…

Я дёрнул Дженсена вверх, притискивая к себе – блядь, он как каменный, напряжённый, всего трясёт, да что же такое с ним, будто демон вселился и смотрит сейчас на меня из глубины его обезумевших глаз, тёмных, огромных, заполненных жаждой… Его словно сорвало, отпустило на все четыре стороны, и он сразу же, не раздумывая, набросился на меня.

Блядь, кто бы мог подумать… кто бы мог подумать, что в нём есть такое… Что за броней спокойствия, которую я разрушил, скрывается самый настоящий шторм – жаркий, сносящий всё на своём пути, сбивающий с ног… Горячая ладонь обняла мой член, освобождённый от путаницы белья, дыхание обжигало шею, я нырнул рукой в его джинсы и обхватил звенящую от напряжения плоть. От резкого рывка его ладони вверх я захлебнулся стоном и отзеркалил его движение; Дженсен захрипел, прихватывая зубами кожу на моём горле и что-то невнятно бормоча сбивчивым шёпотом. Я нащупал его губы, впился в них, учащая ритм, и Дженсен подхватил его в синхрон, время от времени легко касаясь головки большим пальцем, и я повторил это движение, скользнув подушечкой по проступившей смазке. Он с хрипом втянул воздух, убирая губы от моего рта, напрягся, как будто внутри него разом натянули сотни, тысячи нервных нитей, и выдохнул торопливой скороговоркой:

\- Джей, нет, нет, нет, я не... блядь, я не могу… я… подожди, Джей… подожди, пожалуйста, Дже-е-ей….

Моё имя сорвалось в хриплый стон, и я почувствовал, как мои пальцы залило влажным жаром, и ноздри защекотал его запах – густой, млечный, терпкий... Его рука непроизвольно сжалась, и звёзды рухнули в пропасть над его плечом – я до крови закусил губу, чтобы не заорать, и слетел вместе с ними в безумный оргазм, выкрутивший моё тело сладкой судорогой, острой и внезапной, как удар исподтишка.

Меня колотило крупной дрожью, и я сполз по стене шахты, выскользнув из рук Дженсена, который обессилено опустился напротив, возле парапета, неловко поджав ноги. Он часто сглатывал, переводя дыхание, вбирал воздух с какими-то рваными всхлипами, и я поймал его взгляд – оглушающая жажда уступила место чему-то, похожему на… отчаяние.

\- Дженс? – я качнулся вперёд, невзирая на противную слабость во всём теле, и вспомнил об испачканной руке. Нашарил платок в кармане пальто, скомкал, вытирая пальцы. Дженсен по-прежнему тяжело, судорожно дышал, зажмурившись, и на его лбу под коротким ёжиком волос поблёскивали капли пота, обветренные губы припухли, подбородок мелко дрожал. Это походило на какую-то нездоровую истерическую реакцию, и тут я действительно испугался.

\- Дженс, что с тобой? Дженсен?!

Я слегка тряхнул его за плечи, сжал, легко коснулся губ. Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза – мокрые ресницы слиплись, зрачки даже в полумраке – как крохотные чёрные точки в лучистой зелёной глубине. Он облизал губы неосознанным движением и уставился на меня взглядом, в котором смешались крохотные отголоски наслаждения и огромный, бьющий по сердцу страх – страх человека, который внезапно очнулся с ножом в руках возле окровавленного тела.

\- Джей… - пробормотал он с трудом, - Джей, я… мы… мы не должны были… о господи… Зачем, зачем ты… - Дженсен лихорадочно возился, пытаясь одновременно встать, поправить одежду и оттолкнуть меня неосознанным движением, и я отступил, ошарашенный такой резкой и бессмысленной переменой в его поведении.

Он уставился на свою руку, испачканную в моей сперме, и прежде чем я успел сунуть ему платок, он быстро вытер пальцы о джинсы, не соображая, что делает. Трясущимися руками застегнул молнию, одёрнул свитер – всё это с той лихорадочной поспешностью, с которой он набрасывался на меня, но сейчас в ней сквозили отчаяние и страх. Дженсен словно осознал, что произошло, но реакция оказалась настолько странной и пугающей, что мне стало не по себе.

\- Дженсен, что произошло? – я старался говорить мягко и не касаться его, но всё равно стоял максимально близко, чтобы в случае чего схватить и не выпустить. – Почему ты... Я что-то не так сделал? Дженс?

Он замотал головой, беспрестанно облизывая губы, и его красота в этот момент показалась мне особенно, болезненно яркой – огромные сверкающие глаза, окаймлённый красной полоской раздражения рот, пятна румянца на скулах.

\- Нет, нет… Джей, - хриплым шёпотом. – Нет, это я… Это во мне… Я не должен был…

Блядь, это был какой-то бред. Полный бред.

\- Дженс… - я протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его лица, но он шарахнулся от меня, налетев бедром на парапет, дико блеснул глазами.  
\- Не надо, - прошептал он с мукой в голосе. – Пожалуйста…

Дженсен смотрел на меня так, словно… словно видел передо мной кого-то другого. Того, кому он действительно мог сказать эти слова. Меня охватила тревога.

\- Дженсен, - тихо сказал я, преграждая ему путь к отступлению и поймав блуждающий отчаянный взгляд. – Это я. Джаред. Джей. Узнаёшь меня?

Он кусал губы.

\- Да… да, узнаю.

\- Ты в порядке? Дженсен?

\- Да. – Он глубоко вдохнул. – В полном.

Дженсен моргнул, потёр лицо и вскинул голову, глядя на меня. Он почти успокоился, только дышал по-прежнему короткими рывками. Где-то в глубине его взгляда мелькнуло отчаяние, которое тут же сменилось на знакомое, сводящее с ума спокойствие.

Мне ведь не приснилось всё это, правда?

Такое ощущение, что да. И это был самый короткий и самый восхитительный сон в моей жизни.

\- Идём, - сказал Дженсен, отворачиваясь от меня и застёгивая куртку до самого горла. – Кажется, нам пора.

\- Дженс, - сказал я ему вслед. Тревога, страх, боль – всё закручивалось в моём сердце в нестерпимо тугой узел. Я не понимал, блядь, я действительно не понимал, что случилось…

Дженсен остановился, но не обернулся.

\- Дженс, что произошло? Ради бога, что?

Он дёрнул плечами и молча пошёл вперед, ускоряя шаг, словно хотел сбежать от того, что произошло. От меня. От меня. От меня, чёрт.

Я физически ощущал, как рвутся нити, спутавшие нас вместе на несколько невозможных минут, каждая – с болью, с кровью, с дёргающим чувством в сердце. Растерянность, опустошение, страх, чувство вины – всё разом навалилось на меня, выбивая за пределы разумного, в голове теснился целый сонм сумбурных мыслей. Я ещё раз окликнул его, не стесняясь, что нас могут услышать, но Дженсен уже исчез в переплетении яркого электрического света, густых теней и бесконечных проклятых звёзд.

  
**Глава 29**

Я не обратил внимания, как на нас смотрели представители FunnyFun и официанты, мне, если честно, было наплевать. Когда слетел ступор, я догнал Дженсена у люльки – он забирался внутрь, не слишком уверенно держась за поручни, и я опередил техника, который собирался протянуть ему руку. Подхватил Дженсена под локоть, сжал и осторожно помог спуститься. Он тут же забился в угол, словно моё прикосновение причинило ему боль, и отвернулся. Я кивнул технику, сел напротив Дженсена, и люлька, медленно качнувшись, плавно поехала вниз.

Тишина была невыносимой, режущей слух. Я уже не обращал внимания на красоту вокруг, сосредоточившись только на Дженсене. Внутри меня выло, царапалось, грызло острое чувство вины.

\- Дженс…

Он моментально вскинул руку ладонью вперёд, и я осёкся.

\- Замолчи.

Он кусал губы. Обветренные, зацелованные мной, опухшие, в корочках засохшей крови. И внезапно меня захлестнула волна ярости. Дикой, страшной, неконтролируемой. Словно внутри сломался какой-то барьер, сдерживающий всё то, что я не решался выпустить на волю: бессильную злобу, раздражение от собственного неведения, бешенство, желание встряхнуть, наорать, выяснить всё раз и навсегда.

Я встал, шагнул вперёд, не обращая внимания на угрожающе качнувшуюся люльку, и навис над Дженсеном, схватившись за поручни по обе стороны от него. Он вжался затылком в сетку, подобрался, взгляд забегал по сторонам, словно он усилием воли заставлял себя не смотреть мне в глаза. Мне захотелось сгрести его за шиворот и хорошенько тряхнуть, но вместо этого я до боли стиснул пальцы на ледяном поручне.

\- Дженсен, что, блядь, происходит? – Я почти орал ему в лицо, понимая, что, может быть, именно сейчас совершаю самую большую ошибку в моей жизни, но не в силах остановиться. – Нахера весь этот спектакль, мать твою, а?! Господи, да я в жизни бы к тебе не прикоснулся, если бы знал, что ты… вот так… Но ты же сам! Сам! И потом… блядь, ну я не знаю… ну что случилось-то, Дженсен, что?!

Я резко отпустил поручни и буквально рухнул на сидение. Эклз смотрел на меня бешеным взглядом, верхняя губа мелко дёргалась. В этом было что-то до ужаса нездоровое, пугающее.

\- Джей, я… - Дженсен прочистил горло. – Я сам не знал. Я не думал, что всё… всё так получится. Я не смог удержаться, а теперь… Блядь! – Он неожиданно с силой шарахнул кулаком по поручню, и люлька вздрогнула, а боль словно отрезвила его. – Джей, послушай. Я… мне было хорошо. Очень хорошо. Но я сорвался. Такого больше не должно повториться, понимаешь? Я думал, что справлюсь. Всё шло хорошо… пока ты… Пока ты не сказал…

\- Что?

Дженсен поднял на меня взгляд: бешенство, страх и снова – то ли желание, то ли память о тех невероятных минутах наверху.

-«Делай с этим, что хочешь», - чужим голосом прошептал он и снова облизнул губы – неосознанно, нервно, словно наркоман в завязке, бессознательно расчёсывающий рубцы от уколов.

\- И? – Мне не стало яснее.

\- Я больше так не хочу, - пробормотал Дженсен, и у меня возникло чувство, что он впал в какой-то транс – иначе нельзя было объяснить вдруг остановившийся взгляд, обращённый внутрь. – Не хочу, - повторил он чужим голосом. – Ты только не уходи, ладно, Джей? Я с тобой. Подожди меня. Ты ведь подождешь, да? Я сейчас… Ты же понимаешь, что я совсем один, да? У меня больше никого нет, и не будет никогда, потому что я во всём виноват, Джей. Я тебя отпустил тогда, и ты ушёл, не дождался… Я не хочу так больше. Не хочу так больше.

Он говорил с Джеем, но… не со мной. Я похолодел. Ощущение сюрреалистичности происходящего усилилось, когда внезапно пошёл снег – крупными мягкими хлопьями он падал между нами, создавая прозрачную завесу, оседал на его волосах, бровях, ресницах, стекал по лицу как слёзы. И сквозь тишину слышалось безумное бормотание человека, которого я совсем не знал, которого любил и по-прежнему готов был спасти. Но чёрт… я не знал, что он…

Сумасшедший.

Впервые эта мысль чётко оформилась у меня в мозгу, вытеснив всё остальное. Я бы ни за что не говорил так, если бы наше общение не перешло все мыслимые и немыслимые рамки: Дженсен Эклз, талантливый креативщик, с отлично работающими в нужном направлении мозгами, умеющий убеждать и очаровывать, влюблять в себя клиентов и в то же время умело держать дистанцию… Улыбчивый, спокойный… Блядь, всё это было – было ровно до того момента, пока не появился я.

Значит, дело во мне?

«Я отпустил тебя тогда, и ты ушёл, не дождался…»

\- Дженс!

Мы почти спустились, оставались считанные минуты.

\- Дженс! – Я бросился к нему, чуть не споткнувшись, схватил за плечи, тряхнул, и он вскинул голову, сморгнул влагу с ресниц. Во взгляде мучительно боролись безумное «узнавание» и вполне реальное желание – меня, меня, а не кого бы то ни было.

\- Дженс, вернись ко мне! – заорал я в запрокинутое бледное лицо. – Это я, Дженс, Джаред! – И когда его глаза слегка прояснились, меня осенило. – Джаред! Не Джей! Слышишь меня? Я не Джей!

Дженсен вздрогнул как от толчка и словно проснулся – выпал из этого чудовищного транса. И в следующую секунду, закрывая глаза, прошептал еле слышно:

\- Ошибся…

Люлька мягко коснулась земли, и нас ослепил свет. Кто-то протянул руку – наверное, Мэтт. Я наугад ухватился за ладонь, выбрался наружу и обернулся, понимая, что сейчас, скорее всего, мне придётся волочь Эклза на себе. Но едва не споткнулся, увидев его стоящим у себя за спиной. Снег запорошил его волосы, воротник, лицо было мокрым и бледным. Он улыбнулся, слабо, одними губами, и шагнул на землю.

Мэтт настороженно разглядывал нас.

\- Всё в порядке, мальчики? – поинтересовался он, нахмурившись.

\- Да, - внезапно сказал Дженсен и лучезарно улыбнулся. – Всё было просто замечательно. Спасибо.

Мэтт перевёл взгляд на меня. Я неопределённо пожал плечами, и он ободряюще подмигнул: мол, срастётся, не переживай. Дженсен быстро зашагал к машине, я догнал его.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Он пожал плечами.

\- В норме.

\- Ты помнишь что-нибудь?

Он нахмурился.

\- Конечно. Звёзды. Шампанское. Омар, - он улыбнулся. – Спасибо за подарок, Джей. Правда. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Я с ужасом понял: он ни хрена не помнит. От слова «вообще». Всё, что касалось моих слов там, наверху, нашего обоюдного безумства, наших объятий и поцелуев, жуткого транса на пути вниз – всё вытеснилось из его сознания какой-то неведомой силой. Дженсен смотрел на меня, слегка нахмурившись, словно спрашивал, что происходит, а я не мог ему ничего сказать. Вот не мог и всё.

Откат в системе. Дженсен Эклз вернулся к себе прежнему – собранному, спокойному, тому, кто, как я теперь понял, неосознанно старался избегать меня и одновременно тянулся ко мне – как к раздражающему фактору, как к шраму на сгибе локтя, как к незаживающей ранке на обветренной губе. Отсюда и желание удержать меня при себе в "Киннетике", и холодность в общении, которая бессистемно чередовалась с тёплыми словами в мой адрес, и поцелуй тем утром в пустом офисе, и последовавший за ним побег... Он бежал не только от меня, подумал я. Он бежал от себя.

Я похолодел, поняв, какие чудовища выбрались на волю из этой ледяной скорлупы и до поры до времени притихли во мраке его души. И мне кажется, я понял, что имел в виду Кинни, когда он предупредил, что если я буду продолжать в том же духе, то Эклза здесь не будет.

Наверняка есть объяснение этому безумию. Какой-то дикий шок в прошлом, в котором эхом перекатывалось моё имя.

Наверняка есть способ ему помочь.

«…я во всём виноват, Джей»

Садясь в машину следом за Дженсеном, я понял, что во всём этом кошмаре был только один плюс: теперь я чётко представлял, что мне делать дальше.

  
**Глава 30**

Это было, видимо, заразно - потому что память сыграла со мной ту же шутку, что и с Дженсеном, хотя в несравнимо меньшем масштабе: я совершенно не помнил дорогу домой. Очнулся только у входа в подземку и проводил взглядом красные габариты мерседеса, который унёсся в снежную мглу.

Меня колотило, как в лихорадке. Я кое-как добрался до дома, выпил аспирин, запив его хорошей порцией виски, рухнул на диван и попытался привести мысли в порядок. У меня получилось не сразу - угораздило потереть лицо руками, и запах Дженсена, впитавшийся в мою ладонь, заставил меня сначала вспомнить всё до мельчайших подробностей - хриплое дыхание, бешеный натиск, лихорадочно горящие глаза, руки повсюду на моём теле, горячие, жадные, торопливые...

Кого он ласкал в этот момент? Кого целовал, кому подставлялся бесстыдно... мне? Или, блядь, тому, с кем разговаривал на пути вниз, помертвев лицом?

Я зажмурился. В висках стучала тупая боль.

Как там это называется? Амнезия, что ли? Когда не помнишь даже то, что происходило несколько минут назад и было так охуительно прекрасно, что у меня до сих пор дрожь по телу… Господи, ну не псих же он конченый, мой Дженсен, он же принял моё приглашение, он держал меня за руку, когда мы медленно поднимались к звёздам, он слушал и принимал мои неуклюжие слова о любви, о которой – парадоксально - я не сказал ни слова. В этот момент перед ним стоял именно я. Джаред. Джей.

И потом, на пути вниз… Как он сказал? Я залпом махнул виски и плеснул ещё. «Я думал, что справлюсь. Всё шло хорошо, пока ты не сказал: «Делай с этим, что хочешь». В этот момент он снова говорил со мной.

А потом его унесло.

Словно он, повторив эту фразу, уже без моей помощи ввёл себя в этот ужасный транс.

Я перетащил ноутбук на колени, налил виски побольше и набил в поисковике слово «амнезия». Потом – «психоз». Потом, побродив по ссылкам и перечитав уйму статей – от понятных простому смертному до сугубо научных – я нашёл то, что искал. Разумом я всё время цеплялся за эту фразу – «… пока ты не не сказал: «Делай с этим, что хочешь», и, прочитав про «якоря», понял, что теперь могу сложить в голове более-менее сносную картинку.

Психотравма в прошлом. Человек по имени Джей и что-то страшное, связанное с ним. Слабая психика Дженсена – человека творческого, увлекающегося… Вытеснение, амнезия. Первый якорь сработал, когда я назвал себя «Джеем». Потом, возможно, я своими поступками и словами, сам того не зная, медленно рвал ту тонкую плёнку, которая выросла между прошлым Дженсена и его настоящим и защищала его, избавив от воспоминаний. А потом там, наверху, под снегом и звёздами, я случайно произнёс то, что послужило мощным толчком к возвращению в прошлое. И Дженсен то утопал в нём, захлёбываясь, то всплывал на поверхность, глотал воздух, узнавал меня – Джареда – и вновь шёл на дно. Он волок за собой такой неподъёмный груз, что рисковал однажды не выплыть. Совсем.

Я допил виски и бездумно уставился в монитор. Во всём случившемся винить я мог только себя, но, чёрт возьми, я же не знал! И единственный человек, который действительно мог бы помочь, устроил мне показательную порку, ни хрена не объяснил и, сам того не желая, ускорил процесс, вызвав во мне вполне законное чувство противоречия.

Блядь, чёртов Кинни. Что ему стоило не исходить на желчные намёки, а открыто сказать, какую опасность я представляю для его друга?!

Я столкнул с колен ноутбук, вскочил и забегал по комнате кругами.

Так, благодаря сраному высокомерию Кинни, я запустил процесс. Раны Дженсена я готов был зализывать бесконечно, но теперь было неясно, как. Он уже не отпустит меня, подчиняясь неосознанной тяге, но и слишком близко подойти не позволит. Мне. А не Джею.

О господи… Я застонал, выпил ещё виски, вернулся на диван и полез в интернет снова. Отыскал страницу с информацией про мать Дженсена – я буквально задницей чуял, что Донна замешана во всей этой истории, да и нужно было с чего-то начать. Перечитал статью… и неожиданно взгляд зацепился за строчку, которой я раньше не заметил. Или пробежал вскользь, но не придал значения.

«Донна Джоан Шеффер более пятнадцати лет, начиная с 1983 года, проработала приходящим психологом в школах Дартмут, Аполло и Беркнер в Ричардсоне, пригороде Далласа».

Мать Дженсена работала в школах. Логично, что и сын учился там же, во всех трёх последовательно, верно? Во всяком случае, шанс очень велик.

Я быстро отыскал сайт Дартмута, пощёлкал по ссылкам, пока не нашёл то, что нужно.

Списки классов и фотографии учеников, начиная с шестидесятых. Прекрасно. Судя по моим расчётам, Дженсен пошёл в школу в восемьдесят третьем. Как раз тогда, когда Донна устроилась туда на работу. И я подозревал, что в этом совпадении был какой-то глубокий смысл.

Открыв список восемьдесят третьего, я тут же увидел знакомое имя, возглавляющее длинный реестр. Эклз, Дженсен, год рождения – 1978. Промотав список вниз, я увидел ссылку на групповое фото. Отлично.

Семнадцать забавных мордашек. Начальная школа, детям по пять-шесть лет. Дженсена я отчего-то узнал сразу – улыбка до ушей, огромные доверчивые глаза, рыжеватые встрёпанные волосы, веснушки… Следующая фотография – класс четвёртый, наверное. Дженсен вытянулся, посветлел и уже не улыбался. После девяностого Эклз с фотографий пропал.

Я открыл сайт Apollo Junior High и порадовался, что и там соблюдены традиции: те же списки и фотографии. Здесь Дженсен проучился три года. На всех фотографиях он выглядел очень маленьким, испуганным и усталым. Последнее фото вообще меня потрясло: Дженсен стоял на отшибе от остальных учеников, в глазах – смертельная тоска. Я увеличил картинку и увидел, что этот милый мальчик в бордовом школьном блейзере сжимает кулаки.

С девяносто третьего по девяносто шестой Дженсен учился в школе Беркнера всё там же, в Ричардсоне. И здесь мне повезло со списками и фотографиями. Думают они одинаково там, в Техасе, что ли? На снимках Дженсен выглядел всё таким же замкнутым, мрачным подростком, на мой вкус красивым, но слишком сладким, что ли… Снова этот затравленный взгляд, сжатые кулаки… За исключением того, что теперь он не стоял на отшибе. Теперь рядом с ним стоял мальчик. И обнимал Дженсена за плечи.

Я так и не понял, почему именно в этот момент у меня сердце скакнуло к горлу. Я увеличил картинку и, замирая от волнения, вгляделся в черты лица незнакомого подростка. И чем дольше я разглядывал его – тёмные, чуть вьющиеся волосы, слегка длинноватые по школьным меркам, прищуренные глаза, брови вразлёт, ямочки на щеках – тем больше убеждался, что это, блядь, я.

Я вернулся к списку учеников, стараясь раньше времени не нервничать, не нервничать, не нервничать… Пробежал глазами. Только один из них подходил мне по имени: Джейсон Коул. Джей.

Я быстро открыл вкладку с Дартмутом. Список учеников, буква C. Джейсон Коул. На фото я его не нашёл, возможно, он не снимался или просто выглядел не слишком похожим на себя.

Аполло. Джейсон Коул. Стоит на противоположном от Дженсена конце ряда, хмурый, чем-то неуловимо похожий на Эклза. На последней фотографии из этой школы они уже рядом. Дженсен и Джей. Касаются плечами и, кажется, улыбаются. Слишком плохое качество фотографии, не рассмотреть толком.

Я откинулся на спинку стула и поморгал, прогоняя усталость. На часах светились устрашающие цифры, но мне было плевать. Я нашёл то, что искал.

Себя в глазах Дженсена Эклза.

Не задумываясь над тем, сколько сейчас времени, я нашарил телефон и набрал номер, не сводя взгляд с последней фотографии, откуда на меня, чуть улыбаясь, смотрел восемнадцатилетний я.

  
**Глава 31**

Мэтт поднял трубку после первого звонка, словно ждал. Я вообще не знал, почему позвонил именно ему; может быть, меня снова не подвело чутьё, а может это был именно тот человек, которому я могу довериться и знать, что он не будет задавать вопросов. Он казался мне проницательным, умным и достаточно терпеливым, чтобы не послать меня нахуй сразу.

\- Джей? Ты в порядке?

\- Нет, - сказал я, глядя в чуть раскосые глаза Джейсона Коула.

\- Вы поссорились? – голос Мэтта наполнился сочувствием. – То-то я смотрю, вы спустились какие-то не такие…

\- Мэтт, - сказал я. – Мне нужна помощь.

\- О как, - проговорил он и умолк.

\- Мэтт, я понимаю, что выгляжу глупо, что мы друг друга знаем без году неделю, и я не имею права чего-то там у тебя просить, но…

\- Я не люблю прелюдии, - перебил он. – Давай уже ближе к делу, сладкий.

\- Почему-то мне кажется, что ты можешь помочь. С твоей работой, с такими разными клиентами… Мэтт, мне нужен специалист, который смог бы неофициально разыскать одного человека. Точнее информацию о нём – с рождения и до сегодняшнего дня. Я понимаю, что сейчас бью наугад, но вдруг…

Мэтт вдруг засмеялся.

\- Совершенно случайно мой постоянный любовник… о, прости, я не предупредил тогда… так вот, он имеет кое-какие связи в полиции. Чисто случайно, повторюсь. Это судьба, Джей, тебе не кажется? А, малыш?

Я облегчённо выдохнул, улыбнулся.

\- Это чудеса, Мэтт, и благодарность моя неизмерима. Записываешь?

\- Весь внимание.

\- Джейсон Коул, родился в семьдесят седьмом. Точную дату не знаю. Ты у компьютера?

\- Да, дрочил на качественную порнушку, когда ты позвонил.

\- Скоро продолжишь, - усмехнулся я. – Скажи адрес, пришлю фото. К сожалению, на самом свежем Коулу восемнадцать. Но вряд ли он, - я посмотрел на своё отражение в тёмном окне и перевёл взгляд на снимок, - изменился очень сильно.

Я сбросил Мэтту ссылку. Он умолк и через несколько секунд длинно присвистнул.

\- Признайся, это ты? Сменил имя, начал новую жизнь?

\- Нет.

\- Брат-близнец?

\- Насколько я знаю, нет.

\- Тогда сходство просто невероятное.

\- Согласен. Поможешь?

\- Не вопрос. Завтра меня навестит мой драгоценный коп с наручниками, мы немного позабавимся, и я попрошу его сделать мне приятно. В другом смысле.

\- Извини, что приходится идти на такие жертвы, Мэтт, - ухмыльнулся я.

\- Да пошёл ты в жопу, сладкий. – Голос Мэтта искрился смехом.

\- Только после тебя, детка. Спасибо.

Я нажал отбой, открыл телефонную книгу и пролистал до буквы J. Мне мучительно хотелось позвонить, но я знал, что вряд ли он возьмёт трубку. Спустя несколько минут мучительных раздумий и понимая, насколько глубоко увяз, я набрал сообщение:

«Привет, это я. Надеюсь, ты в порядке. Извини, если разбудил вдруг. До понедельника».

Херня какая-то. Я стёр и написал:

«Дженсен, я виноват, прости».

Блядь, чушь полная. Он даже не поймёт.

Я выпил ещё виски. Голова поплыла. Я писал сообщения – одно хлеще другого – стирал и сочинял заново, пока не нажрался, как дурак, и не вырубился на диване со включённым компьютером на яйцах и телефоном в руках.

Последнее, что я написал, было: «дженсен я люблю тебя», и это сообщение я стирать не стал.

Я проснулся, когда низкое зимнее солнце каким-то образом проникло сквозь жалюзи и вонзило мне в глаз свой острый луч. Во всяком случае, у меня было ощущение, что в голове явно застрял инородный предмет.

Компьютер не свалился с меня только чудом, облучив яйца по полной, а вот телефон валялся на полу. Я поднял его и, морщась, глянул на время. Половина первого. Господи, я так всю жизнь просплю или окончательно заделаюсь совой. Пьяной несчастной совой.

На экране снова появилось чуть размытое лицо Джейсона Коула – мои брови, мои глаза… может быть, рот немного другой, но подбородок, скулы, ямочки эти блядские… Всё моё. У меня было всё, что есть у него, кроме одного. У Джейсона Коула был Дженсен.

Я смотрел на них вместе. Плечом к плечу, ощущение, что против всего мира. На одной из фотографий мне показалось, что их руки соприкасаются, но я мог ошибаться из-за дерьмового качества снимка. Я подобрался к разгадке так близко, что фактически сам ощутил всю тяжесть груза прошлого Дженсена. Теперь перехватить бы поудобнее, отобрать да зашвырнуть куда подальше этот чёртов мешок, набитый болью. Но я не мог.

Кофе взбодрил меня и привёл мысли в относительный порядок. Я позвонил Жен, поболтал с ней ни о чём, кое-как отмахался от настырных вопросов по поводу Дженсена, Брайана и всего остального и пообещал, что обязательно расскажу ей обо всём, как только смогу. Нельзя сказать, что Кортез осталась сильно довольна моей скрытностью, но по тону поняла, что дело достаточно серьёзно и лучше не лезть. Я был ей чертовски благодарен за такую проницательность.

Я прогулялся до площади, сел на волшебную лавку, на которой в тот вечер сбылось моё первое рождественское желание, достал телефон и открыл сохранённое в ночи сообщение с признанием в любви. Нажал кнопку «выбрать адресата» и замер. Нет. К чёрту. И так напортачил уже, страшно подумать, во что это выльется. Но так хочется…

Неизвестно сколько я просидел так на скамейке, сжимая в руках телефон, вспоминая звёздный водоворот, вкус шампанского, улыбку Дженсена – такую яркую, лучистую, тёплую, его руки, серый свитер… Сопливая романтика, знаю, но я смаковал каждое мгновение, как того деликатесного омара, желая, чтобы послевкусие тянулось вечно. Как я уже говорил, мечты о нём у меня не отнимет никто.

Когда начало смеркаться, я встал, зашёл в забегаловку неподалёку, выпил кофе, согрелся и направился домой. День пролетел практически незаметно, приближалось страшное неопределённое завтра. Я совершенно не представлял, что произойдёт, когда я увижу Дженсена. И Брайана, кстати, тоже. Но тут уж я за себя не ручался, честное слово.

Дома я включил компьютер, налил сока (для разнообразия, не всё же виски хлестать) и сразу же зашёл в почту. Как чувствовал.

«У вас одно непрочитанное сообщение»

Письмо от Мэтта Коэна с прикреплённым файлом. Я вытер о джинсы вспотевшие ладони и кликнул мышкой.

«Привет, Джей. Мой дражайший взялся за дело обеими руками, после того как пообещал ему качественный тройничок, фистинг, связывание и римминг до мозоли на языке. Цени, дружок, на что я иду ради твоего счастья. С тебя поцелуй как минимум. Шутка.  
Смотри приложение. Всё, что удалось нарыть. Завтра, возможно, ещё что-нибудь пришлю, но, по-моему, тут вполне достаточно информации. Целую в пупок. Мэтт».

Я поспешно открыл файл-презентацию и остолбенел.

На первом слайде размещалось крупное фото молодого темноволосого парня с улыбкой, которая была так похожа на мою. А внизу, словно надпись на надгробии...

Джейсон Фергюсон Коул

18.08.1977 - 16.09.2000

**Глава 32**

"Д. Ф. Коул. Родился в Мемфисе, штат Теннесси. В возрасте трёх лет с родителями переехал в Даллас. Поступил в Dartmouth Elementary School, откуда в 1990 году перешёл в Apollo Junior High в Ричардсоне, а закончил обучение в Lloyd V. Berkner High School в 1996».

След в след за Дженсеном.

«О детстве известно мало. В 1995 году попал в больницу Ричардсона с подозрением на перелом позвоночника и сотрясение мозга. Сознался, что избили одноклассники».

Блядь.

«В 1996 году закончил школу и уехал. Родители подали в розыск, но Коул вернулся сам, спустя полгода, причин не объяснял. По некоторым сведениям, близко дружил с Дженсеном Россом Эклзом, бывшим одноклассником».

Кто бы сомневался…

«В 1997-1998 годах подрабатывает случайным образом, живёт в трейлере. Родители с сыном не общаются. В этот же период снова попадает в больницу с ножевым ранением в область сердца. Уголовное дело закрыто, обвиняемый – Патрик Стюарт, 24 года, - отбывает срок в окружной тюрьме».

Я непроизвольно потёр грудь, словно это меня ударили ножом.

«В 1998 уезжает в Мемфис вместе с Д. Р. Эклзом. Далее судьба Коула не прослеживается до того момента, как его находят мёртвым на заброшенной ткацкой фабрике на окраине Мемфиса осенью 2000 года. Смерть наступила в результате многочисленных ножевых ранений. Обнаружил тело Д.Р. Эклз. Был допрошен, но отпущен за неимением улик. Впоследствии по подозрению в убийстве были задержаны двое местных жителей. Утверждают, что оборонялись».

На этом месте меня передёрнуло. Оборонялись они. Твари. Ублюдки. Надеюсь, сейчас их задницы на нарах, а в задницах – чужие члены по очереди.

Последний слайд.

«После смерти Коула спустя два дня Д.Р. Эклз был доставлен в больницу Мемфиса в критическом состоянии (кома). Попытка самоубийства: прыжок с крыши фабрики, где было найдено тело. Имя человека, доставившего Эклза в больницу, в документах не фигурирует. Позже выяснилось, что Д.Р. Эклз с детства наблюдался у психиатра, и это не первая попытка самоубийства».

Всё. Всё встало на свои места. Оставалась мать Дженсена, которая, я был уверен, сыграла нефиговую роль в жизни своего сына и, в частности, поработала с его психикой, методично выламывая из неё настоящего Дженсена, заменяя его запуганным ребёнком. Не зря же она, как цербер, бдила за Дженсеном в каждой школе, где он учился. Я знал, что за сухими фактами полицейского отчёта прячется настоящая трагедия, многое осталось скрыто от меня, но основную канву развития событий я выяснил.

Расшатанная психика (мамочка постаралась? или одноклассники? Дженсен, это отвратительно – хотеть целоваться с мальчиком. Дженсен, ты сучий гомик. Дженсен, отсоси у меня, ты же любишь это делать…). Затравленный мальчик с огромными глазами. Это плохо, Дженсен. Это очень плохо. Ты плохой мальчик, ты маленькая неблагодарная тварь. И если ты ещё раз попытаешься наглотаться таблеток, я тебя сама убью, слышишь, ты?

А потом, на грани отчаяния, отторжения, неприятия себя появляется Коул. И рождается та любовь, которой насрать на предрассудки. Которая рушит преграды, выстроенные окружающими, которая сносит крышу… Судя по всему, для Дженсена это было полное погружение. Оголённые нервы. Сумасшедшее желание сбежать от всех – с ним. Чтобы больше никто и никогда не издевался, не бил, не жрал мозг по кусочку, выедая огромные дыры, заполненные безраздельным чувством вины. Ему почти удалось – у них было два года. В Мемфисе. Я был уверен, что это были самые лучшие годы в жизни Дженсена Росса Эклза.

А потом… По неизвестной причине убит Коул, и связь с реальностью рвётся – ломается преграда, которую Дженсен возвёл в себе, боль с лёгкостью пробивает защиту, у него больше никого нет (интересно, какую роль во всём этом сыграл Кинни?) – и обнажённые нервы не выдерживают пытки реальностью, допросов, методичного извлекания на свет божий их общего личного, глубоко запрятанного чувства…

«Ты не дождался меня, Джей».

Переломанный, уничтоженный, сходящий с ума, лишившийся всего, Дженсен Эклз решается последовать за Коулом. Но – не получается. А потом – кома, пробуждение и благословенная амнезия.

Я предполагал, что было дальше. Возвращение в лоно семьи, поступление в колледж, женитьба, переезд в Нью-Йорк, роскошная должность в «Киннетике» - вся жизнь Дженсена после комы укладывалась в рамки стандартной истории успеха. Где-то глубоко внутри, неосознанно, он продолжал бояться заводить отношения (далёкая жена – не в счёт) – любые, даже незначительные, потому что в подсознании намертво укрепилась связь: это плохо, это может привести к трагедии… Он не помнил о смерти Коула, но как только его копия появилась на пороге «Киннетика», в его тщательно выстроенном подсознанием защите появилась брешь.

Отсюда слёзы – он вспомнил. Отсюда страх отпустить меня и одновременно недоверие: последние попытки защититься. И, как результат особенно сильных и ярких эмоций, моё превращение на его глазах в Джея Коула.

Оставалось выяснить, прав ли я. И какую роль во всём этом сыграл Кинни. И самое главное – какого хера Брайан принял меня на работу в «Киннетик», прекрасно зная, во что это может вылиться?

Я снова забегал по комнате. Возникло неодолимое желание выпить, но я сдержался. Налил себе кофе, вернулся к компьютеру и перечитал презентацию. За каждой строчкой, сухой и безликой, я чувствовал непреходящую жуткую боль – сначала мальчика с рыжеватым вихром и зелёными глазами, потом – неулыбчивого подростка, затюканного одноклассниками, а потом появляется Джей Коул, такой же изгой, только сильнее, жёстче, готовый бороться до конца.

И становится легче дышать, когда дыхание – одно на двоих.

Я захлопнул крышку ноубука и некоторое время посидел с закрытыми глазами. Что-то мне подсказывало, что в те годы – от смерти Коула до встречи со мной – всё было не так гладко. Невозможно жить с такой болью внутри и надеяться, что она никогда не проберётся наружу, даже если ты не знаешь о её существовании. Возможно, были срывы. Больницы. Лечение антидепрессантами. Я не знал – но, по-моему, всё было именно так.

Дженсен, боже мой, Дженсен…

И что мне теперь делать? Поздравляю, Шерлок, ты справился на «ура» и в дедукции тебе не откажешь. Но дальше-то что?  
Исчезнуть из жизни Эклза навсегда – это выход, но я не верил, что ему невозможно помочь. Пускай это снова будут врачи, больницы, терапия любого вида, но теперь рядом с ним должен быть я. Он поймёт рано или поздно, что нет никакого Джея Коула – он остался там, в прошлом. Есть только я, Джаред. И я уж точно его не оставлю.

Надо поговорить с Кинни, подумал я внезапно. Он, конечно, сука та ещё, но знает о Дженсене больше, чем я, и поймёт, что убивать меня уже поздно.

Я вдруг вспомнил, как Дженсен лихорадочно хватался за меня тогда, на крыше – так, словно боялся, что я исчезну. Его пальцы на коже – обжигающе горячие. Его дыхание на моих губах. Его безумная нежность, дикая страсть, необузданное желание… Клянусь, на какой-то миг я позавидовал Джейсону Коулу, который забрал с собой в могилу не только рассудок Дженсена, но и любовь, которая должна была принадлежать мне.

  
**Глава 33**

_Carry on my wayward son…_

Я нашарил телефон под подушкой и не глядя нажал клавишу приёма, краем глаза отметив, что на часах – половина четвёртого утра. Несмотря на стресс и отсутствие привычной дозы алкоголя на ночь, я уснул около полуночи и сейчас с трудом соображал, что происходит. Одно было ясно: ночной звонок – нехороший признак.

\- Слушаю, - пробормотал я сипло и закрыл глаза.

\- Джей?

Меня подбросило на кровати в буквальном смысле слова, сон тут же слетел, как рукой сняло. Голос Дженсена, завораживающий, мягкий, немного растерянный, словно он понимает, зачем позвонил. В трубке слышен шум ветра, словно Эклз на улице.

\- Дженсен, да, да, это я. Джаред, - я вскочил, отчего-то подбежал к окну. – Где ты?

Растерянный смешок.

\- Возле твоего дома. Я понятия не имею, как…

\- Я сейчас, - перебил я. – Стой там.

Я натянул домашние штаны, накинул пальто на голое тело и выскочил из квартиры, чудом не забыв ключи. Дженсен стоял у подъезда, прислонившись к капоту мерседеса – в тёмных джинсах и белом свитере, без куртки. Резкий свет уличного фонаря обрисовывал его фигуру, расплёскивался по волосам, придавал неприятный бледный оттенок коже. Увидев меня, Дженсен улыбнулся, и недоумённое выражение его лица уступило место безумной нежности, от которой меня бросило в дрожь.

\- Джей, - проговорил он, в два быстрых шага преодолев расстояние между нами, и заключил меня в объятия, прижавшись холодным мокрым свитером к моему голому животу. Я растерянно стиснул его, погладил по спине, не понимая, кого он видит перед собой сейчас, что мне сказать и нужно ли вообще что-то говорить.

\- Дженсен, это я, Джаред… Джаред Падалеки.

Он внезапно вздрогнул и, нахмурившись, отступил на шаг, разглядывая меня так, словно видел впервые.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Это что ты здесь делаешь?

Он взъерошил волосы, блуждая взглядом по сторонам.

\- Я у твоего дома, да?

\- Да. И сейчас полпятого утра. Ты позвонил.

\- Я не… - Он тяжело вздохнул, облизнул губы этим своим сводящим с ума движением языка. – Я не знаю, зачем. – Он взглянул на телефон в своей руке. – Я хотел позвонить Джею.

Он повторял это, пока покорно поднимался за мной в квартиру, снимал промокшую обувь, садился на диван в моей маленькой захламлённой гостиной, брал из моих рук стакан с виски… А я судорожно размышлял, что мне делать: сыграть для него роль Джея, которого он так хочет видеть, или попытаться доказать обратное. Взгляд Дженсена то и дело слетал с разумного и удивлённого в стремительную зелёную бездну, и передо мной словно бы маячили два Дженсена Эклза, наложенные друг на друга как полупрозрачные изображения на плёнке.

Я остановился перед ним, не зная, то ли сесть рядом, то ли вообще опуститься перед ним и обнять его колени. Дженсен хмурился и тёр лоб.

\- Как так вышло, что я оказался у тебя?

\- Ты позвонил.

Его взгляд заскользил по мне.

\- Ты – Джей, - уточнил он.

\- Верно. Джаред. Сокращённо меня иногда называют «Джей», но вообще я Джаред.

Дженсен раздражённо отмахнулся.

\- Не разговаривай со мной, как с сумасшедшим. Я знаю, кто ты.

\- Это хорошо, - мягко сказал я и осторожно сел рядом с ним, коснувшись тёплого бедра, обтянутого влажными джинсами. От Дженсена остро пахло дождём, мокрой тканью и одеколоном. Мы сидели в полумраке, не глядя друг на друга, Эклз перекатывал в ладонях стакан с так и не выпитым виски.

\- Со мной что-то творится, - проговорил он спокойным, удивительно будничным тоном. – Я словно проваливаюсь из реальности туда, где всё совершенно по-другому. Я точно не помню, когда это началось, но точно уверен в одном – там есть ты.

Он чуть повернул голову, и я вдруг подумал о якоре, связывающем два мира, единственной и непоколебимой константе в изменчивой и зыбкой реальности, которую так легко принять за выдумку. Его губы шевельнулись, приоткрываясь, в глазах застыл страх, но он всем своим существом словно цеплялся за меня – взглядом, телом, дыханием…

\- Там есть ты, - повторил он глухо. – И ты всё время уходишь. Как будто растворяешься в солнечном свете. Как в кино. – Он усмехнулся и посмотрел на кубики льда в своём стакане. – Там, в том мире, я… я тебя люблю. Странно, правда? И когда ты уходишь, я всё время хочу позвонить тебе… Я звоню, но ты не берешь трубку. Словно тебя больше нет.

Я похолодел.

\- А сегодня ты снял трубку. И я понял, что снова ошибся. В той жизни ты мне так и не ответил. Никогда.

\- Ты помнишь, как мы с тобой ужинали под звёздами, Дженсен? – тихо спросил я.

\- Помню, - чуть помедлив, отозвался он. – Но как-то… смутно. Словно параллельно я был где-то ещё. Но - с тобой.

\- Ты и был со мной, Дженсен.

Он усмехнулся, опустив голову.

\- Мне, наверное, надо лечиться, да?

Это была до боли трезвая и разумная мысль во всём этом кошмаре, и я зацепился за неё, как за спасительную соломинку.  
\- Что ты помнишь? – осторожно спросил я, очень мягко накрыв его руку ладонью.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

\- Всё. Вечеринку. Твой подарок. То, как мы поднимались на крышу, шатёр, шампанское… Ветер. Звёзды. Всё. А потом – провал. Точнее… - Он осёкся и отвёл глаза. – Я был с тобой. Мы… трахались. И я каждую секунду боялся, что ты исчезнешь. Это всё мне привиделось, правда?

Я погладил его ладонь большим пальцем.

\- Ты сам как думаешь?

\- Блядь, я не знаю! – Он вскочил, вырвав руку, и отошёл к окну, в панике ероша волосы. – Я вообще не понимаю, как здесь оказался, какого хрена позвонил тебе и зачем всё это рассказываю…

\- Дженс!

Он обернулся ко мне, на бледном лице лихорадочно сияли глаза, тёмные и страшные.

\- Я тебя знаю. Уже давно, много лет. Это правда, Джей?

Он удерживался буквально на грани, изо всех сил пытаясь не соскользнуть.

\- Нет, - проговорил я. – Мы познакомились чуть больше недели назад.

Дженсен моргнул, словно с усилием оттолкнул от себя наваждение.

\- Тогда что происходит? – требовательно прошептал он. – Почему мне кажется, что…

Я одним махом преодолел расстояние между нами и обхватил его лицо ладонями. Мне показалось, что его щёки мокры от слёз, но, возможно, я заблуждался и это был всего лишь растаявший снег. Я боялся, я смертельно боялся, что он не удержится, слетит в своё благословенное безумие, и поэтому опустил руки, стиснул плечи до боли, фиксируя его внимание на этой хватке.

\- Ты здесь, - сказал я, прижавшись лбом к его лбу и глядя в глаза. – Здесь, со мной. Меня зовут Джаред Падалеки. Джаред Падалеки. Джаред.

\- Джей… - прошептал он, опуская ресницы.

\- Джаред, - настойчиво проговорил я и прижался ртом к его мокрым и солёным губам.

Он напрягся, словно сжался в кулак весь целиком, но тут же расслабился, приоткрыл губы, и я обвёл их языком, собирая солёную влагу. Мои ладони скользнули по его спине, мягко надавили, притягивая ближе, и Дженсен буквально впечатался в меня, вытеснил ненужную пустоту, заняв её собой – своим телом, плотным, жарким, сильным под влажной тканью свитера и джинсов, и я снова ошалел от такого натиска, понимая, что сейчас, скорее всего, история повторится. Оторваться от его губ – таких мягких, желанных, отзывчивых – я смог, но с огромным трудом.

\- Дженсен, это я, Джаред…

Он лизнул мой рот, обжёг дыханием шею.

\- Ты – Джей… Мой Джей…

Я собрал все силы и отстранил его, жёстко удерживая за плечи. Он с неожиданной силой дёрнулся, но я подпихнул его к стене, прижал всем телом и не дал вывернуться.

\- Посмотри на меня, Дженсен, пожалуйста…

Он окинул моё лицо влюблённым взглядом, но тут же нахмурился.

\- Джаред?

\- Да, - проговорил я тихо, но твёрдо. – Твой Джаред.

Он выглядел смущённым, но не отстранялся, позволял мне мягко гладить спину, бёдра, плечи…

\- Закрой глаза, - прошептал я. – Пожалуйста…

\- Может быть, нам не…

\- Пожалуйста, Дженсен, - я шептал еле слышно, чтобы максимально обезличить голос. - Доверься мне...

Мне в голову пришла абсолютно безумная мысль - но она была единственно верной в сумбурном нагромождении эмоций, и я уцепился за неё, понимая, что если не получится так - ничего не будет вообще. Да, я эгоистично хотел его, моего Дженсена, хотел вытеснить из него бредовые воспоминания о Коуле, но пока он видит меня, эта борьба внутри него будет продолжаться.

\- Подожди, - прошептал я, быстро погладил его по щеке, и метнулся в прихожую. Там, на тумбочке, до сих пор лежал подарок для Жен - шёлковый шарфик, купленный мной вечность назад.

Когда я вернулся, Дженсен продолжал стоять у стены, закрыв глаза и тяжело дыша. Услышав мои шаги, он вздрогнул, поднял ресницы и попытался разглядеть меня в полумраке.

\- Джей?

\- Джаред... - прошептал я очень тихо.

\- Какого чёрта... - простонал он.

\- Ш-ш... Дженсен. Пожалуйста...

\- Что ты делаешь? - Он дёрнулся, когда я мягко и осторожно принялся завязывать ему глаза. Прикосновение прохладного шёлка, почти невесомая ласка. На губах Дженсена появилась неуверенная улыбка, когда я затянул узел и провёл кончиками пальцев по бледным щекам, носу, рту, спустился к шее, огладил плечи и поцеловал - на сей раз по-настоящему. Дженсен напрягся, но спустя мгновение подался ко мне, отвечая на поцелуй с нарастающей страстью, покусывая губы, скользя языком внутри моего рта, отбирая дыхание... Я оторвался от его губ, приподнял края свитера и потянул вверх, с восторгом поняв, что Дженсен сам придержал шарф, чтобы он не соскользнул. Он принял мою игру.

Продолжая целовать, я мягко увлёк его в спальню.

\- Ты уверен? - пробормотал он мне в губы, и вместо ответа я плавно потёрся о него, чувствуя плотную выпуклость под джинсами. Дженсен позволил мне снять их, легко оперевшись на моё плечо. Я слегка подтолкнул его, и он упал на кровать, раскинув руки, словно в полёте. Золотистое тело, совершенное, гладкое, с чётким рельефом мышц, светлыми бликами и густыми тёмными тенями, вычерчивающими каждый изгиб... И на контрасте с кожей - белоснежный шёлк шарфа, тонкой границы, не позволяющей Джею Коулу проникнуть в его сознание.

Я быстро избавился от одежды, навис над Дженсеном, упираясь в подушку по обе стороны от его головы, легко коснулся его губ и тут же отстранился, заставив его слепо потянуться за мной. Я сдерживал себя ценой титанических усилий, заставлял себя продлить прелюдию, действовать максимально мягко, хотя на самом деле мне дико хотелось подмять его под себя, перевернуть, впиться в загривок и трахнуть - чтобы по-животному обозначить свою собственность. Моё. Моё, и ничьё больше.

Я гладил его, тёрся всем телом, распластывался поверх, накрывая собой, дразнил языком губы, слышал тихие прерывистые стоны и ждал, тянул до последнего... прикусывал кожу на шее, дурея от запаха одеколона и терпкой горечи на языке, ласкал, лизал, прихватывал губами, пока он не выдохнул еле слышно:

\- Блядь, я больше не могу, Джаред, не могу...

Он дёрнулся подо мной, собираясь привстать, но я уронил его обратно в подушки и прижал всем весом. Его пальцы впились мне в плечи, бёдра вскинулись навстречу и плотно прильнули к моему паху, где тянуло невыносимо сладко и выматывающе. Подцепив резинку его боксёров, я сдёрнул их и тут же, не давая времени опомниться, сполз вниз и обхватил губами звенящий от напряжения член, гладкий и горячий; Дженсен охнул, выгнулся дугой и прижал предплечье ко рту, глуша стон. Я, не отрываясь от своего занятия, потянулся и отбросил его руку: я хотел, чтобы он оставался в реальности, кричал, стонал, захлёбывался и называл меня по имени. И я добился своего - буквально через несколько секунд после того, как я вобрал его в рот настолько глубоко, насколько смог, Дженсен захрипел, выгнулся в судорожном сладком спазме и дёрнул меня за волосы, плотнее прижимая мою голову к своему паху:

\- Ч-чёрт, Джа...ах...ред...

От звука его голоса, хриплого, срывающегося в невозможный яростный стон - моё, моё имя! - я неожиданно для себя кончил практически сразу, не помогая себе рукой - извернулся, рывком опрокидываясь на спину, и зажал член в ладони, чтобы не забрызгать бельё. Дженсен моментально оказался сверху, отбросил мою руку, сделал несколько быстрых движений, опустошая меня окончательно, ткнулся губами в мои губы и слизнул капли собственной спермы, которые я не успел собрать языком. Между нашими телами было липко, влажно и горячо, он ёрзал, тёрся, вминался в меня, покрывал поцелуями моё лицо, плечи, шею, мягко прихватывая кожу - так, словно и не было того оргазма, словно он хотел ещё, Дженсен, из которого я выпустил тёмного жаждущего демона, и я просто должен был... должен был удостовериться, что он всё ещё здесь, со мной.

Он недовольно застонал, когда я перекатился и подмял его под себя, молча стянул шарф вниз, и он мягкой белоснежной петлёй лёг на смуглое горло Дженсена, закрыв бешено бьющуюся жилку. На меня уставились огромные глаза, который казались почти чёрными - из-за расширенных зрачков, - и влажными, словно от слёз.

\- Назови меня... - прошептал я, оглаживая большими пальцами его мокрые щёки.

Он моргнул.

\- Дж... Джаред.

\- Тебе было хорошо, да, Дженс? Со мной? Со мной, Дженс? - звучало глупо, но только так, мне казалось, я удерживаю его на грани.

\- Хорошо, но... мало, - внезапно улыбнулся он, растянул губы в какой-то незнакомой хищной улыбке и снова с неожиданной лёгкостью оказался сверху. Я с облегчением выдохнул и, не разрывая зрительный контакт, потянул за конец шарфа, всё ещё охватывающего шею Дженсена; он послушно склонил голову и поцеловал меня - и я знал, что сейчас перед ним действительно я, а не призрак из прошлого. Я пробежался пальцами по влажному от пота загривку Дженсена, взъерошил короткие волосы и обхватил ногами его бёдра, чувствуя, как между ними снова набухает восхитительная твёрдость.

\- Как ты хочешь теперь? - прошептал я, готовый на всё. Вот честно - на всё. Дженсен был со мной - целиком и полностью он принадлежал мне, - и я должен был воспользоваться моментом, как бы цинично это ни звучало, потому что не был уверен, к чему может привести затеянная мной рискованная игра.

Дженсен улыбнулся и медленно стащил шёлковую петлю со своей шеи. Я почувствовал, как по моему лицу скользнула гладкая прохладная ткань, и закрыл глаза.

\- Теперь моя очередь, - коснулся моего уха его тихий шёпот, и сильные руки приподняли мой затылок, пропуская под ним концы шарфа.

**Глава 34**

В эту ночь мы так и не добрались до главного, но довели друг друга до изнеможения руками и губами - я не рискнул настаивать на большем, а Дженсен не предлагал, очевидно повинуясь какому-то внутреннему ощущению, которое, невзирая на мои ухищрения, ставило запрет на полноценный секс. Но, чёрт побери, я получил невероятное, сногсшибательное наслаждение, подчиняясь его языку, мягким настойчивым губам, устроившим свою маленькую оргию на моём теле, ласковым пальцам, ритму дыхания и биения сердца... Дженсен точно так же, как и я сначала, дразнил меня, заставляя искать его губы, рваться навстречу и бессильно падать, просить, умолять, чтобы он не останавливался... он был везде и всюду, в этой темноте, закрывшей мне глаза белым шёлком, его руки гладили, пощипывали, царапали и тут же проходились по коже стремительными нежными движениями, и я вёлся следом, лишь чудом удерживаясь на грани очередного оргазма. И когда я позволял себе соскользнуть и взорваться до ослепительно белых звёзд во мраке, застилающем глаза, Дженсен в синхрон подхватывал мой стон, доводя себя до экстаза быстрыми резкими движениями. Вместе. Всегда - вместе.

И всё это время он называл меня по имени. Когда я требовал - и когда молчал.

Прости, Джей Коул, но теперь моя очередь.

Я выкорчую тебя из его сознания, я не дам ему смотреть на меня и видеть тебя. Я чёртов эгоист, я хочу, чтобы Дженсен Эклз принадлежал мне и только мне - и никакому блядскому прошлому не пробиться сквозь шёлковую защиту моей собственнической, нетерпеливой любви.

Пока он называет меня по имени, тебя, Джей Коул, здесь нет.

Дженсен уснул, когда время перевалило за пять и нам оставалось спать часа три, не больше. Я лежал и таращился в темноту, не веря сам себе - у меня получилось вытащить его, получилось убедить в том, что я - это я... Я не знал, насколько хорошо это сработает и что случится, когда мы проснёмся, но думать об этом постоянно тоже не мог, то и дело уплывая в блаженную дремоту... в конце концов, я справлюсь, мы справимся, и всё будет хорошо... Если уж судьба устроила мне качели, то сейчас я определённо был на взлёте. И надеялся задержаться в этой позиции подольше.

Голова Дженсена лежала на моём плече, размеренное дыхание щекотало кожу, убаюкивая. Я дышал с ним в унисон, кончиками пальцев поглаживая его шею. Смотрел в темноту, убеждал себя, что прав, во всём прав...

И изо всех сил отталкивал, загонял в глубину подсознания навязчивую мерзкую мысль, что пусть я и добился того, что хотел, мне всё равно страшно...

Страшно.

Часы тихо щёлкнули, отмеряя очередные полчаса.

Чёрт с ним... С Коулом, с прошлым, со всем этим дерьмом... У меня есть Дженсен. Здесь и сейчас.

Едва я приготовился отчалить в сладкое путешествие по волнам заслуженного сна, как Дженсен внезапно заворочался, скатился с меня и зарылся лицом в подушку. Я воспользовался этим, чтобы прижаться к нему сзади и уткнуться губами в шею под влажными от пота волосами, потеребить кожу... Глаза закрывались, и последнее, что я отпустил, погружаясь в сон, было ощущение горячего тела рядом, изгиб в изгиб. Так, как оно и должно быть. И никого - между нами.

\- Джей...

Я рывком выпал из дрёмы, ещё не успевшей перерасти в полноценный сон. Дженсен лежал на боку, спиной ко мне, и невнятно бормотал, вздрагивая. Я снова услышал «Джей», и потом сразу «нет... не надо... пожалуйста», а потом Дженсен прошептал сбивчиво, на выдохе, содрогнувшись всем телом:

\- Джей, пожалуйста... не уходи... подожди меня, Джей... прости меня, я не хотел... я не брошу больше... я с тобой... Джей... это кровь... чёрт, кровь... не уходи... я сам.... я сейчас...

Каждое слово этой лихорадочной скороговорки впивалось в моё сердце как острый коготь.

\- Дженс! - я встряхнул его за плечо, развернул к себе, мельком отметив зажмуренные глаза, искажённое болью лицо. Чёртов Коул, не сумел достать в реальности - явился во сне. Я поймал себя на мысли, что от сочувствия к Коулу я скатился до ненависти, но бороться с этим ощущением не мог и не хотел.

\- Ш-ш, - прошептал я, прикоснувшись губами к мокрым от пота коротеньким волосам на виске Дженсена. - Не уйду. Обещаю. Я - не уйду. Пусть кто угодно говорит тебе «делай что хочешь», уходит и умирает - но не у тебя на руках, Дженс, и не я, клянусь тебе, не я...

Дженсен что-то невнятно пробубнил мне в плечо, часто задышал, и я обнял его крепче.

\- Джаред, - вдруг пробормотал он отчётливо. - Жарко.

Я улыбнулся, слегка отодвинулся, стащил с него простыню.

\- Лучше?

Дженсен не ответил, дыхание выровнялось, и я понял, что снова пусть ненадолго, но победил.

Я проснулся со смутным ощущением тревоги и пустоты; пошарив рукой рядом, я обнаружил уже остывшую постель и тут же сел - остатки сна слетели в один миг. Как ему удалось так неслышно уйти... то ли я действительно тупо отключился после многократной разрядки, то ли Дженсен в прошлой жизни был кошкой, но факт есть факт: за окном было темно, будильник дощёлкивал последние секунды до звонка, а рядом со мной никого не было.

Первым делом я схватился за телефон - ни звонка, ни сообщения. Выключив будильник, я встал и прошёлся по квартире, словно надеясь, что Дженсен где-то здесь, но уже понимал, что, кроме смятой подушки и запаха на моей коже, губах, пальцах, не осталось ровным счётом ничего.

На кухне моё внимание привлёк жёлтый стикер на холодильнике - я, поджимая пальцы ног, которые нещадно холодил каменный пол, снял его и прочёл нацарапанные карандашом буквы:

«Не хотел тебя будить. Увидимся. Дж.»

Звучало более чем сдержанно - после такой-то ночи... Я прилепил стикер обратно на дверцу и взглянул на телефон в руке, который машинально прихватил из комнаты. На сей раз я не колебался ни минуты.

Длинные гудки. Бесконечно долгие длинные гудки - как позывные забытого спутника. Земля вызывает Дженсена Эклза, приём...

«Ground control to Major Tom...»*

Я стоял голый посреди кухни, дрожал от знобкой прохлады и писал сообщение - единственное, что, по сути, умел делать на все сто.

«Дженсен, это Джаред. Ты уехал так внезапно, что я даже растерялся. Я очень хотел многое тебе сказать утром, я надеялся, что мы проснёмся - как и засыпали - вместе, но если ты решил по-другому, я готов подождать. Это была Ночь с большой буквы».

Блядь, какая-то банальная хрень. Я ещё и писать разучился, приехали...

«Дженсен, это Джаред. Спасибо тебе».

О, господи, час от часу не легче...

Я ещё раз набрал номер, послушал гудки, успокоил себя тем, что он наверняка в душе, или вырубил звук, или едет в машине... словом, придумал кучу объяснений, не поверив толком ни в одно, и с тяжёлым сердцем отправился в ванную. Мне совершенно не хотелось лезть в душ - я весь пропитался его запахом, сладким, терпким, вызывающим неконтролируемые жаркие видения. Я был в его поту, слюне, сперме, обожжённый его дыханием, вылизанный, оттраханый всеми возможными способами, кроме одного, и выше моих сил было избавиться от его незримого присутствия одним махом. Пришлось буквально заставлять себя включить воду.

Стоя одной ногой в душе, я позвонил снова. Длинные гудки. Автоответчик бархатным голосом: «Привет, это Дженсен Эклз, пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение, и я обязательно вам перезвоню».

\- Дженсен, - сказал я и откашлялся, прочищая горло. - Это я, Джаред. Я... чёрт.

Слова кончились ещё ночью, когда он пришёл ко мне - растерянный, заснеженный, совершенно потерявший связь с реальностью. И тогда, когда я шептал ему на ухо, что никогда, вот честное слово, никогда не оставлю его. А сейчас я совершенно не знал, что сказать, и только мучительно хотел снова увидеть его.

Приняв душ и выпив кофе, я снова набрал номер, снова послушал позывные одинокого спутника. Меня охватило вполне реальное беспокойство. Но с другой стороны он оставил мне записку, он не исчез без объявления войны... «Увидимся». Значит, должны.

Явившись в «Киннетик» ровно в десять утра, я обнаружил, что автомобилей Кинни и Дженсена на парковке нет. Офис выглядел пустынным – часть народу разъехалась в отпуска, но Гэмбл была на месте. На меня она взглянула косо, но приветствие из себя выдавила.

\- И тебе отличного дня, Сара, - улыбнулся я, чувствуя, как внутри меня растёт чудовищное напряжение, натягивается, дрожит на грани обрыва. Я сел за рабочее место, включил компьютер и уставился в монитор невидящим взглядом.

\- Джаред! – Это Лорен. – Сегодня встреча с тем клиентом, помнишь? По игре. Презентация готова?

Ах, да. Сегодня же понедельник. Мы с Дженсеном должны были ехать презентоваться. Ещё в пятницу я представлял себе, как это будет: шикарный, спокойный, чуть улыбающийся Эклз в лёгкую продаёт нашу грандиозную идею, а я скромно вворачиваю свои реплики, окончательно добивая и очаровывая клиента. Но это было в пятницу. Сегодня я даже представить не мог, что из этого получится. И Эклза нет до сих пор... Я звонил ему ещё пять раз, но бесполезно: гудки и мягкий голос, произносящий одну и ту же фразу.

Я ответил Лорен, что презентация готова, открыл письмо от Гэмбл с просьбой набросать текст для радио-ролика по кофе и только собирался приступить, как моргнул значок чата. Женевьев.

«падалеки, привет. рассказывай. К сожалению, не могу оторвать задницу – нужно обзвонить кое-кого срочно, но руки свободны. Что было?»

«когда?»

«тебе лучше знать. Я про тебя и Д. подарок?»

«да»

«я тебе должна сотню?»

Меня вдруг охватило отвращение. К Жен, к себе, к этому идиотскому спору. Дженсен стоял у меня перед глазами - каким я его запомнил, прежде чем провалиться в сон: тяжело прильнувший к моему плечу, глаза блуждают под веками, ресницы дрожат... И голос, умоляющий проклятого Джея не оставлять его.

«нет. Оставь себе. Купишь новую побрякушку»

«Джей, что случилось?»

«ничего не случилось»

«так я и поверила»

«дело твоё»

«жен, я просто не спал почти. Устал. Давай потом»

«падалеки, ты заебал своими вечными «потом», которые не случаются «никогда»

Зелёный огонёк сменился на красный. Я равнодушно закрыл окно чата и принялся за работу, стараясь отвлечься. Мимо проходили коллеги, здоровались, отпускали какие-то шутки на тему моего пятничного дебюта, я на автомате отвечал, улыбался, отшучивался, а сам ужасно хотел, чтобы все эти люди разом исчезли, оставив меня в покое.

В одиннадцать я осторожно поинтересовался у секретарши на ресепшене, не звонил ли мистер Эклз. Получив отрицательный ответ, я подошёл к Саре. Она тоже не знала, где Дженсен, но выглядела спокойной - очевидно, встреча планировалась во второй половине дня, а у Дженсена была привычка исчезать, не предупредив.

Ближе к двенадцати я встал и отправился за кофе. Кулер располагался в чертовски неудобном месте, в узком закутке сразу за лифтами, и завернув за угол, я уткнулся взглядом в широкую спину, обтянутую пижонским светлым пальто. Кинни резко обернулся, и у меня возникло ощущение, что он сейчас выплеснет на меня кофе. Орехового цвета глаза сузились, губы дёрнулись в гримасе злобы, но мне сейчас был важнее конструктивный диалог, чем бессмысленный скандал, и я всё ещё лелеял надежду, что буду услышан.

\- Поговорим? – первым предложил я.

Он, не сказав ни слова, развернулся и указал взглядом на дверь, ведущую на чёрную лестницу. Ей пользовались редко, но я знал, что она открыта. Мы спустились на пролёт, Кинни порылся в кармане, достал сигареты, прикурил, и я увидел, что у него слегка дрожат руки.

\- Я звонил ему всё утро, он не брал трубку, - проговорил он хрипло.

\- Я знаю, - сказал я, прислонившись к противоположной стене. - Я тоже ему звонил. Я был с ним этой ночью, Кинни. - Увидев, как меняется лицо Брайана, я спокойно добавил, глядя в его глаза:

\- И теперь мне хотелось бы кое-что прояснить.  
_____________  
*Песня Дэвида Боуи - Space Oddity

**Глава 35**

В первую секунду я думал, что Кинни меня ударит – он подался вперёд, сжимая кулаки, весь лоск моментально слетел с него, как ветхое тряпьё, и я увидел, что скрывается под этим напускным высокомерием: смесь ярости, неверия и… страха.

Я не пошевельнулся. Спокойно смотрел, как он медленно отступает к стене, прислоняется к ней спиной и внезапно горько усмехается.

\- Что ты хочешь знать, Падалеки?

\- Всё, - сказал я. – Теперь – всё.

Он закрыл глаза и провёл языком по губам, поджимая их: фирменная «фишка» Кинни, которой он, по слухам, поймал немало крупных рыбок. Я ждал. Я теперь готов был ждать вечно. И наслаждаться чувством вины, внезапно появившимся в этих ореховых глазах, обрамлённых густыми ресницами, в каждой чёрточке этого надменного красивого лица, которое словно поплыло, искажённое болью.

\- Ну же, - сказал я. – Давай, Кинни. Подумай, с чего бы ты хотел начать. Может быть, с ответа на мой вопрос, на хера ты принял меня, если видел, на кого я похож? Думал, пронесёт? Или, блядь, где-то в глубине души, - я скрипнул зубами, - ты хотел посмотреть, что будет?

Брайан отшатнулся – он явно не ожидал, что я знаю о Коуле, и внезапно как-то обмяк, привалившись к стене. Нервно хлопнул себя по карманам.

\- Я ошибся, - наконец сказал он, и за эти два простых слова мне захотелось его убить. Причём немедленно. Но я сдержался, сжав кулаки в карманах и до боли впившись ногтями в ладони.

\- Я подумал, что он излечился, - бесцветным тоном продолжал Кинни, глядя в запылённое окно. - Никакой реакции на тебя, полное безразличие, помнишь? Я, блядь, думал, что Эклз настолько глубоко похоронил Коула в душе, что всё кончено. Что ты для него - никто. Ты и был никем, пока не начал... - Он резко отвернулся к окну. - И тогда я понял, что три года без срывов, без колёс, без психиатров этих сраных - ничего не значат! Он по-прежнему тебя хочет, Падалеки... точнее не тебя - его.

Мне не хватало воздуха. Но я дышал. Я продолжал дышать вопреки всему.

\- Ты знал Коула?

Он глянул на меня исподлобья.

\- Может быть, если уж ты вознамерился распять меня на кресте, начнём с ног? Я переехал в Даллас, когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать. Закончил там последний класс, в другой школе… Моя мать познакомилась с Донной Эклз, когда та припёрлась к нам домой со своими брошюрками о спасении. – Он усмехнулся. – И вот результат: Кинни и Эклзы быстро сдружились семьями. Меня познакомили с Дженсеном. Тихий забитый парень, сопливый одиннадцатилетка… Хрен знает, почему мы вообще стали общаться.

\- Может быть, потому что ты раньше был не таким засранцем?

Он бросил на меня мрачный взгляд.

\- Зришь в корень, Падалеки. Мне стало его жалко… У других в его возрасте были велики, скейты, хуй знает, что ещё… а Эклз вечно сидел дома. Или в церкви с матерью. Или в её обществе «Унюхавших кокс» или как, блядь, там…

_Ироничная ухмылка юного Брайана Кинни, отчего-то пожалевшего юного Эклза, робкая ответная улыбка Дженсена, мальчика с огромными синяками под запавшими зелёными глазами, россыпь веснушек, рыжеватый чубчик… «Ты чего всё время дома сидишь, пацан? Хочешь, покатаемся на тачке? У меня отец в боулинг на всю ночь, машина наша…»_

\- Я никогда не ходил на эти их ёбаные собрания, но Дженсена всегда туда таскали. Донна работала в школе, где учился Эклз, и, по слухам, регулярно промывала ему мозги. Мол, ты должен вести себя прилично, не оскорблять Господа нашего, держать руки на одеяле и всё такое… Я сначала думал, что это всё невинные шалости, вроде гиперопеки, в конце концов, многие матери не хотят, чтобы их чадо выросло хер знает в кого. Но потом… - Он снова прикурил, уже, наверное, третью, затянулся, выпустил дым, глядя себе под ноги. – Дженсен загремел в больницу. С первой попыткой самоубийства.

\- В одиннадцать лет… - прошептал я потрясённо.

Брайан кивнул, горько ухмыльнувшись.

\- Сказать, что я охуел – это ничего не сказать. Из чувства противоречия я решил вытащить пацана из этого ада. Посрался с родителями, закатил истерику Донне, угрожал, как мог. Она перестала пускать меня на порог, но я ухитрялся подкарауливать Дженсена в школе, пытался с ним разговаривать… После больницы он вообще ушёл в себя, и было чертовски тяжело. Но в итоге я сумел до него достучаться.

_«Она сказала, что это плохо…»_   
_«Что?»_   
_«Ну… много думать о мальчиках. Понимаешь, она нашла мои рисунки… Я нарисовал Коула. Много раз. И написал, что хочу держаться с ним за руку. Всё время»._   
_«Кого ты нарисовал?»_   
_«Джея Коула. Мы учимся вместе. Он очень… хороший. Мне кажется, он меня понимает. А мама… Брайан, почему мама меня так не любит? Я настолько плохой? Я не хочу её расстраивать, понимаешь? И Господа – тоже. Вот я и решил, что выпью эти таблетки… Всё равно ничего хорошего не выйдет»._   
_«Блядь…»_   
_«Что?»_   
_«Ничего. Дженс, ты только больше так не делай, ладно? Ещё немножко, и ты вырастешь. И будешь делать всё, что захочешь. Рисовать кого хочешь, любить там, не знаю… Осталось потерпеть совсем чуть-чуть»._

\- Совсем чуть-чуть, блядь. Следующий срыв у него случился в тринадцать. Думаю, их с Коулом тупо застукали и подняли на смех. А потом доложили Донне. Она снова упекла Дженсена в лечебницу, откуда он вышел абсолютно другой. Прилежный мальчик, примерный, ангелочек, одно слово… Блядь, я снова попытался поломать то, что наворотила эта ёбнутая фанатичка, но Эклз окончательно закрылся на все замки, захлопнулся в свою ракушку и перестал разговаривать со мной. Но я знал, что для Коула в нём всегда есть место. Просто его всё меньше и меньше.

_Дженсену шестнадцать. Очередной срыв. Он ненавидит себя за то, что любит, ненавидит своё тело, которое предаёт его всякий раз, когда он хочет сказать Коулу, что больше так не может… Но Джей настойчив, Джей нежен, Джей влюблён и свободен, и Дженсену отчаянно хочется хотя бы немножко этой свободы, потому что от огромной распирающей любви ему уже некуда деться… Они целуются за углом, забыв об осторожности, и снова попадаются – так глупо и бездарно, что хочется орать от несправедливости. Мама заставляет его молить Господа о прощении, а потом бьёт по щекам. Ещё раз, и ещё. Он плохой мальчик. Отвратительный. Гадкий. Признай это, Дженсен Росс Эклз, и ещё пять раз Отче наш, до хрипоты, до истерики…_

\- Он не мог от неё уйти. Держался за мать, как за соломинку. Считал, что она права во всём. Но не мог отпустить Коула… У него, блядь, такое в душе творилось, представить страшно… И когда Коул уехал на полгода чёрти куда, бросил Дженсена, тот снова чуть себя не угробил. Накупил в аптеке всякого дерьма и закинулся. Еле откачали… Я навещал его в больнице, пока Донна корёжила детские души в школе…

_«Брайан…»_   
_«М?»_   
_«Я не могу так больше, понимаешь? Зачем я вообще здесь нужен? Кому я здесь нужен?»_   
_«Помолчи. Не надо, Дженс…»_   
_«Ты говорил, что я вырасту, и всё закончится. Я вырос, но я не стал лучше. Только хуже, Брайан… всё только хуже. И Коул уехал. Я люблю его, правда. До сих пор люблю. И всегда буду»._   
_«Дженс…»_   
_«Он не вернётся, правда? Это, наверное, так здорово – быть таким, как он. Свободным»._

\- Коул вернулся. Жил в каком-то трейлере, работал на заправке. Я увиделся с ним. Рассказал про Дженсена… Поинтересовался, какого хера он свалил, фактически бросив парня… Тот что-то наплёл про заработки, но я видел, что он страдает. И любит… наверное. И я в тот же день просто забрал Эклза из дома и привёз к Коулу, потому что не мог больше смотреть, как Дженсен мучается и готовится снова свалить из этой грёбаной жизни. Я ведь тоже… любил его, Падалеки. Всегда любил.

_Сияющие зелёные глаза, полные надежды. Впервые забыто чувство вины, мать, школа, срывы… Кинни стоит возле машины и жадно смотрит, как Дженсен, спотыкаясь, подбегает к Джейсону Коулу, и тот ловит его в объятия, смеясь, высокий парень с ямочками на щеках и взлохмаченными тёмными волосами, пронизанными солнцем…_

\- Они оба сбежали на следующий день. Я сам отвёз их на автовокзал. Донна Эклз подозревала, что я замешан в этой истории, и, походу, меня прокляла. Но я знал, что поступаю правильно. Знаешь, Падалеки, - проговорил Кинни, впервые посмотрев мне в глаза, - я ведь не хотел его отпускать. Я как чувствовал, что всё обернётся хуёво. Но у него были такие глаза… Такие, блядь, глаза, что я просто не смог ему всё объяснить. Я вообще-то не верю в любовь, Падалеки. Больше не верю.

Я молча смотрел на него. И ждал продолжения. Мне пока было совершенно нечего сказать.

-Уже после их отъезда я узнал, что пока Дженсен кочевал по больницам, Коул ухитрился схлопотать нож под ребро. Он вообще… ну, лез в драку постоянно. Всё время ему казалось, что его хотят унизить. Может быть, поэтому он с Дженсеном не виделся какое-то время, боялся, что его психозы окончательно Эклзу крышу снесут.

Я достал телефон и набрал номер, не сводя глаз с Кинни, который курил, роняя пепел на светлое пальто. Длинные гудки.

\- А потом, - проговорил Брайан, - мне позвонил Эклз. И пригласил в Мемфис. Я уже жил в Нью-Йорке, работал в агентстве… Он как-то разыскал мой телефон. Блядь, прошло почти два года, как они с Коулом уехали, и я не надеялся, что ещё раз его увижу. Да и не хотелось особо… Нахуй мне чужое счастье? – Он усмехнулся краем губ и затушил очередной окурок. – Но я поехал. Собрал манатки, взял отпуск и поехал. И знаешь что, Падалеки? У них был какой-то идиотский съёмный домик, работа раз от разу – гаражи, заправки, магазины, тут неделю, там… Но они были счастливы. Это точно. Я в жизни не видел счастливее людей, которым было бы настолько хорошо вместе. Это даже не любовь, - губы Кинни презрительно дёрнулись. – Это вообще что-то запредельное. Со стороны Эклза уж точно.

Он помолчал, глядя в окно, за которым валил мягкий снег.

\- Я видел, что творится с Дженсеном. Он буквально дышал Коулом. Не отпускал. Всё время, даже когда мы пили пиво на заднем дворе их хибары, трогал его за руку, обнимал… Словно боялся, что тот исчезнет.

\- А Коул?

\- А ему… нравилось. Блядь, кому не понравится такое обожание да ещё такого смазливого парня? Я думаю, он любил Дженсена… по-своему. Но любил. У него были какие-то мутные дела с местными барыгами, но Эклзу он благополучно врал, что всё в порядке, бояться нечего. Но я видел, что не всё так гладко. То ли он задолжал, то ли что…

Я снова набрал номер и стоял, слушая гудки.

– Когда всё случилось, ты был там, Кинни? Это же ты его нашёл, да?

Брайан передёрнулся, тряхнул пустую пачку, смял и бросил на пол.

\- Я собирался уезжать. Уже почти попрощался с ними, но тут Дженсен позвонил и сказал, что поссорился с Коулом. Из-за каких-то его делишек. Эклз то ли обнаружил, что Коул темнит, то ли тот сам в горячке ляпнул, но факт: парень просто хлопнул дверью и умотал на стрелку. С Дженсеном приключилась форменная истерика, он умолял меня поехать с ним следом, на какую-то заброшенную фабрику, где вроде бы встречаются местные барыги и решают свои дела…

_Они мчатся по залитому солнцем двору заброшенной ткацкой фабрики, сердце где-то в горле отстукивает бешеный ритм, и Дженсен что-то шепчет на бегу. Может быть, молится. Может быть, просит прощения… Ни одной машины на пустой заросшей стоянке перед перекошенными воротами. Кроме старого пикапа Джейсона Коула._

\- Мы опоздали. Эти парни уже смотались, и Коул лежал там, весь в крови. Его ударили ножом, наверное, раз десять. Но этот парень оказался крепким орешком. Он ещё дышал. Правда, недолго.

_Дженсен падает на колени – падает в эту чёрную застывшую кровь, и глаза его заволакивает беспредельное, страшное безумие; он кричит, он просит Коула простить его, не уходить, не оставлять его одного, отталкивает руки Кинни, плачет и всё время гладит умирающего по лицу, оставляя кровавые полосы, как в фильме про коммандос. А когда Коул умирает, так и не сказав ни слова, Кинни пытается увести Дженсена, но тот не поддаётся – он как камень, как чёртов камень: застывший, холодный, безразличный – стоит на коленях в солнечном луче, залитый кровью Коула, и, кажется, совсем не дышит…_

\- Мы вызвали полицию. Они приехали довольно быстро, забрали нас в участок. Меня отпустили почти сразу, а Дженсена продержали до утра. Я дождался его в машине, он вышел и сразу попросил отвезти его домой. Я остался с ним на ночь. Просто сидел рядом и слушал, как его выворачивает от боли. Его не били, но словами, знаешь ли, тоже можно отделать ещё как…

\- Дальше, - проговорил я.

\- А на вторую ночь он сбежал. До этого он на одной ноте часа три спрашивал меня, почему Коул перед уходом из дома сказал, чтобы он, Дженсен, «делал что хочет»… Почему Коул его не дождался. Почему Коул так с ним поступил.

_«Брайан… он сказал, что поступит, как должен поступить, уедет и разберётся, что это его жизнь, и в ней должно быть место чему-то кроме меня, а мне… мне он сказал: «Делай с этим что хочешь». Почему он так сказал, Брайан? Почему? Почему? Почему?»_

\- Когда я проснулся и понял, что Эклза нет, я сразу просёк, куда он поехал. Выскочил и буквально в чём был рванул на улицу, чудом поймал попутку… Но снова, блядь, опоздал.

_Он взлетает наверх, в пустой разгромленный цех, залитый утренним солнцем, облачка пара у губ – сентябрь, первая осенняя прохлада… Сердце в ледяных когтях. На полу – тёмные пятна в меловом обводе в форме человеческого тела. Он, дрожа, озирается и зовёт Дженсена, но тот не откликается. И голос теряется в пустоте под крышей, разлетается на мелкие осколки, болезненным эхом врезается в уши… Где ты? Где ты, блядь, щенок зеленоглазый, чокнутый на всю голову, ГДЕ ТЫ?!_

\- Я словно что-то почуял, - голос Кинни был удивительно спокоен, словно мёртв. – Взбежал по лестнице на самый верх, вышел на крышу… Снова позвал его. Костерил его на все лады от страха и думал, только бы всё было хорошо. И я больше никогда его не отпущу. Никогда в жизни.

_Двор кажется замусоренным солнечным пятном с высоты пяти этажей, а фигурка Дженсена – крохотной скорченной куклой в ослепительно белой пустоте. Пока Кинни летит вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньки и рискуя свернуть себе шею, он всё время думает, что пока не видно крови, пока не видно чёртовой крови, всё должно быть в порядке, ведь правда, ведь правда же?!_

\- Дженсен был жив, но в коме – почти не дышал. Я вызвал скорую, его увезли в больницу. Я дежурил там днём и ночью, пока мне не сказали, что он выживет, но, скорее всего, от сильного удара головой помнить не будет ни хрена. Я позвонил его матери. Она приехала на следующий день, и я свалил в Нью-Йорк, меня грозили уволить за то, что я укатил в самоволку... Мне позвонили из клиники, когда Дженсена выписали, почти полгода спустя. По-моему, когда стало ясно, что Эклз ни черта не помнит, ему сказали, что он попал в аварию, что-то такое… И мать увезла его домой, в Даллас.

Кинни закрыл глаза. Его лицо было бледным, голос дрожал.

\- Я позвонил ему. Дженсен узнал меня сразу и очень удивился, что я в Нью-Йорке. Он стал - другим. Спокойным, нормальным парнем. Он не помнил ничего, что было хоть как-то связано с Коулом. Не знал, что жил в Мемфисе два года, про детство почти ничего не помнил… Мы снова начали общаться, я приезжал к нему несколько раз. Эклз был в норме, если не считать, что вообще не проявлял интерес к сексу. К тому, что я гей, он отнёсся совершенно спокойно, но сам…

\- А жена?

\- Дэннил? Они познакомились в колледже. Всё было как-то мутно, но мамаша Донна была счастлива. Они поженились, а через полгода Дэн уехала в Лос-Анджелес. И словно бы ничего не произошло, ну, уехала и уехала… Я открыл «Киннетик» и позвал Эклза к себе – ему было всё равно, где жить, ему в то время, по-моему, вообще было на всё плевать… Срывы начались снова, не связанные с прошлым, просто дикие головные боли и приступы психоза. Он ещё пару раз оказывался в больнице, но я вытаскивал его. Фактически жил с ним в первый год после переезда. Слушал, как он разговаривает во сне. Про Коула, про Мемфис, про то, что перед убийством они поссорились, как он нашёл его умирающим, как… ну, в общем, всё такое. Он так складно рассказывал, что я несколько раз хотел записать на диктофон и дать ему послушать… А потом всё прекратилось. Дженсен вернулся в норму. И три года работал со мной – блестящая карьера, акции «Киннетика», мозги работали на все сто. Он отстранился, свёл наши отношения к необходимому минимуму. Но я всё время думал о том, когда он во мне нуждался… Когда он плакал во сне. Когда днём он был собранным, спокойным парнем, а ночью жил в вечном кошмаре и просил меня быть с ним рядом и никуда, блядь, никуда не уходить. И я искупал свою вину, возился с ним, пичкал лекарствами… И всё время думал, что тогда вместо Коула в его жизни должен был быть я.

\- Ты спал с ним?

\- Если только рядом, - Кинни грустно усмехнулся. – Не поверишь, какое было искушение…

Мне захотелось его ударить.

\- С диктофоном не вышло, решил напомнить по-другому, да, Кинни? Подложить живое напоминание?

Брайан дёрнулся, облизал губы.

\- Я думал…

\- Ты сраный ублюдок, Брайан Кинни, - проговорил я. – Экспериментатор хренов… Признайся, тебе всю жизнь было интересно, что происходит в башке Эклза, верно? А тут подвернулся я, копия человека, из-за которого Дженсена закоротило на веки вечные. И ты тупо заигрался, Кинни, и понял это, когда его сорвало в первый раз. И тогда ты начал мне угрожать, да? – я почти орал, не заботясь, что нас услышат. – Ты понял, что всё может оказаться ещё хуже, чем ты думал. И сейчас ты пиздец как напуган, потому что твоя игрушка вышла из-под контроля. Ты всегда его хотел, признайся, Кинни… «Я его любил…». Да что ты, правда что ли? Или это было тупое желание трахнуть, а, Кинни?! Тебя, блядь, может быть заводило то, что он такой… недоступный? И одновременно то, что он всё время под боком, а?!

Брайан был бледнее смерти. Почти сливался цветом со стеной. Но молчал. Значит, я был прав, блядь, я был прав….

\- Ты был готов терпеть меня в офисе как фон, пока я не трогал Дженсена, защита более-менее работала, но уже давала сбои. Ты тянул время, да? Смотрел, что будет? Ждал, пока его снесёт до такой степени, что он прибежит к тебе снова, потому что ты – единственный из его прошлого, кого он помнит лучше всего?! Что он сделал, Кинни?! – заорал я, подскочив к нему и ухватив за отвороты пальто, тряхнул со всей дури. – Что он сделал, что ты сдрейфил и устроил мне разнос?! 

Кинни вцепился в мои руки, оттолкнул с неожиданной силой, так что я попятился и врезался спиной в стену. Я слышал его ответ как сквозь туман: в его голосе звучал стыд, боль, огромное чувство вины и ярость на меня, на себя, на весь грёбаный мир, который на сей раз отказался под него прогнуться.

_«Дженсен, послушай… У нас, блядь, свободная страна, спи с кем хочешь, но, если честно, мне не нравится, как на тебя смотрит этот новенький, Падалеки. Жопой чую, от него будет куча проблем»._

«Успокойся, Брайан, - Дженсен улыбается, близоруко прищурившись, и трёт уставшие глаза. А когда он снова смотрит на Кинни, в его взгляде отчётливо мелькает искорка мечтательного безумия. – Это моё дело. Моя жизнь. И я буду делать с ней что хочу».

**Глава 36**

Воцарилась тишина. Мы с Кинни смотрели друг на друга, и я думал, что должен что-то сказать в ответ, но не мог. Не мог и всё. В голове с идиотской лёгкостью выстроился треугольник, на вершине которого стоял Дженсен, а внизу, по углам, мы двое - Брайан как прошлое Эклза и его очень условное настоящее в моём лице. Как я ни старался представить себе будущее, у меня ничего не получалось.

\- Вот и всё, - сказал Кинни устало. Достал телефон, посмотрел на экран, перевёл взгляд на меня. - Исповедь окончена, Падалеки? Доволен?

Он говорил без издёвки, и я медленно кивнул. Он прошёл мимо меня и скрылся за дверью. Я остался один на холодной лестнице, а между стенами ещё метались отголоски его слов.

_«Я буду делать с этим что хочу»._

Я вынул мобильный, прислонился к стене и снова - в который раз - набрал номер Эклза. Подождал, слушая гудки, и собрался нажать отбой, как вдруг в динамике что-то щёлкнуло, и раздался слегка задыхающийся голос Дженсена:

\- Джей?

\- Джаред, - выговорил я, от облегчения едва не съехав вниз по стене. - Где ты?

Тишина. Звук быстрых шагов... я не понимал, слышу ли я их в телефонной трубке или наяву.

\- Дженсен?

Скрипнула дверь. Я видел, как Эклз входит, держа мобильный возле уха - влажные волосы, воротник куртки в снегу, сумка через плечо. Увидев меня, он медленно опустил руку с телефоном и остановился, чуть нахмурившись, словно не узнавая.

\- Привет, - сказал он. - Я услышал твой голос.

Я смотрел на него и не знал, помнит ли он, что произошло ночью. Помнит ли он вообще, кто я такой и какого чёрта делаю в его жизни.

\- Ты не брал трубку. Я не знал, что думать.

\- Я не слышал. Отключил звук.

Дженсен подошёл ближе. Он выглядел усталым, губы обветрились, под глазами залегли тени, лицо заострилось. Мы стояли друг напротив друга в гулкой холодной тишине, и мне ужасно хотелось сказать ему, что я всё знаю. И гораздо лучше его самого. Но от этого абсолютно не легче.

Внезапно он улыбнулся и дотронулся до моего плеча. Подался вперёд и легко коснулся губами моего рта.

\- Извини за то, что ушёл не попрощавшись. Возвращаю долг.

\- Ты помнишь, - прошептал я.

\- Такое забудешь... - Его глаза смеялись.

Я с облегчением выдохнул и притянул Дженсена к себе, прильнул к губам, наслаждаясь их мягкостью, скользнул руками под куртку, и его дыхание участилось.

\- У нас нет времени, - пробормотал он, неохотно разрывая поцелуй. - Нужно ехать. Встреча через час.

\- Где ты был всё утро? - спросил я, постаравшись изо всех сил, чтобы не звучать, как истеричная девка. Просто поинтересовался, а что такого... Если учесть, сколько информации на меня обрушилось за какой-то час, мои переживания вполне можно оправдать.

Дженсен нахмурился, открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же замер, словно забыл, что хотел сказать.

\- Дженс?

\- Я помню, как мы провели ночь, - пробормотал он. - Я помню, как писал тебе записку, как уходил, как садился в машину... - Он потёр лоб и вдруг взглянул на меня с каким-то отчаянием. - Джей, я не помню, что было дальше. Я не знаю, где я был. И я понятия не имею, чем занимался.

Дженсен оглядел себя так, словно не узнавал. Я невольно проследил за его взглядом, отмечая мельчайшие детали, которые могли бы подсказать мне, в какие дебри занесло Эклза утром, но ничего - как обычно, безупречный внешний вид, слегка небрежно сидящие джинсы, мягкий свитер зеленоватого оттенка, продуманность во всём - от ботинок до часов. Я невольно взглянул на его руки, подспудно ожидая, что увижу на них... кровь - откуда такая мысль, я понятия не имел, и содрогнулся. Дженсен уставился на ладони, потом на меня.

\- Я не помню, - повторил он.

Я притянул его к себе, обхватив за шею. Лоб ко лбу, глаза в глаза. Главное - не дать ему понять, насколько мне страшно.

\- Разберёмся, - прошептал я. - Главное, что с тобой всё в порядке.

Он как-то неуверенно кивнул, отстранился и шагнул к двери, потирая лоб и хмурясь. На полпути обернулся, и я увидел прежнего Дженсена - словно маска тревоги слетела с его лица, обнаружив привычное спокойное выражение. Чёрт побери, в нём словно бы уживались двое, сменяющие друг друга с поразительноё лёгкостью - два Дженсена Эклза, один из которых принадлежал не мне, а второго я мог считать своим лишь с оговоркой.

\- Предлагаю напоследок пробежаться по презентации, - проговорил он, и я ошарашено взглянул на него, не веря своим ушам: какая, к чертям, презентация, если только что передо мной стоял абсолютно потерянный во времени и пространстве человек, которого я любил. Но Дженсен смотрел на меня дружелюбно-вопросительно, словно недоумевая, какого чёрта я торчу у стены как приклеенный, а не лечу заниматься делом. И я промолчал. Просто пошёл за ним следом, мимо лифтов, где тёрлись сотрудники, разглядывающие нас со странным выражением лиц, мимо переговорной, откуда на нас вытаращились Коэн, Гэмбл и Маннс... и я шёл, упорно рассматривая затылок Дженсена и игнорируя чужие взгляды, пока мы не оказались у дверей кабинета Эклза.

На глазах у всех он сделал совершенно обычный жест - распахнул дверь. Но выглядело это, по крайней мере для меня, настолько двусмысленно, что мне подумалось, будто все усмотрели в этом простом движении чёрт знает что.

\- Заходи, - произнёс Дженсен. - У нас не так много времени.

От этой фразы, в которую он, возможно, не вложил ничего, кроме прямого смысла, у меня загорелись уши. А у зрителей этой мизансцены уши, казалось, выросли, как нос у Пиноккио. Я мысленно послал всех нахер, задрал подбородок и шагнул в кабинет.

Эклз зашёл следом и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. От лёгкого щелчка, прозвучавшего как выстрел, я вздрогнул. Закрыл глаза, почувствовав тёплое дыхание на своей шее, сзади. Ладони Дженсена скользнули по моей груди, сминая рубашку, прохладные пальцы легли на ямку под горлом. Губами он почти касался моего уха, щекотно, сладко, горячо.

\- Клиент сложный... - шёпот разлился по моему телу возбуждающей волной. - Он любит, когда всё описывается подробно... обстоятельно... каждая деталь объясняется наглядно...

Быстрые пальцы расстегнули верхнюю пуговку и замерли на секунду.

\- ... каждый этап презентации должен быть обоснован логически...

Вторая пуговица разошлась, и я чуть не застонал, когда ладонь Дженсена проскользнула под полу рубашки.

-...и в такой сложной и интересной механике, которую мы предлагаем, не должно быть ни единого провиса, согласен?

Я кивнул, не открывая глаз, слушая и всем телом впивая его голос, его прикосновения, тепло сильного стройного тела, прильнувшего к моей спине.

\- Итак, Игра... - Ещё две пуговицы. Рубашка выдернута из брюк, кожу словно обжигает лёгкими дразнящими касаниями. - Цель - вовлечь молодых людей в грандиозное движение во имя спасения мира. - Я повторил за ним одними губами, беззвучным эхом. - Задача - достичь максимально возможного уровня лояльности среди «14-25»... - Моего плеча коснулся лёгкий влажный поцелуй, - ...и вбить в их головы мысль о том, что компания нашего клиента - лучший выбор. - Дженсен ребром ладони провёл по моей спине между лопаток, и от этого движения я выгнулся, запрокинул голову и плотнее вжался в его тело, чувствуя ягодицами твёрдую жаркую плоть. Он шёпотом проговаривал фразы из презентации, я повторял за ним - бездумно, бессмысленно, наслаждаясь этим контрастом: точными, сводящими с ума ласками Дженсена и его словами, которые совершенно не вязались с происходящим. В итоге я оказался развёрнут к нему лицом, и последние фразы увязли в глубоком, долгом, жарком поцелуе.

Эклз легко толкнул меня назад, и я упал на диван, который очень удачно подвернулся за спиной. Дженсен одним плавным движением опустился мне на колени, продолжая целовать, и дёрнул пряжку ремня, ловко расстёгивая его. Сам он оставался полностью одетым - и это одновременно бесило и заводило до невозможности; я схватился за его свитер, намереваясь стащить его, но Дженсен мягко отвёл мои руки, покачав головой. В зелёных глазах плескалась невообразимая смесь дикого желания и почти игривой нежности: мол, босс приказывает - будь любезен подчиниться. Я попытался понять, кого Дженсен видит перед собой сейчас, и пришёл к выводу, что всё же меня, Джареда Падалеки. Иначе стал бы он устраивать это шоу с презентацией...

Когда, пробежав губами по моей груди и животу вниз, к расстёгнутой ширинке, Дженсен устроился на полу и, дразняще взглянув на меня из-под тёмных ресниц, забрал в рот мой член, ноющий от сладкой тяжести, я подумал на долю секунды, что в этой кошачьей податливости и одновременно независимости было что-то странное, что-то абсолютно нелогичное и даже неправильное, но спустя мгновение язык Дженсена устроил мне такую презентацию собственных возможностей, что мне пришлось вцепиться зубами в руку, чтобы не заорать на весь «Киннетик». Продержаться мне удалось до стыдного недолго, и кончил я настолько сильно, что на короткий миг едва не вырубился от нахлынувшей волны совершенно потрясающих ощущений. А Дженсен поднял голову, и теперь в его глазах я увидел...

\- О, Джей... - прошептал он, облизнув губы.

Я изо всех сил постарался не подать виду. Даже поправлять его не стал, потому что понимал: сейчас бесполезно. Из лучистых зелёных глаз, смотрящих на меня снизу вверх с такой беспредельной любовью, на меня глядел тот самый юный Дженсен, которому ещё только предстояло пережить самую страшную потерю в жизни, но пережить - не значит выдержать. Пройдя по тонкой грани между реальностью и прошлым, он всё же соскользнул в объятия Джея Коула.

Чёрт, Дженсену явно нужна помощь. Но как?... Как я скажу ему, чтобы он обратился к специалисту-мозгоправу, если сам Дженсен совершенно, судя по всему, не считает, что с ним что-то не так. Плюс придётся вытаскивать на свет божий события, которые Эклз не помнит, а я не был уверен, что эта информация не подкосит его сознание окончательно и бесповоротно. Впрочем, я не врач, но как убедить Дженсена в том, что ему стоит задуматься о помощи, я не знал.

Все эти мысли пронеслись в моей голове со скоростью «фантома», но я не сказал ни слова. Просто мягко провёл рукой по русому ёжику волос, очертил пальцем идеально вылепленную скулу, на секунду задержавшись на пятнышке веснушек. Потянул его к себе, и Дженсен легко подался вперёд, опустился рядом со мной на диван, накрыл мои губы своими, и я почувствовал на его языке собственный вкус. Под моей рукой ощущалась красноречивая твёрдость, и я нащупал язычок молнии, чтобы доставить Эклзу ответное удовольствие, но тот мягко перехватил мою руку и покачал головой.

\- Нет. Время.

Встал, поправил одежду, провёл рукой по волосам, взъерошивая их в художественном колючем беспорядке.

\- Пошли, Джей. Заставим этих сукиных детей попасться на крючок да ещё и заплатить за это.

Дженсен улыбался. Я встал. Медленно застегнулся, чувствуя на себе его нежный взгляд.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я выступил вместе с тобой?

\- Конечно, - Дженсен положил руку на ручку двери и обернулся, ожидая, пока я приведу себя в порядок. - Мы же с тобой креативная пара, разве нет? - Его глаза смеялись. Я заставил себя улыбнуться.

\- Разумеется. А как ты меня представишь?

\- Что? - Он не переставал улыбаться, но в глазах мелькнул отблеск смутной тревоги.

\- Ну... - я старался говорить максимально небрежно. - Обычно копирайтеры, если и ездят на презентации, то молчат себе в уголке, периодически поддерживая блистательную речь директора. Если озвучить мою должность, меня могут воспринять несерьёзно.

\- Это такое завуалированное требование о повышении? - Дженсен прищурился, но беззлобно, словно проверял меня на прочность.

\- Нет, меня всё устраивает. Просто... - Я подошёл ближе и встал рядом так, чтобы видеть его лицо. - Давай отрепетируем. Ты рассказываешь свою часть, а дальше... представляешь меня. Что ты скажешь?

Игра. Он воспринял это как игру. Слава богу, я выдержал нужный тон, не скатившись в подозрительную настойчивость.

\- Скажу, что сейчас перед вами, дамы и господа, с продолжением темы выступит мой помощник... Джейсон Коул.

Мы одновременно уставились друг на друга: я - в шоке, Дженсен - недоумённо.

\- Что за чёрт... - проговорил он и неосознанным жестом потёр лоб. - Джаред. Джаред Падалеки, конечно. - Он качнул головой, неуверенно усмехаясь. - Откуда этот Коул взялся, ума не приложу.

\- Я тебе кого-то напоминаю? - осторожно спросил я, и Дженсен нахмурился.

\- Кстати, иногда да. Твоё лицо мне смутно знакомо, но я не могу вспомнить. Наверное, кто-то из колледжа... - Он снова улыбнулся. - Память ни к чёрту, Джей... Джаред. Что-то я запутался, как тебя называть.

\- Джаред.

\- Мне нравится «Джей».

\- Терпеть не могу это имя, - сказал я и был абсолютно честен.

Дженсен пожал плечами и отворил дверь, пропуская меня вперёд. Я вышел в холл и моментально встретился взглядом с Брайаном Кинни - он стоял у лифта и смотрел на меня в упор, так, будто знал, что я должен был выйти из кабинета именно в этот момент. Дженсен остановился за моим плечом. В эту секунду мы трое словно застыли во времени и пространстве, как безмолвные соляные столпы, между которыми тянулись невидимые, звенящие от напряжения нити: задень одну - и всё взлетит на воздух. Может быть, Дженсен и не подозревал, отчего вдруг мы с Кинни меряем друг друга подобными взглядами, но ему явно передалось это ощущение - когда понимаешь, что что-то происходит, но не можешь уловить, что именно и почему.

Брайан первым нарушил молчание. Сделал неопределённый жест рукой и сказал негромко:

\- Удачи на встрече.

\- Кинни, ты будешь первым, кому я позвоню, - усмехнулся Дженсен, - чтобы сообщить о своём триумфе.

Тот криво ухмыльнулся.

\- С такой группой поддержки я даже не сомневаюсь.

Я почувствовал, как краска ярости заливает мои щёки, но снова - снова! - смолчал. Хотя мог бы ответить что-то не менее едкое, может быть, прозрачно намекнуть или вполне конкретно надавить на больное место Кинни - его чувство вины перед Эклзом. Но не стал ничего говорить. К чёрту этого говнюка. К чёрту их всех.

В машине, окружённые теплом и запахом дорогой кожаной обивки, смешанным с лёгким ароматом сигарет и одеколона, я позволил себе немного расслабиться. Шёл снег, который, казалось, не прекращался уже целую вечность. Он превращал эту бесконечную неделю в фантастическую сказку с совершенно диким сюжетом, разворачивающимся на фоне идиллического рождественского снегопада. И конца-края этой сказке не видно... ни хорошего, ни плохого.

Дженсен завёл машину, и мы вырулили с парковки. Я потянулся вперёд, покрутил ручку настройки радио и случайно поймал какую-то рок-волну.

What can I do?  
Will I be getting through?  
Now that I must try to leave it all behind...

\- Оставь, - сказал Дженсен, когда я попытался переключить. Он закивал головой в такт медленным протяжным аккордам и начал похлопывать ладонями по рулю. Его губы шевельнулись, словно он вспоминал слова.

\- Это Helloween, по-моему, - сказал я. - Старая песня.

\- Люблю старьё, - засмеялся Дженсен, притормаживая на перекрёстке. - В детстве слушал. Мама не одобряла, говорила, мол, сатанизм всё это и мракобесие. А я тайком, на кассетнике...

Did you see what you have done to me?  
So hard to justify  
Slowly it's passing by...

\- А ты хорошо помнишь себя в детстве? - спросил я, глядя, как мягкие пёстрые отблески неоновых реклам, света фонарей и витрин пробегают по лицу Дженсена, крошечными звёздочками подрагивают на кончиках ресниц.

Forever and one I will miss you...

\- Не очень, - помолчав, отозвался он. - Как в тумане. Сплошные обрывки. Может быть, это последствия той травмы, не знаю...

Я похолодел.

\- Какой травмы?

However, I kiss you yet again...

Дженсен поддал газу, и мы вылетели на трассу, ведущую в центр, лавируя в потоке жёлтых такси.

\- Мать говорила, что в юности я получил сотрясение мозга, чуть ли не до комы. Автомобильная авария. Я ничего не помню, но шрам есть, - он прикоснулся к затылку, зарывшись пальцами в волосы. - Память - вообще не мой конёк, Дж... Джаред. Можно сказать, я хорошо помню только то, что произошло за последний год.

Way down in Neverland...

\- И тебе это не мешает жить?

Он криво усмехнулся.

\- Я искренне надеюсь, что в прошлом у меня всё чисто и призраки не станут беспокоить меня по пустякам.

Я смотрел на его профиль. Дженсен чуть щурился, вглядываясь в дорогу через лобовое стекло, заметённое снегом, и напевал вместе с Helloween, приятным мягким баритоном вторя надрывному стону Энди Дериса и моим потаённым мыслям:

So hard I was trying  
Tomorrow I'll still be crying  
How could you hide your lies  
Your lies...

  
**Глава 37**

Больше всего я боялся, что меня настигнет приступ косноязычия, или от волнения я начисто забуду, о чём сам же и писал, но случилось чудо: Дженсен представил меня правильным именем, я поднялся с места и без запинки изложил свою часть презентации, ловя на себе одобрительные взгляды представителей клиента. Меня магнитом притягивали глаза Дженсена, сидевшего чуть поодаль: он улыбался, покачивая головой в такт произносимым мной фразам, и я с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не расплыться в ответной улыбке в самый неподходящий момент. А когда я внезапно вспомнил нашу «репетицию», у меня перед глазами всё поплыло, но последним усилием воли я удержал себя в руках и даже с ритма не сбился, разве что дыхание на секунду сбойнуло.

Когда мы закончили, Дженсен попросил меня подождать в машине и отдал мне ключи. Я пожал руки директорам, спустился на парковку и забрался в тёплое нутро мерседеса. Поворот ключа - и двигатель мерно заурчал, приборная панель вспыхнула и замерцала красноватыми огоньками, со всех сторон полилась музыка. Здесь пахло Дженсеном - я бы дорого отдал, чтобы точно такой же запах поселился в моей квартире... Мне казалось, я ещё слышу эхо его голоса, запертое в тесном пространстве, обитом дорогой кожей и деревом.

Я открыл бардачок, но обнаружил там только пару перчаток и чехол для очков. В ящичке слева нашлись чеки за парковку и бензин, упаковка жвачки и зажигалка. Блядь, я как грёбаный сыщик - пробрался в чужой дом и роюсь в комодах, рискуя быть застуканным в любой момент. Что я ожидал найти? Да сам не знаю. Неужели... неужели от той жизни у Дженсена не осталось не только воспоминаний, но и хоть каких-то реальных свидетельств? Неужели Донна, пока Дженсен лежал в коме, провернула титаническую работу, в буквальном смысле создав прошлое сына заново, по своему вкусу? Детка, ты попал в аварию, помнишь? Нет? Ну ничего, это пройдёт. Да, конечно, ты был один в машине. Слава Господу, всё обошлось.

Я вздрогнул, когда дверца водителя распахнулась, впуская порыв холодного воздуха, и за руль скользнул Дженсен - возбуждённый, смеющийся, в расстёгнутой куртке, дышащий морозом и хрусткой ледяной свежестью. Не говоря ни слова, он вскинул руку, сжатую в кулак, и внезапно показал большой палец.

\- Мы их сделали, Джей. Вчистую. Три миллиона - наши.

Он обернулся ко мне, торжествующе улыбаясь.

\- Ты их сразил наповал.

Дженсен был так счастлив и доволен собой, что я не обратил внимания на «Джея» - мне хотелось вторить ему, смеяться вместе с ним и, наверное, даже поцеловать его, если бы он сделал первый шаг... Но Эклз лишь одобрительно хлопнул меня по колену и полез за телефоном, одной рукой выруливая на выезд.

\- Привет, Кинни. Рад доложить, что мы стоим ровно три лимона плюс агентская комиссия. На свою часть я отваливаю на Маврикий, как только закончится этот проект. С тебя шампанское.

Он выслушал Брайана, кивнул и добавил:

\- В «Киннетик» сегодня не вернусь, не жди.

Эклз нажал отбой и влился в поток автомобилей. Я искоса наблюдал за ним.

\- Высадишь меня у метро? Насколько я понял, ты в офис не собираешься.

Дженсен слегка озадаченно уставился на меня, в его взгляде снова промелькнуло непонимание, словно на долю секунды он утратил связь с реальностью и не знает, кто именно сейчас перед ним.

\- Зачем? - наконец проговорил он. - Я думал, мы поедем ко мне....

От этих слов меня просто-таки захлестнуло волной обжигающего томительного жара - блин, я и надеяться не мог, с этими выкрутасами сознания Эклза, что он снова победит в этой нелёгкой борьбе с самим собой, но так оно и вышло в итоге: я, почти не глядя, набрал сообщение Женевьев, в котором сухо попросил её передать Гэмбл, что меня сегодня не будет, сунул трубку в карман и с бешено бьющимся сердцем уставился сквозь лобовое стекло в звёздно-снежную мглу, расцвеченную миллионами огней. Краем глаза я видел чётко обрисованный профиль Дженсена, полуулыбку на мягких губах. Всё потеряло всякое значение - только его голос, спокойно произносящий желанную фразу, и стал моей единственной реальностью на остаток сегодняшнего вечера. И пусть я не знаю точно, в каком мире пребывал Дженсен Эклз, когда мы ехали остаток пути до Манхэттена, парковались, выходили из машины и, не касаясь друг друга, поднимались на скоростном лифте...

Что там говорили про шикарную квартиру? Да, не поспоришь... Но всё вокруг - только декорация. Все эти огромные окна от пола до потолка, дорогая стильная мебель, картины на стенах, стоимостью в целое состояние... Пушистый ковёр скрадывал шаги, но ощущения уюта не прибавлял. Словно Дженсена просто поместили в подобное место, выдуманное от порога до балкона, как фальшивое прошлое. Отсюда и безжизненность огромного пространства, выверенного до последней детали, отсутствие запаха, вещей, мелочей, из которых соткана настоящая жизнь. Выхолощенно и пусто, как в морге для миллионеров.

Дженсен осведомился, что я желаю выпить, и как ни в чём не бывало удалился на кухню, отгороженную от гостиной зоны какой-то дикой дизайнерской ширмой из чёрно-белого стекла. Я помаялся немного на белом диване с видом на Манхэттен, затем встал и направился к Дженсену, про себя, словно молитву, повторяя: Джаред, Джаред, Джаред, словно хотел впечатать это в его мозг, облечь слово в форму, пусть знакомую до ямочек на щеках, но другую, совершенно другую...

Он слегка вздрогнул, когда я обнял его сзади, прижался щекой к мягкому ёжику волос. Тихо звякнул лёд в стаканах. И всё. Только звуки нашего дыхания, почти в такт, осторожного и тихого, будто мы оба сдерживали его изо всех сил. В тёмном стекле окна я видел, что Дженсен закрыл глаза и осторожно поставил стаканы на стол. А потом одним плавным движением развернулся в моих объятиях и, не поднимая ресниц, потянулся к моим губам. Это был какой-то странный, чересчур нежный поцелуй, осторожное слияние губ, мягкое прикосновение языка... Он словно пробовал меня на вкус, впервые. Не знаю, как объяснить. Будто в этот момент за показным спокойствием бушевал шторм - подсознание пыталось решить, кто перед ним и как себя вести. Блин, если бы я знал, каким был Джей Коул с Дженсеном, я бы скроил из себя совершенно противоположное - страсть против нежности или наоборот... Но Дженсен не торопился, и я решил, что тоже не стану спешить. Поцелуй, невзирая на свою мягкую неторопливость, заводил, постепенно становясь всё глубже; я скользнул пальцами по шее Дженсена, сзади, зарылся в волосы и нащупал тонкий длинный шрам.

Автокатастрофа. И новая фальшивая жизнь - после. Но в ней смог появиться я...

От прикосновения к шраму Дженсен дёрнулся, но я успокаивающе скользнул пальцами ниже, обхватил его лицо и возобновил поцелуй. Потом оторвался от мягких влажных губ, провёл языком по скуле, чувствуя чуть горьковатый вкус его кожи, и прошептал:

\- Я Джаред, помнишь?

Дженсен еле слышно фыркнул, запрокинул голову и взглянул на меня сквозь неплотно прикрытые ресницы.

\- Падалеки, хоть ты мне и напоминаешь кого-то, я ещё не выжил из ума, чтобы путать реальность и воображение.

Когда-то он говорил совсем по-другому...

\- И ты не жалеешь?

\- О том, что позволяю тебе меня домогаться? - Он усмехнулся, мягко куснув меня в шею. - Я сам пригласил тебя, помнишь? И вроде бы не выставляю за дверь.

Я погладил его по спине.

\- И на этом спасибо, босс.

Дженсен снова фыркнул.

\- Никогда не был фанатом ролевых игр.

\- Но ты действительно мой босс, Дженсен, - мягко проговорил я.

\- Угу, - он длинными кошачьими движениями языка вылизывал мою шею, и мне становилось всё сложнее стоять на ногах... чёрт, эта сводящая с ума неспешность, выверенная до доли секунды... У меня темнело в глазах с каждым влажным касанием, я чудом удерживался, чтобы не сбиться с этого неторопливого ритма. Дженсен вёл - очень умело, очень мягко, волнующе, и словно в противовес его обволакивающей чувственности я казался самому себе сделанным из острых углов, из резких граней...

Я не помню, как мы оказались в душе, под струями горячей воды, бьющими из мраморных стен, как в клубах пара, застилающих ванную, я различал - не только глазами, но и всем телом - золотистый оттенок кожи, гладкие твёрдые мышцы под пальцами, влажные завитки потемневших волос, водяные дорожки, бегущие по груди вниз... В клубящейся пелене я видел - я чувствовал - как он опускается на колени, скользя ладонями по моим бёдрам, и обхватывает губами мой член, настойчиво и уверенно проводя языком по всей длине, забирая глубоко в горло, и мне пришлось до позорного быстро оттолкнуть от себя голову Дженсена - щекотка мокрых волос под пальцами, смешок, взгляд из-под тёмных влажных ресниц: что, Падалеки, невтерпёж? Меня спасла быстрая смена ролей - я мягко пихнул Дженсена к стене, сполз по его телу вниз и отомстил, подразнив языком голову, лизнув вдоль ствола, пощекотав яички. Эклз застонал сквозь зубы, но оказался терпеливей меня - я вытащил его на грань, когда у меня начало сводить челюсть, и с удовольствием перехватил член у основания, не дав кончить.

\- Блядь, Джей...

\- Твоя очередь, - прошептал я, поднимаясь на ноги и буквально впаиваясь в его напряжённое тело, окутанное паром. Он усмехнулся, развернул меня спиной к себе и вжал грудью в нагретый мокрый мрамор. В его движениях появилась уверенная настойчивость, и я слегка удивился - мне казалось, что Дженсен предпочитает быть снизу... впрочем, это были лишь мои домыслы. Что касается меня, я готов был и трахнуть его, и принять - лишь бы он сделал это со мной, с Джаредом Падалеки, а не с настырным призраком прошлого.

Его губы пропутешествовали вдоль моего позвоночника, вниз, ласково прихватывая кожу, и я ухватился за стену скользкими пальцами, чтобы не рухнуть - если бы не тёплые сильные руки, подхватившие меня за бёдра, я бы точно распластался по дну ванной. А потом горячий кончик языка проник в меня, и меня накрыло... понимаете, я всю жизнь любил пожёстче, без особенных прелюдий и нежностей, но сейчас у меня просто крышу снесло от этих осторожных, но настойчивых ласк, и я впервые особенно чётко осознал, что в случае с Дженсеном, с моим Дженсеном, фраза «каждый раз как в первый» работает на все сто.

Каюсь, я кончил. Очень быстро, буквально в пару движений рукой, и настолько сильно, что тело отказало полностью, и я сполз по стенке, задыхаясь. Дженсен успел подхватить меня.

\- Торопишься, - прошептал он.

\- Сам виноват, - отозвался я. Говорить было невозможно. Хотелось кричать, стонать и рычать. Только инстинкты, к чёрту разум.

\- Это было вступление, - раздался над моим ухом смешливый шёпот. - Основную часть презентации расскажешь ты.

Как-то я выбрался из ванной. Ноги подкашивались, но я добрался до дивана, оставляя за собой мокрые следы. Пушистый ковёр - это чертовски неудобно. Хотя, с другой стороны, хоть не поскользнусь...

Дженсен появился в дверном проёме несколько минут спустя - я видел его тёмный силуэт на фоне ярко освещённого прямоугольника. А потом вдруг оказался рядом, подо мной, мокрый, горячий, бесстыжий, и даже если в этот миг он отдавался не мне, а своему чёртову Джею, я готов был с этим смириться. Только ради того, чтобы почувствовать эту внезапную покорность - изгиб спины под моей ладонью, упругие ягодицы, потемневший взгляд из-за плеча, еле различимый в полумраке... но я в буквальном смысле чувствовал его - зовущий, требовательный, ну же, давай, давай...

Чёрт, надо было дрочить почаще всю последнюю неделю, чтобы сейчас не слететь позорно в очередной оргазм, даже не притронувшись к Дженсену. Но я удержался. Держался, пока подготавливал его - языком, пальцами, скользкими от разогретой смазки... Держался, пока осторожно входил в него, дурея от влажной горячей тесноты. Держался, пока двигался - медленно и осторожно, боясь причинить боль, пока шептал какую-то чушь в мокрое плечо и слышал короткие отрывистые стоны, держался, пока под моими ладонями перекатывались мускулы напряжённого тела - покорность, смешанная с какой-то звериной силой: мол, я позволяю тебе, но в следующий раз всё может быть по-другому... В общем, я держался ровно до того момента, как Дженсен выгнулся, прилипая спиной к моему животу, груди, и почти беззвучно выдохнул, кончив мне в ладонь.

И я себя наконец-то отпустил.

Раньше я думал, что все эти звёздочки перед глазами и фейерверки по телу - это избитая метафора из любовных романов, но оказалось - всё возможно в этом мире. С Дженсеном. Ни с кем больше, никогда раньше.

Я сказал ему об этом. Когда понял, что вновь могу связать больше, чем два слова. Когда снова смог дышать и соображать.

Дженсен молчал, уткнувшись щекой в подушку.

\- Это правда, - добавил я по-дурацки.

\- Я знаю, - отозвался он через бесконечно долгое мгновение.

Я прижался щекой к влажным волосам.

\- Давай уедем, - вдруг пробормотал Дженсен сонным голосом, и меня словно током дёрнуло.

\- Конечно. На Маврикий, на премиальные. Когда отстреляемся по проекту. - Я постарался, чтобы мой голос звучал шутливо, но мне было ни хрена не смешно.

\- Какой Маврикий? - Дженсен говорил невнятно, словно засыпал, но глаза его оставались открытыми. - Давай в Мемфис?

\- Мемфис? - повторил я одними губами.

\- Да, Джей. Баллингтон, пять. Домой. Я устал... я хочу домой.

\- Дженс...

Но мне показалось, он не слышит меня. В его голосе зазвучали резкие мальчишеские интонации, он стал высоким и хриплым. Я приподнялся на локте, перевернул Дженсена на спину и зарылся пальцами в его мокрые волосы.

\- Твой дом здесь, Дженс. Наш дом здесь.

Он обвёл моё лицо усталым взглядом и медленно закрыл глаза.

\- Я не знаю...

\- Я знаю, Дженс. Мы в твоей квартире, в Нью-Йорке. А недавно... ты помнишь?... ты был у меня. Мы провели вместе ночь, Дженс. Ты знаком со мной с прошлого четверга. Меня зовут Джаред Падалеки. - Я повторял эти слова как заученный мотив. - Ты узнаёшь меня? Ты понимаешь, где мы?

Дженсен слабо кивнул, не открывая глаз. Но я знал, что он сейчас где-то очень далеко.

Мы лежали, не двигаясь. Я не знал, что ещё сказать. Вот вообще никаких мыслей - безнадёжная пустота, заполнившая место, откуда схлынули все эмоции. Наверное, я просто должен быть рядом с ним. Неважно, в какой роли. Смириться с этим, подыгрывать, постоянно перестраиваться под совершенно чужую, незнакомую мне личину. И в конце концов заполучить вполне реальный психоз, раздвоение личности или что там бывает с шаткой психикой чересчур талантливых актёров.

Блядь, я не актёр, а простой копирайтер. Вот только слов почему-то не находится... Это всё из серии тех брейнштормов, которые изматывают, но не приводят к результатам: стараешься, придумываешь какую-то муть, но мозг просто рвётся на части, а толку ноль. Всё постно, пресно и совершенно не интересно. А самое главное - никому не нужно.

Дженсен слабо вздохнул, и я понял, что он спит.

Вот только знать бы ещё точно, где и с кем.

**Глава 38**

Надо ли говорить, что всю ночь я провалялся без сна. Дженсен спал как убитый - в неудобной позе, на узком диване, не приняв душ и не сделав попытки переместиться на кровать, когда я попытался его разбудить. Но стоило мне начать осторожно вставать, как Эклз мёртвой хваткой вцепился в меня, обвил ногой моё бедро и не позволил покинуть диван. При этом его дыхание даже не сбилось, словно какая-то часть его бодрствовала, позволяя телу отдыхать. Я не удивился бы, если бы он спал с открытыми глазами.

Под утро стало совсем невмоготу, и я всё же ухитрился выбраться из цепких объятий Дженсена, не разбудив его. Ополоснулся в душе, сварил кофе, стараясь не шуметь, и уселся на высокий табурет у стойки, разглядывая заоконную темень. Может быть, уйти? Нет, к чёрту, будь мужиком, Падалеки. Вполне возможно, Эклз и не вспомнит, что устроил мне незабываемую ночь, и несказанно удивится, увидев в своей квартире совершенно голого подчинённого, но попытаться-то стоило. Я не стал одеваться после душа, просто обернулся полотенцем. Сидел, пил кофе и думал, пока в висках не заломило. Отчего-то захотелось позвонить Мэтту, спросить совета. Странно, что этот парень, с которым мы пересеклись при весьма сомнительных обстоятельствах, внезапно стал для меня кем-то вроде доброго гения. Вдруг ему удастся мне помочь, хотя бы словом? Потому что я совершенно запутался, устал и хочу домой. В любой дом, где есть Дженсен.

А может быть, есть смысл?... Нет, чёрт, наверное, не стоит... Хотя... Я невидящим взглядом уставился в окно, грея ладони о чашку. Мысль, пришедшая мне в голову, казалась совершенно абсурдной, но стоила того, чтобы её обдумать.

Дженсену нужна помощь. Но как я могу посоветовать - не говоря уже о том, чтобы заставить - обратиться к специалисту? Да в состоянии «Дженсен - Джаред» он меня просто на смех поднимет или во всяком случае сильно удивится, а для «Дженсена - Джея» психотерапевты наверняка хуже смерти. У меня был единственный шанс помочь ему осознать необходимость помощи, но во всей этой затее был риск, причём немалый. Я должен быть рядом с ним в этот момент. И дальше - сколько понадобится.

Я подумал и решил, что Кинни вовлекать не буду. Хотя бы ради Джастина, который не знает обо всей этой истории и знать, в принципе, не должен. Конечно, угрызения совести - лучший стимул помочь разрулить то, что сам же и наворотил, но, если честно, мне больше не хотелось иметь с Брайаном никаких дел.

Всё, что мне было нужно, это немного времени. И один, может быть, два телефонных звонка.

Послезавтра Рождество. Долгие выходные. Возможность не расставаться с Дженсеном ни на секунду. Он позволит мне быть рядом... я был почти уверен в этом. А если я буду рядом, я смогу ему помочь.

Внезапно с дивана донёсся долгий вздох, и я выглянул из-за ширмы. Дженсен потягивался, сонно моргая. Комнату заливал серый тусклый свет, и всё казалось плоским и невыразительным, словно затёртый карандашный рисунок.

Наши взгляды встретились. Я медленно слез с табурета и вышел из-за ширмы.

\- Доброе утро, Дженс.

\- Привет, Джаред.

Голос хрипловатый со сна, в глазах - явное узнавание, смешанное со смущением. И обычная сдержанность движений.

\- Кофе? - спросил я, чтобы развеять неловкую паузу.

\- Неплохо было бы. Который час?

\- Половина седьмого.

Дженсен хмыкнул.

\- Удивительно, что я чувствую себя выспавшимся.

\- Я пытался тебя разбудить, чтобы перетащить на кровать, - я включил кофеварку, и она тихо загудела, прогреваясь. Дженсен сел, зевая, тряхнул головой и почесал живот, недовольно морщась.

\- И душ вчера ты тоже проигнорировал, - добавил я.

\- Заметно. - Дженсен снова зевнул, встал и сдёрнул с дивана плед. Обмотал бёдра каким-то стыдливым жестом. С Джеем он бы себе такого не позволил, вдруг подумал я. Никогда. Их утра могли начинаться совершенно по-другому... с сонных поцелуев, почти бессознательных ласк, когда переход от дрёмы к бодрствованию особенно сладок... Сейчас же всё было пронизано какой-то неловкостью, словно Эклз в глубине души жалел о произошедшем.

Зашумела вода в душе. Я поставил на стол две чашки с дымящимся кофе и стал ждать. Дженсен вышел спустя пять минут, вытирая волосы полотенцем; на нём был длинный халат с поясом и изящной монограммой на отвороте.

\- Знаешь, - сказал я, глядя в окно на помаргивающие огоньки в доме напротив, - давай уедем куда-нибудь на рождественские каникулы. Вместе.

Дженсен застыл, не донеся чашку до рта.

\- В смысле?

\- В прямом, - я продолжал смотреть в окно. - Можем и не уезжать, но лучше сменить обстановку. Что скажешь насчёт Мемфиса?

Эклз поставил чашку на стол, очень аккуратно, словно боялся расплескать.

\- Почему именно Мемфис? - поинтересовался он.

\- Да так, неважно, - сказал я, повернувшись к нему. - Просто в голову пришло. Так как насчёт поездки? Выбери место, куда можно удрать на неделю, и я поддержу.

Дженсен внезапно улыбнулся.

\- Впервые слышу подобное предложение сразу после совместной ночи.

\- Ну я же не под венец тебя тащу, - отозвался я с улыбкой, но внутри меня, по ощущениям, всё смёрзлось от страха. - Просто хочу провести с тобой несколько дней. В любом месте на Земле. Включая Нью-Йорк на худой конец.

Дженсен задумчиво разглядывал меня, в глазах прыгали чёртики, но в целом он воспринял меня всерьёз.

\- Удивительный ты, Падалеки, - вдруг сказал он. - Будто я тебя знаю уже миллион лет. И в то же время ты непредсказуемый, как прогноз погоды.

\- Ты помнишь мой подарок, Дженс?

Он моргнул и удивлённо отозвался:

\- Ужин в космосе? Ещё одно потрясение в моей жизни благодаря тебе.

\- Считай моё предложение очередной встряской. - Я мягко накрыл его руку ладонью, забрался пальцами под рукав халата, поглаживая кожу. - Только ты подумай, Дженсен, подумай, прежде чем заявить, что ты меня совсем не знаешь, что всё это было кратким помешательством, что чуть больше чем за неделю невозможно узнать человека настолько, чтобы не глядя махнуть с ним к чёрту на рога...

Дженсен засмеялся, тряхнув головой. Глаза сияли, лучистые, яркие, невероятные... Я в них просто падал, как в кристально чистую зелёную воду океана, пронизанную солнечными лучами, искрящуюся и тёплую.

\- Ты невозможный, Джаред. Не-воз-мож-ный.

\- А ты охуительный. И я тебя люблю.

Это выскочило само собой. Легко и непринуждённо, как мячик из теннисной машинки. Просто вертелось на языке уже чёрт знает сколько времени, вот и слетело - тем же тоном, без всяких придыханий и таинственных закатываний глаз, усиливающих эффект. Ни хрена я не актёр, вот что я вам скажу.

Улыбка вдруг медленно угасла, солнце скрылось за облаком. Дженсен медленно высвободил руку, залпом допил кофе и встал, развязывая пояс халата.

\- Давай собираться, - тускло предложил он и направился в спальню.

Ну уж нет.

Я потащился за ним, на ходу подбирая свои шмотки, раскиданные по комнате.

\- Дженс!

Он открыл шкаф и невидяще уставился в него. Я подошёл ближе.

\- Дженс, не надо.

\- Что? - он резко обернулся ко мне, сунув руки в карманы халата.

\- Для тебя это откровение?

Эклз пожал плечами и отвёл глаза.

\- В какой-то степени... Послушай, я... - Он собрался с силами и снова взглянул на меня. - Джаред. В общем, это было... хорошо. Приятно. Если хочешь, охуительно. Но...

\- Дженс, - перебил я, подходя ближе, пока ему некуда стало отступать, и упёрся ладонями в шкаф по обе стороны от Эклза. - Я знаю, что ты скажешь. Вот дословно, честно. Но это совершенно не отменяет того, что я к тебе чувствую. Более того, мне наплевать. Можешь говорить и вести себя как хочешь, но я не перестану тебя любить. Не только хотеть до безумия, Дженсен, но и любить. Понимаешь?

Он взъерошился, выставил руки вперёд, упёрся мне в грудь и попытался оттолкнуть.

\- Ты не только невозможный. Ты ещё и полный...

\- Придурок? Знаю. Иначе бы ничего этого не было. Или, - я прищурился, не поддаваясь на попытки Дженсена отпихнуть меня; я понимал, что сейчас я разговариваю с настоящим Дженсеном, своим боссом в чистом виде, без единого проблеска Джея в его сознании, и очень хотел удержаться в этом шатком положении, - ты влюблён в собственную жену, которая живёт хрен знает где и присылает тебе подарки на Рождество, вместо того чтобы приехать и расцеловать своего красавчика-мужа?

\- Подарки? - он моргнул, отчего-то зацепившись за это слово.

\- Часы, - мстительно напомнил я. - Те, которые были на тебе на вечеринке.

\- А ты наблюдательный, - вдруг расхохотался Дженсен и опустил руки. - Ладно, хватит дурачиться, пошли.

Разбежался.

\- Ты мне не ответишь?

\- А что я должен тебе ответить?

\- Я насчет поездки.

\- Я подумаю.

\- Когда ждать ответа? Сегодня вечером? Кстати, - я окончательно разошёлся, шалея от собственной наглости и от осознания того, что Дженсен довольно уверенно зацепился за этот мир, - приглашаю тебя поужинать. Можно в тот паб, где мы отмечали Рождество, там неплохо... Разве что омаров не подают. Но ирландское рагу тоже ничего, что скажешь?

Держись, Дженсен, держись, пожалуйста...

Эклз фыркнул.

\- Ты мёртвого достанешь, Падалеки.

Он ловко поднырнул мне под локоть и встал в дверях, скрестив руки на груди. Я сразу почувствовал себя нерадивым подчинённым: Дженсен Эклз включил шефа во всей красе, но я счёл это за великое благо. В данный момент. И отчаянно возблагодарил бога, что мой Дженсен взял верх.

\- Собирайся, - приказал он. - Иначе я уеду без тебя, а тебе влеплю выговор за опоздание.

\- Я тебя люблю, - одними губами произнёс я, подмигнул и неспешно отправился в ванную, молясь про себя только об одном: чтобы я вернулся, а Дженсен всё ещё был там. Ну, вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.

В «Киннетик» мы вошли вместе, но поскольку время было раннее, на нас обратил внимание разве что охранник, который флегматично бродил по пустынной парковке. В лифте Дженсен изучал кнопки, а я откровенно разглядывал его, привалившись к стене. Мы молчали, но в этом не было ничего неуютного или неприятного: просто иногда слова совершенно необязательны.

В дверях кабинета я задержал его. Обнял, привлёк к себе, несмотря на слабое сопротивление. Шепнул в ухо:

\- До пяти.

\- Что?

\- Ответа жду.

Дженсен тихо засмеялся, выпутываясь из моих рук.

\- У нас до чёрта работы. Будет время - подумаю.

\- Обещаешь? - я поймал его за предплечье.

\- Подумать? Да.

Он улыбнулся мне и скрылся за дверью. Я направился на рабочее место с относительно лёгким сердцем - полдела сделано. На мониторе обнаружилась записка от Джастина с просьбой пообедать вместе, и я улыбнулся: парня явно зацепило то, что мы с ним так и не выпили вместе второй раз. Я дал себе слово ни единым намёком не выдать, что я знаю насчёт Кинни. Джастин заслуживает хотя бы иллюзии счастья, под которым, к сожалению, погребён такой пласт застарелого дерьма, что рано или поздно оно всплывёт само. Но хотя бы без моего участия.

Чуть позже, когда офис постепенно заполнился людьми (Кинни, кстати, так и не появился), и я углубился в работу, разгребая кучу писем, навалившихся на меня от менеджеров, включая штук пять от Гэмблихи, ко мне подошла Женевьев. За то время, что мы не разговаривали, я даже успел соскучиться. В конце концов, она-то в происходящем не виновата никаким боком, а из-за моих собственных проблем терять подругу совершенно не хотелось.

Мы поговорили. Но ни слова о Дженсене, и за это я был ей благодарен. Обсудили планы Жен на Рождество (о своих я умолчал, ответив очень размыто), договорились пообедать вместе до каникул и обязательно увидеться во время. Между нами всё ещё оставалась некая неловкость, я видел, что Женевьев в силу природного любопытства просто сгорает от желания знать, что происходит, но мужественно держится, понимая, что любые расспросы могут привести к нашей окончательной ссоре. Я не хотел обсуждать Дженсена ни с кем больше. Возможно, кроме одного человека… но и это под вопросом. Пусть остальные думают что хотят.  
Когда Жен ушла, я полез во внутренний карман пальто, где всё ещё лежала фляжка, которую я забыл вынуть. Так и проносил подарок тайного Санты у сердца, как дурак. Мне хотелось верить, что Жен надула меня и подстроила так, чтобы дарителем оказался Дженсен, но всё же, всё же…

Ладно, Падалеки, вернись к делу. У тебя мероприятие для нефтяного магната, акция по продвижению чипсов и ролик для шоколада. И Гэмбл с Коэн, как две сучки, довольно мерзко поглядывают в твою сторону.

До обеда я ишачил, не разгибаясь, и отвлёкся только на сообщение чата:

«видел записку?»

«видел. Пойдем минут через десять»

Прежде чем закрыть окно чата, я навёл мышку на вкладку с именем Дженсена. Помедлил немного и написал:

«осталось 3 часа»

Ответ пришёл через минуту:

«где текст ролика?»

«выслал. 2.59»

«падалеки, я тебя в игнор поставлю"

«улыбайся, Дженсен, ты просто охренительно выглядишь, когда улыбаешься, я говорил?»

«:Е»

Огонёк сменился на красный. Я довольно потянулся и вышел из-за стола, надевая пальто.

Джастин ждал меня у лифта. Вы знаете, когда мы виделись последний раз, это был абсолютно солнечный мальчик с обезоруживающей улыбкой и полностью оправдывающий своё прозвище «Солнышко». Но сейчас меня встретил парнишка с грустными глазами и померкшим лицом.

\- Привет, Джей, - сказал он, слабо улыбнувшись.

\- Джастин? Что слу…

Он махнул рукой: мол, потом. И молчал ровно до того момента, как мы сели за столик в кафе и заказали обед.

\- Брайан стал какой-то… странный, - без перехода начал Джастин, уставившись на собственные руки, комкающие салфетку. – Сразу после вечеринки. Мы почти не видимся… он всё время приходит практически под утро, пьяный в задницу. Не то чтобы я был примерной жёнушкой, но… - Он грустно хмыкнул и поднял на меня глаза. – Почему-то мне кажется, что между твоим показательным выступлением на вечеринке и тем, что происходит с Брайаном, есть связь. Я прав?

\- Ты думаешь, он так из-за… Дженсена? – осторожно спросил я, чувствуя, как трещит тонкий лёд, на который я только что ступил.

Джастин уставился в окно.

\- Я не думаю. Я знаю.

\- Что?

\- Я повёл себя глупо, знаю. Пока он спал, залез в его телефон. И скопировал кое-что оттуда. Кое-что интересное. – Он достал мобильный и толкнул мне через стол. – В избранном.

«дженс, отзовись. где ты, ёб твою мать?» - в 00.40

«дженс, ты с ним? блядь» - в 1.20.

«я приеду. я мудак, знаю. только держись» - в 2.15.

«дженсен ответь дженсен» - в 2.36.

«простипрости меня я пьян я расскажу» - в 3.09.

«ты с ним? с падалеки? ты ничего не путаешь?» - в 4.15.

Я перевернул телефон экраном вниз, руки тряслись. Там было ещё около десяти сообщений, присланных в ночь с воскресенья на понедельник, когда Эклз, совершенно потерянный, приехал ко мне и до утра пробыл с Джеем Коулом, изредка возвращаясь к Джареду Падалеки. Я не стал читать дальше. И так знал, что там.

\- Джей?

Джастин спокойно смотрел на меня, сцепив пальцы в замок, бледный как смерть. Официант принёс обед, но мы не обратили на него никакого внимания.

\- Ты можешь мне сказать, что всё это значит?

\- А ты у Кинни пробовал спрашивать? – безнадёжно поинтересовался я, заранее зная ответ.

\- Предполагаю, что у него с Дженсеном всё серьёзнее, чем мне казалось, - проговорил Джастин. – Причём намного. И причина – в тебе. Ты понимаешь, о чём я?

Я вяло кивнул.

\- Пока тебя не было, Брайан вёл себя с Эклзом как нормальный друг. Ни намёка, ничего… Всё то время, пока мы были вместе, я ни разу не видел, чтобы он был так… одержим, понимаешь? Как с катушек слетел. Что происходит, Джей? Что, блядь, происходит? – Он повысил голос, и на нас стали оглядываться. Я успокаивающе коснулся его руки, но он нервно отдёрнул ладонь.

Чёрт, всё вокруг меня рушится с того момента, как я переступил порог «Киннетика» - сыграл роль грёбаного вестника локального апокалипсиса, чтоб его. Попёр в направлении Дженсена как танк, оставляя за собой полосу выжженной земли. Вижу цель – не вижу препятствий. Охуительно.

Но виноватым – во всяком случае в том, что творилось с Кинни, - я не чувствовал. В конце концов, он сам наворотил дел – заскучал, видите ли, по растерянному Дженсену Эклзу, которого нужно было опекать и беречь, а, может быть, даже завалить под шумок… И теперь его накрыло: боже мой, что я натворил, я не знал… И Джастин. Джастин, который вообще ни при чём, кроме того, что его угораздило стать любовником (и влюбиться по уши) в неотразимого сукина сына Брайана Кинни. Я – в эпицентре событий, согласен, но это вышло совершенно случайно… не будь Джея Коула в далёком прошлом, не было бы ничего. Возможно, вообще ничего.

Всё это пронеслось у меня в голове, но сказать я смог только одно:

\- Прости.

\- Прости? – Джастин поднял брови. – Это всё твоё объяснение?

\- Не могу сказать, - пробормотал я. – Я даже не знаю, хреново всё закончится или нет, или закончится ли вообще, но сказать не могу. За это и прошу прощения.

\- Охуеть, - Джастин откинулся на спинку стула и хлопнул ладонями по столу. – То есть ты в курсе, что всё это из-за тебя, что Кинни меня видеть не хочет последнее время, что я, блядь, уже до ручки дошёл, и всё, что ты можешь сказать, это «прости»?!

\- Джастин…

\- Я не знаю, что там за тайна, Падалеки, - Тейлор подался вперёд, и я подумал, что он сейчас мне врежет. – Тайна, потому что если бы ты просто переспал с Эклзом, Брайан не слетел бы с катушек настолько, чтобы нажираться и писать такие вещи. – Он схватил мобильный. – Да, может быть, Кинни приревновал бы немного… блядь, тебе ведь досталось то, что годами вообще никому…. Но он бы никогда, никогда не стал бы истерить, веришь?

\- Верю. Джастин, я…

\- Знаешь что, Падалеки, - Тейлор встал и опёрся о стол, нависнув надо мной, и на его лице появилось выражение мрачного отчаяния, едва ли не граничащего с ненавистью. – Я допускаю, что сейчас могу быть не прав. Что даже если ты расскажешь мне всё, я всё равно ничего не смогу изменить или помочь. Окей. Меня удивляет одно: как – блядь, как?! – за такое короткое время ты ухитрился всё вокруг испортить? Откуда ты взялся такой, Джаред Падалеки?

Хотел бы я знать…

\- Джастин. Прости.

Я твердил это «прости», потому что больше ничего не мог. И мне правда было безумно жаль Джастина - невольную жертву ситуации, но объяснить ему всё - про Брайана Кинни, которому тогда было столько же, сколько Тейлору сейчас, про кошмарную юность Дженсена, про Джейсона Коула, про его смерть и новую жизнь Эклза, населённую призраками далёкого прошлого... нет, я не мог.

Не имел права.

Я и так дров наломал предостаточно. И это, судя по всему, не конец.

Плечи Джастина устало поникли. Глаза погасли. Он стал выглядеть едва ли не ровесником Брайана Кинни. Прежде чем я успел хоть что-то сказать (хотя что?! что я мог сказать?!), он оттолкнулся от стола и вышел, провожаемый удивлёнными взглядами посетителей. Я остался сидеть, глядя перед собой. И мне внезапно захотелось только одного: чтобы весь мир вокруг провалился к чёртовой матери, вместе с людьми, проблемами, страхами, радостями и всем прочим, утащив с собой всё своё опасное, грязное, тёмное прошлое, оставив нас Дженсеном здесь, в безлюдном настоящем. Вдвоём. Вместе.

Эгоистично? Ещё как. Я веду себя как последний мудак? Возможно. Но это всего лишь фантазия влюблённого придурка, так что не обращайте внимания. Я так и буду продолжать рушить мир по кусочку, поскольку мне не под силу глобальный апокалипсис одним махом.

Потому что для меня, как бы громко это ни звучало, Дженсен Эклз стоит целого мира.

  
**Глава 39**

По уши закопавшись в работу и мрачные размышления о собственной деструктивной природе, я прозевал момент, когда стукнуло пять часов, и спохватился, только через полчаса. Огонёк Дженсена в чате горел красным, но он вполне мог просто выключить мессенджер. Сделав вид, что сильно озабочен, я собрал со стола первые попавшиеся листки и решительно направился в сторону кабинета Дженсена, провожаемый взглядами Лорен и Гэмбл. Странно, кстати, что эти две стервы даже не заикнулись о том, что происходит. Вот их бы я превеликим удовольствием потерял, в отличие от Джастина.

Я осторожно постучал в затянутую жалюзи дверь, нажал на ручку и заглянул в кабинет, уже понимая, что Дженсена там нет. Мимо прошла какая-то симпатичная сотрудница (с этими перипетиями я с трудом запоминал имена и лица) и сообщила, что Эклз уехал минут сорок назад. Я поблагодарил её и направился в туалет.

Убедившись, что внутри пусто, я прислонился спиной к стене напротив зеркала, мельком отметив, что я стал похож на обезумевшее пугало - бледный, взъерошенный, не бритый уже несколько дней. Флэшбеком пронеслось воспоминание о нашей встрече в Pieces - Дженсен, выходящий из кабинки с нечитаемым выражением лица, нытьё Мэтта, мой дикий ступор и стыд... Господи, это что - было всего пару недель назад? Кажется, что вечность...

Я достал телефон и набрал номер. Прислонился затылком к холодной стене, слушая, как капает вода из крана, и ждал. На седьмом гудке он снял трубку.

\- Дженсен, - сказал я. - Забыл тебе напомнить.

\- Забыл тебе сказать, - отозвался он.

\- О чём? Жена приезжает на Рождество, и ты не сможешь удрать со мной к чёрту на рога?

\- Мы вроде бы об ужине, - голос Эклза звучал как-то размыто, примешивались посторонние шумы, тихая музыка, и я решил, что он в машине.

\- А, ну да, - сказал я, разглядывая носки своих ботинок. - И каково же ваше решение, босс?

\- Нет, - ответил Дженсен. - Сегодня не могу.

\- А завтра?

\- Не торгуйся, Джаред, - засмеялся он и, судя по звуку, переложил трубку в другую руку, зажал её плечом. - Я подумал, что в качестве компенсации мог бы поехать с тобой. Как ты и предлагал. - Он помолчал, словно обдумывая что-то, пока я медленно столбенел от радости, и добавил: - В Мемфис.

Меня словно окатило ледяной водой.

\- Почему в Мемфис? - Я не осознавал в тот момент, что слово в слово повторяю его фразу, сказанную мне утром.

\- У тебя такой голос, будто я тебя на Аляску тащу. Почему бы и не Мемфис? - Дженсен словно загорелся этой идеей. - Покатаемся по Миссисипи, послушаем Кэша в местных забегаловках... Я сто лет не отдыхал вот так, без идиотских понтов.

Я не знал, плакать или смеяться. Я понимал, что за Мемфис Дженсен ухватился неспроста: даже в нормальном состоянии больное подсознание продолжало цепляться за любые свидетельства из прошлого.

\- Может быть, по Route-66? - предложил я безнадёжно. - Тоже романтичнее некуда. Придорожные забегаловки, бургеры, мотели со скрипучими койками....

\- Падалеки, что за попятный? - судя по голосу, Дженсен улыбался. - Твоё же было предложение. Вот и прими мой ответ как мужчина. Мемфис и точка.

\- А может... - заикнулся было я, но тут произошли две вещи одновременно: Дженсен перебил меня, сказав, что не может больше говорить, и нажав отбой, и дверь туалета распахнулась, впустив... Брайана Кинни.

Я очень медленно отнял телефон от уха. Кинни стоял на пороге, остолбенев; на нём было мягкое бежевое пальто, стильный шарф, одет с иголочки, но глаза красные от похмелья и недосыпа, а красивое лицо выглядело изрядно помятым. При виде меня его глаза странно блеснули, а губы изогнула усмешка - Кинни держал марку до последнего.

\- Как успехи, Падалеки?

\- Твоими молитвами, - огрызнулся я, отлепился от стены и прошёл мимо Брайана, слегка задев плечом. Он дёрнулся, но ничего не предпринял. Иначе, клянусь, я бы его по полу раскатал. Вот честное слово.

Уже отойдя на приличное расстояние, я услышал, как Кинни окликает меня по имени. Поразмыслив, остановился, считая приближающиеся шаги.

\- Падалеки, вопрос.

\- Ну? - Я не оборачивался.

\- Как... как он?

Голос Кинни был тихим и каким-то безнадёжным, ни единой нотки прежней хамовитости и самодовольства. Я медленно обернулся и встретился с ним взглядом. Глаза Брайана отдавали нездоровым блеском.

\- Пока хорошо, - ровно ответил я. - Пока он здесь.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, пошёл дальше. В голове отстукивало «Мем-фис, Мем-фис, Мем-фис», место, где всё началось... ну, почти всё... место, где всё закончится. Я мог бы отговорить его. Наверное. Попробовать-то стоило. Но...

С трудом досидев до конца рабочего дня, я выскочил из дверей «Киннетика» одним из первых и торопливо зашагал по улице к своей любимой магической скамейке в скверике напротив магазина. На сей раз вечер был ясный, никакого волшебного снега, но сверкающие фигурки оленей и санта-клаусов всё так же поблёскивали в витрине. Я помолился им как родным, сел, не обращая внимания на холод под задницей, и достал телефон.

\- Мэтт?

\- О, салют, детка. - Коэн, как всегда, в своём репертуаре. - Как дела? Что на сей раз? Прыжок с парашютом? Захват в заложники? Ужин под звёздами - для закрепления эффекта?

Сразу к делу. Отличный подход. Я задрал голову и посмотрел на небо. Здесь, в Нью-Йорке, если и увидишь кусочек между махинами небоскрёбов, то оно всё равно не чёрное, а бледно-оранжевое, нашпигованное электрическими отсветами с земли. Разве что только если забраться повыше...

\- Мэтт, - сказал я. - Ты не подумай, что я... В общем, мне нужна твоя помощь.

\- Всегда готов, сладкий.

\- Мы можем встретиться?

Он подумал немного.

\- Вполне. Приехать к тебе? - В его голосе прозвучал вкрадчивый намёк, но я моментально пресёк кокетство: не до него сейчас. - Ладно, давай через час у Кристофер-стрит. И, Джей, ради всего святого, не говори со мной таким тоном, а то мне кажется, что я на приёме у Папы Римского. - Мэтт засмеялся, чмокнул динамик и отключился.

Я снова взглянул на оленей, которые застыли в космической пустоте витрины, на весёлого Санту, воздевшего к потолку свой туго набитый мешок, и внезапно подумал о том, какого цвета небо в Мемфисе.

Мы проговорили часа два, сидя в маленьком кафе в самом начале Кристофер-стрит. От выпитого кофе зашкаливало сердце и чертовски кружилась голова, но я знал, что сегодня мне по любому не спать.

Мэтт выглядел, я не мог не признать, просто офигительно: ко мне он примчался, видимо, с важной встречи, поэтому был одет с той роскошной небрежностью, которая одновременно подчёркивает и серьёзность намерений, и неформальность предмета обсуждения. Типа «день в армии» для толстосумов: военная муштра, сухой паёк, марш-бросок на пять миль в полном обмундировании и прочие прелести армейской службы для пухлых изнеженных задниц. Люди за это немалые деньжищи отваливают, кстати. Чтобы потом обсуждать впечатления и демонстрировать друг другу боевые царапины за бокальчиком Moet. Н-да.

Выслушав мою историю (я выложил всё честно, с самого начала до конца), Мэтт сначала, надо сказать, был шокирован. Долго размышлял, болтая ложкой в чашке, внезапно посерьёзнев. Поинтересовался, насколько я уверен в собственных силах. Я не был уверен, в чём честно ему и признался. Тогда он предложил заменить мою идею на «день в психушке»: подарочный сертификат на сутки в элитном лечебном заведении среди настоящих больных, терапия, кормёжка, тихие игры, все дела... Я поразился, насколько странные запросы бывают у людей, посмеялся и пообещал приобрести один сертификат для себя, когда всё это закончится.

И мы вернулись к моей истории.

Через два часа я вышел из кафе совершенно обессиленный. Распрощался с Мэттом и побрёл по запруженной людьми Кристофер-стрит. Вокруг меня шныряли парочки молодых людей, у стен домов толклись искатели приключений, в клубы валили нарядно разодетые толпы, и всё это радужное многоцветье плыло перед глазами густым туманом, застилая дорогу. Меня толкали, извинялись, огрызались, пытались подснять, предлагали себя откровенно и не очень, но я не обращал внимания. Шёл себе, пока не углубился в почти безлюдный переулок, присел на ступеньку и достал мобильный. Набрал SMS:

«Значит, Мемфис?»

Потом долго сидел, смотрел в стену и ждал. Руки дрожали – наверное, от кофе. Когда звякнул сигнал о сообщении, я вздрогнул и едва не упустил телефон.

«Да».

И всё. Такое короткое слово, подумал я, а столько всего вмещает. Мне захотелось услышать его голос, но я не стал звонить. Может быть, ждал, что он сам перезвонит. Я даже не знал, где он и чем занят, но в одном был уверен точно: Дженсен продолжал оставаться собой настоящим. И если это всего лишь затишье перед бурей, то масштабы катастрофы я даже представить себе не мог.

Я заставил себя встать и отправиться домой. Путь прошёл как в тумане – снова люди, лица, выныривающие из радужного света, грохот подземки, привычная дорога до двери, полумрак захламлённой гостиной… Я рухнул на диван, пристроил ноутбук на животе и принялся решать организационные вопросы: билеты, отель и прочую бытовую лабуду. Действовал механически, блуждая мыслями в недалёком будущем – в том, что мне предстояло сделать за сегодняшнюю ночь.

Мэтт не озвучил цену за свои услуги, и я приготовился опустошить свой счёт, который вёл уже лет десять, до конца. Да и хрен бы с ним.

Спустя час я встал, наплескал себе выпить и лёг снова. Глаза резало, виски ломило, но сна не было ни в одном глазу. От Мэтта пришло письмо, я ответил, и мы завязали долгую переписку, которая грозилась затянуться до утра. Параллельно я открыл PowerPoint и, помедлив, принялся за работу.

…Клиент сложный… он любит, когда всё описывается подробно... обстоятельно... каждая деталь объясняется наглядно...

…каждый этап презентации должен быть обоснован логически…

..и в такой сложной и интересной механике, которую мы предлагаем, не должно быть ни единого провиса…

В моём измученном мозгу эхом бился низкий бархатный голос Дженсена, переходящий в жаркий шёпот. Его запрокинутое лицо, дрожащие ресницы, чёткая линия скул, по которой я вёл губами, прежде чем спуститься на шею, на горло, на бьющуюся под кожей жилку и прикусить, чтобы услышать негромкий стон на выдохе. Под моими пальцами – сплошные мускулы, гладкое, литое тело, влажное, разгорячённое, подставляющееся бесстыдно…

Один раз. Один раз он был со мной, и то только наполовину. И то благодаря моей удачной находке с шарфом.

Всё остальное время Дженсен занимался любовью с Джеем Коулом. Вёлся, позволял себя трахать, охотно опускался на колени… Так, как это было у них. Целую вечность назад.  
Проигрывался старый сценарий, раз от разу, но я знал, что всё может быть совершенно иначе. И Дженсен – мой Дженсен – способен перевоплотиться из ведомого в опасного, жёсткого, властного, того, кто, не спрашивая, подминает под себя и сжимает зубами загривок. У меня сладко заныло в животе при этой мысли, и ещё минут двадцать драгоценного времени я потратил на фантазии, бросающие в дрожь и требующие немедленной разрядки. Дошло до того, что я встал, нашёл шарф - тот самый - лёг и прижал его к лицу, вдыхая запахи наших тел, смешавшиеся на белом шёлке, с маниакальной скрупулёзностью вычисляя аромат Дженсена, словно крупицу золота из груды песка.

В который раз за последнее время я достиг оргазма только при одной мысли о Дженсене.  
Я закончил со всем к утру, когда в бутылке виски осталось на донышке, виски ломило, глаза начали слезиться и болеть. Как ни странно, я совершенно не чувствовал себя пьяным, хотя вылакал спиртное на голодный желудок, в лучшем случае забитый выпитым с Мэттом кофе. Адреналин зашкаливал: я вышел на финишную прямую. Мне было и плохо, и хорошо одновременно. Врагу не пожелаешь такого состояния.

С экрана монитора на меня смотрел многократно увеличенный портрет Джейсона Фергюсона Коула - тёмные, чуть раскосые, насмешливые, с вызовом глядевшие в объектив камеры глаза, острый нос, резко очерченные скулы, рот с кривой усмешкой. Если бы не отсутствие родинок на лице, которыми обладал я, то можно было бы с лёгкостью представить, что это не монитор, а зеркало.

Жуткое такое зеркало, в котором отражается тёмное прошлое.

Я захлопнул крышку ноутбука, зажмурился и надавил кулаками на слезящиеся глаза. Выглядел я, наверное, как полное чмо - небритый, с всклокоченными волосами, в мятой одежде и красными припухшими веками. К тому же выпитый виски не способствовал свежести дыхания, а всё тело затекло от лежания в одной позе в течение нескольких часов.

С трудом встав, я поплёлся в ванную, мимоходом кинув взгляд на часы: почти восемь. Ледяной душ, кофе, чистые шмотки - и я снова человек. Раздираемый сомнениями, влюблённый по уши, одержимый одним-единственным желанием - помочь Дженсену разделить реальность и прошлое раз и навсегда. Я не знал, к чему приведёт моя затея; сердце подсказывало, что Эклз подхватит начатую мной игру, разум предупреждал, что я могу и доиграться...

Да пошло оно всё...

Я приехал в «Киннетик» ровно в десять, заехав по пути в агентство путешествий и выкупив билеты, обнаружил на парковке коричневый мерседес и сразу же направился в кабинет Дженсена. Вошёл без стука, сжимая в руке конверт. Эклз сидел на диване, закинув ноги на журнальный столик, и сосредоточенно хмурился, глядя в экран ноутбука. В первый момент он даже не услышал, что я вошёл, и поднял на меня глаза, только когда я приблизился к нему.

Чистая, неприкрытая, сияющая радость и бесконечная любовь в его взгляде, улыбке, порывистом жесте навстречу предназначались не мне. И только когда он отложил ноутбук, встал и подошёл ко мне, его сияние померкло; Дженсен моргнул, приходя в себя, и снова улыбнулся - но на сей раз сдержанно, хоть и довольно тепло. Он всё-таки осознавал, что наши отношения вышли за рамки «начальник - подчинённый», хоть и не помнил чётко, как именно это произошло. Одно меня радовало: пусть Дженсен и не испытывал ко мне, Джареду Падалеки, такой безраздельной, слепой любви, как к призраку Коула, но его чувства хотя бы не пугали меня: я не сомневался, что сумел заинтересовать его настоящего, заинтриговать, вызвал невольную тягу к себе, желание испытать собственные силы, бросил ему вызов, который он насмешливо принял - мол, почему бы и не отправиться к чёрту на кулички с парнем, которому проще дать, чем объяснить, почему не хочется. И я прекрасно знал, что если устраню Джейсона Коула, то интерес Дженсена может с лёгкостью перерасти в любовь.

\- Привет, - сказал я и протянул ему конверт. - Билеты в один конец на Мыс Доброй Надежды плюс пожизненно оплаченный номер в отеле.

Дженсен рассмеялся, совершенно искренне.

\- Не удивлюсь, если это так и есть.

\- Прибавка к зарплате сыграла свою роль, - отшутился я и шагнул вперёд, привлекая Эклза к себе. Он привычно напрягся, но потом мягко прильнул ко мне. Я уткнулся подбородком в его плечо, вдохнул аромат его одеколона, уловил под ним волнующий запах его тела, который, казалось, намертво въелся в мою кожу и не смывался уже который день, да и не особенно-то хотелось, если честно... Я хотел врасти в него, слиться с ним, стать одним целым, чтобы ни единой лазейки не осталось для моего проклятого и давным давно мёртвого двойника.

\- Когда едем? - поинтересовался Дженсен, не отстраняясь.

\- Завтра утром. Возражения принимаются в письменном виде и рассматриваются в течение пяти рабочих дней, а, следовательно, не имеют смысла, потому что завтра Рождество и каникулы.

Эклз фыркнул.

\- Где ты нахватался таких формулировок, Падалеки?

\- Я же копирайтер, - сказал я, скользнув губами по его шее. - Мне положено знать и уметь много умных слов.

\- Презентация по вечеринке для магната? - поинтересовался Дженсен вкрадчивым шёпотом.

\- Готова, - в тон ему ответил я. - Я никогда не ухожу, не оставив незавершённых дел.

Вполне недвусмысленный намёк на мою решительность. Эклз отстранился и смерил меня взглядом, в котором явственно читалось удовольствие. Как бы мне ни хотелось запереть дверь и начать утро с прекрасного, я сдержался: слишком долго Дженсен пребывал в настоящем, и любой эмоциональный толчок мог спихнуть его обратно в прошлое. Я перестраховался. Я знал, что мне - что нам - предстоит пережить вместе, и торопить события не стоило.

В этот день я ещё пару раз заходил к Дженсену - обсудить презентацию вместе с Гэмбл и её бандой: мрачной как туча Коэн и Маннсом, которому явно не терпелось остаться со мной наедине и вытянуть из меня подробности, начиная с вечеринки. Во второй раз, когда я явился в кабинет Эклза с распечатками презентации и планом стратегии для крупного производителя шоколада, там сидел Джастин. Увидев меня, он и бровью не повёл, но глаза выдали: в них горели такая обида и боль, что я почти физически их почувствовал. Но мне по-прежнему нечего было сказать в своё оправдание, кроме идиотского «прости».

Эклз словно и не заметил напряжения, которое царило между мной и Тейлором. Как ни в чём не бывало, дал комментарии, высказал свои соображения на тему того, как именно проиллюстрировать те или иные тезисы, обсудил с Джастином сроки и отпустил с миром. Я поднялся следом, хотел задержаться, хотел просто побыть с ним рядом, но внезапно телефон в моём кармане заголосил привычное вступление к Wayward Son. Я извинился, торопливо улыбнувшись, и вышел, чувствуя пристальный взгляд Дженсена, который словно на какой-то миг снова провалился в иное измерение. Нежный, обеспокоенный, немного печальный. Именно так он мог смотреть на Коула, когда тому звонили его сомнительные дружки.

Звонил Мэтт, докладывался о проделанной работе. Всё, хоть и с шуточками, но чётко и по делу. Его парни уже на месте. К послезавтрашнему дню всё будет готово. Я - Джаред Падалеки - оказывается, ёбнутый на всю голову. А Дженсен Эклз - мужчина, за которого стоит бороться, и с моими талантами я в этом деле преуспею, это точно.

\- Спасибо тебе, Мэтт, - с чувством сказал я и получил в ответ:

\- Лучшей благодарностью было бы повторение нашего с тобой маленького приключения, но ты вряд ли согласишься, поэтому с тебя пятьсот баксов за перелёт и проживание моих парней, а остальное я беру на себя.

Я ошарашено замер.

\- В каком смысле?

\- В самом обыкновенном. Это самая необычная и чертовски важная работа, за которую я когда-либо брался, поэтому будем считать, что на этом деле я тренируюсь. И потом, - голос Мэтта внезапно потеплел, - я это делаю ради парня, к которому до сих пор неравнодушен, несмотря на его одержимость другим. Я делаю это ради вас обоих, парни. Я еще никогда не... - Он внезапно запнулся, рассмеялся и распрощался как-то чересчур поспешно.

Но я понял, что он хотел сказать.

  
**Глава 40**

«С Рождеством, Жен! мы в Мемфисе. потом расскажу. целуй всех. подарок с меня по возвращении».  
«и тебя с Рождеством, Джей, хоть ты и засранец полнейший. я тебя люблю. кстати, хочешь секрет?»  
«колись давай!  
«фляжка»  
«ну ты и сучка. я тебе верил»  
«скажи спасибо, джей. это ведь кое-что да значит».

Я отправил ей смайлик и сунул телефон в карман. В номере отеля было чертовски душно - может быть, потому что в Мемфисе царила аномальная «жара» для декабря, что-то около десяти градусов по цельсию со знаком плюс. В ванной шумела вода. Я посидел на краю кровати, разглядывая затянутый серой изморосью пейзаж за окном, потом встал и подошёл к шкафу. Фляжка лежала во внутреннем кармане. Я извлёк её на свет, полюбовался благородным блеском отполированного серебра, погладил обтянутые бархатом бока. Как здорово, что Женевьев не сдержала своё обещание, а устроила так, как ей хотелось. Нечестная игра? Да ну и пусть. Зато теперь у меня есть якорь, который удерживал меня и Дженсена в настоящем.

Шум воды прекратился. Я торопливо убрал фляжку в карман пальто и вернулся в комнату. Дженсен вышел из ванной: волосы потемнели и взъерошились, по телу сбегают капельки воды, белоснежное полотенце на бёдрах кажется ослепительно ярким на фоне золотистой кожи. Его глаза были светлыми, прозрачными, словно осколки зелёного стекла. Мой Дженсен. Сейчас - мой.

Эклз подошёл к окну, оперся руками о подоконник и вгляделся в серую муть, застилавшую пейзаж. Я прижался к нему сзади, положил ладонь на грудь, устроил подбородок в ямке между плечом и шеей, чувствуя, как мокрые волоски щекочут мне висок.

\- Знаешь, - внезапно произнёс Дженсен странным голосом, - у меня такое чувство, что я здесь уже был. Причём много раз.

Я потёрся носом о его шею, мягко прихватил губами мочку уха и почувствовал, как Эклз вздрогнул, поёжившись.

\- Ты хорошо помнишь своё детство? Как далеко ты вообще помнишь?

В стекле плыли наши смутные отражения: очертания лиц, моя рука на груди Дженсена, его золотистая кожа на фоне моей тёмной футболки... Его тепло обжигало меня даже сквозь одежду, но я не спешил. И он - тоже. Словно здесь, в этом магическом страшном месте, которое для всех остальных было обыкновенным городом в Теннесси, только что начала разматываться нить, уводящая в прошлое, и утягивать нас за собой в водоворот времени.

\- До аварии я почти ничего не помню, - отозвался Дженсен. - Только какие-то отрывки. Но мать никогда не говорила мне, что мы жили в Мемфисе. - Он повернул голову, и я губами коснулся его щеки. Ресницы мокрые, тёмные, длинные, будто накрашенные, даже смешно.

\- Но ты допускаешь, что мать не говорила тебе всего? - Пробный шаг в бездну.

Дженсен как-то смешно поморщился.

\- Ну, мы с ней никогда не были особенно близки. Она заботилась обо мне, но не более того. Особые откровенности в нашей семье не приняты. Так что... - Он вдруг развернулся в моих объятиях, смерив меня странным взглядом. - А почему тебя это так интересует, Падалеки?

Я нагнул голову и вместо ответа прижался к его губам. На сей раз Дженсен перехватил инициативу - едва ощутив прикосновение, он провёл рукой по моей спине вверх, пробежался по загривку и вплёл пальцы в волосы, довольно грубо потянув мою голову к себе. Внутри меня всё вскинулось от восторга - я в буквальном смысле гордился Дженсеном, сумевшим вернуться в себя так надолго и так уверенно. Его язык скользил внутри моего рта, напористо, жарко, влажно, но едва я потянулся к полотенцу, Эклз властным жестом отвёл мои руки.

\- Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, Джаред, - чуть задыхаясь, проговорил он, но я видел, что ему понравилось: выдавали покрасневшие губы, сверкающие глаза, пятна румянца на скулах. - К чему всё это вообще? - Он обвёл рукой комнату, и я перехватил его ладонь, лизнул кончики пальцев.

\- Я тебя люблю, - пробормотал я, не отнимая его руки от губ; Дженсен с насмешливой улыбкой наблюдал за мной. - Должен же я знать, какие тайны стережёт твоё прошлое?

\- Судя по тому, что я ни черта не помню, его у меня попросту нет.

\- Есть, - прошептал я. - И ты имеешь полное право знать о нём.

Он нахмурился.

\- Что ты...

\- Потом, - пробормотал я, увлекая его за собой по направлению к постели. - Сначала ты, Дженсен Эклз, трахнешь меня, своего бесценного креативного партнёра. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал со мной всё, что тебе захочется, потому что ты просто создан для того, чтобы подчинять... - я медленно стянул с его полотенце и опустился на кровать, привлекая Дженсена к себе. - Это у тебя в крови, Дженсен, - я говорил, глядя в его глаза, в которых грозовые отблески сменялись солнечными вспышками, - это у тебя в сердце. Это ты и есть, Дженсен, и тебе стоит только поманить меня пальцем, как я перед тобой на колени встану, слышишь...

Он слушал, слегка задыхаясь, откинув голову назад, и на губах его, сводящих меня с ума, играла лёгкая улыбка.

\- Ты уверен, Джаред?

\- На все сто.

Дженсен скатился с меня, лёг на спину и заложил руки за голову, лёгким кивком указав вниз. Я покорно сполз по его телу, вылизывая каждую впадинку, каждый изгиб, наслаждаясь вкусом его кожи, вобрал в рот его член - охренительно тёплый, гладкий и упругий - и почувствовал, как сильная рука легла мне на затылок и чуть надавила, понуждая взять глубже.

Что я с удовольствием и сделал.

Когда Дженсен потянул меня за волосы, учащённо дыша, я сглотнул и отстранился - Эклз был на пределе. Горьковатая от пота кожа тускло поблёскивала в свете неяркого ночника, и я покрыл поцелуями его живот, чувствуя напряжение идеальных мускулов, потянул, прихватив губами, светлые волоски на груди и подполз выше, поймав ртом его усмешку и выдох:

\- Ты невероятный...

\- Знаю, - прошептал я привычно. - Но ты говори, говори...

Он с каким-то сдавленным рыком ухватил меня за плечо, скатил с себя и подмял, впиваясь быстрыми жёсткими поцелуями в мою спину.

\- Давай, Дженсен... - шептал я, изворачиваясь так, чтобы ему было удобнее стащить с меня джинсы. - Ты же этого хочешь, ты всегда этого хотел, ты...

В похабном зеркале у изголовья кровати отражались наши тела, его лицо, нависшее над моим плечом, сверкающие глаза, тёмные, как безымянные озёра в горных расселинах, приоткрытые губы, припухшие и влажные; он оскалил зубы и, поймав мой взгляд в зеркале, слегка прикусил кожу на плече.

\- Чем бы занять твой рот, Джаред?

Пожалуйста, думал я, подставляясь под его поцелуи-укусы, которые становились всё более жадными и требовательными, только удержись, Дженсен, не соскользни в своё благословенное безумие, не называй меня Джеем, больше никогда, никогда не называй меня Джеем....

Я вытянул руки вперёд, и он накрыл их ладонью, сплёл пальцы, сжал почти до боли, другой рукой оглаживая мои бёдра.

\- Как давно ты трахал кого-то, Дженс? Как давно ты делал то, что тебе действительно хочется?

И он вспомнил. Чёрт побери, на пике эмоций, возбуждения, едва не теряя сознание от сумасшедшего, до трясучки, желания, он вспомнил. Потрепал зубами мой загривок, медленно, дразняще, и я задохнулся, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.

\- Год назад. Парнишка из клуба Pieces. Был день рождения Кинни. Я сам не понял, что на меня нашло. Я трахнул его в кабинке туалета.

Рваный шёпот, улыбка в голосе. Повторяет ли он бессознательно то, что произошло со мной на его глазах, или это действительно его личный опыт?

\- И всё? - прошептал я в ответ.

\- И... нет, - Дженсен поёрзал, притираясь ко мне всем телом, и его член мягко заскользил между моих ягодиц. - Я позвал его домой и трахнул ещё раз. И на следующее утро - тоже. А потом решил, что мне... не понравилось.

\- И убил его? - Я зажмурился, выдохнул длинно, чувствуя, как Дженсен чуть отодвигается, и на смену члену приходят прохладные пальцы, скользкие от смазки. Всё он умеет и может, этот чёртов зеленоглазый шизик, любимый бесконечно. Давай, смелее... Быстрее...

Дженсен засмеялся мне в плечо и протолкнул пальцы глубже. Боль слилась с наслаждением, пронзившим всё тело, и я глухо застонал, прикусив подушку.

\- Я просто выставил его за дверь, потому что ко мне должна была приехать Дэннил.

\- А она вообще существует, эта Дэннил?

Он слегка согнул пальцы, и я едва не заорал. Быстрые влажные поцелуи, жаркий долгий выдох в шею...

\- Разумеется.

Держись, Дженсен, малыш, пожалуйста, прошу тебя...

\- Ты трахаешься с ней?

\- Я трахаюсь с тобой, - зарычал он, дёрнув меня за волосы и вжимаясь губами в шею. Я почувствовал внезапную тягучую боль, когда Дженсен вошёл в меня одним плавным уверенным движением, и тут же - блядь, я не знал, что так бывает, - я в буквальном смысле всей кожей ощутил вибрации его тела, подстроился под этот мелкий неспешный ритм, слился с его горячей кожей, словно спаялся намертво, чувствуя жгучие капли пота, капающие с его взмокшего лба на мою спину и щекотно стекающие между лопатками. Его рука скользнула мне под живот и обхватила член, мягко двигаясь в такт с плавными глубокими толчками, и я почувствовал, что внутри меня зарождается крошечный ядерный взрыв, грозящий разнести всё вокруг к чёртовой матери. Дженсен ускорил ритм, резко и коротко выдыхая мне в плечо, и я попытался было сказать, чтобы он попридержал лошадей, иначе я сейчас просто разлечусь на кусочки, но он то ли не услышал, то ли сделал вид, что не слышит, и, крепко сжав пальцы, двинул рукой вверх и вниз.

Это был самый долгий, мучительный и сладкий оргазм в моей жизни. Я клянусь. Мне казалось, он длился вечность... я кричал, выплёскиваясь ему в кулак, на мокрые от пота гостиничные простыни, я, кажется, чуть не разрыдался, как последний придурок, испытав не только физическую разрядку, но и пережив настоящую эмоциональную бурю. Дженсен от начала до конца был моим, и только моим. Я едва слышал, как он глухо стонет мне в шею, кончая, но чувствовал, как внутри меня пульсирует его член, ощущал всем телом, как Дженсена сотрясает крупная дрожь... он навалился на меня всей тяжестью и рвано дышал в шею. Мы были мокрые, липкие и полностью растворённые друг в друге. Это было охуенно.

Хрен знает, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем я смог пошевелиться. Дженсен что-то пробормотал, и я понял, что он задремал. Это было так чертовски мило, что я улыбнулся в подушку. Повернулся, скатывая с себя неподвижное тело Эклза, тут же повернулся к нему лицом и обнаружил, что Дженсен смотрит на меня - огромными блестящими глазами в сгустившемся полумраке. Его губы были приоткрыты, а лицо казалось совсем юным и отчего-то испуганным. Я вздохнул, привлекая его к себе, утыкаясь губами в мокрый ёжик волос надо лбом. Передо мной лежал не тридцатилетний мужчина, но молодой парнишка... лет восемнадцати.

\- Ты меня любишь? - прошептал он. - Джей, пожалуйста... Ты так редко говоришь мне об этом...

Я промолчал. Дженсен еле слышно вздохнул, словно смирившись, и притёрся ко мне совершенно кошачьим движением, подбился под бок, как будто ища защиты. Мне ничего не оставалось, как обнять его. Разочарование нахлынуло на меня противной липкой волной, заглушая отголоски наслаждения. Стало холодно, несмотря на удушливую жару в номере и горячее тело, прильнувшее ко мне.

\- Так хорошо, что мы снова дома, - пробормотал Дженсен сонным голосом.

\- Пока нет, - прошептал я, вслушиваясь в его дыхание, которое постепенно выравнивалось и становилось глубоким. - Пока ещё нет.

  
**Глава 41**

С неба сыпался мелкий дождь, серый и холодный, и, несмотря на праздничную иллюминацию, Мемфис выглядел довольно уныло. Мы сходили в городской музей, пообедали в кафе с живым джазом и отправились бродить по улицам. На первый взгляд наше передвижение могло показаться хаотичным, но на самом деле я следовал плану, намертво засевшему в моей памяти - столько раз я вычерчивал его на GoogleMaps, отмечая каждый поворот, каждый шаг, приближающий нас к цели. Дженсен шёл рядом, сунув руки в карманы пальто, и холодный серый свет заливал его лицо, делая кожу бледной, как у восковой фигуры. Я скользнул ладонью в его карман и нащупал холодные пальцы.

\- Замёрз? Надо было взять машину.

\- Мне не холодно. - Дженсен взглянул на меня задумчиво, словно вспоминал, кто я. - Знаешь, я совершенно точно здесь был когда-то. Должно быть, мать сочла эту часть моей биографии не слишком важной и ничего мне не рассказала...

Ага, не слишком важной...

\- Ты здесь жил, Дженсен.

Он покосился на меня с удивлённой полуулыбкой.

\- Откуда ты...

\- Я много о чём знаю, босс, - отозвался я. - Нам направо.

Он послушно свернул следом за мной в переулок, застроенный однотипными малоэтажками.

\- Может быть, объяснишь?

\- Я не просто так намекнул тебе насчёт Мемфиса, помнишь? - Мы шли бок о бок, и эхо наших шагов гулко и чётко разносилось по узкой улице. - И ты подхватил эту идею. Никогда не задумывался, почему?

Дженсен пожал плечами, плотнее запахнул ворот пальто.

\- Просто... мысль показалась интересной.

\- Да что интересного в этом индустриальном городишке? - проговорил я, глядя вдаль. - Скучно, серо, уныло... Нет, Дженсен, если бы не определённый факт твоей биографии, о котором ты не помнишь, ты бы никогда в жизни не согласился поехать сюда.

Дженсен остановился, хотел что-то сказать, но я мягко потянул его за руку.

\- Идём, Дженс. Осталось недолго.

\- Послушай, - он последовал за мной, но взгляд выражал растерянность, непонимание и даже раздражение: мол, какого чёрта я устраиваю спектакль. - Я, конечно, понимаю, что небезразличен тебе... но ты что - действительно копался в моём прошлом? Какое тебе дело до этого? Джаред?

\- Поверь мне, - проговорил я. - Есть дело.

\- Объясни, - мрачно потребовал Дженсен и снова попытался остановиться, но я решительно потащил его за локоть, заворачивая за угол.

Баллингтон, пять.

Дом, как я и знал, остался прежним: невысокий, приземистый, типичный для этих мест. Краска кое-где облупилась, очевидно, новые хозяева не особенно тщательно следили за своим жильём. Крыльцо покосилось, окна второго этажа забиты фанерой. Но припаркованный на подъездной дорожке автомобиль - старый рыдван с заляпанным грязью кузовом - говорил о том, что, невзирая на заброшенный вид, тут кто-то живёт.

Перед домом рос развесистый дуб, нижняя ветка шла почти параллельно земле, изгибаясь в конце почти под прямым углом вверх. На ней болтались качели из старой шины - краска давно облезла, но очертания нарисованных цветов ещё угадывались на мокрой чёрной резине.

Этот дом был точно такой же, как и остальные на этой улице. Но только перед ним росло такое причудливое дерево. Якорь.

Дженсен замер, нахмурившись, непроизвольно шагнул вперёд и остановился перед низким заборчиком, огораживающим лужайку. Всё вокруг было тускло-серым, смазанным, кроме невероятно ярких зелёных глаз на бледном лице и чёрного мокрого изгиба ствола дуба, на котором слегка покачивалась под ветром шина. Я подошёл ближе, встал за его плечом, коснулся руки. Настоящее медленно таяло, причудливо видоизменялось, и на его месте вырастали призрачные фигуры домов, людей, автомобилей... и двух парней, стоящих на крыльце дома номер пять по Баллингтон-стрит.

Дженсен закрыл глаза, облизал губы и качнулся, словно на мгновение потеряв равновесие. Я поддержал его за локоть.

\- Вот твой дом, - прошептал я. - Тебе было двадцать, когда вы жили здесь. Ты и Джейсон Коул. Джей.

Эклз дёрнулся, сглотнул, и я плотнее обхватил его со спины, прижимая к себе.

\- Помнишь?

\- Дерево, - одними губами пробормотал он. - Качели. Джей, давай раскрасим шину?

\- И он сказал: «давай». Вы прожили здесь два года, Дженсен.

\- Два года, - эхом повторил он, моргнул и выпал в настоящее. Я повернул к себе его лицо, бледное, словно заплаканное - капли дождя на щеках были похожи на слёзы.

\- Вспомнил?

Дженсен медленно кивнул.

\- Почему... - он откашлялся, голос звучал хрипло и сдавленно. - Почему мать мне не рассказала?

\- Ты помнишь Джея Коула, Дженс?

Эклз закрыл глаза, сморгнул капли дождя с ресниц.

\- Смутно, - сказал он. - Но знаю, что он был. Мы... любили друг друга, да?

\- Да, - подтвердил я. - Вы были счастливы.

Дженсен улыбнулся, снова уплывая в благословенное забытье, туда, где на крыльце стояли двое, сплетя пальцы, перепачканные краской. Я тряхнул его за плечо.

\- Дженсен, это было двенадцать лет назад. Возвращайся.

Он вздрогнул и снова открыл глаза - поволока медленно спадала, радужка обретала кристальную ясность.

\- Я жил здесь с Джейсоном Коулом, - голос звучал тихо и размеренно, словно сознание Дженсена впитывало информацию и методично раскладывало её по полочкам, которые пустовали давным-давно. - Мне было двадцать. Ему...

\- Старше тебя на год.

\- Я совершенно не вижу его лица, - проговорил Дженсен. - Только фигуру - высокий, как ты... Стройный.

\- Больше ничего не помнишь? - уточнил я.

Дженсен медленно покачал головой. Я обнял его, притянул к себе и уткнулся в его шею, укутанную мягким шарфом. Эклз вжался лицом в моё плечо. Я почувствовал, как он дрожит - мелко, словно собака, выбравшаяся из ледяной воды.

\- Ты привёз меня сюда на рандеву с моими призраками? - Его голос звучал невнятно. - Ещё один аттракцион от Джареда Падалеки?

\- Так было нужно, - прошептал я ему на ухо, чувствуя, как в горле растёт горький комок. - Потому что так продолжаться больше не может. Тебе никогда и никто не расскажет о том, что произошло десять лет назад, кроме меня. Ни мать, ни твой друг Брайан Кинни, никто, чёрт побери...

\- Кинни? - Дженсен уцепился за знакомое имя, отстранился, слегка оттолкнув меня, но я удержал его за локти, не дав отступить.

\- Идём, - проговорил я, глядя в широко распахнутые глаза. - Экскурсия в прошлое ещё не закончена, Дженсен.

\- Я не уверен, что хочу знать...

\- Уверен, что хочешь. - У меня внутри всё сжималось, словно закручивалась тугая ржавая пружина, острым концом царапая сердце, раздирая в кровь тонкую кожицу. - Идём.

Он послушно направился за мной, как слепой, опираясь на мою руку. Боялся отпустить. Это хорошо, думал я, во всяком случае Дженсен закрепил в памяти эпизод из своего прошлого не как нерушимую реальность, но как воспоминание: много лет назад он любил парня по имени Джей Коул, жил вместе с ним в дешёвом домишке в Мемфисе, Теннесси, и отчего-то ни мать, ни ближайший друг не удосужились рассказать ему об этом периоде его жизни. Уже прогресс. Дженсен Эклз настоящий начал медленно отделяться от Дженсена Эклза прошлого, как липкая лента от бумажной основы - медленно, осторожно, чтобы не порвать тонкую ткань реальности. Ему бы только осознать, думал я, и понять, что нужна помощь...

Возле гостиницы мы сели в машину, взятую напрокат. Я сел за руль, пристроив распечатку из GoogleMaps на приборной доске, а Дженсен молчаливой серой тенью скользнул на пассажирское сидение. Я крутанул ручку радио, наугад, и зазвучали решительные вступительные аккорды Black Masquerade.

I know the key to secrets never told, they're hidden in your soul  
Feelings you hide never wanting me to find they've always been mine  
Release all the madness within let it all begin  
Now you'll see, the dark side of me  
In our black masquerade…

Дженсен коротко взглянул на меня и снова погрузился в раздумья. Я видел, что он здесь, со мной, и отчаянно пытается уместить чуждые воспоминания в своём сознании - нахмуренные брови, трёт лоб, словно желая избавиться от головной боли, кусает губы. Я опустил руку на его колено и накрыл лежащую на нём холодную ладонь. Мы молчали - по обоюдному согласию, словно боялись, что невовремя сказанная фраза может разрушить всё.

Серое шоссе, стиснутое между рядами низкорослых домов и магазинчиков, убегало вдаль, туда, где заканчивался город и начинались индустриальные пригороды. Именно этой дорогой, отчего-то был уверен я, в тот день ехал Джейсон Коул на своём пикапе - чтобы окончить свои дни на грязном полу заброшенной ткацкой фабрики.

«Почему ты не дождался меня, Джей?»

Я стиснул руль до боли, продолжая другой рукой сжимать ладонь Дженсена, согревая её. Может быть, в этот момент я пытался поделиться с ним силой, не знаю... Или собственной отчаянной верой в то, что всё будет хорошо.

Оставалось самое сложное. Самое страшное.

И самое яркое мероприятие в моей жизни, продуманное и созданное мной - от начала и до конца.

  
**Глава 42**

Мэтт Коэн и его братва поработали на славу - обнесли фасад фабрики блестящим сетчатым забором, выставили охрану, чтобы избежать случайных посетителей; из года в год старая ткацкая фабрика использовалась как место для сомнительных встреч и сделок. Махнув рукой парню в чёрном комбинезоне, который стоял в воротах, я въехал во двор, очищенный от битых стёкол, и остановился перед тёмным провалом главного входа в здание фабрики. Здание выглядело совершенно не так, как я себе представлял: со спутника оно было похоже на гигантскую букву П, снаружи, с земли, оно казалось огромной бесформенной махиной, зияющей провалами выбитых окон. Двор очистили от стёкол и мусора, и только яркое белое пятно в виде небольшого креста сияло на вздыбленном растрескавшемся асфальте. На том самом месте, где, согласно полицейским протоколам, любезно предоставленным мне окружным управлением Мемфиса, был найден несостоявшийся самоубийца Дженсен Росс Эклз, двадцати двух лет.

Разумеется, окружное управление полиции Мемфиса ни ухом, ни рылом не ведало о том, что нанятые мной умельцы аккуратно позаимствовали нужную информацию из базы данных, включая фотографии и письменные отчёты. Спасибо Мэтту, у которого оказалась куча полезных знакомых. Этот парень был настоящим подарком мне на Рождество. Ещё одним ответом свыше на мои молитвы на волшебной лавочке у магазина.

Дженсен вышел из машины следом за мной, обвёл взглядом серый облупившийся фасад, устало хмыкнул.

\- Очередной ужин в условиях затяжного ремонта? Уже неоригинально, Джаред.

\- Здесь закончилась твоя жизнь в Мемфисе, Дженсен, - проговорил я. - Здесь произошла та «авария», после которой ты утратил память. Здесь случилось то, что не даёт тебе покоя до сих пор - даже если ты этого не помнишь.

\- Но по отчётам полиции, я влетел под грузовик на трассе около Далласа, - пробормотал Дженсен. - Кома, потеря памяти... Я полгода пролежал в центральном госпитале Далласа, у матери была выписка...

\- Идём, - сказал я, беря его за руку. - Всё по порядку.

Мы вошли в пронизанную серым светом проходную - сквозь выбитые стёкла залетал мелкий дождь, на полу растекались лужи, в воздухе висела мелкая водяная взвесь, но она не могла испортить несколько заламинированных фотографий, развешанных на натянутой между колоннами бечёвке. Начальная школа Беркнера в Ричардсоне. Множество мелких детских лиц, два из которых обведены алым, словно кровь, маркером. И те же лица - только увеличенные в несколько раз - на больших портретных снимках: грустное лицо зеленоглазого мальчика, обещающего вырасти в красивого мужчину, и угловатая физиономия с чуть раскосыми тёмными глазами, обрамлённая взлохмаченными вьющимися волосами. Всегда рядом.

Дженсен замер. Прижал пальцы к вискам, словно в приступе внезапной головной боли. Его взгляд метался между снимками затравленной лисицей. Я снова очутился рядом, поддержал его под локоть.

\- Девяносто третий - девяносто шестой. Школа Беркнера в Ричардсоне. Ты помнишь, что учился там?

\- О, господи, да, - простонал он. - Из этого никто не делал тайны, Падалеки...

\- Себя ты, разумеется, узнал, - я кивнул на портрет зеленоглазого мальчишки. - А парнишка рядом с тобой - Джейсон Фергюсон Коул. Помнишь его?

\- Джей? - беззвучно прошептал Дженсен, и глаза его расширились, лицо побелело, даже губы, казалось, побледнели до мелового оттенка.

\- Джей, - подтвердил я. - Мальчик, которого ты любил все последующие семь лет. Дженсен, ты здесь?

Эклз часто-часто дышал, облизывая губы и сжимая кулаки, глаза невидяще смотрели вдаль, ноздри раздувались, словно он вдыхал одному ему слышимый запах.

\- Нас ненавидели, - его голос звучал тонко и странно, словно ломающийся тенорок подростка. - Нас все ненавидели.

Он вскинул руки и заслонил лицо, покачнувшись. Я подхватил его, удержал, тряхнул за плечи, отвёл ледяные ладони.

\- Дженсен, вернись.

Он что-то пробормотал. Я подтащил его вплотную к фотографиям, которые чуть покачивались от сырого сквозняка.

\- Кто это?

\- Я и... и... Джейсон Коул.

\- Ты помнишь его?

\- По-прежнему смутно, - неожиданно ровным и трезвым голосом сказал Дженсен. - Только глаза. Похожие, кстати, на твои.

\- Вы учились вместе до окончания школы, - я повёл Дженсена к лестнице, стены которой были увешаны размытыми, но узнаваемыми снимками: за ними пришлось лезть в электронный архив школ Беркнера и Аполло. Я разместил их на презентационной подложке, снабдил подписями и датами - которые мне удалось выяснить. - После этого Джейсон Коул уехал. Бросил тебя на целых два года. Мать не рассказывала, что ты около десятка раз лежал в психиатрических лечебницах и несколько раз пытался покончить с собой, начиная с одиннадцати лет?

Дженсен запнулся и упал бы, если бы я не поддержал его.

\- Почему? - глухо спросил он.

Пока мы поднимались по полуразрушенной лестнице на последний этаж, медленно, замирая надолго у каждого ярко подсвеченного снимка на изрисованной граффити стене, я рассказал Дженсену всё, что знал о том периоде его жизни. Не скрывал ничего, говорил размеренно, чтобы каждое моё слово закреплялось в памяти Эклза-настоящего, пресекал попытки уплыть в спасительное прошлое, заставлял смотреть мне в глаза и слушать мой голос... Меня трясло, я едва держался, чтобы не сорваться с катушек. Эта лестница из двух десятков раздолбанных ступеней стала самой длинной и жуткой лестницей в моей жизни, потому что она была единственной, которая вела не вверх, а... вглубь.

\- Вы поссорились, - закончил я. - Он уехал сюда, чтобы решить свои дела, и, как выяснилось, не слишком удачно.

\- Я помню, - пробормотал Дженсен внезапно, хватаясь за мою руку. - Он сказал: «Делай с этим, что хочешь».

Покачнулся, прерывисто вздохнул, широким жестом утёр лицо. Фраза-якорь была произнесена, но Эклз остался здесь. Ещё несколько дюймов липкого слоя отошло от бумажной подложки. У меня жутко ломило в висках, до нервной дрожи, но я держался. Я должен был. Понимаете? Я не мог сдаться раньше Дженсена.

Внезапно я вспомнил наш полёт сквозь ночь, мерцающую разноцветными огнями, наш медленный взлёт над Гудзоном, туда, где небо пестрит бесчисленными звёздами, про которые я хотел рассказать Дженсену. Про которые он не дал мне рассказать.

Последний этаж фабрики был озарён бледным светом угасающего дня - сквозь провал в крыше моросил мелкий дождь, на чисто убранном полу были разложены последние слайды презентации, формируя жуткую мозаику вокруг нарисованного мелом силуэта лежащего человека. Жёлтые ленточки полицейского заграждения обтягивали колонны, поддерживающие полуразрушенный свод крыши, очерчивая место преступления. Дженсен качнулся назад, прерывисто вздохнув, и я вновь поддержал его. У меня самого возникло странное ощущение, что я каким-то образом нырнул в прошлое, в тот момент, когда тело Джея Коула увезли в морг, а полумёртвого от шока и боли Дженсена Эклза - в участок. Я словно смотрел на всё это глазами... Кинни. Человека, который оттаскивал Эклза от трупа Коула, вызывал полицию, пытался вывести обезумевшего Дженсена из оцепенения...

\- Брайан... - прошептал Эклз, хватаясь за колонну и расширенными от шока глазами вглядываясь в меловой абрис на полу.

\- Он был с тобой в тот день. Это он вызвал полицию.

Дженсен привалился лбом к колонне, царапнув пальцами по штукатурке; его заметно трясло. Он рассматривал слайды с фотографиями, позаимствованными из архива полицейского управления Мемфиса: мёртвое лицо Джейсона Фергюсона Коула крупным планом, качество просто отличное. Глаза приоткрыты, смотрят в никуда. Губы белые, нос - и без того заострённый - стал похож на маленький треугольный акулий плавник. Тёмные вьющиеся волосы лежат на лбу как прикленные. Я смотрел на самого себя - безнадёжно мёртвого. Это было странно и очень пугающе.

\- Джей... - прошептал Дженсен, переводя взгляд на меня.

\- Мы даже не родственники, - отозвался я.

\- О господи... - Дженсен закрыл лицо руками и съехал по колонне вниз. - Блядь, я сошёл с ума, да?

Что-то щёлкнуло за моей спиной, и луч света упал на противоположную стену, затянутую белой тканью. Я подошёл к Дженсену, сел рядом с ним, привалившись спиной к колонне, и обхватил его за плечо, притягивая к себе. Эклз дрожал - крупно, лязгая зубами. Я начал говорить, глядя в мерцающий белый прямоугольник, на котором в луче проектора появились изображения наших лиц - моего и Коула, мёртвого Коула, которые плавно и медленно совместились в одно, наложились друг на друга, совпав почти идеально. Я рассказывал Дженсену о том, о чём он не помнил, о призраке прошлого, преследующего его в реальности, о поступке Кинни, о моём желании, несмотря ни на что, быть вместе с ним, Эклзом, о моём постоянном страхе, что моё место в любой момент может занять Джей Коул... И изображение, слитое воедино, дрожало и плыло перед моими глазами, размываясь в радужной дымке слёз. Я чувствовал, как рядом со мной дрожит Дженсен, слышал его частое быстрое дыхание, и продолжал говорить, пока не кончились все слова, и не осталась последняя часть презентации, почти не требующая комментариев.

Кое-как я поднялся на ноги, потянул Дженсена вверх. Он, спотыкаясь, потащился за мной - я поддерживал его, словно смертельно раненого, бережно и аккуратно. Мы поднялись по узкой винтовой лестнице на крышу. Дождь усилился - он лупил с серых небес длинными струями, холодными и тягучими; такой ливень отлично смывает кровь... Дженсен растерянно озирался, щурился, смаргивал влагу с ресниц. Я откинул с лица намокшие волосы, слизнул с губ дождевые капли. Солёные. Почему?...

\- Ты пришёл сюда спустя два дня после смерти Коула, - я повысил голос, стараясь перекричать грохот дождя по ржавой жестяной кровле. Схватил Дженсена за ледяную руку, ощутил слабый спазм ответного пожатия, потянул его за собой к краю крыши. Дженсен упёрся, попятился, замотал головой, но я упрямо тащил его за собой, пока мы оба не остановились в нескольких дюймах от пропасти.

\- Ты остановился здесь, помнишь? Я не знаю, долго ли ты стоял и смотрел вниз, но в конце концов ты сделал шаг. Вспоминай, Дженсен. Он тебя не дождался. Ты просил его не уходить, но он, как всегда, не выполнил своё обещание.

Дженсена качнуло вперёд, но я крепко держал его. Мой взгляд как магнитом притягивал яркий белый крест на том месте, где Кинни нашёл Эклза. Крест, который отмечал начало нового отрезка жизни Дженсена и начисто стёр то, что было до.

\- Вспоминай, Дженсен! - повторил я настойчиво. - Только не смей уходить, слышишь? Держись за меня и вспоминай. Вот твоя «авария», Дженсен. Вот почему твоя мать никогда в жизни не рассказала бы тебе правду.

Ещё один рывок из моих рук - к пропасти. Невидящий зелёный взгляд, словно подёрнутый поволокой. Я почти орал ему в ухо, перекрикивая свист ветра и грохот капель по ржавой жести.

\- Ты сам поставил точку, Дженсен! Выбрал место, время, способ... Но этим ты не смог ни вернуть Джея Коула, ни присоединиться к нему. Коул мёртв, Дженсен. Коул - это не я. Я - жив, я с тобой. Я люблю тебя, Дженсен. Слышишь меня, чёрт тебя подери? Я люблю тебя!

Он дёрнулся, медленно поворачиваясь ко мне. Лицо белое, веснушки тёмные, яркие. Крупные капли воды сбегают по лбу, носу, скулам. Волосы потемневшие, торчат острыми иголками.

\- Ты... - прошептал он. - Ты не Джей.

\- Да, да... - я лихорадочно сжимал его плечи. - Я Джаред Падалеки, которого угораздило родиться копией твоего любовника. Ты не можешь знать меня всю жизнь, потому что мы знакомы всего пару недель, но за это время я успел влюбиться в тебя до безумия. В тебя целиком, а не только в твою настоящую сторону. И я решил, что отберу тебя у Джея Коула, у этого грёбаного призрака, который постоянно утягивал тебя в прошлое.

\- Ты не Джей, - в отчаянии повторил Дженсен срывающимся голосом. - Он никогда не говорил мне, что любит меня.

Он внезапно обмяк, рухнул на колени, опасно качнувшись в сторону пропасти, и я упал рядом с ним, ухватив его за отвороты намокшего пальто. Пальцы сводило от холода. Ветер усилился, ливень остро и колко бил по лицам, заставляя кожу неметь. Я отстранённо подумал, что всё завершается совершенно безумным спектаклем, в котором в роли сцены выступает грохочущая скользкая крыша, вместо занавеса - косые струи дождя, а почтенную публику в лице невидимых сотрудников из компании Мэтта развлекают два совершенно безумных актёра-любителя. Эта мысль вызвала у меня истерический смех, который я подавил с огромным трудом. Поймал блуждающий взгляд Дженсена, обхватил ладонями его мокрое лицо, прижался лбом к его лбу.

\- От тебя скрывали эту жизнь, Дженсен, прятали, как постыдную тайну. Но гнойник прорывается, рано или поздно, и становится ещё больнее, но и чуточку легче. Ты понимаешь, что случилось тогда, Дженсен? Что всё это было - и прошло. Что призраки не возвращаются. Что не моя вина в том, что я похож на твоего потерянного Коула, и в том, что меня угораздило влюбиться в тебя. И я не могу больше видеть, как ты закрываешь глаза, - я тряхнул его за локти, голова безвольно мотнулась, и сотрясаемый беззвучными рыданиями Дженсен Эклз тяжело привалился к моему плечу, - и позволяешь тому, кто мёртв уже десять лет, трахать тебя.

Он что-то пробормотал, задыхаясь, и я склонил голову, стараясь расслышать его голос сквозь шум ливня и свист ветра.

\- Дженсен?

\- Помоги мне, Джаред, - прохрипел он, и я коснулся губами мокрых холодных губ, ощутив знакомый вкус соли. – Помоги мне, пожалуйста…

Если бы мы могли, как по мановению волшебной палочки, очутиться на той звёздной крыше, под медленно падающим снегом, я бы всё-таки рассказал Дженсену о том, о чём не удалось в тот раз. Я бы сказал ему, что многие из звёзд, которые мы наблюдаем, попросту не существуют, что вполне может быть так, что звезда давным-давно погасла, но её свет только сейчас добрался до нас через миллионы световых лет. Можно сказать, мы заглядываем в прошлое без всяких там машин времени…И прошлое Дженсена – это его погасшая звезда, и её свет слепит его, создавая грёбаную иллюзию того, что она ещё сияет. Но на самом деле – нет. Её – уже нет. Когда-то она была, огромная, страшная, сверкающая, сумасшедшая… Но сейчас мы видим только её свет, который больше не сможет причинить никому вреда. Скоро и он погаснет.

И родится сверхновая.

  
**Эпилог**

Я больше не работаю в «Киннетике». Моя славная карьера началась и закончилась за две недели, предшествующие Рождеству 2010 года, но я совершенно об этом не жалею. Всему своё время, знаете ли. Разбрасывать камни и собирать их. Собирать куда труднее, скажу я вам. Так же, как и исправлять чужие ошибки, совершённые больше десятка лет назад.

Я - фрилансер. Свободный «художник», работающий из дома. Никаких брейнштормов в офисе, летучек, обсуждений с коллективом - всё решается с помощью электронной почты, скайпа и мобильного телефона.

За исключением одного клиента, с которым я предпочитаю работать лично.

Он в меру требователен, спокоен, часто улыбается, но иногда у нас бывают стычки, которые, впрочем, быстро заканчиваются. Мы оба знаем, что для этого нужно.

Иногда его слегка клинит - он будто бы спотыкается на моём имени, но это происходит всё реже и реже: с тех пор, как он обратился за помощью, прошло несколько месяцев, и результаты налицо. С ним работают лучшие специалисты, и настоящее уже вовсю доминирует над прошлым, которое постепенно из реальности обращается в воспоминания, которые не могут причинить вреда. Иногда он просит меня показать ту презентацию, которую я создал специально для того рожденственского дня в Мемфисе, и мне кажется, что она действительно помогает ему окончательно разорвать сросшиеся слои двух времён.

Рядом с моим компьютером стоит серебряная фляжка, подаренная им на Рождество. Он признался в этом, как только смог вспомнить. Это произошло, по-моему, после первой недели интенсивной психотерапии, но не стало для меня сюрпризом. Сообщение от Жен до сих пор хранится в моём телефоне, и я не собираюсь его стирать.

Отношения с Кинни остались сложными, но терапевт порекомендовал возобновить общение и, возможно, явиться на приём вместе. Я не знаю, последовал ли он совету врача, но, как мне кажется, при имени Брайана его лицо больше не кривится, как от боли. Возможно, что у них всё наладилось. Мне хотелось бы верить, что это так. Я не держу зла на Кинни, я просто больше не могу думать об этом. Иначе на месте Дженсена Эклза вполне могу оказаться я.

Я помирился с Джастином. Во всяком случае, мне хочется так думать. Но если учесть, что после рождественских каникул я подписал заявление об уходе, мы оба вздохнули спокойно. Я знал, что Кинни расскажет ему обо всём, рано или поздно. В конце концов Брайан хоть и сукин сын, но чувство вины творит чудеса.

Восемь часов вечера. В замке шелестит ключ, в прихожей раздаются шаги. Я улыбаюсь, не оборачиваясь. Сегодня среда, плановый визит к психотерапевту только завтра. А послезавтра мы собрались в тот питомник, навестить недавно родившую мамашу-лабрадора...

На мои плечи ложатся тёплые ладони, к затылку прижимаются губы. Я поворачиваю голову и ловлю быстрый глубокий поцелуй.

\- Что у нас сегодня? - спрашиваю я, закрывая глаза. - Презентация для этой чёртовой пивной компании или грязные сексуальные игры с шарфом и наручниками?

\- М-м-м, - тянет мой босс Дженсен Эклз, легко проводя губами по моей щеке, - чертовски сложный выбор для креативного директора и совершенно очевидный - для человека, который заново учится любить.

***

Женевьев я подарил замечательные кожаные перчатки, которые купил в Мемфисе. Белый шёлковый шарф теперь украшает изголовье моей кровати - как напоминание о моей первой небольшой победе над Джеем Коулом.

***

Эклз по-прежнему женат на Дэннил, но ни он, ни я не особенно верим в её существование. Лос-Анджелес чертовски далеко от Манхэттена.

***

Джастин Тейлор и Брайан Кинни взяли одновременный отпуск и улетели куда-то в тёплые края. Кажется, на Маврикий. Впрочем, это не так уж важно, верно?

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
